Harry Potter et l'espoir du passé
by Setsu Talen
Summary: Post tome 5.Un sort inconnu, un retour dans le passé.De nouveaux espoirs, de nouvelles craintes. Voilà ce qui attend notre héros dans sa 6ième année
1. Prise en main

Spoilers : Les 5 premiers tomes

Disclamer : Ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (A par Tanya). Tous appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Au début ce chapitre est aussi un tantinet mélodramatique mais c'est pour le bon avancement de la fic après tout.

Chapitre 1 : Prise en main

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Harry était rentré chez son oncle et sa tante. Une semaine qu'il repensait à la mort de son parrain et de cette prophétie faite par le professeur Trelawney à sa naissance. Son parrain, sans lui, serait encore vivant et surtout il serait libre. Après tout, si Harry n'était pas venu au monde, Voldemort n'aurait jamais essayé de le tuer et Sirius n'aurait jamais été condamné pour trahison. Harry se leva puis s'appuya contre la fenêtre essayant de repérer l'étoile Sirius.

- si seulement j'écoutais un tant soit peu le cours d'Astronomie…

Il soupira, n'arrivant même pas à repérer cette étoile si chère à son coeur. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il devait faire et se remémora sa discussion dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Rien qu'en y repensant il avait honte. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'emporter comme ça, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Dumbledore avait dit que Sirius était quelqu'un de courageux, d'intelligent et d'énergique. Il avait même dit que c'était de sa faute si Sirius était mort. Mais pourtant c'était lui, Harry, qui avait été au ministère, c'était lui qui avait voulu jouer aux héros. Alors, pourquoi Dumbledore se culpabilisait-il ainsi ? Sirius était venu de son propre gré au ministère. Il connaissait très bien les risques encourus. Il savait tout ça, mais il était quand même venu. Pour lui, pour le sauver, tout comme lui, il avait cru aller sauver son parrain.

Une force que Voldemort n'avait pas. L'amour. C'est ce qui avait repoussé Tom lorsqu'il avait essayé de le posséder. C'est aussi ce qui avait poussé Dumbledore à le protéger toutes ces années. C'est aussi pour ça que ses parents s'étaient sacrifiés et c'est pour ça que Sirius était venu l'aider. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il voulait sauver son parrain. Dumbledore n'était pas plus fautif que lui. Après tout il était humain. Et le propre de l'Homme est de faire des erreurs. Et c'est Bellatrix qui avait lancé l'expelliarmus sur Sirius. Et c'est ce sort qui l'avait ensuite projeté derrière le voile. Bellatrix était celle qu'il fallait blâmer.

Et elle allait payer, elle et Voldemort. Oui pour tous ceux qu'il aimait. Tous ses proches qui étaient morts. Ses parents, Sirius et Cédric. Mais aussi pour ceux qui étaient vivants. Hermione, Les Weasley (sans compter Percy) et Dumbledore sans oublier le professeur Lupin ou bien était-ce Rémus ? Décidément il ne savait plus comment appeler ce dernier.

Mais quelque chose d'autre subsistait. La prophétie, « tuer ou être tué » c'est ce qu'elle disait dans les grande ligne. Certes, il avait décidé de se venger, mais il n'était pas prêt à tuer. Pouvait-on être prêt à tuer ? Il n'était pas prêt de mourir non plus. Alors que devait-il faire ? Et bon sang, comment était-il supposé tuer, si un jour il acceptait l'idée de tuer, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Là encore, il y avait une piste dans la prophétie « il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore... ». Cette force l'Amour. Encore et toujours l'Amour, mais on ne pouvait tuer grâce à l'Amour. Alors, comment ?

L'aube se pointait déjà. Son oncle ne tarderait pas à se lever pour aller travailler. Harry décida qu'il avait tout son temps pour réfléchir à cette question. Après tout Dumbledore essaierait de le protéger tant qu'il serait à Poudlard. En parlant de Poudlard et de Dumbledore, il fallait vraiment qu'il écrive une lettre pour s'excuser de son comportement lors de la discussion. Il avait beaucoup de travail à faire. Certes, il avait pratiquement déjà fait tous ses devoirs de vacances pour essayer d'oublier Sirius -jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que c'était inutile- mais écrire une lettre d'excuse était vraiment très difficile à écrire.

Il entendit enfin son oncle qui sortait de sa chambre, signe qu'il pouvait enfin descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner. Une règle d'or dans la maison de son oncle, il n'avait pas le droit de sortir s'il n'y avait personne de réveiller dans la maison. Après tout, sait-on jamais, il pourrait avoir l'envie de voler quelque chose. Idée ridicule selon lui, mais il ne fallait pas leur en demander trop, après tout ils le laissaient bien tranquille cette année. Il pouvait bien leur concéder cela.

Après le petit-déjeuner Harry décida de se mettre à la tâche ardue qu'était d'écrire une lettre. Après quelques brouillons jetés à travers la pièce, il fût assez content de lui-même.

Cher professeur Dumbledore,

Je suis désolé de vous importuner pendant vos vacances sûrement très intéressantes, mais je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement dans votre bureau en fin d'année. Malgré le décès de Sirius je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme je l'ai fait. Vos paroles m'ont fait réfléchir et sachez que je ne vous tiens aucunement responsable de la mort de mon parrain. Il n'aurait pas voulu non plus qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort et il aurait souhaité que l'on continue de vivre. Je crois que je commence à faire mon deuil et ma colère devrait être envoyée sur Lestrange et Voldemort. Même si je ne suis pas prêt à tuer, je veux être à vos côtés pour cette guerre qui se profile. Ne me laissez pas de côté je vous prie. La dernière fois que vous avez essayé, celui que je considérai comme mon père est mort.

Je vous prie d'agréer mes sentiments les plus sincères

Harry Potter

Bon d'accord, la lettre était solennelle, mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment l'écrire. Il appela Hedwige pour pouvoir la lui accrocher à la patte. Puis il s'attela à son devoir de potion, qui était son dernier au vu de son profond mépris envers non seulement cette matière honnies et son professeur de potion préféré. Quoique là, il était légèrement mais légèrement ironique.

Deux heures après, lorsqu'il eut fini son devoir, Fumseck apparut de nulle part -Normal pour un Phénix- et accroché à sa patte, une lettre était là. Harry alla la décrocher puis l'ouvrit.

Cher Harry,

Je ne t'en veux absolument pas pour cette malencontreuse colère dont tu as fait preuve. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit auparavant, cela fait moins d'objets sur mon bureau. Je suis aussi content que tu commences à faire ton deuil et tu as raison sur le fait que Sirius n'aurait pas voulu que l'on s'apitoie sur sa mort. Pour le problème que pose Tom, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait que tu le tues. N'oublie jamais, il y a des choses pires que la mort. Pour ta recommandation de ne plus te laisser à l'écart, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais il faut que tu progresses. J'espère que tu comprends qu'à ton niveau actuel tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour nous. C'est pour ça que tu devrais bientôt recevoir une lettre du ministère pour t'autoriser à faire de la magie. Bien sûr, je compte sur toi pour ne pas abuser de cette autorisation. L'Ordre viendra sûrement te chercher juste après ton anniversaire.

Bien à toi,

Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore

Harry ne savait quoi penser de cette lettre. Dumbledore l'autorisait à participer activement à cette guerre s'il était plus puissant ? Il avait aussi l'autorisation du ministère pour faire de la magie. Enfin pas encore, mais bientôt. Être plus puissant, c'est-à-dire être plus calé au niveau de la connaissance magique. Or quoi d'autres que les livres pour apprendre la magie ? Après tout, Hermione les connaissait sur le bout des doigts et était plutôt bonne en magie. Il regarda dans sa valise, là, à l'intérieur, se trouvaient tous ses livres de la première à la cinquième année. Au moins il savait quoi faire du reste de ses vacances.

Théoriquement je posterai toutes les semaines un nouveau chapitre (le samedi) mais tout dépend d'Internet. Et aussi dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ma fic merci.


	2. Entrainements

Disclamer: On est vraiment obligé? Bon d'accord les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi et je n'ai même pas de quoi les louer. Heureusement que JK nous les prêtes gentiment, alors on va faire attention de ne pas trop les abîmer.

Chapitre 2: Entraînement

Le lendemain, Harry se leva à sept heures du matin dans la ferme intention de commencer son entraînement. Il regarda dans ses affaires héritées de son cousin, et il y trouva une vieille tenue de sport verte foncée qui traînait dans l'armoire. Celle-ci était trop large et trop grande, mais il ne pouvait pas trop faire son difficile. De plus, c'était déjà pas mal que son cousin ait une tenue de sport. On se demandait à quoi elle lui avait servi. Peut-être que pour ses entraînements de boxe. Harry l'enfila. Son oncle était déjà descendu pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Celui-ci le voyant descendre ainsi vêtu décida de prendre la parole.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu es habillé comme cela mon garçon ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, oncle Vernon. J'ai décidé de commencer à courir. Ça pose un problème ?

- Non aucun, du moment que tu ne nous embêtes pas plus que nécessaire, répondit Vernon à contrecœur.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas oncle Vernon, je ne vous dérangerais pas plus que nécessaire. Le matin j'irai un peu courir puis je resterai enfermé toute la journée dans ma chambre.

- Bien.

Harry comprit que la discussion était close. Il décida de manger ses pan cakes puis ensuite de sortir vite fait. Il avait prévu de courir pendant deux heures, mais au bout de dix minutes il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait jamais pensé que courir était aussi dur que ça ! Mais sa résolution n'était pas tombée pour autant. C'était plus dur que ce qu'il avait imaginé mais s'il ne devenait pas plus endurant, il ne pourrait jamais tenir le rythme dans une bataille. C'est pourquoi il devait continuer. Il était sûr que s'il persévérait il pourrait courir beaucoup plus longtemps. Pour l'instant il courait dix minutes, se reposait pendant cinq puis repartait. Tout cela pendant les deux heures qu'il s'était imposé. Lorsque son temps imparti fut fini, il s'étira pendant cinq minutes.

Il était maintenant neuf heures et demie. En courant, il était passé devant un Dojo. Il se disait que ça ne serait pas mal s'il se renseignait pour des cours d'art martiaux. Au cas où il perdrait sa baguette magique pendant un combat. Il savait que beaucoup de sorcier étaient dépendant de leur baguette et sans elle ceux-ci étaient désemparés. C'est pourquoi lors d'un duel, lorsque l'on perdait sa baguette on était déclaré perdant. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver démuni devant Voldemort et ses sbires. De plus les arts martiaux l'avaient toujours fasciné. Sa décision prise, il décida d'aller faire un tour pour se renseigner des heures de cours et des formalités d'inscription. Lorsqu'il entra dans le Dojo, il se dirigea vers la secrétaire.

- Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je voudrais savoir quelles sortes d'arts martiaux il y a ici.

- Bien sûr. Tenez, voilà une fiche sur tous les sports que vous pouvez pratiquer.

- Et pour les modalités d'inscription?

- Tout dépend du sport que vous aurez choisi de pratiquer.

- Très bien merci. Je repasserai sûrement en début d'après-midi pour vous dire dans quelle discipline je vais m'inscrire.

- Alors à cet après-midi jeune homme.

De retour chez son oncle, Harry monta directement dans sa chambre pour regarder la liste des sports et les horaires de ceux-ci. Il y avait beaucoup de sport sur cette feuille. Regardant en profondeur, Harry opta pour le Judo, le Nin-jutsu et le Hung gar. Les descriptions sur la feuille était comme cela:

_Judo_ : Au sens littéral, le mot Judo signifie voie de la souplesse. La légende dit que les principes du Judo furent découverts lors d'un hiver rigoureux, en remarquant que les branches des arbres réagissaient différemment sous le poids de la neige abondante. Les plus grosses cassaient alors que les plus souples pliaient et se débarrassaient de "l'agresseur". La voie de la souplesse était née. Le code moral du Judo:  
_LA POLITESSE__**, **_C'est le respect d'autrui  
_LE COURAGE,_ C'est de faire ce qui est juste  
_LA SINCÉRITÉ__**,**_C'est s'exprimer sans déguiser sa pensée  
_L'HONNEUR__**,**_ C'est d'être fidèle à la parole donnée  
_LA MODESTIE,_ C'est parler de soi-même sans orgueil  
_LE RESPECT,_ Sans le respect aucune confiance ne peut naître  
_LE CONTROLE DE SOI,_ C'est de savoir se taire lorsque monte la colère

_Nin-jutsu_: Le Nin-jutsu n'est pas un sport de combat, il n'y a aucune véritable compétition dans cette discipline, personne n'a rien à prouver vis-à-vis des autres mais uniquement vis-à-vis de soi-même. A travers le Nin-jutsu, chaque pratiquant doit trouver le Do, c'est à dire sa voix, sa véritable façon d'être. C'est d'abord un moyen pour s'extérioriser, pour s'exprimer, pour se dépenser physiquement avant d'être une méthode de combat. Le Nin-jutsu est un véritable art martial, très efficace si on l'utilise à bon escient; il ne sert qu'à se défendre en cas extrême. Le Nin-jutsu est une discipline aussi bien physique que psychologique: physique à travers les techniques, psychologique du fait que les pratiquants doivent être assez matures, martialement parlant, pour refuser un combat, à moins d'y être contraints en cas de force majeure. Au fur et à mesure de son apprentissage, le Nin-jutsu devient un véritable mode de vie. Il s'intègre à tous les moments du jour et de la nuit, du point de vue philosophique avant tout, et physique dans certains cas. Le Nin-jutsu a su évoluer à travers le temps et devenir un art martial contemporain, et il continuera à évoluer comme il l'a fait jusqu'à présent, si on ne l'empêche pas de le faire.

_Hung gar_ : une séquence de techniques spéciales inspirées des mouvements du Tigre et du "souffle" du Dragon. Le style Hung Gar offre bien des similitudes avec les Karaté japonais: même positions basses et stables,avec concentration de force au point Tan Tien,même alternances de techniques fortes et souples,explosives ou lentes,même formes d'attaques avec participation du corps,même principes de blocages et d'esquives. Selon le but recherché, un combattant de Hung Gar peut être indéracinable ou au contraire se révéler insaisissable dans ses déplacements fluides. Ce style porte toutefois moins d'attention aux techniques de jambes:les coups de pied ne dépassent jamais le niveau de la poitrine de l'adversaire et visent en général davantage ses genoux ou ses chevilles dans le but d'écraser les articulations. Par ailleurs, le Hung Gar fait un usage de la main ouverte: en plus des coups de poings,on frappe de la paume,ainsi que des doigts arqués en "griffes" ou raidis en "piques",visant précisément les points vulnérables de l'adversaire.

Ses horaires pour le Judo était le mardi de 19h à 22h, le vendredi de 18h à 20h et le samedi de 14 à 16h. Pour le Nin-jutsu le mercredi 17h, 19h, le jeudi 10h, 12h et enfin le samedi 16h, 18h. Puis ses horaires pour le Hung gar le lundi: 17h, 19h, le mardi: 10h, 12h et enfin le jeudi de 16h à 18h

Les salles seraient indiqué en même temps que les inscriptions. Il avait choisit le judo pour sa maîtrise de soi, Le Nin-jutsu pour la maîtrise de son corps et le Hung gar pour ses déplacements furtifs qui lui serviront sûrement lorsqu'il combattra. Il était maintenant onze heures. Il décida d'écrire sa lettre à l'Ordre du Phénix, lorsqu'il entendit un tapotement sur la vitre de sa fenêtre. C'était un petit Hiboux employé pour les courses rapides. Il ouvrit sa lettre. Celle-ci venait du ministère de la magie et lui donnait son autorisation pour pratiquer la magie.

Harry écrivit donc sa lettre à l'Ordre du Phénix et allait l'accrocher à la patte de sa chouette quand Fumseck réapparut de nulle part avec une lettre dans son bec. Il reconnaissait cette écriture. Elle venait du Professeur Dumbledore.

Cher Harry,

Je suis désolé mais dans ma lettre précédente j'ai oublié de te dire comment tu pourrais maîtriser plus rapidement les connaissances de tes livres. Mais attention! Ce sort est très contrôlé par le ministère et oublié de tous car il pourrait se révéler trop dangereux pour la mémoire si on l'utilisait trop souvent. Ce sort est largement à ta portée puisque même un élève de première année pourrait y arriver. Il n'y a pas de mouvement précis avec la baguette. Tu dois juste la pointer sur ta tempe et prononcer la formule. Tu dois la refaire à chaque fois que tu veux lire. Voilà je crois t'avoir tout dit. Ah non, j'allais oublier l'essentiel, la formule est Umus Pellectio.

Bien à toi,

Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore

Harry donna donc sa lettre à Fumseck. Dedans il avait écrit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème mais aussi qu'il ne voulait pas aller chez les Weasley pour le mois d'août. Il ne donnait aucune explication sur cela mais il avait prévu d'écrire une lettre à Ron pour lui dire qu'il voulait s'entrainer tout le mois d'Août. Il avait sollicité l'autorisation d'aller au chemin de traverse le vingt-huit Août puis de passer les derniers jours, soi chez les Weasley, soi au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Puis il avait aussi demandé qu'on lui envoie de l'argent moldus (qui provenait de son compte bien entendu) le plus rapidement possible. Il attendait maintenant une réponse à ses demandes.

Il s'était donc fait un emploi du temps: le matin il allait courir ensuite il lisait un livre, puis l'après-midi il s'entraînait sur ses sorts et enfin le soir il partait s'entraîner au Dojo. C'est ainsi que s'écoula le mois de Juillet, et qu'on arriva le trente et un. Harry se coucha comme tous les soirs, juste après son entraînement. Aujourd'hui il avait fait chaud et Harry avait décidé de dormir avec la fenêtre ouverte. Le lendemain, il eu la surprise de retrouver trois chouettes au pied de son lit. La première venait de Hagrid, d il y avait ses traditionnels gâteaux trop durs. Il y avait aussi une lettre pour lui souhaiter un heureux anniversaire. La deuxième était de Hermione. A l'intérieur du paquet il y avait une magnifique montre. La lettre disait

Salut Harry,

BON ANNIVERSAIRE. Comment vas-tu? Moi je vais bien. Je suis actuellement chez les Weasley et on a tous décidés de t'acheter cette montre pour ton anniversaire vu que la tienne avait rendue l'âme en quatrième année. C'est dommage que tu ne viennes pas chez les Weasley cette année, mais je comprends parfaitement tes raisons. Nous te retrouverons donc au chemin de traverse le vingt-huit.

Je vais te laisser, Ron me presse pour le laisser t'écrire quelque chose. Bisous Hermione

Salut vieux frère.

Hermione m'a enfin laissé la plume et le parchemin pour que je puisse t'écrire. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE. Comment vas-tu? Ici il n'y a rien de neuf à part que je vais m'ennuyer sans toi pendant le mois d'août. Mais je crois que je comprends tes raisons. Le ministère m'a aussi fait comprendre des choses et je veux que tu saches que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. La montre que nous t'avons offerte a aussi une autre fonction. Tu dois appuyer sur le petit bouton sur le côté. Ce sont les mêmes propriétés que mon horloge. Il faut juste que tu rentre le nom des personnes que tu veux y mettre et rentrer les lieux ou les actions les plus courants. Pour cela tu pointes ta baguette dessus puis tu prononces l'action que tu veux faire. Au fait après le vingt-huit tu viendras chez nous jusqu'à la rentrée.

A plus vieux,

Ron

Le dernier paquet contenait un livre sans titre. Il prit la lettre qui se trouvait au fond. Elle venait de Rémus.

Cher Harry,

Tout d'abord je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Tu dois te demander de quoi parle ce livre. En fait ce sont les maraudeurs qui l'on écrit et comme j'ai entendu Albus dire que tu avais décidé de devenir plus fort je crois que ce livre sera parfait. Par contre ne le commence pas tant que tu es chez toi. Attends d'être à Poudlard. En plus de cela, il faut que tu ais une maîtrise assez importante de la métamorphose. Tu te demandes encore pourquoi? Et oui le livre parle de comment devenir Animagus. Alors s'il te plaît ne le prend pas à la légère. Au fait, une dernière chose tu peux m'appeler Rémus. Après tout, je ne suis plus ton professeur.

A bientôt

Rémus

Harry, après avoir reçu ces lettres, était content. Ses amis le comprenaient et respectaient son choix. Tout ça ne faisait que le renforcer plus dans sa décision. Et c'est ainsi plein de nouvelles bonnes intentions que Harry reprit son entraînement. Le temps passa vite et on arriva finalement la veille du vingt-huit.

Voilà le deuxième chapitre est terminé. Je compte toujours sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Et aussi rendons à César ce qui appartient à César. Les informations concernant les différents Arts martiaux ne sont pas de moi. Pour la formule que ceux qui font du Latin me pardonne. Je n'y connais strictement rien et j'ai essayé de trouver un truc qui voulait dire une seule lecture ou un truc comme ça.


	3. Panique au chemin de traverse

Disclamer: Yes! Quoi? J'ai pas gagné? Bon bah les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi pour ce chapitre

Chapitre 3: Panique au chemin de traverse

En une belle matinée d'août, le vingt-huit à six heures pour être précis, un jeune garçon était déjà réveillé. Harry, avait quelque peu changé durant ses presque deux mois d'entraînement. Il avait certes gardé ses lunettes et ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi courts et ébouriffés. Mais il avait pris quelques centimètres et on ne pouvait plus le qualifier de maigre. En effet, il s'était musclé. On pouvait même dire que maintenant il allait faire quelque ravage à Poudlard. Il était aussi devenu plus endurant. Maintenant il courait deux heures sans problème. Grâce à ses cours d'arts martiaux, il savait mieux gérer ses sentiments et avançait avec souplesse.

Donc notre jeune homme essayait de trouver des vêtements potables qu'il pourrait mettre et trouva au fond de son armoire un jean bleu et une chemise blanche. Dans une lettre qu'il avait reçue, il avait été dit que Rémus viendrait le chercher vers sept heures en voiture pour pouvoir se rendre au chemin de traverse. Une fois Habillé il repensa à se qu'il avait prévu de faire une fois rendu sur le chemin. Il voulait en priorité savoir s'il pouvait porter des lentilles de contact, ce qui était bien mieux que des lunettes pour se battre. De plus ses robes d'école étaient sûrement trop petites. Il ne fallait pas oublier non plus les nouveaux livres scolaires et puis Fred et Georges avaient ouvert leur magasin de farces et attrapes sur le chemin de traverse el fallait absolument qu'il aille y jeter un coup d'œil.

Il entendit son Oncle se lever. Il devait être à peu près sept heures moins le quart. Il prit sa valise qu'il avait fait la veille pour la descendre jusqu'à la porte, puis parti prendre son petit-déjeuner. A sept heures moins cinq, il sortit dehors pour surveiller l'arrivé de la voiture. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Rémus sonne sinon il allait réveiller toute la maison se qui n'aurait pas plu à la plupart des occupants. Soudain, une Néo Berline avec des vitres teintées s'arrêta devant la maison et Rémus y descendit.

- Bonjour Harry comment vas-tu? Passes ta valise et montes dans la voiture, moins de temps on passera à discuter ici, plus vite on sera au chemin.

- D'accord.

Durant le trajet Harry et Rémus parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un pub miteux que personne ne semblait voir. Ils avaient rapetissé les valises et Harry les avait maintenant dans sa poche. Une fois rentré dans le pub ils saluèrent Tom puis passèrent dans l'arrière boutique pour débarquer dans une petite cour extérieur. Là Rémus tapa sur une brique quelque part au-dessus de la poubelle et le chemin de traverse apparu. Il avait rendez-vous avec Ron et Hermione au niveau de Gringotts vers neuf heures et demie. Il avait donc le temps d'aller chercher de l'argent à la banque. De retour devant celle-ci, Harry repéra une tête rousse avec Rémus et une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et il se dirigea vers eux.

Ron avait encore grandit pendant les vacances. Il avait par contre gardé sa tignasse rousse. Son visage était aussi moins enfantin, il faisait plus adulte. Hermione, elle, était restée la même. Elle avait seulement pris quelques formes qui la rendait plus féminine. Lorsque Harry arriva à leur niveaux Ron prit la parole.

- Salut Harry, Rémus nous a dit que tu étais rentré dans Gringotts.

- Salut. Tu n'es pas parti Rémus? Je croyais que tu m'accompagnais juste au chemin de traverse?

- Non je vais rester avec vous pendant que vous faites vos achats, et ne râlez pas Albus voulait que se soit Rogue qui vienne.

- Rogue? Non c'est bon Rémus ça ne nous dérange pas que tu sois là. Fit Ron avec une grimace de dégoût.

Hermione en voyant cela leva les yeux au ciel, puis soupira. Ron était Ron et on ne pourrait pas le refaire. Dans un accord commun ils décidèrent d'aller en premier lieu refaire leur garde robe. Enfin pour Harry et Hermione, Ron, lui, avait déjà eu de nouvelles robes achetées par les jumeaux. Une fois dans la boutique de Mme Guipure celle-ci se précipita sur ses nouveaux clients.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous? Poudlard? Vous venez pour ajuster vos robes ou bien pour en racheter des nouvelles?

- On vient pour racheter de nouveaux uniformes pour Poudlard, Dit Hermione

- Bien alors commençons par vous mademoiselle. Vous allez dans quelle maison?

- Nous venons tous les deux de Griffondors. Ajouta Hermione en montrant Harry et elle du doigt.

- Bien suivez-moi.

Une demi-heure plus tard Hermione sorti enfin de la salle où elle essayait les robes. Harry y rentra à son tour où il n'y passa qu'un quart d'heure pour faire toutes les modalités d'essayage. Ils ressortirent donc de la boutique avec la bourse un peu plus légère mais content de leurs achats.

Comme ils allaient devoir prendre beaucoup de temps pour acheter tous leurs livres, Harry proposa à tout le monde d'aller à une boutique de lentille sorcière. Celle-ci se trouvait à côté d'une toute petite ruelle sombre qui servait certainement pour les détritus du chemin de traverse. La boutique avait une allure banale qui ne tapait pas vraiment dans l'œil. Les murs étaient blancs et une pancarte indiquant le nom de la boutique, _Tout pour l'œil_, était au dessus de la porte. Il en avait été conclu que Harry rentrerai seul dans la boutique pour chercher ses lentilles de contact pendant que les autres essayaient de trouver une place chez Florian Fantarôme qui se situait juste à côté de la boutique.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la boutique, Harry se mit à détailler l'intérieur de la boutique. Tout comme pour le devant, l'intérieur était simple. Il y avait des rangés d'où sortaient quelques étiquettes du genre «lunette incassable» ou «lentille qui colore les yeux». Un petit comptoir était situé au fond de la boutique où des piles de papier s'entassaient dessus. Malgré le fait que le comptoir était aussi loin, il était impossible de voler quelque chose car tout était positionnés de sorte à ce que l'on voie qui rentrait et qui sortait du magasin et l'on voyait parfaitement se que les gens portaient avec eux. Alors que son regard se portait sur d'autres choses, Harry entendit une voix provenir de son dos le faisant sursauter.

- Bonjour monsieur que puis-je pour vous?

- Bonjour, Je voudrais une ou plusieurs paires de lentille pour pouvoir me débarrasser de mes lunettes.

- Bien sûr je comprends parfaitement. Veuillez me suivre pour que l'on sache quel genre de lentille vous avez vraiment besoin.

Une heure plus tard Harry sortit de la boutique avec ses nouvelles lentilles adaptées à sa vue. Il en avait finalement prit trois, une paire était transparente, la deuxième lui permettait d'avoir les yeux améthystes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il les avait pris, une sorte d'instinct peut-être. La troisième paire lui permettait de voir en travers de certains objets, comme les capes d'invisibilités ou les sorts de dissimulations. Il avait pu avoir ces dernières car le vendeur l'avait reconnut en tant que le survivant et les lui avait conseillés. C'était d'ailleurs avec ces dernières qu'il était sortit.

Maintenant que ses lunettes n'étaient plus sur son nez, son regard vert émeraude ne faisait que s'intensifier. Il repéra finalement Ron, Hermione et Rémus en train de discuter à une table de Florian Fantarôme, non loin de l'entrée de la boutique. Il se dirigea vers eux, déclenchant quelques regards appréciateur de la gente féminine, puis s'installa. Malgré tout il était déjà onze heures et demie et ils commençaient à avoir faim. En mangeant ils commencèrent à discuter. Au bout d'un moment le sujet de la conversation se dirigea vers le ministère. Ron reprit la parole.

- Écoutes Harry, après ta lettre, j'ai réfléchi aux conséquences du ministère. Je reconnais que j'étais vraiment qu'un gamin. Maintenant je m'en rends vraiment compte. Au ministère, j'ai faillis mourir. J'ai touché ces cerveaux alors que l'on ne savait rien d'eux. Et je t'ai poussé à aller au ministère. Je comprends maintenant qu'à l'intérieur de Poudlard nous sommes vraiment protégés. Je comprends aussi qu'avec Vo-Vol, enfin tu-sais-qui, le monde de dehors n'est pas une simple partie de plaisir. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi ou aussi intelligent que Hermione mais je veux que tu saches que je vais faire des efforts pour progresser et pour ne pas être un fardeau pour toi ou encore pour les autres.

- J'ai essayé de lui enlever cette idée de la tête Harry, mais il ne m'écoute pas. Il est persuadé qu'il ne sert à rien, dit Hermione exaspéré par les propos de Ron.

- Le jour où tu seras un fardeau n'est pas encore arrivé et je ne veux même pas y penser. Tu es un ami et tant que tu le seras, je ne te considérai jamais un fardeau. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Sans toi je n'aurai jamais pu être ce que je suis aujourd'hui. En plus, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas aussi intelligent que Hermione, moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais dis moi qui peux te battre aux échecs? Personne. Tu es bon, même le meilleur en ce qui consiste à élaborer des stratégies et ne dit pas le contraire. Tu es utile dans cette guerre et sûrement plus que ce que l'on pense. Alors ne redit plus jamais que tu es inutile d'accord?

- Très bien, répondit simplement Ron impressionné par le discours que son ami lui avait fait.

Après le repas, dans un accord commun, ils avaient décidé d'aller voir la boutique que les jumeaux avaient construite au chemin de traverse. C'était d'ailleurs ici que Ron avait passé la plus grande partie de ses vacances. Il y avait travaillé pour avoir un peu d'argent de poche. Celle-ci était assez large et on ne pouvait pas la rater. Sa façade était fuchsia et le nom de la boutique y était écrit en grand. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, un des jumeau Fred ou Georges, on ne savait pas trop lequel des deux, les interpella.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione venez par là. Fred et moi voulions vous proposer quelque chose.

- Voilà, comme nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, personne ne va faire de blague. En plus, nous avons besoin de gens pour faire de la publicité pour nos produits et on a pensé à vous, reprit Georges lorsqu'ils furent dans l'arrière boutique.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. On doit travailler pour réussir.

- Je pense que nous pouvons faire ça, répliqua pourtant Harry

- Harry!S'indigna Hermione.

- Écoute Hermione, il faut s'amuser dans la vie. Oui, il faut travailler pour devenir plus fort mais si on ne s'amuse plus, la vie serait monotone et plus encore avec Voldemort dans les parages.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui Hermione. Dumbledore a laissé passer les blagues des jumeaux que pour une seule raison. Celles-ci détendaient l'atmosphère et on oubliait nos soucis pendant ce temps là.

- Bon d'accord, je n'ai plus trop mon mot à dire. Nous sommes d'accord Fred.

Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent donc les farces que Georges leur donna. Ensuite ils décidèrent de vadrouiller un peu dans la boutique pour regarder et éventuellement acheter d'autres articles. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils allèrent payer leurs nouveaux achats.

Il était déjà deux heures de l'après midi. Ils ne leurs restaient plus qu'à acheter les livres chez fleury et bott. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils étaient là, à chercher les livres qu'ils devaient prendre lorsqu'ils entendirent une détonation. Le sol trembla. Si les étagères n'avaient pas été fixées magiquement, elles seraient certainement aussi tombées. On pouvait lire l'étonnement sur le visage de beaucoup de personne. Le trio se demandait aussi se qu'il se passait.

Juste après que la secousse se soit finit, des cris de pur terreur se firent entendre. Le trio se sentit mal à l'aise. Que se passait-il donc dehors? Ils décidèrent de sortir de la boutique et se qu'ils virent les horrifièrent. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens. Derrière eux, des sorts fusaient de partout détruisant les bâtiments et blessant les gens. Au niveau de Gringotts une épaisse fumée noire s'y dégageait. Puis peu à peu, les mangemorts arrivèrent à leurs portées de vues. Telle une délégation morbide. Il détruisait absolument tous sur leur passage. L'apocalypse s'était abattu sur le chemin.

Harry ne mit pas longtemps avant de réagir. Il se précipita dans la bataille. Il n'avait pas fait tous ces efforts pour rien. Il était déterminé à savoir s'il devait encore progresser. Il jetait des sorts sur tous les mangemorts qu'il voyait. Certes ses sorts les plus forts était de cinquième année mais il y mettait tellement de volonté et de cœur dans ses sorts, que ceux-ci était très puissant. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Ron et Hermione. Ils s'étaient mis en triangle, chacun protégeant un autre. Lorsque les adultes virent que des enfants se battaient seuls contre les mangemorts et qu'ils arrivaient à tenir, ils décidèrent pour certains d'entre eux, de reprendre contenance et d'aller les aider.

Pendant ce temps, le trio avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir les mangemorts. Bientôt, Hermione se prit le sort stupefix. Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent donc seuls. Ils devaient en plus protéger Hermione. Soudain Harry vit Ron tomber par terre et se mettre à hurler. Il s'était prit un Doloris. Harry essaya de trouver le coupable et jetait des sorts à tous les mangemorts qui étaient à portée de vue. Mais le sort sur Ron continuait encore. Prit d'un instant d'inattention, il perdit sa baguette à cause d'un sort. Alors qu'un mangemort allait lui lancer une malédiction, une nouvelle détonation se fit.

À travers les mangemorts, Harry aperçu Lupin avec plusieurs autres membres de l'ordre du Phénix. Ceux-ci avaient dû être prévenus au début de la bataille, lorsqu'il s'était jeté dedans. Après tout, il n'avait pas vu Rémus les suivre. Celui-ci était sûrement parti prévenir les membres qu'il avait pu trouver. Il aperçu une occasion de récupérer sa baguette qui se trouvait aux pieds d'un mangemort.

Grâce à son entrainement des arts martiaux, Harry se retrouva en un clin d'œil au niveau du mangemort, puis avec la paume de sa main il appuya sur un nerf bien précis. Le mangemort se retrouva à terre sans pouvoir bouger. Toujours grâce à sa souplesse nouvellement acquise il s'abaissa rapidement et prit sa baguette. Une fois qu'il eu cette dernière dans les mains, il vit que plusieurs mangemorts l'avaient repéré. Il remarqua aussi que Ron s'était relevé et qu'il avait réveillé Hermione. Ils ne se débrouillaient pas si mal que ça. Il ne pouvait plus les rejoindre. Harry recula donc jusqu'à un mur puis se remit à lancer des sorts. Petit à petit il n'arrivait plus à contenir les mangemorts et il devait bouger sans cesse pour pouvoir éviter les sorts pas très nets des fauteurs de trouble.

Il savait que Voldemort ne viendrait pas, ce qui était déjà un bon point puisque sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas mal. Au bout d'un moment Harry vit qu'il était entré dans la petite ruelle qu'il avait aperçue ce matin même. Celle-ci était effectivement remplie de déchet et plusieurs mangemorts l'avait suivi. Pendant plusieurs minutes les sorts fusèrent puis tout d'un coup Harry ne put esquiver l'expelliarmus. Il se retrouva acculé au mur et se prit plusieurs sorts dont le Doloris. Soudain il entendit une voix qu'il ne connaissait trop bien.

- Arrêtez! Bébé Potter est pour le maître ne l'oubliez pas. Comment vas-tu bébé potty? Pas trop triste d'avoir perdu ton toutou?

- Lestrange! Tu vas le payer. Toi et Voldemort, cria Harry en colère

- Oh! Arrête. je vais avoir peur. De toute façon le Maître veut te voir alors bye-bye.

- Alius Locus

Le sort toucha Harry. Celui-ci se réveilla un peu plus tard dans la même ruelle. Celle-ci n'avait pas changés. Les déchets étaient à leurs places, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi diable tout était en place? Un journal traînait par terre. Harry le pris. La date du jour affichait Lundi 28 Août 1976.

Voilà le troisième chapitre est terminé. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Pour la formule en latin toujours pardon à ceux qui en font se que je voulais dire c'était autre lieu. Sinon à samedi prochain pour la suite.


	4. Un nouveau monde

Voilà ce beau chapitre quatre. Il y a beaucoup d'explication et un peu d'action mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire et les choses vont enfin devenir intéressant au prochain chapitre. Et avant que je n'oublie je voulais remercier mes revieweurs anonyme. Et si ils veulent que je leurs réponde ils peuvent me laisser leurs adresse e-mail. Alors bonne lecture!

Disclamer: Personnages pas à moi sauf Tanya Stroud et Alexander Traviss. (Vous verrez qui ils sont dans ce chapitre)

Chapitres 4: Un nouveau monde

Harry bloqua sur la date. 1976? Il y avait effectivement un problème. Un énorme problème. Il avait fait un bond de vingt ans dans le passé. Harry décida de s'asseoir pour réfléchir. Vingt ans. Ici son parrain était en vie et ses parents aussi. Certes Voldemort était puissant mais ne l'était-il pas aussi à son époque? Il allait revoir Sirius et connaître ses parents. Voir Rémus adolescent ne serait pas mal non plus. Harry sentait son cœur gonfler d'espoir. Tous ceux qu'il ne croyait jamais revoir, tous ceux qu'il n'avait jamais connus et qu'il aurait voulus connaître. Il allait tous les revoir. Ils seraient en pleine santé et heureux de vivre. Ils ne seraient pas marqués par les épreuves trop dur qu'ils avaient dû traversés dans le futur. Oui, Harry pouvait dire qu'il se sentait heureux.

Il reprit sa marche. Il devait trouver un endroit où dormir et pouvoir contacter Dumbledore. Le chaudron baveur semblait parfait pour cela. Mais un problème lui vint à l'esprit. Il ne pouvait décidément pas dire qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter. Les Potter étaient certainement très connus et un nouveau membre paraîtrait surement bizarre. Il s'arrêta net, se demandant comment il pouvait s'appeler. Il fallait que le nom soit banal un peu comme Traviss. Il avait lu un article sur un acteur portant ce nom lorsqu'il était chez tante Pétunia. Ils avaient annoncés dedans que le nom était courant en Grande-Bretagne. Si quelqu'un faisait des recherches sur ce nom de famille, il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour trouver qu'il ne s'appelait pas comme cela et ce qu'il soit moldus ou sorcier. Ce nom de famille était tout à fait crédible. Quant au prénom il avait une petite idée. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour le prénom de Alexander. Depuis qu'il l'avait étudié une fois en primaire, il s'intéressait fortement à ce roi de macédoine. C'était décidé, il s'appellerait maintenant Alexander Traviss.

Harry reprit son chemin. Lorsque soudain il s'arrêta de nouveau, il avait cru voir l'espace d'un instant, là, assis chez Florian Fantarôme son parrain. Il se retourna et son cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait coupé le souffle et qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Là où il avait cru voir son parrain était assis quatre jeunes hommes en train de discuter joyeusement. Le premier avait les yeux noirs. Ses cheveux bruns qui atteignaient ses épaules étaient attachés lâchement par une ficelle. C'était sans aucun doute son parrain. Celui-ci ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans. Son cœur loupa un autre battement et il sentit les larmes venir à ses yeux. Sirius se tenait devant lui insouciant de son futur. Il avait l'air de ne pas être d'accord avec son voisin. Celui-ci avait des cheveux courts en bataille. Ils étaient d'un noir profond. Ses lunettes cachaient de magnifiques yeux marron. Il était accessoirement aussi son portrait craché. Son cœur loupa encore battement. Avant qu'il ne comprenne quelque chose, il sentit de l'eau couler sur son visage. Il pleurait. Son père, âgé de seulement seize ans se tenait devant lui en train de se chamailler gentiment avec son parrain. Il détourna péniblement les yeux pour regarder les deux autres personnes qui étaient avec lui. Le troisième avait l'air fatigué et il portait des cernes sous ses yeux ambrés. Il avait l'air exaspéré par le quatrième qui ne faisait que manger. Il semblait lui parler de quelque chose levant les yeux au ciel de temps en temps sans faire attention à James et à Sirius qui se battaient à côté de lui. Harry n'avait jamais vu Rémus agir de la sorte. Il semblait heureux. Enfin, le quatrième engloutissait tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Il était assez petit et avait des yeux d'un bleu profond. Ses cheveux châtains étaient courts et avaient un semblant d'ordre. Il avait d'un côté un certain charme. Harry savait qu'il s'agissait Peter, le traître. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Peter assis là, à côté de ceux qu'il aimait. Il essuya rageusement ses larmes ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage. Il repartit donc rageusement vers le chaudron baveur se rappelant, que pour le moment, le plus important était de contacter le professeur Dumbledore.

Une fois arrivé au chaudron baveur il demanda donc une chambre sous son nouveau nom. Tom, le barman, le regarda suspicieusement. Il est vrai qu'il était rare de voir un jeune homme demander une chambre jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire. De plus, par les temps qui couraient les gens étaient méfiants envers les inconnus. Harry monta dans sa chambre. Tom lui avait donné la 104. Celle-ci était identique à celle qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il s'était enfui de chez lui entre sa deuxième et sa troisième année. La fenêtre donnait du côté du chemin de traverse et Harry en profita pou regarder à travers de cette dernière. Le chemin grouillait encore de monde, et dire qu'à son époque une bataille s'était déroulée sur celui-ci le jour même. Tout à coup Harry eu peur. La bataille n'était pas finie lorsqu'il s'était prit le sort. Est-ce que Ron et Hermione s'en était sortit? Étaient-ils tous encore vivants? Rémus? L'ordre du Phénix? Et les Weasley? Une boule se forma dans l'estomac de Harry. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si l'un de ses amis venaient à mourir. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que tout aille pour le mieux. Maintenant il était coincé dans le passé. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre.

Harry se leva de la fenêtre pour aller au petit bureau. Il avait demandé à Tom une plume avec du parchemin pour pouvoir écrire sa lettre.

Cher professeur Dumbledore,

Je m'appelle Alexander Traviss et j'ai seize ans. J'aimerai entrer dans votre école pour ma sixième année. Si vous le voulez vous pouvez me rencontrer. Je serai au chaudron baveur jusqu'au premier septembre. Je ne peux vous expliquer dans cette lettre le pourquoi du comment. C'est pour cela qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on se rencontre. Si cette lettre vous parait intrigante vous avez ma parole qu'elle n'est pas écrite par un mangemort. Bien que ma parole ne vaut peut-être rien pour vous. Je sais que vous avez foi en l'être humain et j'espère que celle-ci jouera en ma faveur pour cette lettre. En attendant votre réponse,

Mes sincères salutations

Alexander Traviss

Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Harry espérait que le professeur Dumbledore accepterait. Il s'était un peu embrouillé pour écrire cette lettre, mais il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore le prenne pour un de ces saleté de mangemort. Il sorti dehors pour aller à la poste des sorcier: le Hiboux express. Une fois la chose faite, il retourna dans sa chambre du chaudron baveur tout en flânant un peu sur le chemin du retour. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à par attendre pour le moment. Il repensa encore une fois à cette folle journée. Soudain, un hibou tapa à sa fenêtre. Harry le reconnu. C'était le hibou qu'il avait utilisé pour envoyer sa lettre au professeur Dumbledore. Il l'ouvrit craintivement. Il avait peur. Il pouvait dire qu'il avait peur de cette lettre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il celle-ci portait une réponse négative. Il arracha enfin l'enveloppe. Il n'était pas à Griffondors pour rien que dable! Dedans il y trouva comme prévu une réponse de Dumbledore.

Cher monsieur Traviss,

Votre lettre m'a très fortement surpris. Le mystère qu'entoure celle-ci ne vous porte pas favorable à entrer dans mon école car comme vous l'avez mentionné, vous pourriez très bien être un mangemort…

Harry arrêta sa lecture avec un pincement au cœur, alors comme cela Dumbledore ne lui laissait même pas une petite chance de s'expliquer. Il était déçu. Après s'être fait des illusions à propos d'aller à Poudlard au même moment que ses parents, voilà que tout était raté. Il était redescendu sur la dure réalité de sa vie et pas de la meilleur façon qu'il soit. Il décida de quand même de terminer la lettre de celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor, même si à cette époque il ne l'était techniquement pas encore.

… mais cependant comme vous l'avez aussi mentionné dans votre lettre, j'ai tendance à avoir foi en l'être humain. C'est pourquoi j'accepte de vous rencontrer au chaudron baveur ce mardi 29 août à midi. Nous pourrons parler alors de votre possible acceptation à l'école de Poudlard en tant qu'élève.

Mes sincères salutations,

Albus. P.W.B. Dumbledore

Harry ne pu retenir son cri de joie. Alors tout n'était pas fini en fin de compte, il suffisait de convaincre son directeur de le laisser entrer à Poudlard. Ce soir là, Harry s'endormit le cœur plus léger que ces derniers temps. Il était persuadé que le lendemain il serait officiellement élève à Poudlard au temps de ceux qu'il aimait.

Le lendemain Harry se leva vers onze heures. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormit. Il se demanda pourquoi puis tout lui revint en mémoire. C'est donc déterminé qu'il se leva et se prépara pour sa future rencontre avec Dumbledore. À midi, il descendit et repéra tout de suite le Professeur Dumbledore. Il alla donc l'accoster.

- Excusez moi professeur je me présente, je m'appelle Alexander Traviss.

- Enchanté jeune homme. Apparemment je n'ai nul besoin de me présenter puisque vous semblez bien me connaître

Harry tiqua fasse au vouvoiement du professeur. Celui-ci l'avait toujours tutoyé à son époque. Mais il se reprit bien vite.

- Effectivement mais ne pourrait-on pas plutôt parler dans un autre endroit? Ce que je vais dire ne doit être entendu que par vous. Nous pourrions aller dans la salle privé derrière le bar, je suis sûr que Tom ne vous refuserait pas l'entrée.

Après être entré dans la pièce où le barman apporta un bon repas pour les deux hommes ceux-ci recommencèrent à parler. Harry raconta alors tous ce qui s'était passé. Et le pourquoi du comment il s'était retrouvé là. Dumbledore l'écouta religieusement sans lui couper la parole. Lorsqu'il eu fini, un silence s'installa. Finalement au bout de dix minutes d'attente le professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus du tout et il avait adopté un visage grave.

- Ce que tu m'annonces là Harry est bien fâcheux. Les retours dans le temps ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Les hommes ont toujours cherché à voyager dans le temps et le résultat en est le retourneur de temps. As-tu déjà entendu parler du retourneur de temps et de ses conséquences? Celui-ci hochât de la tête puis Dumbledore repartit dans ses explications.

- Donc un voyage dans le temps est encore plus dangereux. Tu n'es pas encore né mais si par exemple tu fais quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi tu risques de chambouler l'ordre du monde et un chaos immense régnerait dans le futur. Imagine toi par exemple que tu force tes parents à se mettre ensemble. Ceux-ci ne sont pas encore prêt et devienne amis sans jamais se remettre ensemble alors tu causerais ta propre destruction et disparition chamboulant l'ordre du monde puisque ta présence ici nous indique que tu devais naître. Toute chose qui peut te paraître sans importance peut devenir important et alors le monde basculerait directement dans le chaos. Ta venue ici pourrait déjà avoir influencé ce futur.

- Alors quoique je fasse le fait d'être venu ici a causé la perte du monde, s'exclama Harry horrifié.

- Bien sûr ceci est la première solution, le deuxième est la plus probable. Tu es déjà venu ici dans le passé et quoi que tu fasse ceci devait être fait car ce que tu fait construit directement ton futur. Ceci est une boucle sans fin tu viens dans le passé car tu devais venir pour que ton présent soit ce qu'il est. Tu m'as comprit?

- Je suis venu dans le passé parce que s'est écrit

- Oui, c'est un peu cela. Comme exemple on peut dire qu'on est sûr que tes parents se mettrons ensemble quoique l'on fasse puisque tu es ici donc une preuve qu'il seront ensemble. La troisième mais la moins probable car on ne sait pas comment cela aurait pu se passer est que le sort ta envoyé dans un monde parallèle où ton présent est encore le futur donc absolument tout peut-être encore modifié. Par exemple en reprenant tes parents, s'ils ne se mettent jamais ensemble et que tu n'existe pas dans ce monde cela ne t'affectera pas car dans ton monde tu es bel et bien né.

- C'est un peu compliqué. Mais on ne sait pas quelle solution est la bonne? Si c'est la première alors je ne dois rien faire, si c'est la seconde si je ne fais rien ou trop alors le monde sera encore dans le chaos et si c'est la troisième alors je peux tout modifié. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, demanda Harry au bord du désespoir.

- Laisse ton instinct te guider. Écoute ton cœur, seul lui te permettra de faire les bons choix et bien sûr, tu peux toujours chercher quelle solution est la bonne. Bien en attendant tu es officiellement accepté à Poudlard. As-tu eu tes résultats de BUSES?

- Ils sont dans ma valise. Rémus me les a remises juste avant d'aller au chemin de traverse. Ça m'était complètement sortit de la tête avec tout ce qui est arrivé.

- Et où se trouve ta valise? demanda malicieusement Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs retrouvé cette lueur si caractéristique qui brillait au fond de ses yeux.

Harry jura. Sa valise! Il fouilla rapidement ses poches. Elle aussi il l'avait complètement oublié. Heureusement celle-ci était encore dans sa poche de pantalon. Il ne l'avait pas perdu. Il la montra à Dumbledore qui lui redonna sa taille originelle. Il prit sa lettre de BUSES puis la regarda. Il avait obtenu optimal en Défense contre les forces du mal, et à son étonnement en Métamorphose et en sortilège. Il avait fait l'exploit d'avoir eu effort exceptionnel à sa buse de Potion et l'avait eu aussi en soins de créature magique. Ensuite il avait réussi à avoir acceptable en botanique puis enfin désolant en histoire de la magie, astronomie et divination.

- Encore une chose Harry, c'est bien que tu es changé ton nom mais il faut que tu change un peu ton apparence. Tu ressembles beaucoup trop à ton père et tes yeux ne sont pas très courants même dans le monde des sorciers. Pour l'apparence on peut te lisser tes cheveux et le faire pousser, Je pense que sans lunettes il peux y avoir beaucoup de changement. Par contre pour les yeux je n'ai malheureusement rien qui puisse faire l'affaire…

- J'ai des lentilles qui change la couleur des yeux je pourrais les mettre.

- Des lentilles pour les yeux? Pourquoi pas. Alors nous faisons comme ça.

Après avoir régler la longueur des cheveux, ceux-ci lui arrivait maintenant aux niveaux des épaules et de la paperasse sans importance, le professeur remit à Harry la lettre pour ses fournitures scolaires puis repartit vers ses occupations. Harry, lui, remonta dans sa chambre déposer sa valise. Il prit aussi ses verres de contact puis les mis. Il avait dorénavant les yeux améthyste et on pouvait maintenant dire que Alexander Traviss était vraiment né.

Arriva bientôt le premier septembre et donc le rendez-vous immanquable pour tous les sorciers et sorcières anglais âgées entre onze et dix-sept ans c'est-à-dire le départ pour Poudlard grâce à un train se nommant Poudlard express. C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva avec une foule de sorcier hystérique sur la voie neuf trois quarts. Il se dépêcha de monter dans le train et réussi à se trouver un wagon vide. Il s'y installa. Dix minutes plus tard, alors que le train venait juste de partir sa porte s'ouvrit. Dans l'espace de celle-ci se tenaient deux jeunes filles d'à peu près son âge. Son cœur manqua un battement. Décidément celui-ci avait décidé de bientôt le laisser tomber! Sa gorge se serra au point qu'il cru qu'il allait éclater en sanglot. Devant lui se tenait sa mère. Elle était comme dans le miroir du Rised. Avec quelques années en moins bien sûr. Celle-ci lui adressa la parole. Harry essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait.

- … venir ici, tous les autres compartiments sont pleins.

- Il hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord. Pour l'instant, il ne faisait pas assez confiance à sa voix. Lily reprit la parole.

- Je m'appelle Lily Evans et je rentre en sixième année. Je te présente Tanya Stroud, elle rentre aussi en sixième année. Ne t'en fait pas si elle ne parle pas beaucoup, elle est assez timide avec les gens qu'elle ne connaît pas. Sinon comment tu t'appelles? C'est la première fois que je te vois ici.

- Je m'appelle Alexander Traviss mais vous pouvez m'appeler Alec. Sinon je suis effectivement un nouvel élève. Mon tuteur est mort l'an dernier alors mes parents ont décidé de m'inscrire à Poudlard. Cette histoire était celle qu'il avait prévu de raconter à tout le monde pour qu'on ne lui pose pas beaucoup de question.

- Désolé pour ton tuteur. Sinon tu penses aller dans quelle maison? Nous, nous sommes à Griffondors.

- Je pense aussi aller à Griffondors. Harry avait reprit de l'assurance et maintenant il nageait en plein bonheur. Il parlait avec sa mère. Tanya, elle, ne parlait pas beaucoup. Sa timidité était vraiment impressionnante. Il la détailla un peu plus. Elle ressemblait à une fille banale. Celle du genre que l'on croisait dans la rue et que l'on ne se souvenait plus deux secondes après. Elle n'était pas laide, on pouvait même la qualifier d'assez belle fille. Harry fixa ses yeux. Ceux-ci lui paraissaient anormaux. Ils étaient très clairs, presque blanc. Apparemment Lily lu son regard d'interrogation car celle-ci lui répondit que Tanya était aveugle. Celle-ci prit soudainement la parole.

- Tu sais tu n'as pas à être désolé parce que je suis aveugle grâce à la magie je peux me déplacer n'importe où sans aucun problème. Personne ne fait attention au fait que je le suis d'ailleurs.

C'est ainsi que se passa la plus grande partie du voyage. Lily et Harry parlait beaucoup entre eux. Petit à petit, Tanya intervenait de plus en plus souvent dans la conversation. Alors qu'ils étaient partis sur un sujet de discorde: le Quidditch, en effet Lily trouvait ce sport dangereux et le qualifiait de sport de brute et Harry essayait de lui faire entendre raison, des voix se fit entendre dans le couloir. Ils sortirent comme beaucoup pour voir ce qui se passait. Ce que vit Lily la fit partir au quart de tour. Les maraudeurs étaient dans le couloir provoquant ce chahut en se confrontant à Rogue. Celui-ci se faisait une fois de plus ridiculiser par les maraudeurs. Soudain une voix se fit entendre.

- Non mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini! Et moi qui espérai que vous aviez un peu grandi pendant les vacances. Je vois qu'une fois encore vous n'avez pas changé! Cria Lily hors d'elle

- Mais Lily, ma fleur, Pourquoi tant de haine! Après tout, nous ne faisons qu'éduquer un mangemort à nous craindre, fit James apparemment fier de lui?

- La ferme Potter! Et ne m'appelle pas ma fleur. On peut tout de suite voir que ta tête n'a toujours pas dégonflé pendant les vacances. On n'est même pas encore à Poudlard que tu commences déjà à nous em…..!

- Mais Lily...

- Je t'ai déjà dit de te taire et repose tout de suite Rogue par terre. Je ne veux pas que l'on perde des points alors que nous ne sommes même pas encore arrivé à Poudlard. Franchement mes vacances étaient super et il suffit de te voir pour retourner dans un cauchemar.

- Et alors tu crois peut-être que ce n'était pas mieux avant que tu arrives? commença le dit Potter en lâchant l'emprise du sort sur Rogue.

- Pour toi il n'y a que ton foutu règlement à la noix qui compte madame la préfète qui sais toujours tout sur tout! Tous les serpentard vont devenir des mangemorts alors autant leurs faire regretter avant qu'il ne puisse nous tuer. Reprit James

- Tous les serpentard ne sont pas des mangemorts!

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais miss je sais tout et puis retourne donc avec ton Rogue après tout vous formez un si beau couple, les meilleurs… Il ne pu continuer sa phrase plus loin. Une marque rouge commençait déjà à s'imprimer sur sa joue. Furieux il reprit de plus belle.

- Et en plus tu te crois tout permis. Mais il faut l'enfermer cette fille. Maintenant voilà son côté violent qui surgit!

Lily allait répliquer quand une voix se fit entendre dans tout le train.

- Nous arrivons dans la gare de Pré au lard dans cinq minutes. Pensez à vous changer avant votre arrivé s'il vous plaît merci.

Une fois le calme revenu dû à cette annonce Harry laissa les filles se changer et se changea à son tour. Le train commença alors à ralentir. Ils étaient enfin arrivé à la gare. Une fois descendu Hagrid qui était encore un simple garde chasse à cette époque, appelait les première année pour le traditionnel tour en barque. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre une calèche avec Lily et Tanya, Hagrid l'appela aussi. Il prit donc une barque avec quelque première année. Une fois installé, il repensa à la rencontre entre son père et sa mère. Il grimaça rien qu'à cette pensé. Ceux-ci se détestaient vraiment. Ou bien s'aimaient-ils beaucoup. Après tout, ne disait-on pas que la haine était proche de l'amour. Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas intervenir entre eux. Il était condamné à les regarder se disputer encore pendant longtemps. Cette pensée lui fit mal au cœur. Il ne les connaissait pas vraiment mais il n'aimait déjà pas l'idée de les voir se disputer. Après tout c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Quel enfant voudrait voir ses parents se disputer?

Il aperçu alors Poudlard. Ce château lui avait vraiment manqué. Il se sentait enfin chez lui. Il descendit de la barque puis attendit aussi avec les premières années. Le professeur Dumbledore devait faire son habituel discours avant qu'ils ne rentrent tous dans la grande salle. Enfin les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer les nouveaux élèves.

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Dites moi si vous avez aimé. Merci!!


	5. Poudlard

Voilà le chapitre 5 qui arrive. Merci aux revieweurs anonymes de me laisser vos gentilles reviews.

Disclamer: Personnages du fabuleux monde de Harry toujours pas à moi… mais je garde la création de Alexander Traviss et de Tanya Stroud.

Chapitres 5: Poudlard

Harry suivit les premières années et entra à son tour dans la grande salle. Il la contempla. Celle-ci n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Elle était toujours égale à elle-même c'est-à-dire magnifique. Le professeur MacGonagall avait apporté le choixpeau magique et son fameux tabouret à trois pieds. Soudain une déchirure se fit entendre dans toute la salle et tous les regards convergèrent vers le choixpeau. Celui-ci fit un bruit ressemblant à un raclement de gorge et commença sa chanson:

Poudlard fut construit,

Par les quatre les plus érudits.

Vite, beaucoup d'élèves arrivèrent,

Alors commença une nouvelle ère.

Débordé par tant de personnes,

Les fondateurs décidèrent de me crée,

Et donc voilà comment je suis né.

Dans ma tête leurs esprits donnent,

Les ordres pour aider,

A choisir votre maison,

Chacun de vous ayant une idée,

De sa propre raison.

serpentard accueillera les malins,

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins,

Où domine aussi l'ambition,

Et de toujours se donner à fond.

Où dominent les plus courageux, à griffondor,

Les plus débrouillards et les plus forts

Mais qui se jettent tête baissés,

Et foncent vers des ennuis répétés.

Ensuite vient serdaigle, les plus réfléchit,

Où règnent les études et le travail,

L'intelligence en est le prix,

Et garde à celui qui a une faille.

Enfin les poufsouffle, où il y a la gentillesse,

Et où en maître règne l'amitié et la bonté

Mais si vous abusez de cette Générosité

Alors une justice à toute épreuve se dresse.

Maintenant malgré vos différences,

N'oubliez pas qu'au tout début,

Grâce à l'amitié et la tolérance,

La lumière sur cette école fut.

Alors posez-moi sur votre tête

Pour que commence cette répartition

Et à cette heure de fête,

N'oubliez pas mes recommandations.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Apparemment le choixpeau mettait le monde en garde à cette époque aussi. Puis un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre. MacGonagall prit une liste puis commença à appeler les élèves. Le premier appelé fut un certain Louis Abey. Celui-ci fut répartit à serdaigle. Les noms défilèrent ainsi jusqu'à finalement arriver aux noms commençant par un T. Après plusieurs élèves qui furent envoyé un peu partout, son nom arriva enfin. Le silence se fit dans la salle puis des murmures commencèrent. On entendait des «alors c'est lui qui va en sixième année?» «C'est la première fois qu'on accepte un élève au court d'un cycle» «Vous pensez que c'est un mangemort déguisé?». Harry sourit ironiquement. Lui qui avait espéré passer inaperçu, c'était un peu tombé à l'eau. Lorsque ce n'était pas pour sa célébrité il fallait qu'il se fasse remarquer par autre chose. Vraiment il commençait à pensé qu'il était un aimant à regardez-moi-je-suis-là. Il alla quand même s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Il prit le choixpeau des mains de MacGonagall puis le mit sur sa tête. Il entendit finalement la voix du choixpeau résonner dans sa tête.

- Voilà un cas bien intéressant mon garçon. Je vois beaucoup de mystère t'entourant. Tu as aussi un esprit des plus complexes. Tu pourrais aller dans les quatre maisons. Tu veux travailler pour avoir le plus de connaissance possible, tu es de loin très fidèle à tes amis et un sens de la justice plutôt développé. Sans oublier ton courage à tout épreuve mais également une ambition sans borne. Je ne pense pas que tu devrais aller à serdaigle ou encore à poufsouffle. Non décidément pas. Ton côté je me fou des règles ne leurs plairais certainement pas. Il ne reste plus que griffondor ou serpentard…

- Pas serpentard s'il vous plaît...

- Pas serpentard? Je vois dans ton esprit que tu as peur d'aller à serpentard. Pourquoi? Tous les mages noirs sont allés à serpentard? Tu veux te lier avec tes parents? Ne sois pas surprit. Je peux lire dans ton esprit et tu ne peux rien me cacher. Ne t'inquiètes pas ton secret sera gardé avec moi. Tu sais que tu aurais ta place à serpentard

- Non! Pas à serpentard

- Plus je regarde dans ton esprit, plus je pense que ma décision est la meilleur. Théoriquement j'écoute toujours l'élève si celui-ci a une recommandation, mais toi je ne vais pas t'écouter…

Harry commença réellement à avoir peur des dires du choixpeau magique. Celui-ci n'allait pas oser l'envoyer à serpentard tout de même? S'il le faisait alors il pouvait dire adieu à une amitié avec sa mère et encore plus avec son père et les maraudeurs.

- Comprends bien jeune homme, chaque personne est libre de faire son choix. Nous avons toujours le choix. Aujourd'hui, le mien, est de t'envoyer là-bas. N'oublie surtout pas ma chanson petit. L'heure est arrivée pour Poudlard de s'unir ou de sombrer. Tu as un grand destin qui t'attend. À toi de faire en sorte que la meilleure des solutions arrive.

Ça faisait déjà dix minutes que Harry était sous le choixpeau et des chuchotements recommencèrent à se faire entendre. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs plutôt des bruits d'agacement. Soudain la bouche du choixpeau s'ouvrit et le silence revint en force.

- serpentard!

Le cri résonna dans toute la grande salle puis une salve d'applaudissement se fit entendre à la table des dits serpentard. Harry, lui, était plutôt d'humeur morose. Le choixpeau avait osé. Il avait osé l'envoyer à serpentard. Il s'assit finalement à sa nouvelle table parmi quelques premières années. La répartition reprit, mais Harry ne la suivait déjà plus. Il balaya la table du regard. Il y reconnut quelques personnes. Un groupe attira plus particulièrement son regard. Celui-ci n'était composé que de futur mangemort. Il avait reconnu parmi ceux-ci Nott, Rosier et MacNAir. Un autre ressemblait fortement au Marcus Flint de son époque. Il en déduisit donc qu'il devait être le père de ce dernier. Un autre qu'il avait déjà vu quelque part. Plus précisément sur l'arbre généalogique des Black. Le petit frère de Sirius. Regulus Black. Enfin le dernier. Celui-ci se tenait un peu à l'écart des autres et semblait peu enclin à parler. Severus Rogue. Le souffre douleur des maraudeurs et accessoirement dans le futur son bourreau. Harry adopta un visage neutre. Personne ne pouvait savoir à quoi il pensait. Ses yeux balayèrent enfin la grande salle. Il croisa alors le regard de son père. Celui-ci semblait ne pas beaucoup l'apprécier. Enfin il finit par croiser le regard de sa mère. Celle-ci contrairement à son père lui fit un sourire. Harry parut surprit. Soudain il sentit un coup de coude dans ses côtes. Le premier année assit à côté de lui, lui montra la nourriture qui était apparu sur la table. La répartition était finie et le repas était déjà là. Il fit un signe de la tête pour le remercier puis commença à manger.

Lorsque le repas fut finit Harry se leva et suivit un préfet jusqu'à la salle commune. Le mot de passe était Snake. Il n'était vraiment pas très original. La salle était exactement la même que lorsqu'il y avait posé les pieds en seconde année. C'est à dire trop vert pour lui. Il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Celle-ci était en commun avec quelques premières années. Heureusement, il n'avait pas envie de partager sa chambre avec de futur mangemort en herbe. Quoique ceux-ci en étaient peut-être mais au moins, ils n'étaient pas dangereux. Harry alla se coucher. Il était fatigué de sa journée et le fait qu'il fut à serpentard n'était pas pour le mieux. Dans son lit il se mit à réfléchir sur la suite des évènements. Que devait-il faire. Là encore plusieurs choix s'offraient à lui. Soit il acceptait de faire «ami ami» avec les serpentard, soit il le refusait et resterait seul toute l'année dans une maison qui le détesterait. Il pouvait aussi demander de repasser sous le choixpeau mais il doutait que celui-ci veuille le changer de maison. S'il l'avait envoyé à serpentard il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Et puis il verrait bien. Ne disait-on pas qu'il fallait être proche de ses amis mais encore plus de ses ennemis?

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla vers six heures du matin. Il ne pouvait décidément pas dormir longtemps et surtout tranquillement dans cette foutue maison. Ils ne commenceraient les cours que le lundi. Il avait donc tout le weekend pour penser correctement à sa situation. Puisqu'il était réveillé aussi tôt, Harry décida de descendre ou plutôt dans son cas de monter déjeuner. Le petit déjeuner était toujours servi tôt pour les plus courageux. Après un petit déjeuner bien anglais, il décida d'aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Il ne savait toujours pas comment agir envers la situation. Il trouvait le comportement de son père vraiment horrible. Se rendait-il compte qu'il poussait plus Rogue à rejoindre les mangemorts plus qu'autre chose? Non certainement pas. Il se demandait donc s'il devait oublier sa rancune pour Rogue et l'aider contre son père? Cela ne changerai-t-il pas le cours du temps? Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Peut-être qu'il y avait un livre sur cela à la bibliothèque.

Ses recherches durèrent toute la matinée. Il n'avait rien trouvé. Par contre il avait trouvé un livre intéressant retraçant les chansons du choixpeau. Celles-ci étaient vraiment ennuyeuses. Mais il n'avait jamais fait de mise en garde comme celle d'hier ou encore celle qu'il avait eue lors de sa cinquième année. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Alors qu'il était repartit dans ses recherches une tête rousse apparu devant lui.

- Tu vas même à la bibliothèque alors que les cours ne sont pas encore commencé? Tu aurais dû être à serdaigle! Dit Lily, car c'était bien elle, avec amusement.

- J'avais quelques recherches personnelles à faire. Mais et toi, que fais-tu là? Tu n'as pas peur de parler à un méchant serpentard tel que moi? Demanda Harry avec surprise?

- La bibliothèque est bien le seul lieu où cette espèce d'abruti de Potter ne met pas les pieds. Je suis donc tranquille. Quant à un méchant serpentard, je suis désolé mais je n'en vois nulle part. Répondit Lily en balayant la salle du regard.

- Tu sais je ne voulais pas être à serpentard. C'est ce foutu choixpeau à la noix qui l'a décidé.

- C'est que tu devais y aller, répondit mystérieusement Lily. Elle n'avait pas encore oublié la chanson du choixpeau et elle avait l'impression que le fait qu'il soit à serpentard était plutôt à cause de celle-ci qu'autre chose.

- Apparemment c'est l'amour fou entre toi et Potter, fit innocemment remarquer Harry. Il voulait changer de sujet. Les paroles du choixpeau étaient encore très bien encrée dans sa mémoire.

- Je ne l'aime pas! Je le déteste! Il est arrogant, immature, m'as-tu-vu et encore j'en passe beaucoup, répliqua Lily. Mais apparemment trop fort car la bibliothécaire les regardèrent en semblant leurs dire taisez vous ici on travaille, pour parler vous sortez dehors.

- En effet tu as l'air de le détester. Ce n'est pas tout mais il est quand même midi alors il faudrait peut-être aller manger.

Il fit donc le chemin vers la grande salle avec Lily. Dire que leur entrée fut remarquée était un euphémisme. Tous ceux qui étaient présent dans la grande salle les regardèrent, y comprit les maraudeurs et la future bande de mangemort. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent il vit que Lily s'était fait accoster par les maraudeurs. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus, que la bande de mangemort l'accosta. Celui qui sembla être le chef était apparemment Black. Celui-ci parla d'ailleurs en premier.

- Je crois que tu as mal compris dans quelle maison tu te trouves et dans quelle maison elle se trouve. Il est hors de question que tu fréquentes ce genre de racaille tant que tu es à serpentard. Comprit?

- Je crois que c'est toi qui te trompe. J'ai le droit de fréquenter qui je veux quand je veux et ce n'est surtout pas un mec comme toi qui va m'en empêcher, déclara Harry le ton lourd de menace.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Ignore tu que tu parles à un Black? Ce n'est certainement pas une demi-portion comme toi qui va me parler comme ça. Et cette fille n'est qu'une sale sang de bourbe. Il faut juste l'exterminer comme toutes les autres racailles de son genre, dit Regulus vexé qu'on lui parle sur ce ton.

- Et comment pourrais-je savoir que tu es un Black? Ce n'est certainement pas marqué sur ton front et tu ne t'es même pas présenté, répliqua Harry jouant la carte de l'ignorance.

- Maintenant que tu le sais excuses-toi tout de suite, dit impérieusement Regulus.

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle de cette façon. Mauvais souvenir d'enfance sûrement. Il ne tarda pas non plus à exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

- Que tu sois un Black ou pas je m'en contrefiche. Je vais avec qui je veux quand je veux. Et ce n'est certainement pas quelqu'un qui va lécher les bottes à Voldemort qui va me dire que faire. Une 'sang de bourbe' dit tu. Je pense qu'elle est certainement meilleure que tout le monde présent dans cette assemblée. Donc retourne voir ton maître comme un gentil toutou. Et pardonne moi Sirius. Rajouta mentalement Harry.

Tout le monde était cloué. Ils avaient d'ailleurs tous frissonné et reculé en entendant le nom de leur maître prononcé ainsi.

- Tu ne devrais pas te faire un ennemi aussi important Traviss. Tu devrais t'incliner devant lui. Ne fait pas honte au serpentard, ragea Regulus.

- Le jour où je m'inclinerai devant lui n'est pas encore arrivé Black. Quant à faire honte à serpentard, je pense que c'est plutôt vous qui le faites en dénigrant cette maison et en la faisant passer pour une maison de mangemort. Alors laissez moi tranquille et retournez manger loin de moi.

- Espèce de sal…

Regulus ne pu continuer plus loin. Une claque retentit dans toute la grande salle suivit très vite par des éclats de voix. Une nouvelle dispute Lily/James avait apparemment encore éclaté.

- Comment oses-tu me claquer!

- Je fais ce que je veux quand je veux avec qui je veux. Qu'il soit serdaigle, poufsouffle ou même serpentard. Tu n'es pas mon petit ami à ce que je sache et même si tu étais le dernier homme sur la terre je ne sortirais pas avec toi!

- Monsieur Potter, miss Evans cessez immédiatement! Les cours ne sont pas encore commencé que vous vous battez déjà. C'est une honte! Dix points en moins. C'est la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard qu'une maison commence avec des points négatifs. Maintenant que tout le monde s'assoie et manges, tonna le professeur MacGonagall.

Le repas se passa donc dans une ambiance tendue aussi bien du côté serpentard que du côté griffondor. Harry soupira. Ce qu'il avait dit était sortit tout seul sous le coup de la colère. Cela réglait par la même occasion sa question sur sa conduite avec les serpentard. Il s'était clairement opposé à Voldy. Tiens Voldy n'était pas si mal que ça. Il devrait songer à le garder pour le lui ressortir à sa prochaine confrontation avec lui. Car il en était sûr, il allait de nouveau se rencontrer. Et avec sa déclaration ouverte il allait peut-être le revoir plus tôt que prévu. Quand il disait qu'il était un aimant en fait il était plutôt à aimant à tout. Que ça soit pour attirer l'attention ou pour attirer les ennuis. Et il n'était qu'au premier jour passé à Poudlard. Il avait vraiment fait fort. Seul point positif sa mère voulait bien être ami avec lui.

L'après-midi Harry décida de s'entraîner. Après tout, il avait toujours un livre à pratiquer. Il avait promis d'attendre d'être à Poudlard. Maintenant il y était non? Il alla donc dans sa chambre et prit son fameux livre en évitant le maximum les élèves de serpentard. On ne savait jamais. Après ce discours éloquent il valait mieux faire profil bas pendant plusieurs jours. Il alla à la salle sur demande. Au moins là-bas il était sûr de ne pas être dérangé puisque même les fameux maraudeurs ne connaissaient cette pièce. Harry ouvrit son livre au premier chapitre. D'ailleurs il faisait plus office d'introduction qu'autre chose. Sur celui-ci était surtout expliqué les risques de devenir Animagus. Beaucoup de sorcier n'avaient pas trouvé leur forme d'Animagus, d'autres s'étaient retrouvé mi-humain mi-animal et enfin d'autres furent bloqués sur leur forme animale. Ça ne donnait pas tellement envie de devenir Animagus tout cela. Il alla quand même au premier chapitre. Il expliquait la première étape pour devenir Animagus. Pour faire court il fallait se concentrer et se répéter la formule Revelo Animagi dix fois dans sa tête lorsque celle-ci était vide. Cela demandait une bonne concentration. Il feuilleta quand même les autres phases. La deuxième et la troisième étaient liées. En effet, la deuxième consistait à attendre que son animal totem apparaisse et pour la troisième il devait se renforcer dans les constitutions des animaux en faisant des transformations de métamorphose de plus en plus dure. Cette étape consistait à rendre son corps plus malléable pour que celui-ci accepte plus facilement la transformation. La quatrième étape consistait à transformer son corps petit à petit jusqu'à se transformer intégralement et enfin la cinquième et la dernière étape était de maîtriser les instincts de l'animal.

Lorsqu'il ferma son livre pour regarder l'heure, Harry constata avec étonnement qu'il était déjà six heures. Le repas à la grande salle allait bientôt commencer. Ce soir là il ne se passa rien de spécial. Tous les futurs mangemorts le regardait avec haine et certains beaucoup plus rare s'en fichait tout simplement. Harry alla se coucher de bonne heure. Il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos pour faire ce qu'il avait prévu demain.

Le lendemain il se réveilla donc encore de bonne heure mais pour une fois frais et dispo. Après avoir pris un copieux petit déjeuner, il alla dans la bibliothèque avec la ferme intention de trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il alla dans les rayons de la partie enchantement. Il ne trouva rien. Il s'en était un peu douté. Ce qu'il cherchait était après tout sûrement à la limite de la magie noire. Il devait certainement aller dans la réserve. Il regarda sa montre. Il était environ onze heures. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne. Même la bibliothécaire ne semblait pas être dans les parages. Il mit rapidement sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea vers la partie interdite. S'il voulait trouver le livre qu'il lui fallait. Celui-ci était forcement dans la partie interdite de la bibliothèque. Prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher les livres qui n'avaient pas de titre, Harry chercha son livre. Au bout d'une heure, il trouva enfin ce qu'il était venu chercher. Le livre avait l'air vieux et usé. Son titre indiquait 'Comment devenir un maître dans l'art de l'esprit.' Il le prit avec lui et sortit de la bibliothèque. Il n'eut aucun mal pour cela puisqu'il était l'heure du repas et tout le monde était dans la grande salle. Au lieu de se diriger vers celle-ci, Harry alla à la salle sur demande.

Une fois arrivé là-bas, Harry s'installa confortablement sur un pouf qu'il avait fait invoquer en même temps que la salle sur demande. Il avait prévu de commencer la première phase pour devenir Animagus puis ensuite de lire le livre sur les arts de la pensée. C'est ainsi qu'il rentrait pour la première fois de sa vie en transe, se concentrant seulement sur la formule qu'il devait prononcer. Lorsqu'il la répéta une dixième fois un halo blanc l'entoura puis disparu. Harry, lui, se sentit exténué par cette décharge d'énergie. Il prit donc le livre qu'il avait 'emprunté' le matin même puis commença à lire la partie sur l'occlumencie. Il devait à tout prix rendre son esprit imperméable à toute intrusion, le reste viendrait après. À la fin du chapitre, Harry se mit à sourire. Il comprenait nettement mieux avec le livre qu'avec cet imbécile de Rogue. Il devait tout d'abord se concentrer, un peu comme pour devenir Animagus sauf que là il devait penser à son esprit. Il était impossible de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il y avait toujours une pensée qui venait l'empêcher. Il fallait donc donner un but, un objectif à son esprit, et celui-ci était de se concentrer sur lui-même. Après avoir fait cela, il fallait réorganiser ses pensées. Harry, avait vraiment un esprit complètement désordonné. Pas étonnant qu'il n'arrivait à rien faire! Il remit donc toutes ses idées en place, les analysant, les comprenant avec un certains recul.

Il avait à peu près fait la moitié de ses souvenirs, la plupart de son enfance et certains de Poudlard, lorsqu'il tomba sur un souvenir qu'il ne voulait jamais revivre. La mort de son parrain. Il n'avait pas encore assez de recul pour l'analyser. Il perdit sa concentration et revint dans le monde réel. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà quatre heures. Son ventre se mit à protester d'avoir loupé un repas. Il se leva donc pour aller manger quelque chose au cuisine. Une fois cela fait il retourna dans la salle sur demande pour recommencer l'exercice. Il voulait à tout prix le réussir le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'il rentra de nouveau en transe, car il rentrait bien en transe même si Harry ignorait ce fait pour le moment. Donc lorsqu'il fut en transe, il ne tomba pas sur ses souvenirs tout de suite. Devant lui se tenait un animal tout à fait magnifique. Celui-ci prit la parole

- Bonjour, Harry je t'attendais depuis un certain moment, je suis content de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer.

- Euh, bonjour mais qui êtes vous? Pourquoi êtes-vous là?

- Qui je suis tu le seras plus tard, nous aurons d'autre conversation. Quant au fait que je suis là, n'as-tu pas utilisé une formule pour me rencontrer? Je suis ton animal Totem. Mais, aujourd'hui je ne suis pas venu te parler de ça. Tu essayes de devenir un occlumens, mais saches que même si ce que tu fais est bien. Tu ne pourras pas faire ça pour tous tes souvenirs. Trouves-toi un moyen de pouvoir classer tes pensées. Je t'aiderai à construire ce lieu et je le protégerai puisque je fais parti de toi. Si tu n'as pas d'idée pense que l'on dit souvent qu'un ordinateur et à la façon dont celui-ci est classé avec ses fichiers. Maintenant réveilles-toi et repense à ce que j'ai dis. Ne reviens que quand cela sera fait.

Lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux après cette étonnante rencontre, il remarqua que ses jambes étaient engourdit. Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre et fut surprit en remarquant qu'il devait se dépêcher pour aller manger dans la grande salle. Une fois là-bas il s'installa parmi les premières années. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude. C'est alors qu'un Professeur s'avança vers lui avec une feuille dans sa main et la lui remit. C'était son emploi du temps. Il décida de le regarder plus tard et de commencer à manger. Harry alla dans sa chambre directement après. Il avait laissé ses livres et d'autre chose importante dans la salle sur demande. Pour le moment, c'était là où il y avait le moins de chances que tout ça soit retrouvé. Il s'endormit en pensant que demain c'était le lundi et que les cours allaient finalement commencer.

Terminé pour aujourd'hui. Et non vous ne serez pas tout de suite quel est l'animal de Harry. Surprise, surprise. Maintenant ce serait gentil de me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre. Allez a samedi prochain pour la suite des aventures.


	6. Première lettre

Voilà le chapitre 6 tout beau et tout frais. Je suis désolé s'il y à des fautes dans ce chapitre mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de le relire pour les enlever.

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf Tanya et Alexander. Alors merci de demander si vous voulez les utiliser.

Chapitre 6: Première lettre

Un réveil sorcier résonna dans toute la chambre. Aujourd'hui on était lundi et les cours allaient enfin commencer. Harry se leva en même temps que ses camarades de chambre. Il jeta un œil sur son emploi du temps et fit son sac pour la journée. Après un petit déjeuner toujours aussi bon et copieux, il allait descendre au cachot lorsque Lily et Tanya le rattrapèrent.

- Salut Alec. Tu sais comment aller au cours de potion ?

- Je pense que pour les potions je pourrais me débrouiller Tanya. Après tout je loge au cachot. Et puis ce weekend j'ai beaucoup visité le château donc ne t'en fait pas, répondit Harry surprit.

- Mouais si tu le dit.

- Tanya n'a aucun sens de l'orientation. Ça fait six ans qu'elle est dans cette école mais elle se perd toujours autant de fois. C'est assez amusant de la voir tourner en rond pendant plusieurs minutes. Cru bon de dire Lily sous le regard interrogateur de Harry

- C'est cela ce n'est pas toi qui te fais enguirlander pas les profs après ça parce que tu es arrivé en retard à leurs cours, rechigna Tanya.

- Et si vous me parliez des professeurs? Parce que je ne les connais pas et puis comment savez vous que j'ai potion? Les interrogea Harry

- serpentard et griffondor on tous leurs cours en commun depuis que nous sommes en première année. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Dumbledore changerait ça maintenant, fit remarquer Tanya.

- Pour ce qui est des Professeurs, celui de Potion et rêche et vieux jeu. Il s'appelle MacEachern. Il a son groupe de préféré et il passe ses vieux nerf grincheux sur tout les autres. C'est votre directeur de maison et normalement il a dût te remettre ton emploi du temps. Celle de métamorphose est assez juste avec tout le monde. Elle est aussi notre directrice de maison. Son nom c'est MacGonagall. Pour le prof. de sortilège il se nomme Flitwick. C'est un joyeux luron qui a la taille d'un nain mais il est très gentil. Ensuite tu as le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques. Il se prénomme Brûlepot. Il a beaucoup de cicatrice dû à des brûlures de plantes et d'animaux mais il est assez gentil si tu respectes les animaux. En botanique et en Défense contre les forces du mal je ne peux pas te le dire vu que ce sont de nouveaux Prof, résuma Lily

- Ce n'est pas pour vous couper dans votre charmante conversation mais si on ne se dépêche pas nous allons arriver en retard. Leur rappela Tanya.

C'est ainsi que nos trois comparses se dépêchèrent pour arriver à leur premier cours de l'année. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tout le monde était encore dans le couloir. Harry put ainsi remarquer les personnes qui faisaient parti de son année. Il y avait bien sûr les maraudeurs, Lily, Tanya et deux autres filles qu'il ne connaissait pas pour griffondor. Et pour serpentard, il y avait Rogue, Nott, MacNAir et Flint. Pour les filles, elles n'étaient que trois et elles restaient d'ailleurs ensemble. C'est à ce moment que le professeur arriva et les fit rentrer.

- Pour celui qui ne me connaît pas je me nomme MacEachern. Je fais et j'ai toujours fait les binômes moi-même et cela ne changera pas. Ici je veux que règne l'ordre et le maître c'est moi! Comprit?

- Oui Professeur.

Celui-ci mit Harry avec Rémus Lupin. Il avait toujours été tout seul pour faire ses potions, il ne restait donc plus qu'une place à côté de lui. Le cours se passa dans une ambiance tendue entre lui et le maraudeur. Celui-ci avait vraiment l'air de ne pas aimer les serpentard. Pourtant Harry avait cru que Rémus était quelqu'un de tolérant qui ne détestait pas les serpentard. Apparemment il devait revoir son jugement. Il se sentait déçu par cette nouvelle facette de celui qu'il avait appris à considérer comme son oncle.

La fin du cours arriva bien vite pour certain et plus doucement pour d'autre. Les maraudeurs avaient l'air de se tenir à carreau dans ce cours. Si on pouvait dire se tenir à carreau pour les maraudeurs. Ceux-ci avaient rajouté quelques plantes inconnues dans le chaudron de Rogue. Mais pas de chaudron qui explose ou quelque autre chose plus grave. Lorsque Harry sortit, il se sentit un peu mieux. Passé deux heures à côté d'un loup-garou au sens sur développé et méfiant n'était pas facile à gérer. Maintenant c'était la pause du matin. Harry avait prévu d'aller à la bibliothèque refaire des recherches sur les voyages spatio-temporels. Il ne trouva rien de plus qu'à sa première visite.

Il avait maintenant deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal. Il se demandait quel genre de professeur pouvait-il bien être et surtout si celui-ci était compétant. Lorsqu'il entra, les bureaux étaient disposés en carré laissant un espace vide au milieu. Dans cette espace se tenait leur professeur. Il était assez grand mais paraissait quand même assez jeune. Il devait avoir la trentaine tout au plus. Ses long cheveux cascadait jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Dans ceux-ci se reflétaient une bague en argent qui les attachaient en queue de cheval. Harry trouva enfin à une place. A côté de lui s'assit Lily. De l'autre côté il vit Rogue s'installer. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il s'installe là. Voilà quelle était la pensée de Harry lorsqu'il remarqua ce fait. Il ne pu ni s'apitoyer sur son sort plus longtemps ni parler avec Lily car le professeur commença à parler vu que tous étaient installés à une place.

- Bonjour à tous. J'aimerai que tout le monde se présente pour que je puisse mettre un nom sur votre visage. Dites moi ce que vous aimez, ce que vous détester et ce que vous voudriez faire plus tard dans votre vie. On va d'abord commencer par la jeune demoiselle là-bas.

- Je m'appelle Lily Evans, J'aime la lecture et travailler, je déteste les gens immature et je voudrais devenir médicomage plus tard

- Je…je…m'appelle Tanya Stroud, J'aime la tranquillité et je déteste la guerre. Je voudrais devenir Chercheur en médecine. Face à ce discours, quelque rire se firent entendre bien vite tue par le professeur d'un coup du regard. Les élèves défilèrent ainsi jusqu'à arriver au groupe des maraudeurs.

- Je m'appelle James Potter, j'adore faire des blagues et je déteste étudier. Je veux devenir Auror comme mon père. Le discours de Sirius fut le même.

- Je m'appelle Peter Pettigrow, j'aime manger et je déteste les serpentard. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire plus tard. Ce discours arracha encore quelque sourire de la part de certaine personne.

- Je m'appelle Rémus Lupin, j'aime les blague, déteste tous les mangemorts et je veux devenir professeur pour que les élèves puissent apprendre à se défendre par eux-mêmes. Ce fut enfin le tour de Rogue.

- Je m'appelle Severus Rogue. Ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste n'intéresse personne dans cette salle et ce que je veux faire ne vous regarde absolument pas. Ce discours jeta un froid sur la salle. Il arracha par contre un sourire au professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Comme si celui-ci se doutait que Rogue allait lui répondre ça.

- Je m'appelle Alexander Traviss, J'aime croire en l'Amour, Je déteste Voldy et je veux mourir en tuant ce sal… Si celui de Rogue jeta un froid par le ton de celui-ci. Autant celui-ci jeta un froid par son contenu. Harry reçu de la part des futur mangemort un regard glacial qui en disait assez long. Le professeur lui souriait maintenant de toutes ses dents.

- Bien je vois que cette année va être fortement intéressante et très enrichissante. Maintenant… Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par un élève de serpentard. Celui-ci demandait au professeur pourquoi il avait dû se présenter et pas lui.

- Bien je m'appelle Albericht Lichtenberg, ce que j'aime, déteste et ma planification du futur ne vous regarde absolument pas comme l'a fait remarquer très gentiment votre camarade monsieur Rogue. Bien maintenant comme je disais avant d'être interrompu si gentiment par monsieur Flint, Cette année va se décomposer en trois parties. La première sera sur les sorts et contre sorts existant dans le monde, la seconde sera basée sur différente créature mythologique ou non et enfin la troisième sur les duels. Quelqu'un à quelque chose à dire?

Personne ne répondit à sa question. Il enchaîna donc directement sur une introduction des sorts et contre sorts. Le cours se fini assez rapidement. Tous étaient captivés par le discours envoûtant du professeur. Dans cette première partie, ils ne verraient pas seulement l'utilisation de sorts mais ils allaient aussi approfondir leurs raisonnements et leurs connaissances sur la base de la magie elle-même. Il ne se passa rien de notable lors du repas du midi. Harry lui alla dans sa salle d'entraînement comme il s'amusait à l'appeler et continua à s'entraîner sur son occlumencie. Il avait décidé de faire un mélange entre un labyrinthe et des dossiers qu'il se créait. Il avait mit les plus important au centre de ce labyrinthe puis quelques souvenirs sans importance dans les couloirs de son esprit. Le tout était d'abord de rentrer dans le labyrinthe car celui-ci n'avait pas de porte. Il voulait aussi intégrer quelques faux souvenirs qui avaient pour but de le prévenir lors d'une intrusion qu'il n'avait pas senti arrivé. Un peu comme des antivirus. Son Animagus l'aidant à cela.

Il ne se passa aucun événement notable l'après midi. Il avait eu deux heures de métamorphose et deux heures de botanique. Le nouveau professeur était en fait une nouvelle et celle-ci n'était autre que le professeur Chourave. La soirée passa puis le lendemain et enfin toute une semaine. Un certain rythme commençait à s'installer, devenant monotone. Il allait en cours, le midi il parlait avec Lily et Tanya, l'après midi retournait en cours et le soir il faisait ses devoirs puis s'entraînait jusqu'à des heures impossibles. C'est un soir alors qu'il revenait de sa salle d'entraînement que sa monotonie allait se casser mais cela il ne le savait pas encore.

Le dîner venait juste de se finir et Harry alla dans sa salle comme tous les soirs. Il devait faire un devoir de métamorphose et de défense contre les forces du mal pour la semaine suivante. Si Hermione voyait qu'il faisait non seulement ses devoirs, mais en plus avec de l'avance, et qu'il apprenait ses cours, elle ferait une crise cardiaque. Mais elle n'était pas là. Ron non plus d'ailleurs. Ces deux là lui manquaient. Ici il se sentait seul. Son seul réconfort était sa mère et son amie. Il ne pouvait même pas parler à son père. Les seules fois où il était proche d'un maraudeur était en potion, à côté de Rémus. Ce qu'il valait mieux éviter si on était dans sa ligne de mire. Et bien sûr, comme par hasard, il faisait parti de ceux là. Il pensait avoir enfin fini de construire son mur pour l'occlumencie. Il était donc passé à la legilimancie. Malheureusement c'était un peu dur de s'entraîner là-dessus tout seul. Il connaissait donc la théorie par cœur mais il ne pouvait pas pratiquer. Il s'entraînait aussi sur la métamorphose. Il avait trouvé un livre dans la bibliothèque. Il devait maintenant transformer des objets en de gros animaux tel que les félins. Là encore il y avait trois étapes. La première consistait à transformer des objets en de petits animaux, la seconde des objets en gros animaux et la troisième pratiquer de la métamorphose humaine. Ce soir là il avait réussi à transformer son carton en sombral. Il l'avait déjà transformé en lion, griffon, panthère et loup. Il avait décidé que demain il commencerait la métamorphose humaine.

Il regarda l'heure. Le couvre feu était déjà passé depuis longtemps. Il décida de mettre sa cape d'invisibilité. À un détour de couloir, pas très loin de sa salle de commune, il entendit un bruit. Il s'arrêta. Ce qui se passait là-bas ne le regardait pas. Mais la curiosité était un vilain défaut…ou peut-être une aubaine tout compte fait. Harry s'était figé en voyant ce qu'il se passait dans ce couloir. Devant lui, se tenaient les maraudeurs et Severus Rogue. Celui-ci était couvert de sang et se faisait tenir en joug par James Potter et Sirius Black. Rémus lui semblait un peu en retrait mais il tenait quand même sa baguette en main. Quant à Peter il faisait le guet. Soudain une conversation débuta.

- Alors snivellus pas trop fatigué?

- Va te faire voir Potter, Cracha avec hargne Severus

- Tu lui parle sur un autre ton snivellus. Je serai le futur sous-chef des aurors et toi un simple petit mangemort de bas étage. Je prendrai un plaisir fou à te tuer. Toi et ma famille. Ta famille m'a prise ma petite amie, alors je vais te tuer je te le promets.

- Que de belle parole Black. Après tout tu ne vaux pas mieux que le reste de ta famille.

- Tais-toi snivellus. Jacto sagitta

- Protego, Expelliarmus, Cria Harry. En voyant son parrain faire ça, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de contrer le sortilège.

Le sort que son parrain avait utilisé était très dangereux sur un être humain. Mais à quoi pensait-il? Voulait-il vraiment tuer Rogue? En effet, le sort consistait à envoyer des flèches sur son adversaire et vu la distance qui les séparaient tous les deux, Rogue aurait eu de la chance s'il n'avait eu que des blessures superficielles.

- Qui est là?

- À quoi vous jouez les gars? Tu le sais Black que si tu l'avais touché tu aurais pu le tuer? Mais vous êtes malades ou quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est passé par vos petites cervelles pour faire ça? Je ne croyais pas Lily quand elle me disait que vous étiez qu'une bande de gamin immature mais je crois qu'elle avait finalement raison…

- Traviss! Toi espèce de sale mangemort tu te tais. Et arrête de traîner avec Lily, elle vaut mieux que toi.

- Mais fait rentrer quelque chose dans ta petite cervelle Potter! Tu ne seras jamais avec Lily si tu ne changes pas. Quant au fait d'être mangemort, il me semble que lors d'un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, j'ai dit que je voulais tuer cet enfoi… Et toi Black tu n'es pas mieux que ta famille. Vouloir tuer quelqu'un parce que son père ou son oncle ou encore je ne sais qui de sa famille a tué quelqu'un que tu aimais? Et toi Lupin, je veux bien que tu me regarde comme si j'étais le diable en personne mais je te croyais plus intelligent que ça! Et si vous aviez tué Rogue, vous auriez tous été viré. Quant à toi Pettigrow, quand on fait le guet on est sensé repérer si quelqu'un approche. Vous êtes tout les quatre pitoyable. Je n'ai jamais vu des mecs comme ça. Maintenant si vous permettez je me casse avec Rogue et ne tentez pas de nous attaquer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver.

Harry s'avança vers Rogue. Celui-ci était vraiment en piteux état. Heureusement il avait quelque notion en soins dû à ses nombreuses visites à l'infirmerie. Il lança un sort pour diagnostiquer son état. Il était vraiment mal en point. Mais heureusement il n'avait que des os cassé. Harry lança plusieurs sorts de soin en espérant que ceux-ci fonctionnent. Les maraudeurs, eux, ne bougeaient plus. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton pause. Puis, alors que Harry se relevait avec Rogue un rayon rouge se dirigea vers lui. Il eut tout juste le temps de le voir arriver qu'il se prenait le mur dans le dos avec Rogue qui atterrit sur lui. Il regarda les maraudeurs pendant que Rogue se relevait sonné. Trois d'entre eux avait la baguette levée et le dernier regardait les autres d'un air d'incompréhension. Harry se senti énervé. Non, dire qu'il était énervé était un euphémisme. Il bouillonnait d'une rage contenue. Le fait qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelle de ses amis, qu'il ne savait pas s'ils étaient vivant ou mort. Le fait qu'il n'avait pas d'amis ici sauf sa mère et son amie, le comportement de son père, de son parrain et de son oncle qui lui faisait honte. Toutes ses angoisses, toute sa colère ressurgissait. Il avait un trop plein d'émotion. Et les maraudeurs allaient souffrir. Il se déplaça rapidement derrière ces derniers, et envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre de son père. Celui-ci valsa jusqu'au mur. Le reste des maraudeurs se retournèrent. Il se baissa pour frapper avec la paume de sa main le ventre de son parrain. Celui-ci alla rejoindre James. Peter, lui était paralysé. Harry lui lança un coup de poing sous le menton. Sous le choc Peter décolla du sol puis retomba mollement. Il se retourna vers Rémus. Celui-ci prit peur en voyant le jeune Harry. Il avait deux pupilles rouges. Harry allait le frapper lorsqu'il ressentit une douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice. Cela le réveilla. Ses yeux redevinrent améthyste et il sentit à travers son lien que Voldemort était curieux. Cela rendu Harry confus. Comment Tom pouvait-il être curieux et envers qui? Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui, les dégâts qu'il venait de faire puis s'adressa à Rémus.

- Ne dit à personne se qui c'est passé ici. Il le vaut mieux pour votre intérêt et pour le notre. Maintenant je retourne dans ma salle commune et vous devriez faire de même dès que les autres se réveilleront. Réfléchissez à mes paroles et ne venez plus jamais nous chercher des noises.

Harry se retourna vers Severus. Celui-ci le regardait la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un pouvait être aussi fort que ça. Intérieurement il se mit à admirer ce garçon qui avait mit par terre et sans magie ses Némésis. Il se mit lui aussi à réfléchir sur ce garçon dont il ne savait rien. Pourquoi celui-ci détestait-il le mage noir? Il devait peut-être le lui demander. Il entendit un son. Rémus venait de tomber à genou suant à grosse goutte. Le loup qui était en lui, avait vu et ressentit le danger que représentait Traviss. Cela arracha un micro sourire à Severus. Il partit rejoindre Alec qui l'attendait au bout du couloir.

Ce que les élèves ignorait était que le professeur de défense contre les force du mal était tapi dans l'ombre. Il fixait ses élèves et plus particulièrement Harry. Il était content que Harry ne s'était pas relâché dans son entraînement. Mais il avait été à deux doigt d'intervenir lorsqu'il eu sa petite colère.

- C'est pour très bientôt Harry Potter. Chuchota-t-il.

Puis il disparut d'un coup comme il était venu. Pendant ce temps là, sur le chemin de la tour de serpentard, Severus Rogue décida après un long monologue en lui-même de s'adresser à Alexander.

- Pourquoi détestes-tu le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Tu devrais l'appeler par son prénom. Le peur d'un nom ne fait que renforcer l'emprise que celle-ci a sur toi. Quant à détester Tom, ça ne te regardes pas. Mais toi aussi réfléchis à ce que je vais te dire. Si tu deviens mangemort et que tu te rends compte de ton erreur tu n'auras plus d'autre choix que de te faire tuer ou de le servir contre ton grès. Ses réunions ne sont pas non plus une partie de plaisir. Je crois même que à l'intérieur de lui même il apprécie mieux de lancer quelque Doloris sur ses toutous rampant que d'écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire. Je pense aussi qu'il tuera tous ceux qu'il considère comme inutile ou dangereux. Enfin pour terminer je pense qu'il n'est pas encore sortit de sa petite crise d'adolescence et veux se venger sur tout le monde. Qu'il soit sang pur ou non.

Après ce discours, Harry alla se coucher. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il arriva au petit déjeuner, celui-ci n'était pas encore servi et le professeur Dumbledore semblait attendre quelque chose. Lorsque la grande salle fut remplie, celui-ci se leva et prit la parole. Harry prit peur. Et si ce qui s'était passé avec les maraudeurs n'était pas passé inaperçu? Il allait peut-être être renvoyé ou pire envoyé à Azcaban. Après tout il avait failli tuer les maraudeurs.

- Bonjour cher élèves. Comment allez-vous? Bien, aujourd'hui j'ai plusieurs annonces à vous faire. La première notamment sur Halloween. Comme vous le savez cette année, ce jour tombe un samedi. Les professeurs et moi avons donc décidé d'organiser une journée spéciale. Le matin, il y aura différents jeux et concours. Le prix sera des bonbons de Bertie Crochue, que vous pourrez bien sur partager avec vos amis. L'après midi vous serez libre de faire ce que vous voudrez et le soir il y aura un bal. Durant la journée vous pourrez voter et élire un et une élève comme roi et reine de la soirée. Bien sûr ces deux là devront ouvrir le bal. Pour le deuxième événement nous avons décidé que la première sortie à pré au lard se passera la semaine suivante d'Halloween. Je vous conseil de bien en profiter car avec la menace qui pèse sur nous, nous avons décidé de réduire ces sorties le plus possible. Maintenant je n'ai qu'à vous souhaiter un bon appétit.

Le discours de Dumbledore fut accueillit par une salve d'applaudissement de la part des élèves. Déjà tous n'avaient plus qu'Halloween et la sortie en tête. On en entendait parler dans toutes les conversations. Harry lui était soulagé. Dumbledore n'était au courant de rien. Soudain l'arrivé du courrier déboula et Harry recommença à manger. Toutes les conversations se stoppèrent petit à petit pour se faire remplacer par des chuchotements. Harry leva la tête. Un magnifique Phénix se dirigeait vers lui. Il le reconnut comme étant Fumseck. Il tourna la tête vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci paraissait aussi confus que lui. Harry prit la lettre que l'oiseau lui tendait et décida de s'en aller pour la lire tranquillement. Le regard insistant des élèves et des professeurs convergeait tous vers son dos. Une fois tranquille dans sa salle il l'ouvrit.

Salut vieux,

Nous ne savons pas où tu es alors nous avons décidé d'envoyer Fumseck à ta recherche. Même si pour ça il a fallu attendre d'être arrivé à Poudlard. La bataille est finit et nous allons tous bien alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. J'espère que toi tu vas bien et envoie nous ta réponse par Fumseck. Hermione se fait un sang d'encre pour toi! Et elle n'est pas la seule. Il y a aussi Dumbledore, Rémus, et encore beaucoup d'autre. Bon je te la passe puisqu'elle veut absolument te parler… ou plutôt t'écrire.

Ron.

N'écoute pas cet imbécile Harry. J'espère que tu vas bien. Ici on s'inquiète tous de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles. Et Voldemort est furieux. Apparemment il voulait t'avoir ou un truc comme ça. C'est Rogue qui nous a raconté ça. Mais ne t'occupes pas de ça pour l'instant. Concentre-toi surtout sur un moyen de rentrer le plus vite possible. Malfoy est vraiment ennuyeux et répète à qui veut l'entendre que tu n'es qu'un poltron qui se cache ou alors que tu es mort. Tu n'as pas intérêt d'être mort et si Fumseck revient avec cette lettre j'irai te chercher avec Ron jusqu'en enfer pour te coller la plus magistrale baffe que tu n'as jamais reçu de ta vie. Est-ce bien comprit Harry James Potter? Bien sinon j'espère que tu va répondre le plus tôt possible à cette lettre.

Hermione.

Harry était sur le cul. Il venait de recevoir une lettre de ses amis. Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser plus tôt? Au moins il était sûr de deux choses grâce à cette lettre. La première était que ses amis tenaient à lui. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Il allait sûrement bientôt les revoir. Dumbledore devait sûrement plancher sur un moyen de retourner dans son temps. La deuxième était qu'il pouvait écarter la première théorie de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas causé de paradoxe temporel puisqu'il recevait une lettre de ses amis. Par contre, Dumbledore aurait dû se souvenir qu'il était dans le passé non? A moins qu'il se soit bloqué les souvenirs le concernant. Ce qui était probable. Il prit du parchemin et de l'encre puis se mit à écrire une réponse. Il avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait reçu le sort. Ensuite il avait remit sa lettre à Fumseck qui l'avait suivit jusqu'ici. Pendant toute la journée il avait gardé un sourire collé sur le visage, recevant des regards indéchiffrables de la part des personnes qui le croisait. Bien vite le jour de la fête d'Halloween arriva et tout le monde était surexcité. Lily lui avait demandé d'aller au bal avec lui. Proposition qu'il avait bien sûr acceptée. A son grand étonnement, Severus avait demandé à Tanya. Depuis qu'il s'était rapproché de lui, ces deux là étaient devenus plus intime. Il se rappelait de sa conversation avec Severus comme si celle-ci datait d'hier. C'était le matin. Harry allait partir pour la grande salle lorsque quelqu'un le tira dans un coin. C'était Rogue.

- Je peux te parler deux minutes Traviss

- C'est ce que tu fais mais tu peux recommencer si tu veux, répondit avec amusement Harry. Mais ce qui fit grogner Severus.

- J'ai réfléchi à tes paroles de l'autre jour. Tu dis qu'il ne vaut mieux pas être un toutou de V… enfin tu-sais-qui. Mais moi je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer ce que je veux faire c'est être maître de potion. Pas un assassin. En plus je ne suis pas trop d'accord avec les idées de tu-sais-qui. Les sangs de bourbe peuvent être puissants, il n'y a qu'à regarder Evans. Mais lorsque toute ta famille est sous son service, tu n'as pas trop le choix de lui obéir. Je n'ai certainement pas le courage de Black et je ne suis pas puissant comme tu l'es.

- Ce n'est pas une question de courage ou de puissance. C'est une question de croyance. Je crois que ce que fait Voldemort est mal. Et je suis prêt à l'arrêter par n'importe quel moyen pour moi mais aussi pour mes amis. Je ne veux pas voir quelqu'un mourir mais je ne veux pas être un assassin non plus. Tout ce que je veux c'est la paix. Rien n'est blanc et rien n'est noir. Il faut un équilibre entre les deux et Voldemort rompt cette équilibre c'est pour cela que je veux le combattre. Trouves-toi une raison, qui va dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Mais si tu veux que je t'aide pour devenir plus fort, il n'y a aucun problème. Je ne pense pas que tu aie un mauvais fond Severus alors la balle est dans ton camp.

- Si je m'oppose à tu-sais-qui, tu ne me laisseras pas tomber?

- Je ne laisse pas tomber ceux que je considère mes amis Severus.

- Alors amis?

- Amis

Depuis ce temps là, Harry avait commencé à entraîner Severus et lui s'était opposé à tous les futurs mangemorts. Il restait désormais avec lui et ils formaient le duo de serpentard. Les élèves avaient été encore plus surprit lorsque Rogue avait été intégré dans le groupe déjà hétéroclite de Harry, Lily et Tanya. Dumbledore, lui, souriait dans son coin. Peut-être que le choixpeau avait raison et qu'il était finalement temps pour les maisons de se rapprocher.

Terminé!! Pour le sort comme je l'ai expliqué plus tôt je voulais dire lance flèche. J'espère ne pas mettre trop gourer alors ceux qui font latin vont me pardonner comme toujours n'est-ce pas?? 'Fait des yeux de chien larmoyant auquel personne ne peut résister' A samedi pour un prochain chapitre.


	7. Une journée inoubliable

Merci à tous mes revieweurs anonymes ou non et à tous mes lecteurs.

Disclamer: toujours pareil, les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf quelque uns.

Chapitre 7: Une journée inoubliable

En ce matin d'Halloween, Harry attendait sagement son ami Severus dans la salle commune des serpentard. Il était près de huit heures. De plus ils n'avaient pas cours mais les professeurs avaient bien précisé qu'ils voulaient tout le monde à huit heures et demi dans la grande salle pour expliquer les jeux de la matinée. Un quart d'heure plus tard Severus apparu enfin. Ils étaient pratiquement les derniers à rentrer dans la grande salle. En les voyants Lily leur fit signe de la main. Auxquels Harry répondit et Severus ignora superbement. Soudain le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Bien le bonjour. J'espère que vous avez tous bien dormi car cette journée sera chargée. Le grand événement de la matinée et j'espère que vous y participerai tous et un genre de course un peu spéciale. Celle-ci se fera en équipe de quatre. Vous pouvez vous mettre avec qui vous voulez. Il y aura ensuite quelque petit jeu soit individuel soit par équipe mais cette fois-ci les années seront séparées. Vos directeurs de maisons vont vous distribuer vos 'emploi du temps' pour savoir les horaires de vos compétitions. J'espère que tout cela va se passer joyeusement et sur ce bon appétit.

Harry regarda le bout de papier que lui tendait Severus. Les compétitions commençaient à partir de neuf heures. Il y en avait trois avant le grand événement que Dumbledore avait annoncé. Deux étaient du genre moldus et une du genre sorcier. Cela n'allait pas plaire au serpentard. Harry jeta un œil sur ses camarades de classe et vit qu'il avait eu raison. Ceux-ci étaient rouge de honte. Après la grande épreuve il y avait encore trois épreuves et cette fois-ci deux étaient sorciers et une était moldus. Harry se surprit à sourire la matinée allait être des plus intéressante. Il devrait peut-être convaincre Severus de faire les jeux avec lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole.

- J'ai oublié de vous dire comment vous allez élire le roi et la reine de la soirée. Il n'y a rien de plus simple. Vous allez écrire le nom de la personne de votre choix puis le mettre dans cette coupe. Monsieur Rusard S'il vous plait.

Harry bloqua sur le nom. Il était déjà concierge ce vieux schnock? Une grimace déforma ses traits malgré lui. Le professeur Dumbledore recommença à parler mais Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Son regard était tombé sur la fameuse coupe. La coupe de feu. Des souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit. Son nom qui surgit de cette coupe. Le dragon, le lac et enfin le labyrinthe. Cédric. La renaissance de Voldemort. Sans s'en rendre compte il était devenu blême. Severus qui était assis à côté de lui le sentit se tendre. Il le regarda et plissa des sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se soucier de quelqu'un mais Alec était pâle comme un mort. Severus décida de le secouer. Alec tourna son regard vers lui. Severus n'allait jamais oublier cela. Les yeux de son ami d'habitude toujours inexpressif montraient tellement de tristesse et de résignation qu'il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Soudain des bruits de chaise se firent entendre autour de lui. Apparemment Dumbledore avait fini son discours et tous se précipitaient dehors. Quelle bande de gamin. Comme si lui Severus Rogue allait participer à ces enfantillages. Il retourna sa tête dans la direction de son ami. Celui-ci s'était apparemment reprit et commençait déjà à se lever. Severus lui fit un regard interrogateur et Alec lui répondit par un sourire.

Une fois dehors Harry se dirigea vers la première compétition. Il s'agissait d'attraper une pomme avec ses dents. Harry sourit. Le professeur Dumbledore était vraiment resté avec l'âme d'un enfant. Il se dirigea vers la petite queue que faisaient les élèves déjà présents. Il sentit le regard ébahit de Severus dans son dos. Il se retourna et lui fit un magnifique sourire. Il avait enfin l'occasion de s'amuser comme un adolescent normal et il allait en profiter. Sa cicatrice le brûlait de plus en plus fréquemment, il était sûr que Voldemort préparait quelque chose de grand mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il avait d'ailleurs mis un sortilège de silence sur son lit pour ne pas réveiller les premières années qui créchait avec lui. Il sortit de ses pensées par Severus qui l'avait rejoint sans s'en rendre compte dans la file d'attente.

- Tu ne comptes quand même pas participer à ces débilités?

- Allez Severus c'est juste pour s'amuser et tu verras ce jeu est très amusant. Et puis tu ne feras pas ça tout le temps. Il faut savoir s'amuser dans la vie on est que des petits adolescents de seize ans.

Severus ne reconnaissait plus son ami si sérieux et renfermé. À l'instant on aurait plutôt dit un petit gamin tout fou qui allait ouvrir ses cadeaux de noël pour la première fois.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour y participer.

- Alors que fait tu dans la file en train d'attendre derrière moi?

Harry prit alors un visage sérieux et commença à reparler.

- Écoute Severus, dehors se n'est pas une partie de rigolade. Voldemort étend son pouvoir et il devient de plus en plus fort. Les gens le craignent et il en profite pour faire le plus de victime possible. Dumbledore en est conscient et s'il a organisé cette journée c'est pour que l'on oublie tout nos souci pendant un jour et que l'on s'amuse comme les adolescents qu'on est. Alors tais-toi et profites de cette journée au maximum, elle risquerait de te servir pour plus tard. Je sens que l'on ne va plus rigoler comme ça avant plusieurs mois alors fait comme moi et profite de cette journée au maximum pour ne pas avoir de regret.

Severus détailla son ami. Il étai sûr que celui-ci lui cachait quelque chose à propos du mage noir. Cette haine qu'il entendait dans la voix de son ami lorsqu'il en parlait le lui confirmait. Il était impossible de haïr quelqu'un comme cela sans que celui-ci ne vous ait fait quelque chose. Il décida de faire plaisir à Alec et de s'amuser. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment amusé avant. Ce n'était pas pour les sangs purs. D'ailleurs ceux-ci étaient tous regroupés dans un coin. Ce fut à son tour d'attraper une pomme. Il était sûr d'échouer. Après tout son compagnon n'avait pas réussit. A sa grande surprise il en attrapa une. Il la prit dans sa main et se mit à rire. Il avait le visage trempé. C'était la première fois qu'il était heureux car il pouvait dire maintenant qu'il était heureux.

Le deuxième jeu était sorcier. Harry et Severus avaient rejoint Lily et Tanya. Harry, lui, n'était pas rassuré pour un sou. Le jeu consistait à un genre d'action et vérité. Sauf que l'on ne pouvait pas mentir. Il décida de ne pas jouer. Malgré les protestations de ses amis. Sans le savoir il renforça l'idée de Severus qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher dans sa vie. C'est à ce moment là qu'il profita pour aller voter près de la coupe de feu. Il y avait du papier et une plume pour pouvoir écrire les noms des élus. Harry lui choisit ses parents. Même si ceux-ci se détestaient, Rémus lui avait certifié qu'il s'était ensuite aimé à la folie.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au départ de sa mère, celle-ci était très populaire à Poudlard. Elle aidait tous ceux qui étaient dans le besoin et avait pleins d'amis. En fait les seuls qui ne l'aimaient pas étaient les serpentard. Son père était aussi très connu. Il avait un charisme naturel et il faisait parti de la célèbre bande des maraudeurs. Il était pratiquement sûr que ces deux là allaient être élus. Les seuls qui pouvait leurs faire concurrence était Sirius, Rémus et Peter pour les garçons et la douce et timide Tanya pour les filles. En parlant des maraudeurs au complet il leur devait toujours une blague. En effet ceux-ci avait décidé de se venger pour la raclé qu'il leur avait mis l'autre soir. Cette blague s'était passée avant-hier pendant le cours de potion.

Harry venait juste de s'installer avec Rémus en cours de Potion. Depuis son éclat de voix celui-ci ne le dévisageait plus à chaque cours et Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Le cours se passait normalement. À la fin le professeur avait pour habitude de choisir un élève au hasard et de lui faire boire sa potion. Ainsi tous les élèves faisaient attention en préparant leurs potions et le cours se passait généralement bien. Aujourd'hui c'était tombé sur lui. Il prit une louche de sa potion et la bu. Il était confiant. Avec Rémus, ils faisaient toujours des potions parfaites. Le seul problème est que celle-ci n'eut pas l'effet compté. Au lieu de se retrouver avec des habits de sorcier haute couture il se retrouva habillé à la dernière mode moldus féminine. Le professeur vit rouge mais lorsqu'il avait ouvert la bouche pour dire qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait il dit une tout autre phrase.

- Je vous aime professeur voulez vous m'épouser?

Une minute plus tard il retrouvait ses habits normaux mais le mal était fait. Le professeur était passé par toutes les couleurs et se mis à hurler sur le pauvre garçon qui n'avait rien fait de mal

- C'est une honte, je retire 50 point à serpentard même si ça m'en coûte et je vous donne trois semaines de retenue. Vous commencerez juste après Halloween et sortez tous je ne veux plus voir personne et que ça saute!

Harry lui ne comprit que plus tard que c'était une blague des maraudeurs. En y repensant bien la phrase qu'il s'était mis à débiter ne pouvait faire partie que de l'humour spécial de son parrain et celui-ci allait en payer les frais. Il n'était pas le descendant des maraudeurs pour rien. Il sortit de ses pensés par Tanya.

- C'est ici que tu te trouvais? On t'as cherché partout. Le jeu dont Dumbledore vantait les mérites est sur le point de commencer. Dépêche-toi!

Ils arrivèrent tous sur le terrain de Quidditch. Là où devait se passer cette fameuse course. Peu de personne était sur la ligne de départ. Apparemment beaucoup avait été découragé par les épreuves. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal vint les chercher et les emmena à côté de la serre. Là le professeur Dumbledore attendait avec les professeurs Chourave et MacGonagall. Harry lui examina l'endroit et blêmit de nouveau. Devant lui se tenait un labyrinthe. Le professeur Dumbledore avait-il décidé de lui faire revivre une de ses pires journées de sa vie? Il commençait sérieusement à en douter. Il sentit soudain la main de Lily sur son épaule. Elle le regardait avec un air inquiet. D'ailleurs tout le monde le fixait, élèves comme professeur.

- Quand j'étais petit je me suis perdu dans un labyrinthe, depuis j'en ai peur. C'est tout bête mais c'est comme ça.

Il avait cru bon de justifier son malaise sinon les gens allait se demander se qu'il se passait. Le professeur Lichtenberg le regarda puis sourit. Harry, lui, fronça des sourcils. Il était pourtant sûr que tous l'avaient crû. Il se focalisa sur Dumbledore qui allait commencer à expliquer à quoi consistait les épreuves de la course.

- Comme vous le savez tous, ceci est une course un peu spéciale. Le prix sera un sachet de Bertie crochue pour chaque membre de l'équipe gagnante. Vous irez le chercher lors de la sortie à Pré au lard. Il y a en tout cinq épreuves alors réfléchissez bien à l'ordre de passage entre vous. La première comme vous vous en doutez consiste à traverser ce labyrinthe. En son centre vous y trouverez des badges qui iront automatiquement dans le ruban que vous avez. Il y aura un badge par épreuve sauf pour la dernière. il y a donc quatre badges en tout. La deuxième épreuve consiste à faire un petit bout sur le lac en ramant avec des rames. Là bas, le professeur MacGonagall vous y attendra pour vous remettre les badges. Ensuite se déroulera une épreuve sur un balai. Vous devrez retrouver votre badge qui se trouve quelque part sur le toit du château. Ah oui, interdiction de décoller avant d'avoir eu le bandeau pour poser le badge dessus. Le professeur Lichtenberg s'en assurera. La quatrième épreuve consistera à résoudre une énigme. Que je vous donnerai moi-même et enfin la dernière se fera par toute l'équipe. Un aura les yeux bandés et tiendra un œuf, il devra se déplacer dans un chemin truffé de piège. Les trois autres devront l'aider à se guider. Bien sûr vous serez tous attaché comme il se doit et si vous faites tomber votre œuf vous devrez recommencer avec un autre depuis le début du parcours. Ah j'oubliais, l'œuf se trouvera dans un petite cuillère.

Il y avait cinq équipes en tout. Certains avaient décidé de ne pas participer au vu des épreuves. Il restait donc le groupe de Harry, Celui des Maraudeurs, Un groupe de serdaigle de quatrième année, Un autre de poufsouffle de la même année et enfin un groupe de serpentard composé de Black, Flint, Rosier et MacNair. Harry se tourna vers ses camarades pour décider de l'ordre de passage. Il était hors de question que lui ou Tanya fasse le labyrinthe. L'un pour de mauvais souvenirs, l'autre pour un sens de l'orientation nul. Il fut donc décidé que Lily se lancerai en première. Pour la deuxième épreuve, Severus allait s'y coller. Au départ les autres voulaient que Harry le fasse mais celui-ci n'avait pas cédé en disant qu'il voulait absolument faire l'épreuve du balai. Il fut donc convenu qu'il allait faire celle-ci. Ensuite Tanya se chargerait de l'énigme. Pour l'œuf, C'est Lily qui s'y collait. Elle avait une totale confiance en ses amis. Enfin tout le monde se mit à la place qui lui était attribué.

Une détonation retentit. Le coup d'envoi venait juste d'être lancé. Lily se précipita à l'intérieur du labyrinthe et jeta un coup d'œil à ses adversaires. Elle reconnut parmi eux MacNair et Pettigrow. Elle était sûre que la sortie se trouvait vers l'est. Elle avait vérifié juste avant d'entrer dans quelle direction celle-ci se trouvait. Logiquement, pour aller au centre elle devait se diriger vers cet endroit. Elle fit la pointe au nord avec sa baguette et se dirigea vers l'est. Au bout de dix minutes de course effrénée, elle arriva enfin au centre du labyrinthe. Sur un poteau des badges se trouvaient fixés. Ils avaient chacun un motif et un couleur différente. Lily regarda son bandeau. Celui-ci était de couleur rouge avec un serpent argent dessiné dessus. Elle se demanda un moment si cela n'était pas fait exprès. Elle prit rapidement le badge correspondant et fila vers la sortie. Alors qu'elle voyait la lumière du jour pointer, un mur se forma devant elle. Elle s'arrêta quelque instant et repartit vers une autre direction. Qu'importe ce qu'elle faisait, dès qu'elle arrivait en vu de la sortie, celle-ci se faisait cacher par un mur. Lily commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Une demi-heure qu'elle essayait de trouver la sortie et qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle prit sa baguette et lança un sort de découpage. La sortie se trouvait maintenant juste devant elle. Elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible et elle atteignit enfin la sortie. Là, devant elle, Severus attendait dans une barque. MacNair, était déjà sortit et Rosier était sur le lac. Elle sentit quelqu'un venir de derrière. Elle se retourna et vit Pettigrow courir vers Sirius. Elle se dépêcha de passer son bandeau à Severus.

Dès que Lily donna le bandeau à Severus, celui-ci se précipita sur ses rames et il se retrouva bien vite au milieu du lac. Apparemment, Rosier avait du mal à ramer. Ça faisait une demi-heure qu'il se retrouvait sur l'eau et Severus l'avait rattrapé en cinq minutes. Il le dépassa très rapidement et vu que Rosier ne savait pas se servir des rames. Il ramait que d'un côté et au lieu d'avancer, il ne faisait que tourner en rond. Alors qu'il allait atteindre bientôt la berge, il sentit un bateau percuter le sien. Il se retourna et il vit Black avec un sourire sur son visage. Severus ne se laissa pas faire et redonna un coup dans la barque de Black. Celui-ci se leva et donna un coup de rame sur Severus qui para avec l'une des sienne. Ils se mirent tout deux debout, et une joute sur l'eau commença. Aucun n'avait l'avantage sur l'autre, soudain Severus fit un mouvement vers les jambes de Black. Celui-ci fut déséquilibré et tomba à l'eau. Malheureusement pour Severus, la barque de Black percuta la sienne et il se retrouva bien vite en compagnie de Sirius Black dans l'eau. Une course s'en suivit alors pour savoir qui remonterait le premier dans sa barque. Alors qu'ils se battaient, une quatrième année passa devant eux. Dans un accord tacite ils arrêtèrent de se chercher des noises et ils remontèrent vite dans leur barque pour rattraper cette petite quatrième année. Ils arrivèrent à égalité devant une professeur MacGonagall qui avait eu du mal de se retenir de rire en voyant ces deux énergumènes. Elle leurs donna à chacun un badge et ils se dépêchèrent de le donner à leurs camarades.

Harry tendit la main à Severus pour avoir le bandeau. Il savait que la suite n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Il avait entendu tellement de louange sur la façon de voler de son père qu'il en était excité. Il allait enfin pouvoir se mesurer avec celui-ci. Une fois qu'il fut dans les airs, Harry se mit instantanément à rechercher les badges. Il se mit à sourire. Il oubliait vraiment tous ses soucis lorsqu'il était en train de voler. Alors qu'il faisait le tour de la tour d'astronomie, il vit quelque chose briller. C'était un tout petit scintillement mais assez pour qu'il puisse attirer son attention. Il regarda alors autour de lui. Sur un rebord de fenêtre, il vit cinq badges scintiller. Il regarda où étaient les autres concurrents. James cherchait vers la tour de divination, le petit quatrième de serdaigle du côté des fenêtres de la grande salle il ne voyait par contre pas ses deux autres concurrents. Il ne voulait pas redescendre tout de suite de son balai. Il se dirigea alors vers James. Il était temps pour lui de voir de ses propres yeux le talent de son père. Il se mit à la hauteur de celui-ci et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je veux bien te dire où sont cachés les badges si tu veux. Je veux juste me confronter à toi. On m'a dit que tu étais doué sur un balai alors je te propose de voir lequel de nous deux est le meilleur. D'accord?

- Seul mon fils pourra me battre au Quidditch alors je veux bien qu'on essaye.

Harry lui sourit. Il lui montra l'emplacement des badges et lui dit que le premier qui y arrivait avait gagné. James le regardas surprit. Traviss semblait si heureux en ce moment qu'il en fut troublé. Au départ, il ne voulait pas donner tout ce qu'il avait. Il avait quand même une conscience et il détestait écraser à plate couture ses ennemis. Rogue et les serpentard était des exceptions mais Traviss leur avait montré à plusieurs reprise qu'il était contre le mage noir. En voyant ce sourire il décida d'y aller à fond. Ce qu'il ignorait c'était qu'il n'allait pas le regretter le moins du monde. Harry et James se mirent à faire le décompte du départ. Tout le monde avait vu le comportement étrange de Traviss et de Potter et ils se demandaient se qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire. Soudain ils partirent tout deux comme des flèches. Ils étaient à égalités. James se mit alors à faire des vrilles et des tonneaux pour déstabiliser son adversaire. Mais l'effet contraire se produisit. Harry s'amusait comme un fou. Il n'y avait pas à dire, son père était un as du vol. Il se mit lui aussi à enchaîner vrille et tonneau. Chez les spectateurs, plus personne n'osait bouger. Même les autres joueurs en compétitions. Tous regardaient ce ballet de balais volant ou les deux essayaient de montrer à l'autre la technique et la maîtrise qu'il possédait du balai. C'était une superbe compétition où la technique régnait en maître. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la fenêtre où étaient entreposés les badges. James avec un peu d'avance sur son adversaire prit le sien. Et il s'arrêta le temps que Harry prenne le sien. Soudain James plongea vers le bas. Harry n'hésita pas un instant et le rejoignit dans sa course. Le sol se rapprochait toujours plus dangereusement et aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher le morceau. Les spectateurs retenaient leurs souffles. James céda le premier à deux mètres du sol. Il releva la manche du balai de toutes ses forces. Il frôla l'herbe et posa le pied au sol. Harry lui se redressa à un mètre du sol et se posa de justesse sur le sol. Soudain ils entendirent des applaudissements. Ils relevèrent la tête et virent tout Poudlard (les serpentard exclus) en train de frapper des mains. Harry sourit à James et lui tendit la main. Main à laquelle James prit et serra. Soudain ils semblèrent se rappeler de l'endroit où ils étaient et ils se précipitèrent tous les deux vers leurs camarades.

Tanya prit le bandeau que lui tendait Alec et courut vers le professeur Dumbledore. Le professeur MacEachern était là lui aussi. Apparemment c'était pour le cas où il y aurait une égalité. Exactement comme le cas présent. Le professeur prit alors la parole.

- Je vais tout de suite te dire l'énigme bien que sa soit plutôt un rébus. Mon premier est têtu et avance que quand cela lui chante, Mon deuxième n'est autre que la huitième lettre de l'alphabet, mon troisième les sorciers jure sur lui, mon quatrième est la terminaison des noms les plus courant en latin et mon tout est très surveillé par le ministère de la magie.

Tanya réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait entendu. Mon premier est têtu. Un proverbe moldus disait têtu comme une mule. La huitième lettre de l'alphabet était le 'i'. Lorsqu'un sorcier jurait il disait toujours Merlin. La terminaison le plus courant en Latin pour les prénoms était -us, elle en était sûre. Cela donnait Mule, i, Merlin, -us. Ça ne voulait strictement rien dire. Mon tout est surveillé par le ministère. Tout d'un coup la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Une mule était aussi un âne, et se n'était pas Merlin qu'il fallait penser mais son titre. Merlin était un mage. Le tout contrôlé par la magie.

- Un Animagus.

- Bien, bien tu as le droit de passer mais dépêches-toi apparemment monsieur Lupin a été plus rapide que toi.

Tanya se dépêcha donc de prendre le badge et de se diriger vers ses amis. Lily avait déjà les yeux bandés et ils n'attendaient plus qu'elle. Une fois qu'ils furent tous attachés ensemble ce fut une véritable catastrophe pour avancer. Ils tombèrent tous lors de leur premier pas. Au bout de cinq œufs cassés, ils arrivèrent enfin à coordonner leurs mouvements. Lily tenait l'œuf, Tanya s'occupait de dire lorsqu'il fallait bouger, Alec s'occupait des pièges du côté droit et Severus du côté gauche. Alors qu'ils allaient recommencer avec cette stratégie en tête, les maraudeurs apparurent à côté d'eux. Les deux équipes se regardèrent et un duel acharné débuta pour arriver à la fin commença. La stratégie marchait plutôt bien et ils n'avaient cassé qu'un œuf depuis la mise en place de celle-ci. Les maraudeurs avaient un peu d'avance sur eux. La ligne d'arrivé était enfin en vu. L'équipe de Lily rattrapa celle de James cinq mètres avant la ligne. Aucune des deux équipes ne voulaient lâcher le morceau. Finalement, ils franchirent tous la ligne d'arrivée en même temps. Ils s'écroulèrent tous par terre et se mirent à rire s'en pouvoir s'arrêter. Finalement les deux équipes se serrèrent la main.

Le professeur Dumbledore souriait en voyant cela. Il avait fait cette journée uniquement dans le but d'une trêve entre les maisons et apparemment cela fonctionnait. Il regarda les autres serpentard. Enfin cela fonctionnait pour quelques individus. Il espérait que cette journée allait plaire à beaucoup de personne. En tout cas en voyant le sourire sur le visage de Harry il était sûr d'avoir fait au moins un heureux dans cette journée.

Le prochain jeu consistait à s'habiller le plus laidement possible. Harry était sûr que les maraudeurs allaient gagner. Ils étaient sur leur terrain. Il eu soudain une idée. Après tout il devait encore faire payer Sirius pour sa blague. Alors que Sirius allait passer, Ses cheveux se dressèrent soudain sur sa tête et prirent une belle teinte verte avec des mèches argentées. Le rire des autres en le regardant lui fit faire apparaître un miroir. Alors qu'il allait se regarder dedans, ses vêtements d'épouvantail se retrouvèrent recouverts avec le reste de son corps d'une substance non identifiée orange et gluante. Harry, lui, tenait dans sa main une boîte avec marquée dessus, marécages de Fred et Georges à utiliser que pour des mauvais coups. Severus lui lança un regard surprit.

- C'était pour le cours de potion. S'ils croient que je vais les laisser tranquille, ils se trompent. J'ai ajouté un petit sort de glu de ma confection, les effets ne disparaîtront qu'une demi-heure avant le bal.

Grâce à cela Sirius remporta le concours de la personne la plus laide qu'il soit. Les deux autres jeux n'étaient pas très intéressants. Toute la petite bande décida alors d'aller se reposer dans un coin près du lac. Le temps était très clément aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait aucun nuage à l'horizon à tel point que Harry suspectait Dumbledore d'avoir lancé un sort pour écarter tous les nuages qui se profilaient à l'horizon. Une petite brise légère leur caressait les cheveux. Soudain Harry rompit le silence.

- Dites les filles le soir je m'entraîne et j'aide aussi Severus ça vous dirait de venir aussi avec nous. Plus on sera mieux ça sera non?

- Pourquoi pas ça pourrait être intéressant. Vous faites quoi de beau? Denada intrigué Lily

- Harry m'aide à devenir plus fort. Il m'apprend des sorts dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Il à aussi réussit à dégoter un livre sur l'art de l'esprit et sur les Animagus. Il s'entraîne donc sur cette partie et moi j'apprends aussi l'Occlumencie. Vous devriez venir, je n'ai jamais vu un gars aussi doué que lui pour apprendre. Il à commencer à devenir Animagus qu'au début de l'année et il arrive déjà à transformer toutes ses parties en celles de son animal. Là il est entrain de travailler les parties qu'il doit créer quand il se transforme. Et vous verriez en quoi il est. C'est simplement magnifique.

- C'est bon Severus, ce n'est pas si impressionnant que ça.

- Il m'a fallu cinq ans pour devenir Animagus et encore j'avais mon père à côté de moi et toi en pratiquement deux mois tu as presque finit toute les étapes.

- Tu es Animagus Severus?

- Oui je suis un Renard mais n'allez pas le répéter je ne suis pas déclaré.

- On ne va rien dire puisqu'on est aussi Animagus. Moi je suis un lynx et Lily une tigresse.

- Tiens, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas?

- Monsieur Traviss, si vous tenez à votre vie veuillez courir immédiatement.

Une bataille d'eau fit ensuite rage entre les membres de cette nouvelle bande. Severus qui avait à peine eu le temps de sécher se retrouva de nouveau complètement trempé. Soudain un elfe de maison apparu avec un panier repas dans la main. Le déjeuné était servit. Après avoir bien mangé, Harry se sentait fatigué. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi comme il le devait. Entre les éternels cauchemars d'un certain mage déjanté et ses entraînements, il était k.o. Il s'installa confortablement à une souche d'arbre et s'endormit. Les autres le regardèrent. C'est à ce moment là que Severus décida de parler de ses soupçons avec les autres.

- Alec, cache quelque chose. Lâcha-t-il surprenant les deux autres filles.

- Et que cacherait-il?

- Tout d'abord il a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Celle-ci ne peut pas être fait naturellement, les formes de l'éclair sont bien trop distinctes. Elle a été faite magiquement. En plus lorsqu'il m'a sauvé des maraudeurs il s'est mit dans une colère noire et ses yeux étaient devenus rouges. C'était flippant. On dit que seul le mage noir a des yeux comme ça.

- Et tu penses qu'Alec est le seigneur des ténèbres? S'emporta Lily

- Non! je n'ai jamais dit ça. Il le déteste bien trop pour que ça soit le cas. Non. Cette haine est elle aussi bizarre. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un détester à ce point une autre personne. Et puis il est tellement mature pour son âge. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre lui et le mage noir et c'est pourquoi il est comme cela. Je suis sûr aussi que sa cicatrice est la clé de ce mystère. Comment, je n'en sais rien mais j'en suis persuadé. Et puis vous avez vu sa réaction pour le jeu action ou vérité, il n'a pas voulu y jouer. Il nous cache sûrement quelque chose.

- C'est que ce secret est important. Il nous le dira sûrement un jour ou l'autre. La vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à entendre et nous le connaissons à peine depuis deux mois. Lorsque c'est comme ça il n'y à juste qu'à attendre.

- Écoutez la voix de la raison c'est elle qui vous parle! s'exclama Lily devant le discours de sa meilleure amie.

La discussion prit alors fin sur cette phrase. Lily et Tanya s'était collé sur chaque côté de Alec et s'endormirent bientôt avec un sentiment étrange de sécurité. Severus lui regardait ce tableau. Il n'était pas habitué à la tendresse et les démonstrations de sentiment. Mais il se sentait bien avec ces trois là. Il était sûr d'une chose c'est qu'il ne regretterait jamais son choix d'avoir accepté l'aide de Alec. Peu importe finalement les secrets que celui-ci lui cachait, il avait été son premier véritable ami et il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant. Il savait que sans ça il serait passé à côté de cette magnifique journée et qu'il l'aurait alors regretté en voyant la joie qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir inscrite sur le visage des autres. Il se demandait comment il serait devenu s'il n'avait pas rencontré Alec sur son chemin. Sûrement quelqu'un de taciturne qui se défoulerait sur les autres tout le long de sa vie. Bientôt il pourrait tirer un trait pour toujours sur son ancienne vie et cela en tournant le dos à son paternel lorsqu'il aura assez de force pour se défendre contre lui. Il sentit ses yeux devenir lourd. Il rejoignit enfin les autres dans les bras de Morphée avec pour dernière pensée que cette journée était la plus belle de sa vie et qu'elle serait inoubliable pour lui.

Et voilà un autre chapitre de terminer. J'ai décidé de coupé Halloween en deux parties puisque sinon le chapitre allait être long et comme je veux faire à peu près le même nombre de mot ou alors un peu plus… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît toujours autant et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures.


	8. La fin d'un bonheur ephemère

NOTE : Désolé d'avoir posté ce chapitre en retard j'ai quelque problème de connexion avec mon modem. Internet ne marche plus depuis Mercredi déjà. Je poste donc vite fait ce chapitre avant de ne plus le ravoir.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi sauf Tanya, Alec et Albericht.

Chapitre 8 : La fin d'un bonheur éphémère.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla la première chose qu'il vit fut Severus assis en face de lui les yeux fermé et Tanya endormit sur son épaule. Cela le fit sourire. Il sentit soudain un poids sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et vit Lily entrain de dormir elle aussi sur son épaule. Il la secoua doucement et lui montra le tableau que formaient ses amis. Celle-ci le rejoignit bientôt dans son sourire. Il se leva enfin et regarda sa montre, il était déjà sept heures du soir. Le bal ne commençait que dans une heure! Avec Lily, ils décidèrent de réveiller les marmottes. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les traits de Harry, Soudain il conjura un seau d'eau glacé et le renversa sur les deux tourtereaux. Ceux-ci se réveillèrent en sursaut. Alors qu'ils allaient crier sur celui qui avait eu le malheur de faire ça, ils virent dans quelle situation ils étaient. C'est-à-dire bien trop près l'un de l'autre. Leurs visages prirent une jolie teinte rouge digne d'un Weasley. Après cette gène et l'oubli de se venger sur le coupable d'un réveil aussi brutal, ils se précipitèrent tous dans les dortoirs pour se changer.

Dumbledore avait encore décidé d'instaurer une règle. Chaque élève devait porter ce qui se trouvait sur son lit pour la soirée. Pour avoir une totale surprise de ce qu'ils allaient porter voilà les dire du directeur. Harry regarda alors le vêtement qui était sur son lit. Il y avait un pantalon moulant et un gilet/pull toujours moulant de couleur vert forêt Il y était accompagné d'un mot. Dessus il y était marqué qu'il allait être déguisé en Elfe des bois et qu'il devait aller voir le professeur Lichtenberg pour terminer les préparations sur lui. Une fois après avoir enfilé son costume il se dirigea donc vers le bureau des professeurs de défense. Après avoir cogné à sa porte, il entendit des pas se rapprocher de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il lui fit un sourire et lui fit signe de le suivre. Celui-ci l'emmena dans une autre pièce. Il avait juste eu le temps de voir qu'il y avait plusieurs autres portes toutes fermées. Lorsqu'il fut entré le professeur le laissa tout seul.

Dix minutes plus tard le professeur réapparut de nouveau. Il prit alors la parole

- Bien alors tu dois te déguiser en elfe. Je vais devoir effiler tes oreilles. Ça risque de faire un peu mal mais je pense que tu as connus pire. Je vais aussi m'occuper de tes cheveux. Lorsque j'aurais terminé tu devras te rendre devant les portes de la grande salle. Celles-ci ne s'ouvriront que lorsque tout le monde sera présent.

- Comment savez vous que j'ai déjà souffert.

- Je ne peux pas te répondre désolé mais peut-être qu'un jour tu auras tes réponses. Auris acies.

Les oreilles de Harry se firent plus pointues. La douleur était supportable. Elle était comme lors de ses transformations. Il sentit soudain ses cheveux s'allonger. Il avait atteint maintenant le bas de son dos. Le professeur prit une sorte de bague argentée et la mit dans ses cheveux. Ceux-ci étaient maintenant retenus par celle-ci, tout comme ceux de son professeur. Une fois cela fait, Lichtenberg lui tendit un arc avec un carquois. Harry se retourna ensuite vers son professeur. Celui-ci le regardait avec une expression fermée. Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas entamer la discussion avec lui, il se résigna donc à s'en aller. Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui Albericht consentit enfin à prendre la parole.

- Tu auras des réponses à toutes tes questions bientôt Harry Potter, Très bientôt.

Une fois arrivée dans le hall, Harry vit que beaucoup d'élève attendait dans celui-ci. Il repéra malgré tout dans la foule le visage de Severus. Harry alla le rejoindre. Severus portait l'ensemble du parfait petit vampire et lorsque Harry fut à côté de lui il vit qu'il avait même la paire de canine. Ils furent rejoints par Lily et Tanya. Cette dernière était déguisée en fée. Ses ailes translucides battaient dégageant un petit courant d'air frais. Lily, elle, était en Amazone. Sa lance faisait pratiquement sa taille. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent enfin. Les tables n'étaient pas présentes. Au milieu il y avait un grand espace sûrement pour danser. Tout autour se trouvaient diverses tables avec plus ou moins de place. Une grande pancarte était affichée tout au fond de la salle. Le Professeur Dumbledore décida alors de prendre la parole.

- Bienvenue à toutes et à tous, Comme vous le voyez un grand panneau se trouve derrière moi. Sur celui-ci est marqué votre place. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez avec vos amis, il n'y avait tout simplement pas assez de place pour chaque groupe. Un ou plusieurs professeurs pourrait se trouver avec vous. Ne vous en faites pas. Ce soir ne les considérez pas comme tels mais juste comme un adulte comme les autres. Personne ne pourra avoir de retenu ou des points de retirés.

Certains professeurs grognèrent en entendant le discours de Dumbledore. Il ne voulait surtout pas perdre leurs autorités auprès des élèves. Mais lorsque Dumbledore avait une idée, il était presque impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

- Bien, vous pourrez aller danser juste après le repas, lorsque le couple ouvrira le bal. Celui-ci sera annoncé juste avant, donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore été voté vous avez jusqu'au dessert. Voilà sur ce, allez voir votre place et installez vous. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon appétit.

Harry se dirigea vers le tableau. Les autres l'attendraient plus loin. Il y avait vraiment foule autour de celui-ci. Au bout de deux minutes de recherche intensive, Harry repéra leurs noms. Ils étaient situés à côté de l'entrée sur la droite. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir avec qui ils étaient d'autres qu'on le poussait déjà hors de vue du tableau. Il partit donc rejoindre les autres et ils s'assirent à leurs tables. Quelques minutes plus tard, au comble de l'horreur pour certain et de bonheur pour les autres les maraudeurs vinrent s'asseoir à leur table. Peter était déguisé en elfe noir. Il avait des yeux rouge foncés et sa peau était devenue grise. Ses cheveux avaient été teints en noir et il portait un gros bracelet en or portant d'étranges motifs. Rémus, lui, ressemblait plutôt à un pirate. Il avait un bandeau qui lui barrait son œil et il avait hérité de quelques cicatrices en plus. Il avait aussi un bandana qui lui enserrait sa taille et portait un pantacourt de couleur marron qui allait avec son gilet à manche courte. James et Sirius étaient les deux opposés. L'un avait des ailes blanches, l'autre les avait noir. L'un portait que du blanc, l'autre portait que du noir. L'un avait les cheveux courts ébouriffés et blond, l'autre les avait long, attaché en natte et noir. L'un ne portait qu'un rouleau de parchemin, l'autre portait une grande faux. L'un était un ange descendu du ciel, l'autre était un ange monté des enfers. Soudain le professeur Dumbledore et Lichtenberg vinrent s'asseoir avec eux. Dumbledore lui était habillé tout simplement en mage. Il portait une grande robe portant les couleurs de l'école. Lichtenberg, lui était habillé de la manière des grands nobles moldus du dix huitième siècle.

- Eh bien, eh bien, je vois que vous avez été gâté en costume, ce n'est pas comme certain. Déclara le Professeur Dumbledore en désignant quelques élèves

Harry repéra le groupe de sixième année de serpentard, ceux-ci n'avaient vraiment pas été gâtés. L'un était en fantôme, un autre en épouvantail, Il y en avait un aussi qui était déguisé en homme de Cro-Magnon. Les autres étaient mieux déguisés. Black par exemple portait la tenue des duellistes du dix-neuvième siècle. C'est-à-dire qu'il portait de simples vêtements noirs avec une robe ouverte sur le devant de couleur noire elle aussi avec des bords argentés. À l'intérieur de celle-ci on pouvait distinguer une épée sur son flanc gauche. Il détailla rapidement la salle. Toute sorte de déguisement était là moldus ou sorcier, de n'importe quelle époque. L'un était déguisé en samouraï, l'autre en maître d'arts martiaux, il y en avait même un en ninja. Il revint sur terre lorsque les plats commencèrent à arriver. Personne n'osait vraiment parler entre eux. Un sentiment de malaise pesait sur le groupe. C'est alors que le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Vraiment j'ai l'impression de retomber en enfance, tous ces jeux de ce matin et maintenant le bal. J'ai vraiment envie de savoir qui sera ce couple. Vous avez une idée Albericht?

- Franchement je pense que ça va être serré. Il y à beaucoup de garçon qui sont populaire et pratiquement tous se retrouve sur cette table. Quant aux filles ils y en a plusieurs aussi et là encore nous en avons deux parmi nous. Franchement Albus, vous l'avez fait exprès? Nous sommes entourés de célébrité.

En disant ce dernier mot son regard se porta sur Harry. Celui-ci fronça des sourcils. Il était de plus en plus persuadé que son professeur savait sa véritable identité. Mais comment celui-ci avait-il su? Il était sûr de n'avoir commis aucune faute jusqu'à maintenant. Les autres quant à eux rougirent d'un bel ensemble sous les paroles de l'homme.

- Je crois que tu exagères un peu Albericht. De là à dire que c'est fait exprès. Eh bien saches pour ton information que tout comme pour les costumes j'ai demandé l'aide au choixpeau et c'est lui-même qui s'est amusé à placer les élèves.

À la table tout le monde le regarda suspicieusement. Mais cette intervention mit les autres plus à l'aise. James décida de commencer à prendre la parole.

- Au fait Traviss, beau piqué que tu nous as fait tout à l'heure.

- Allons les enfants, pour cette soirée, comme nous sommes tous compagnons de table appelons nous par nos prénoms. Déclara Dumbledore.

- Même vous professeur? Demanda Severus après s'être à moitié étouffé dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

- Bien sûr! Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, ce soir ne nous considérez pas comme vos professeur mais comme des compagnons. Ah je sens ma jeunesse revenir. N'es tu pas d'accord Albericht?

- Si, Si…

Le silence retomba soudain et on entendit une exclamation de voix de la part de Lily,

- Alexander Traviss, ne recommencez plus jamais ce que vous avez fait. Non mais tu m'as fait une de ses frayeurs! Et si tu n'avais pas réussit à te redresser à temps. Paf plus de Alec et tout ça à cause d'un stupide jeu.

- Mais Lily, il a vraiment fait un beau piqué, je n'ai jamais vu ça dans ma vie! Même un professionnel n'aurait pas tenté.

- Toi Po… James tu ferais mieux de te taire car tu n'es pas beaucoup mieux. Non mais vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gamin irresponsable.

- C'est bon Lily, nous sommes en vie. C'est le plus important. Je savais ce que je faisais et je suis sûr que James aussi. Après tout, il est vraiment très fort.

- Je suis sûr que lors d'un match de Quidditch tu ne dirais pas la même chose Alexander.

- Non vous avez raison Pro… Albericht. Lors d'un match de Quidditch le plus important est d'attraper le vif d'or, le reste n'est que secondaire.

- Que secondaire? S'énerva Lily

- Mais oui, secondaire.

- Ta vie est secondaire lors d'un match de Quidditch? Demanda Sirius éberlué.

- Je savais que ce gars était fou. Rajouta Severus.

- Mais non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulut dire. Il n'y a rien de plus important que la vie et j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire avant mourir. Non ce que je voulais dire c'était qu'être blessé n'était que secondaire. Du moment qu'on attrape le vif en restant vivant. Ça vous va comme ça?

Mais Harry était maintenant sûr d'une chose, le professeur Lichtenberg savait tout de lui, aussi bien son identité que son passé. Le repas continua jusqu'à finalement arriver au dessert. Une fois que celui-ci fut englouti, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers la coupe. Tout au long du repas quelques personnes s'étaient levées pour mettre un nom dans la coupe. Lorsque le professeur toucha la coupe de feu, celle-ci se mit à virer au rouge et un papier fut rejeté de celle-ci.

- J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que le couple gagnant est pour les filles mademoiselle Lily Evans et pour les Garçon Monsieur James Potter. Que ceux-ci viennent au milieu de la piste sous vos applaudissements.

La musique commença alors à résonner doucement dans la salle. C'était un slow. On ne pouvait nier que James savait danser. Il menait Lily comme un maître. On aurait dit deux danseurs professionnels. Il virevoltait tels des oiseaux dans les airs. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à la fin de la chanson tout le monde applaudit. Bien vite un morceau de Rock commença. Les élèves affluèrent sur la piste de danse.

La soirée avançait plutôt bien. Harry n'avait jamais autant dansé. Il était crevé dans tout les sens du terme. Soudain le professeur de défense vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence Harry prit finalement la parole.

- Qui êtes vous?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit je ne peux pas te répondre.

- C'est toujours la même chose. Le professeur Dumbledore me dit ça lui aussi.

- C'est que c'est pour ton bien. Il n'est pas bon de vouloir savoir les choses lorsque l'on n'est pas prêt. Et aujourd'hui je peux affirmer que tu ne l'es pas pour ce que je dois dire. Je vais te laisser voilà tes amis.

Le professeur commença à se lever puis se ravisa.

- J'ai oublié de te prévenir. Tu n'auras pas une infinité d'amis alors montres-toi tel que tu es avec eux. Ils risqueraient de mal le prendre s'ils apprenaient que tu leur caches quelque chose.

- Je sais déjà tout ça!

Mais le professeur n'entendit pas la dernière phrase puisqu'il s'était déjà levé. Soudain Sirius s'affala sur la chaise à côté de lui. Harry parut surprit. Le professeur lui avait dit que ses amis étaient en train d'arriver. Mais les maraudeurs étaient tous sauf ses amis. Au bout d'un temps qui sembla interminable pour Harry, James prit la parole.

- Désolé pour la dernière fois Traviss. On n'a pas été très fairplay.

- On a surtout réfléchi à ce que tu nous as dit. Reprit Peter

- Et nous ne sommes pas très fiers de notre comportement. Renchérit Rémus

- Tu as raison je n'ai pas à me venger sur Rogue pour ce que sa famille m'a fait. Déclara Sirius

- Et même si les serpentard sont détestables à un point inimaginable, ils ne sont pas tous des mangemorts. Recommença James

- Il y a toujours quelque exception à la règle. Finit Rémus

- Euh… on peut savoir qui est l'homme qui a réussi à vous faire rentrer ça dans votre cervelle? Demanda Harry surprit

- Le professeur Lichtenberg.

- Il est venu nous parler cet après-midi et nous a fait comprendre quelque truc en nous montrant à quel point vous aviez l'air si paisible lorsque vous dormiez.

- Vous nous avez vus? Demanda Harry rougissant comme la chevelure d'un Weasley.

- Oui. Mais il y a surtout votre comportement de ce matin. Je ne crois pas qu'un simple mangemort puisse s'amuser autant sur de simple jeu moldus.

- Et un mangemort ne m'aurais tout simplement pas défié au Quidditch, il aurait prit son badge puis serait parti

Le reste de la soirée passa bien vite, entre danse et repos. Vers une heure du matin, la petite fête se termina et tout le monde alla se coucher. Lorsque Harry se réveilla le matin, il sentit sa cicatrice le picoter. Il regarda sa montre. Il était sept heures. Finalement sa cicatrice l'avait peut-être réveillé. Pourtant il n'avait déjà plus mal. Il décida de se lever sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle, seul le professeur Albericht était là. Harry mangea rapidement puis parti vers la salle sur demande. Il avait décidé de faire un peu sport. Après tout s'il retournait voir ses maîtres cet été, il ne fallait pas qu'il perde sa condition physique, ni les techniques qu'on lui avait enseigné.

C'est beaucoup plus tard que Lily, Tanya et Severus se levèrent. Après un petit déjeuner, ils décidèrent de chercher Alec. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs introuvable. Il avait beau chercher dans tous les recoins ou demander à tous les élèves et professeur qui passait, ils n'avaient aucune réponse. Au bout de deux heures de recherche, ils croisèrent le professeur Lichtenberg qui se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour son déjeuner.

- Professeur, excusez nous mais vous n'auriez pas croisé Alex?

- Je l'ai vu au petit déjeuner, vers sept heures, mais le connaissant il doit être allé s'entraîner après ce repas.

- Mais oui, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, merci professeur. S'exclama Severus.

- Suivez-moi. Rajouta-t-il à l'égard des filles.

Arrivé devant la porte de la salle sur demande, Severus et les filles rentrèrent. Ils restèrent interloqués sur le pas de la porte. Alec, effectuait des mouvements tellement gracieux qu'ils en venaient à se demander s'il ne faisait pas de la danse. Severus, lui, reconnaissait ces mouvements, il les avait utilisés le soir de leur rencontre. Lorsque les maraudeurs les avaient attaqués de dos. Ceux-ci étaient toujours aussi impressionnants et il était content de ne pas l'avoir pour ennemi. Soudain Alec s'arrêta et se retourna vers eux.

- Salut! Je me suis réveillé en avance, alors j'ai décidé de venir ici. Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal pour me trouver?

- On t'as cherché dans tout Poudlard, et maintenant il est l'heure d'aller manger!

Harry regarda sa montre et vit que Tanya avait raison. Le petit groupe se dépêcha alors d'arriver dans la grande salle. Bien sûr, ils furent les derniers arrivés et par conséquent tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Si les griffondor avaient à présent accepté que deux des leurs traînent avec deux serpentard, pour ceux-ci c'étaient tout l'inverse et ils eurent donc droit aux regards haineux de la bande de mangemort.

La fin de la journée se passa relativement calmement entre les entraînements et les fous rires. Puis la semaine passa aussi. Les cours étaient devenus relativement calmes depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de faire une trêve avec les maraudeurs, et les soirées, et bien Harry les passait à récurer des salles toutes plus infectes les unes aux autres, quant à Lily, Tanya et Severus, ils passaient celles-ci à s'entraîner pour essayer de rattraper le niveau de Alec. C'est ainsi que le matin de la sortie pour pré au lard arriva. La plupart des étudiants attendaient dans le Hall la permission de sortir, serrant contre eux une autorisation de sortie. Harry commença à avoir peur, il n'avait justement pas cette autorisation. Qui aurait pu la lui signer dans ce monde? Lorsque son tour arriva, il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque le concierge lui coupa la parole.

- Pour mon plus grand regret, Monsieur Traviss, le professeur Dumbledore vous à donné une autorisation exceptionnelle signé de sa main pour sortir de l'enceinte de l'école alors vous pouvez circuler.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Pré au lard, Harry se sentit nostalgique. La dernière fois qu'il avait été à pré au lard, Hermione et Ron l'accompagnait. Lily s'était mit dans l'idée que la matinée serait consacré à lui faire visiter «ce magnifique village plein de charme» d'après ces propres dire. C'est ainsi qu'il revu et ré entendu l'histoire de la maison hantée, qu'il revisita la poste, les tavernes et les endroits les plus romantique. Après cette matinée, éreintante pour certains et merveilleuse pour certaines, ils allèrent manger aux trois balais, taverne très réputé pour ces fameuses bière au beurre. Arrivé à l'intérieur, ils retrouvèrent les maraudeurs. Ceux-ci leurs faisaient de grands signes pour qu'ils viennent s'asseoir avec eux. Personne dans le petit groupe ne sembla chaud. Severus grogna de mécontentement et Lily leva les yeux au ciel, Tanya, elle, rougit violemment. Quant à Harry il se dirigea tout bonnement vers eux mais Severus le retint par le bras.

- Hors de question que j'aille avec eux. Aurais-tu oublié ce qu'ils ont fait?

-Je suis d'accord avec Severus, ce ne sont que des gamins immatures.

- Oui, oui, mais d'une Severus je pense qu'ils essayent de se racheter, et de deux Lily ils sont peut être moins immature que ce qu'il n'y paraît.

- Il est hors de question que je leur pardonne. Ils ont faillit me tuer!

- Je ne te demandes pas de leur pardonner mais de leur laisser une toute petite chance de se montrer tel qu'ils sont. C'est aussi valable pour toi Lily. S'il se passe quelque chose de déplacé on s'en ira.

- Mais d'où te viens tout ça! Comment tu peux leur pardonner?

- Parce que je sais qu'ils n'ont pas mauvais fond. Parce que je sais qu'il y a pire que ça dans la vie. Tu es en vie, je le suis aussi alors je n'ai pas à leurs tenir vigueur de quelque chose surtout s'ils veulent se racheter.

- On y va. Termina Tanya.

Pendant ce temps là, les maraudeurs se demandaient s'ils allaient accepter leur invitation. Après tout ils avaient tellement fait de mal à Rogue. Maintenant ils s'en rendaient pleinement compte, de leurs immaturités. Ils comprendraient parfaitement si Rogue, Traviss et Evans ne voulaient pas venir avec eux. Soudain, ceux-ci s'approchèrent et vinrent s'asseoir à coté d'eux. Traviss prit alors la parole.

- Nous sommes d'accord pour vous donner une seconde chance. N'est-ce pas Severus, rajouta Harry lorsqu'il entendit ce dernier à moitié en train de grogner sur ses paroles.

- Oui.

- Bien. Nous sommes donc d'accord. Mais si vous vous comportez de nouveau d'une façon immature, nous partons est-ce clair?

- On peu plus clair. Répondit Rémus.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance tendue. Seul Harry mangeait comme si de rien n'était. Lily jetait des coups d'œil haineux vers James, Severus n'arrêtait pas de grogner et Tanya ne quittait pas son assiette et était rouge comme sa robe d'école. Quant aux maraudeurs, ils se taisaient et se contentaient de manger. Enfin Rémus osa prendre la parole pour s'adresser à celui qui était le plus enclin de l'assemblée c'est-à-dire Harry.

- T'as l'air fatigué Traviss.

- Déjà, appelle-moi Alexander ou Alec. Sinon pour répondre à ta question je dors mal ces temps ci.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est personnel.

- Regardez le il recommence. Dès qu'on lui pose cette question, il se défile…

Lily continua son monologue comme quoi eux ils s'inquiétaient mais qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas cracher le morceau mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus. La question de Rémus refit monter l'inquiétude en lui. S'il ne dormait plus beaucoup c'était à cause de sa cicatrice. Celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de le picoter toutes les nuits. Il sentait que Voldemort préparait quelque chose. Le pire était qu'il craignait que cela se passe aujourd'hui. Sa cicatrice le brûlait fréquemment depuis ce matin. Il toucha sa cicatrice mais ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu de tous. Rémus et Severus l'avait remarqué. Au bout d'un certain moment où Lily n'en finissait plus avec ses remontrances ils décidèrent de passer l'après midi tous ensembles faisant taire celle qui était surnommé la tigresse.

Vers deux heures ils se dirigèrent vers Honeydukes. Harry était assez curieux de voir quelles friandises il pouvait exister à cette époque. Il fut surprit de remarquer que les dragées surprises de bertie crochue étaient déjà en vente. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de variété. Apparemment à cette époque, la mode était de faire les bonbons de toutes les couleurs qu'il soit. Il sortit enfin de la boutique. Les autres l'attendaient déjà dehors.

Après être passé à Zonko pour les garçons et chez Scribenpenne, le magasin de plume pour les filles, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter à coté de la cabane hurlante. De nouveau un silence tendu s'installa. Les deux groupes n'étaient vraiment pas à l'aise l'un envers l'autre. Harry décida de couper court à ce silence. Il voyait bien que les maraudeurs voulaient vraiment se faire pardonner. À part peut être Peter mais lui, il était une exception qui confirmait la règle. Ce sentiment lui suffisait pour qu'il leur pardonne. Après tout ils étaient quand même pour l'un son père pour un autre son parrain et le dernier il le considérait comme son oncle. De plus ils n'avaient rien fait de fâcheux contre lui. Il pensait que s'ils l'avaient attaqué c'était parce qu'ils étaient plus en colère par ses paroles qu'autres choses. Il était bien placé pour cela parce que lui non plus n'aimait pas recevoir des conseils. Quant à ses amis eux aussi faisait des efforts pour rester avec eux. Il trouvait que Severus avait une certaine forme de courage. Car il en fallait pour rester ainsi avec ses tortionnaires des années précédentes. Il croyait fermement que les maraudeurs avaient agit comme ça car ils pensaient que Severus était un mangemort. Et il en serait un mais Harry savait qu'il changerait de coté et qu'il n'était pas aussi froid et distant qu'il n'y paraissait. Par contre il se demandait comment Severus allait rejoindre les mangemorts. Il avait correspondu avec Ron et Hermione depuis la dernière lettre et aucun changement n'était apparut dans le futur. Tout ce passait donc exactement comme il le fallait. Parce que Harry avait opté pour le deuxième choix. Il ne pouvait décidément pas avoir dans l'idée qu'il existait des mondes parallèles.

Lorsqu'il allait enfin se mettre à parler le sol trembla. Harry blêmit fortement. Il avait raison. Voldemort prévoyait bien quelque chose aujourd'hui et ce n'était pas contre un haut lieu de magie comme il l'avait pensé au départ mais contre pré au lard. Réagissant au quart de tour, il parti vers la direction du bruit, laissant ses amis là où ils étaient.

Et voilà ce chapitre de terminé. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Allez je vous laisse.


	9. Ne pas enerver Traviss

Voilà le chapitre tant attendu! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est pour toi Lotus971!

Disclamer: Cette partie n'a toujours pas changé. Personnages pas à moi sauf Tanya et Albericht Lichtenberg.

Chapitre 9: Ne pas énerver Traviss

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu penser que Voldemort allait attaquer ici. Un bon point, il ne participait pas à l'attaque. Sa cicatrice ne le démangeait pas plus qu'avant. Il s'arrêta soudain au coin d'une rue. Pouvait-il faire cela? N'allait-il pas au contraire changer le cours du temps, si par exemple il devait par hasard sauver quelqu'un qui devait mourir. D'un autre côté s'il ne faisait rien et qu'il était sensé sauver quelqu'un qui ne devait pas mourir aujourd'hui et qui mourrait, il allait aussi changer le cours du temps. Il sentait déjà le mal de tête poindre. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit déjà? Ah oui, il devait suivre son instinct! Il entendit soudain un cri venant de l'autre bout de la rue. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Harry pour se décider. Il ne pouvait pas laisser des innocents mourir même si cela lui faisait changer le futur.

Arrivé au coin de la rue, un mangemort faisait dos à Harry. De nouveau le cri se fit entendre. Harry se déplaça furtivement vers la droite pour avoir une meilleure vue. Sur le sol une enfant d'environ cinq ans se tortillait dans tout les sens. On pouvait apercevoir aussi deux corps sans vit un peu plus sur le côté. Toutes ses interrogations avaient disparu de sa tête. Laisser cette petite fille dans cet état lui était tout bonnement impossible. S'il utilisait la magie, il y aurait une chance qu'un des mangemort puisse le toucher. Ils étaient cinq et il était tout seul. Il n'y avait donc plus qu'une seule solution s'il voulait garder l'effet de surprise.

Il tendit tous ses muscles à l'extrême. Ce qu'il allait faire aurait été impossible pour quelqu'un qui ne s'entraînait pas régulièrement. Il n'était même pas sûr d'y arriver correctement. D'aller si vite qu'aucun des mangemorts n'aurait le temps de réagir. Soudain il s'élança vers le mangemort le plus à gauche, lui donnant un coup directement dans la nuque. Il fit rapidement un autre pas sur le côté et en se retournant toucha le mangemort le plus à droite encore à la nuque. Il donna un coup de pied au visage à un mangemort au milieu, celui-ci valdinguant contre le mur de la ruelle. Mais les deux autres s'étaient retournés. Harry grimaça en pensant qu'il était encore trop lent. Pourtant tout ceci n'avait duré qu'une ou deux secondes tout au plus.

Harry vit l'expression des mangemorts changer du tout au tout. De la colère et la haine, ils passèrent à l'étonnement le plus total le fixant comme les derniers idiots de la planète. Il n'en fut pas plus à Harry pour saisir cette chance et envoya les deux dernier mangemort dans les décors. Harry se précipita sur la petite qui avait arrêté de se convulser et qui maintenant s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Harry l'a prit instinctivement dans ses bras. Au début la petite se débattait puis petit à petit se calma et pleura dans ses bras. Harry lui sentait la colère monter en lui.

Comment osait-on faire ça à une gamine qui avait la vie devant elle. Et en quelque seconde celle-ci avait vue sa vie se détruire ici même. Elle était maintenant orpheline. Le sang de Harry se glaça dans ses veines. Être orphelin, il savait se que ça faisait et il ne souhaitait à personne de l'être. Il avait très mal vécu son enfance chez les Dursley et Tom était devenu Voldemort parce qu'il était orphelin. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry avait commencé à chanter une berceuse à l'enfant et celle-ci commençait à se calmer. Des larmes coulaient aussi de ses joues. Harry avait finalement comprit en regardant cette petite dont la vie venait d'être brisé à quel point il était vital d'arrêter Voldemort et ses sbires. Et seul lui le pouvait. Il leva le visage et regarda les parents de la fille. Eux aussi avaient l'air assez jeune. Vingt-cinq ans tout au plus. Il reporta son regard sur la jeune fille qui s'était maintenant endormis. La colère remontant une fois de plus.

Severus, Lily, Tanya et les maraudeurs arrivèrent enfin. Ils virent une chose qu'il ne pensait jamais voir. Alec pleurait avec dans ses bras une gamine. Les mangemorts étaient tous accolés d'une part de l'autre du mur et ne bougeaient plus. Ayant déjà vu les talents de leurs amis communs, ils ne doutèrent pas un seul instant qu'il fut le responsable de ce carnage. Soudain Alec tourna ses yeux vers eux. Les maraudeurs reculèrent instantanément devant ce regard, les filles, elles parurent surprises et Severus ne put retenir un frisson d'horreur. En effet les yeux de Alec avaient viré au rouge.

Voyant ses amis, Harry se leva et posa délicatement la fille à côté de ses parents. Lançant son plus puissant sort de protection. La guerre avait que trop duré. Plus qu'une seule chose comptait pour Harry. Arrêter cette guerre et remporter cette bataille pour que personne d'autre ne souffre. Lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur de ses amis, il s'arrêta et souffla.

- Ils vont tous le payer.

Ses amis restèrent pétrifiés. Harry, lui profita de cet instant pour s'en aller. Il arriva finalement au gros de la bataille. Celle-ci se passait en plein centre ville. D'un côté se trouvaient les mangemort et de l'autre tous les professeurs. Deux sortaient du lot. Les professeurs Dumbledore et Lichtenberg. Les élèves eux, avaient dû rentrer au château. Malgré la résistance des professeurs, les mangemorts étaient encore trop nombreux. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à réagir et se jeta dans la bataille sortant pas la même occasion sa baguette.

Les deux côtés s'arrêtèrent surprit de cette intervention. Harry lui sourit en voyant cette réaction. Ce n'est qu'au bout du septième mangemort pétrifié que la bataille reprit. En évitant quelques sorts, Harry se rapprocha de Dumbledore. Celui-ci prit la parole.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici monsieur Traviss. Retournez au château.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois professeur, vous avez beau me connaître plus que quiconque ici mais vous ne connaissez rien de mon passé alors laissez moi faire ce que je veux parce que au contraire j'ai tout à faire ici.

Harry regarda le professeur Dumbledore dans les yeux. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Comment son élève pouvait avoir les mêmes yeux que Tom? Un sort fonça vers lui l'empêchant d'approfondir ses pensées.

Soudain Lily surgit de la même ruelle que Harry. Elle s'arrêta éberlué. Les mangemort s'étant fait avoir une fois par un gamin, ne voulurent pas recommencer la même erreur. Sauf qu'il ne le savait pas encore mais ce geste allait être la plus grosse erreur de leur vie. Un Doloris surgit d'une baguette vers Lily. Mais elle ne se prit pas le sort. James avait surgit de cette même ruelle, et s'interposa entre Lily et le sort.

James se mit à hurler. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Il avait l'impression que des milliers de couteau chauffé à blanc pénétraient dans sa peau. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ce sort était interdit. Il entendit vaguement Lily crier son prénom. Il avait mal, voulant que tout s'arrête. Il ne savait même plus s'il criait encore. Soudain tout s'arrêta. Il se mit sur le côté et vit la raison de ce brusque arrêt. Ce qu'il vit l'avait d'ailleurs encore plus effrayé.

Harry, lui était en train de se battre à l'autre bout de la bataille, lorsqu'il entendu quelqu'un crier. Il s'était sûrement prit un Doloris. C'est des choses qui arrivait. Mais il entendit peu après une autre personne crier le nom de James. Harry cessa tout de suite ce qu'il était en train de faire paralysé. Il était en train de rêver n'est-ce pas? James ne pouvait pas être ici. Encore moins Lily. Parce que maintenant il en était sûr, c'était Lily qui venait juste de crier. Il se retourna lentement oubliant les mangemort qui étaient présent et la scène qu'il vit le glaça. James était étendu sur le sol hurlant à s'en arracher les poumons. Lily juste à côté essayait tant bien que mal à résister aux autres mangemorts. Il regarda rapidement la situation. Aucun professeurs n'étaient libres. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose.

Lily venait à peine de sortir de son ébahissement, qu'elle vit un sort se diriger vers elle. Puis elle ne vit plus rien. Elle entendit seulement un corps s'effondrer devant elle puis un hurlement déchirant ses tympans. Elle regarda au sol et fut prit d'horreurs en voyant James se convulser sur celui-ci. Sans le remarquer, elle cria son prénom. Elle ne put faire autre chose que les mangemorts passaient déjà à l'attaque. Elle essayait de se défendre comme elle le pouvait en protégeant James en prime. Elle avait vue un peu plus tôt que les autres maraudeurs ainsi que Severus et Tanya étaient resté dans la ruelle. Peter tremblait de peur, Tanya paraissait choqué Rémus et Severus essayait de retenir Sirius qui voulait absolument aider son frère. Elle se dit qu'au moins ils étaient en sécurité. Mais ces moments de réflexion n'étaient jamais la bienvenue dans une bataille et ce n'est que trop tard qu'elle vit un sortilège de couleur verte se diriger vers elle.

Harry se demandait encore ce qu'il devait faire lorsqu'il vu plus qu'il n'entendit le sortilège de la mort se diriger vers sa mère. Sa mère ne pouvait pas encore mourir, il était trop tôt! Il sentit la rage monter dans ses veines. Tout ce qui se passa après resta flou pour Harry. La seule chose dont il se souvint fut comme si un barrage cédait en lui. Par contre la scène qui suivit fut gravée dans la mémoire de toutes les autres personnes présentes sur le lieu.

Après avoir sentit le barrage céder, Harry fonça comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. S'interposant ainsi entre sa mère et le sort. Il invoqua alors une énorme boule de couleur dorée puis la jeta à l'encontre du sort. Le sort qui était pourtant puissant et parfaitement réussi fut balayé lors de l'impact avec cette mystérieuse boule. Harry ne prit pas le temps de regarder l'effet que celle-ci a eu sur l'envoyeur du sort qu'il partit déjà vers un autre mangemort. Celui qui avait lancé un Doloris sur son père. Ce mangemort ne comprit rien de ce qu'il lui arriva qu'il se trouvait déjà propulsé avec d'autre mangemort à quelque mètre de là.

Le combat avait arrêté des deux côtés. Les mangemorts commençant à avoir peur et les professeurs se demandant comment cet élève pouvait être aussi fort. Seul un professeur souriait. Ce professeur n'était autre que Albericht Lichtenberg. En voyant Harry ainsi, Les yeux rouges, un léger vent l'englobant ainsi qu'une fine couche de brume qui était autre que la matérialisation de son aura, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était enfin prêt.

Harry continuait sa danse macabre envoyant les mangemorts à coup de sort ou de poing par ci ou par là. Il allait d'ailleurs continuer jusqu'à la fin lorsqu'il sentit sa cicatrice le brûler. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol, se tenant la cicatrice tellement que celle-ci lui était douloureuse. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il le vit. Le responsable de tous ces massacres. La rage contenue en lui augmenta encore plus si cela était possible.

Voldemort était surprit par celui qui se tenait devant lui. Comment un simple gamin pouvait être aussi puissant. Alors c'était lui Alexander Traviss? Il avait entendu des rumeurs sur lui et surtout il l'intéressait par ce qui s'était passé il y à quelque mois. Lorsqu'il avait ressentit quelqu'un ayant un grand pouvoir et le ressemblant à Poudlard. Il avait alors demandé qui était nouveau dans ce château. Il en était ressortit que le professeur Chourave, le professeur Lichtenberg et ce gamin étaient les seuls. Ce gamin aussi, d'après les dires de Black, n'était qu'un petit insolant qui osait répéter partout qu'il ne servirait certainement pas le seigneur des ténèbres. Oui décidément ce gamin lui plaisait. Il n'avait pas peur de prononcer son nom. Après l'avoir contemplé il décida de prendre la parole. Les mangemort s'étaient réunit derrière leurs chef.

- Rejoins nous, je peux sentir que tu es puissant. Ta puissance ne pourra pas se développer du côté du vieux schnock.

- Ma puissance pourra très bien se développer toute seule. Je ne te rejoindrais jamais même pour tout l'or du monde.

- Pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas me rejoindre? Toi et moi nous sommes pareils, je peux le sentir. Je peux le voir. Nous sommes tous les deux orphelins. N'est-ce pas? Nous nous ressemblons assez.

Voldemort marqua une pause puis reprit en fourchelang.

- Nous avons tout les deux du sang moldus et nous sommes les deux seuls à pouvoir parler fourchelang. Sans oublier que nous nous sommes tous le deux fait battre par des moldus et que comme moi tu porte la marque des mages noirs. Les yeux rouges.

Harry qui avait pâlit tout au long du discours se prit une claque à la fin lorsque Voldemort annonça qu'il avait des yeux rouges. Il avait l'impression d'avoir prit une douche froide. Cela avait au moins eu pour conséquence de le réveiller. Ses yeux repassèrent alors du rouge à sa couleur améthyste maintenant habituelle. Il prit alors la parole normalement.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu sais tout ça sur moi Tom mais une chose est sûr, je ne te rejoindrais jamais. Que l'on se ressemble ou non. Il y a plusieurs chemin dans une vie et je ne prendrais jamais la tienne. Après tout je n'ai pas envi de faire une crise d'adolescence qui dure même lorsque l'on devient un croûton.

- Petit insolant. Tu n'es rien face à moins. Incline toi!

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon Tommynouchet d'amour chéri!

Un gros blanc s'installa après cette remarque de Harry. Les professeurs et les mangemorts le regardaient comme s'il était devenu fou quant au mégalomane attardé à face de serpent avait une expression illisible.

-Dit tonton Voldy tu m'offre quoi si je m'incline.

- Tait toi. Tu n'as jamais appris le respect dans cette école de fou?

- Le respect? Connaît pas! Tu sais j'ai été élevé par des moldus il ne faut pas trop leur en demander.

Harry s'amusait comme un fou finalement. Il savait que sa seule chance de survit était d'énerver Tom. Et puis il ne voudrait jamais prendre quelqu'un d'aussi insolent que ça. En plus il pouvait remettre en question l'éducation des Dursley et il n'allait pas s'en priver. Albericht, lui s'amusait comme un petit fou. On aurait dit une dispute entre deux collégiens. Harry était très ingénieux. D'une il faisait oublier à Voldemort pourquoi il était ici et de deux il exploitait sa seule chance de survit. Quant à Voldemort, dire qu'il était fou de rage face à cette insolence était un euphémisme. Ce gamin n'avait-il jamais apprit la politesse? Mais ce qu'il trouvait le pire c'était qu'un simple gamin ose le défier. Tout le monde magique le craignait mais un petit avorton n'avait pas peur. Il allait se faire un plaisir à rabattre le caquet de ce petit imbécile et lui faire comprendre pourquoi il était aussi craint.

C'est ainsi que Tom passa le premier à l'attaque. Comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il était confronté à Harry. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs préparé psychologiquement à une bataille inévitable avec le mage noir. Il ne savait pas comment il allait s'en sortir cette fois ci. Sûrement avec la même chance insolente que d'habitude. Ça faisait maintenant cinq minutes qu'il évitait tous les sorts du mage noir, répliquant que très rarement pour ne pas se prendre un sort qu'il n'avait pas vu. Il se permit tout de même une réplique.

- Alors voldychou, tu n'arrives pas à me viser? Tu sais il existe une chose très pratique qui s'appelle lunette. Tu ne crois pas qu'à ton age tu devrais commencer à y songer?

- Tait toi!

Du côté des mangemorts et des professeurs, ils étaient tous bouche bée. Comment un adolescent pouvait tenir tête ainsi au plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Voilà la question que se posaient la plupart des gens.

Du côté des autres adolescents, Lily et James avaient rejoint les maraudeurs, Tanya et Severus lorsque Alec avait piqué sa petite crise de colère. Maintenant, ils regardaient avec stupéfaction leur ami commun tenir tête au seigneur des ténèbres. On avait dit qu'il avait fait cela toute sa vie. Soudain Severus se rappela la phrase de présentation de son ami lors du cours de défense contre les forces du mal_. «J'aime croire en l'Amour, Je déteste Voldy et je veux mourir en tuant ce sal…» _ Oui c'était exactement ses paroles. Il en fit par aux autres.

- Vous vous rappelez de ce qu'Alec a sortit au premier cours de Défense?

- Pourquoi cette question? Bien sûr que oui. Après ça on a pu voir passer trois ou quatre pingouins sans oubliez un troupeau d'éléphant rose. Répliqua Sirius.

- Il a dit qu'il détestait Tu-sais-qui et qu'il voulait à tout prit le tuer. Répondit en rougissant Tanya.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Severus. Alec à déjà dü affronter plusieurs fois Voldemort pour en arriver là. Dit Lily

- Oui et ces confrontations ne devaient pas être gaies, rajouta James

- Par merlin, j'espère qu'il n'était pas sérieux en disant qu'il était prêt à mourir. Se renfrogna Severus

- Je pense qu'il l'était rappelles-toi au bal, il nous a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire avant de mourir, lança Rémus

- Sa vie n'a pas du être toute rose. Regardons la suite pour savoir s'il se passe quelque chose, dit Tanya

- S'il meurt je vais en enfer pour l'étriper.

Tous acquiescèrent avec la remarque de Lily.

Harry de son côté avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir tête au mage noir. Cela faisait quand même près d'un quart d'heure qu'il essayait en vain de toucher le mage alors que celui-ci était de plus en plus précis, arrivant à anticiper ses mouvements. Il était maintenant recouvert de petite coupure un peu partout sur son corps et les mangemorts commençaient à acclamer leur maître. C'est à ce moment que Harry se rendait compte qu'il avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire avant d'essayer de vaincre celui qui avait détruit toute sa famille. Il ne put éviter le prochain sort de Tommy et se fit propulser contre un mur. Il ressentait maintenant la fatigue des efforts qu'il avait faits pour protéger Lily et James. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les effets du Doloris sur lui. Mais il ne cria pas. Il ne voulait pas donner cette satisfaction au mage noir. Il se surprit même à sourire. C'est bon tout le monde pouvait le considérer comme un maso. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il vit la baguette de son ennemi se lever. Il était prêt à lancer un nouveau sort.

Un rictus se dessinait sur le visage de serpent du mage noir. Il allait enfin gagner. Ce petit lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Alors qu'il allait lancer son sort, il du faire un pas sur le côté pour en éviter un autre. Il regarda le petit présomptueux qui osait lui lancer un sort. Il ne croisa que le regard glacial du vieux fou. Il l'avait oublié celui là. S'il commençait à s'en mêlé tout cela ne serai décidément pas à son avantage. Il valait mieux sonner la retraite. Il pourrait recommencer à attaquer un autre jour et cette fois-ci, il pourrait régner en maître sur le monde magique. Un jour il allait tuer ce vieux fou. Ce gamin ne fera pas long feu non plus. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui. Il utilisait la pleine puissance de ses pouvoirs inconsciemment et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il se ferait avoir. Oui il valait mieux revenir un autre jour.

Sans crier garde celui qui s'était autoproclamé le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps transplana, laissant derrière lui des mangemorts surprit de la soudaine disparition de leur maître. Ce fut la débandade. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens. Ils paraissaient comme des petits chiots abandonnés par leur maître. Puis ils transplanèrent enfin. Les professeurs crièrent de joies. Pour eux, le combat allait durer une éternité. Les mangemorts n'arrêtant pas d'affluer de partout. Ils pouvaient dire que grâce au professeur Dumbledore, ils avaient pu gagner cette bataille. Oubliant par la même occasion, le courage dont avait fait preuve un certain élève de serpentard.

Tous? Non. Les professeur Dumbledore et Lichtenberg s'étaient précipités vers leur élève. Le professeur Dumbledore se reconstituant une partie du puzzle qu'avait dû être la vie de son élève venu du futur. Il comprenait pourquoi Harry agissait comme cela. Il avait comprit en regardant le duel que se n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois que son élève se confronterait au mage noir. Il comprit aussi que Lily et James allaient connaître un destin tragique. Ces révélations le firent devenir triste. Comment un enfant pouvait supporter cela. Il décida à partir de cet instant de protéger cet élève qui avait déjà tant souffert dans sa vie.

Albericht Lichtenberg, lui, savait à quoi devait penser le directeur à ce moment même. Son regard devint plus dur. Il ne pourrait pas laisser Albus protéger cet enfant. Pas alors qu'il était enfin prêt à le suivre. Pas alors que le destin de cet adolescent était de tuer le mage noir. Peu importe ce que Albus avait découvert, ce n'était qu'une infime partie du secret qu'entourait Harry. Il fut le premier professeur à arriver auprès de Harry. Il y avait bien sur déjà ses amis. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, les autres élèves le laissèrent passer.

Harry était adossé contre le mur. Inconscient. Le doloris avait eu raison de lui. À moins que ce ne soit le fait que Dumbledore avait prit la relève. Vu le sourire que Harry abordait, Albericht penchait plutôt pour la deuxième solution. Il s'adressa enfin aux autres adolescents présents.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est juste évanoui. Il a fait trop d'effort. Je suis sur que madame Pomfresh sera régler ça en un rien de temps. Aidez moi seulement à le porter. J'ai peur qu'utiliser la magie n'aggrave son cas.

Une fois arrivé dans la diligence, le professeur Lichtenberg reprit la parole

- Vous n'arriverez pas à le protéger Albus. Son destin est bien plus important que ce que tu ne crois. Tu peux avoir deviné la partie visible de l'iceberg mais il existe une grande partie immergé et celle-ci tu ne peux la voir. Quant à vous, ne lui posez pas trop de question sur son passé. Je pense qu'il préfère l'oublier que d'y penser. Laissez tout vos doutes de côté. Il ne vous fera jamais du mal parce qu'il vous considère tous comme ses amis.

Tous regardèrent le professeur Lichtenberg avec de gros yeux. Les étudiants se demandant comment ce professeur en connaissait autant sur leur ami et le dernier se demandant comment il avait pu deviner ses pensées. Une conversation allait s'imposer entre lui et son employé. Le regard du directeur se reporta sur l'adolescent. Il s'en voulut de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt. Mais il avait dû agir au bon moment, et il faut dire que son élève l'avait plus que surprit en tenant ainsi tête à Tom. Là encore il se dit qu'il n'était pas près d'arriver au bout de ses surprises cette année. Il avait reçu une lettre de son autre lui du futur qui lui avait dit que Harry ne rentrerait certainement pas avant la fin de l'année. Voir même avant la fin de sa septième année. Il avait tout le temps de plancher sur le mystère qu'était cet élève. Mais il devait à tout prix parler à Albericht. Il avait décidé de l'embaucher car il avait avec lui une lettre de son lui futur qui lui disait qu'il ferait un bon professeur de défense contre les force du mal mais trop de mystère l'entourait. Ça ne pouvait plus durer.

Lorsque le professeur sortit enfin de ses pensées, la diligence arrivait au château. Il accompagna son professeur et ses élèves à l'infirmerie. Pompon allait encore piquer une crise en voyant dans quel état allait arriver son patient. Il faudrait la calmer.

Albus ne se trompa effectivement pas. Lorsque le professeur Lichtenberg et Severus débarquèrent avec le corps de Harry Madame Pomfresh prit la parole.

- Par Merlin ne me dites pas que vous avez laissé cet élève participer à la bataille! Vous êtes totalement inconscient! Et moi qui pensais ne voir débarquer que des professeurs. Et la sécurité des élèves vous en faites quoi? Allez dépêchez vous, déposez le sur un lit! Mais quelle bande de flemmard en plus. Voilà maintenant ouste. Tout le monde dehors. Et que je ne vous revois plus!

C'est ainsi que tout le monde fut repoussé de l'infirmerie sans avoir pu placer un mot. Se voyant l'accès refusé, ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

Les jours passèrent ainsi. Les maraudeurs, Lily, Severus et Tanya allaient voir leur ami tous les jours. Malheureusement l'état de celui-ci ne s'améliorait pas. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs. Seul le professeur Lichtenberg paraissait serein. Il venait rendre visite à Harry puis repartait sans rien dire. Ce fut au bout de deux semaines qu'il consentit à sortir une parole lorsqu'il allait sortir de l'infirmerie.

- C'est pour bientôt.

Ces mots qui se répercutèrent sur les murs de l'infirmerie puis disparurent ayant pour seul témoin un patient qui était toujours en train de dormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry sentit une grande douleur dans son dos. Cela le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer quelque seconde plus tard, n'étant plus habitué à la lumière du jour. Une odeur de médicament vint agresser son pauvre nez. Il ne put que grimacer et ne put prononcer que le mot infirmerie avant de se rendormir.

Voilà le chapitre est terminé. Il est un peu moins long que le précédent mais bon. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Après tout c'est ma première confrontation Harry/Tom. Je posterai le prochain chapitre Samedi.


	10. Un livre bien mystérieux

Je suis désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre. Mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire. En plus comme j'ai eu mon Bac. Et oui je l'ai eu. (Alors merci à tous pour vos encouragement.) J'ai du aller m'inscrire a la fac et chercher des appartements. Ce qui a bien rempli mes journées pendant une semaine. Voilà donc ce chapitre dix tant attendu et vous aurez le onze samedi puisque j'ai reprit de l'avance sur ma fic.

Disclamer: Le même que dans tout les chapitre précédant. C'est à dire que les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Chapitre 10: Un livre bien mystérieux

Lorsque Harry se réveilla de nouveau. La première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond blanc. Il grogna. Il avait encore réussit à s'attirer des ennuis et à atterrir dans ce lieu maudit. Il se demandait vraiment s'il ne devait pas se tatouer aimant à ennuis sur le front et prendre par la même occasion un abonnement à l'infirmerie. Quoique ce fût un exploit, il n'y avait pas été depuis le début des cours. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé et grimaça. Si Hermione apprenait qu'il avait fait sa tête brûlée, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. En parlant de Hermione. Du peu qu'il connaissait Lily, celle-ci ne le laisserait pas tranquille non plus. Il émit une sorte de plainte. Malheureusement cela attira l'infirmière jusqu'à lui. Il l'avait oublié celle là. Elle serait sans doute la pire. L'infirmière prit la parole coupant court à son monologue intérieur.

- Comment vous sentez vous? Avez-vous mal quelque part? Posa-t-elle comme question en lui tournant autour comme un vautour tournant autour de sa proie.

- Je vais bien. Combien de temps j'ai dormi?

- Vous avez dormi deux semaines. Votre magie était au plus bas à l'effort fourni. Elle est maintenant restaurée. Vos blessures sont aussi pratiquement guérites. Mais je ne parle pas de l'effet du doloris.

- Combien de temps je dois encore rester?

- Une semaine minimum.

Harry la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle. Il n'allait certainement pas rester une semaine tout entière dans l'infirmerie alors qu'il avait dormi pratiquement deux semaines!

- Il est hors de question que je…

- Et pas de protestation jeune homme. Votre réserve magique s'est retrouvé à sec. Vous avez faillit vous tuer! C'est une chance que vous vous sentez bien. Maintenant buvez.

Madame Pomfresh avait effectivement emmené sur un plateau toute sorte de potion. Harry les regarda peu convaincu. Il les prit finalement. Elles avaient toujours le même goût infect que vingt ans dans le futur. Si ce n'est plus encore. Lorsqu'il prit enfin la dernière potion il se sentit somnolent. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose qu'il était déjà en train de dormir.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla de nouveau le soleil commençait à tomber. Il entendait des chuchotements à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête vers ceux-ci. À ses côtés se trouvaient les maraudeurs, Lily, Tanya et Severus. Tout le monde au grand complet. Lily fut la première à remarquer qu'il fut réveillé.

- Potter! Tu l'as réveillé! Tu ne sais pas parler doucement? Tu réveillerais même un mort. Pourtant madame Pomfresh nous a dit de ne pas le réveiller.

- Lily c'est bon. James ne m'a pas réveillé. Commenta doucement Harry

- Ah tu vois! Fit James en tirant la langue à Lily

- Hmm Hmm! on n'est pas là pour voir une nouvelle querelle entre amoureux. Alors comment te sens-tu mon frère? Demanda Sirius

- Eh! Répliqua en même temps James et Lily

- Je vais bien merci. Mais cette vieille truie veut encore me garder pendant une semaine, dit Harry

- Et elle a bien raison. Tu es complètement fou et irresponsable. Reprit Severus

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Rogue. Tu es complètement inconscient! S'exclama James

- Je suis en vie non? Rétorqua Harry

- Et si tu étais mort? Susurra Lily

- Impossible! Répliqua Harry

- Et moi je suis merlin en personne! Fit James

- On savait que tu étais fou mais pas à se point là! Déclara Rémus

- Promet-nous de ne jamais recommencer. Demanda sérieusement Tanya.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. La situation tournait clairement à son désavantage si en plus de Lily, Severus et Tanya, les maraudeurs étaient aussi pour qu'il promette. La fin du monde était proche. Lily, Severus et Tanya d'accord avec les maraudeurs. Cela aurait pu être amusant si la cause de cette entente n'était pas lui. Mais la il devait penser à autre chose. Il ne pouvait décidément pas promettre mais s'il disait cela les autres demanderaient des explications. Mais au contraire s'il promettait il savait qu'il ne respecterait pas celle-ci et ça, ça le mettait mal à l'aise rien que d'y penser. Voldemort l'avait repéré dans ce temps grâce au lien qu'il avait avec lui. Il était déjà dans les ennuis et dans la guerre. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant.

- Je vous promets que j'essaierai d'éviter les ennuis. Répondit finalement Harry

- Pourquoi peux-tu seulement essayer? Promet que tu ne recommenceras jamais! Supplia Lily

- Parce qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Tu crois peut-être que je fais exprès d'attirer les ennuis? Crois tu que je peux rester de marbre si quelqu'un se fait attaquer? Dehors c'est la guerre! Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez bien remarqué! Mais des milliers de gens meurent! Tout ça à cause d'un fou sanguinaire. S'emporta Harry

- On sait déjà tout ça! Ma famille est morte à cause de lui! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à voir là dedans! Moi non plus je ne peux pas rester de marbre devant toutes ces horreurs! Mais tu crois quoi? Qu'on peut réussir à tenir tête à des sorciers expérimentés? Pourquoi d'après toi, on passe par une école pour sorcier? s'emporta à son tour Tanya

- Et toi d'après toi pourquoi je m'entraîne tout les jours comme ça? Répliqua Harry

- Et tu crois pouvoir faire quoi? Même Dumbledore qui est considéré comme le sorcier le plus puissant du monde n'arrive pas à tuer tu-sais-qui. Alors qu'est-ce qu'un petit adolescent borné pourrait faire! On te demande de ne pas mourir. Tu ne comprends pas ça? Tu ne comprends pas qu'on a eu peur pour toi? Qu'on s'est inquiété? Et si tu étais mort? On aurait fait quoi hein? Reprit de plus belle Lily.

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'un jet d'eau froide sur le visage de Harry. Il pâlit dangereusement puis reprit avec calme cette fois-ci.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous promettre ça. Je suis bien plus encré dans cette guerre que ce que vous croyez. Je suis sincèrement désolé si je vous ai inquiété mais je vais bien maintenant. Je ne mourrais pas aussi facilement que ce que vous croyez. Après tout je suis toujours en vie.

- Tu as eu de la chance la dernière fois. Tu ne sais pas ce que savent les mangemort. Tu connais encore moins le seigneur des ténèbres. Reprit Severus

- Et c'est là que vous vous trompez tous. Vous ne savez rien de mon passé alors ne parlez pas de choses que vous ne savez pas, répondit Harry

- Alors explique-nous! Dès qu'on essaye de parler de ton passé tu évite le sujet, demanda James

- Je ne peux pas désolé si je fais ça c'est pour vous protéger, réfuta Harry avec une grande tristesse dans les yeux

- Laissons le tranquille. Nous reviendrons te voir. Fit Rémus en voyant l'expression qu'avait prise Harry et coupant de ce fait toute les autres exclamations.

Après que tout le monde soit enfin parti, Harry se recoucha dans son lit, remarquant seulement maintenant qu'il s'était assis à un moment donné de la conversation. Celle-ci lui fit mal au cœur. Il s'en voulait de ne rien dire à ses amis mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. La réplique de Lily lui avait surtout fait mal. Elle s'était comportée comme une mère. Enfin comme Mme Weasley l'aurait fait. Elle aurait été vraiment une bonne mère et ça Harry en était de plus en plus convaincu. Dans un sens il avait bien fait de la perdre lorsqu'il n'était encore bébé. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas supporté le voir aller combattre Voldemort. Mais cette remarque lui avait refait sentir ce vide qu'il avait en lui. Ce vide dû à l'absence d'une mère. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça. Il devait penser à autre chose. Il irait s'excuser auprès d'eux lorsqu'il serait enfin sortit de cette infirmerie. C'est sur cette dernière pensée que Harry se rendormit.

- Le lendemain ce fut des rayons de soleil qui le réveilla. Mme Pomfresh était déjà à son chevet.

- Tu es enfin réveillé. Tiens boit ces potions. Ensuite le professeur Dumbledore aimerait bien te parler.

- Je pourrais…

- Tu resteras ici pendant la semaine complète un point c'est tout.

Harry soupira puis prit à contrecœur les potions que lui tendait Mme Pomfresh. Lorsqu'il prit enfin la dernière, celle-ci repartit visiblement satisfaite. Quelque seconde plus tard le professeur Dumbledore apparut dans son champ de vision. Apparemment celui-ci avait attendu derrière le paravent pendant que Pomfresh lui donnait les potions.

- Bonjour Harry. Je suis content de voir que tu ailles mieux.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Tu veux un bonbon au citron?

- Non merci. Je doute que Mme Pomfresh apprécierait.

- Tu as raison. Le temps est magnifique n'est-ce pas?

- Professeur je vous connais assez pour savoir que vous n'êtes pas venus pour ça. Alors allez au vif du sujet s'il vous plaît.

- Tu as raison. Je suis venu ici pour la bataille de pré au lard. Ce n'était pas la première fois que tu te battais contre des mangemorts?

- Non

- Et ce n'était pas non plus la première fois que tu te bats contre Voldemort.

- Non plus.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Quel directeur inconscient je dois faire dans le futur pour laisser des étudiants participer à une guerre.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous êtes obligé de me laisser combattre les mangemorts.

- Et ta mère te laisse faire ça? Connaissant Lily ça m'étonne.

- Ma mère est morte.

- Et ton père? James est tête brûlée mais il devrait s'inquiéter pour son fil aussi.

- Il est mort aussi. Je croyais que vous ne vouliez rien savoir du futur professeur?

- Oui mais j'essaye de comprendre pourquoi un élève qui ne devrait se soucier que de ses ASPICS se retrouve mêlée dans une guerre.

- Je suis désolé professeur je ne peux rien dire.

- Oui, oui je sais. Il ne vaut mieux rien changer au futur. Mais dit moi juste une chose. Tu avais reçu une lettre du futur n'est-ce pas?

- Oui

- Et est-ce que je savais que tu te retrouvais dans le passée ou pas?

- Non vous ne saviez rien. Pourquoi cette question? Un sourire énigmatique étira les lèvres du professeur Dumbledore à cette réponse.

- Pour rien. Repose toi bien Harry.

Harry se retrouva ainsi de nouveau tout seul. Il soupira. Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore avait cet air là, il savait quelque que lui ne savait pas. Et ça le concernait. Il s'ennuyait tout seul dans cette pièce blanche sans rien pour le divertir. Depuis le passage du professeur Dumbledore il y a trois jours, il n'avait pas eu le droit à d'autre visite. Soi disant que avec des autres personnes, il ferait trop d'effort. Il haïssait de plus en plus cet endroit et son infirmière. Il était encore en train de remuer ses sombres idées lorsqu'un phénix apparu de nul part. Harry le reconnut tout de suite. C'était Fumseck. Accroché à sa patte se trouvait une lettre. Harry s'en saisit immédiatement et commença sa lecture.

Salut vieux!

Comment vas tu depuis la dernière fois? Nous tout va très bien. Tu-sais-qui a arrêté ses attaques et met tout ses effort et sa concentration à te retrouver. Apparemment il est, comme toute la population sorcière, persuadé que Dumbledore t'a envoyé quelque part pour t'entrainer. Bien sûr, il reste les racontars qui disent que tu as peur et que tu es parti te cacher au fin fond du monde. Sinon à Poudlard tout se passe bien. Hermione et moi suivons un entraînement particulier. Nous allons devenir Animagus!! Au fait ne t'inquiètes pas pour le futur, il n'a pas changé d'un poil. Hermione ne peux pas t'écrire, elle est en plein entraînement. Et dernière chose, ne fait pas ton casse cou. Hermione est déjà à cran de savoir que tu es dans le passé et elle à peur que tu fasses une bêtise alors si en plus tu te retrouves à l'infirmerie tu risque de souffrir lorsque nous nous reverrons.

Allez a plus

Ron

Ne pas se retrouver à l'infirmerie? Cette partie était déjà loupée. Sinon Harry était plutôt satisfait de cette lettre. Voldemort ne faisait pas des siennes et en plus Ron et Hermione s'entraînait. En parlant d'entraînement Il fallait absolument qu'il passe le cap pour devenir Animagus. Il n'avait plus aucun problème à transformer chaque partie de son corps mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de se transformer complètement il faisait un blocage. Il devait absolument recommencer à s'entraîner alors pourquoi cette infirmière lui empêchait de sortir de cette maudite infirmerie. Par Merlin, il avait beau dire qu'il se sentait parfaitement bien elle ne voulait rien savoir.

Arriva enfin le jour de sa délivrance. Aujourd'hui Harry pourrait sortir. Il n'attendait plus que l'accord de l'infirmière. Celle-ci devait passer au alentour de midi. Harry ne tenait plus en place. Il se tortillait dans tout les sens. Enfin Madame Pomfresh pointa le bout de son nez. Celle-ci commença à examiner son patient. Au bout de quelque minute elle soupira puis lui annonça qu'il pouvait partir et rejoindre la grande salle pour aller manger. Lorsque Harry entendit cette réponse il sauta de son lit comme une fusée et alla s'habiller. Il pouvait enfin quitter cette prison qu'était l'infirmerie. Alors qu'il allait sortir Madame Pomfresh l'interpella.

- attendez Monsieur Traviss. J'ai oublié de vous dire de ne pas forcer sur l'utilisation de la magie. Votre réserve est certe rétablie mais elle n'en demeure pas mois toujours fragile. Alors pas de magie en dehors des cours. Sinon vous revenez dans cette infirmerie pendant un mois complet.

- J'ai compris pas de magie en dehors des cours. Maintenant je peux y aller? Demanda avec empressement Harry

- Allez-y,répondit Madame Pomfresh, tandis qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres en voyant l'empressement de son patient à partir d'ici.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et détala en direction de la grande salle. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les portes celles-ci étaient fermées. C'est à ce moment là qu'il prit conscience que l'heure du repas avait déjà commencé et qu'il allait encore une fois attirer l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. A côté d'aimant à ennuis il devrait marquer Je suis ici regardez moi tous. Quoique il n'aurait certainement pas la place de graver tout cela sur son front.

Après avoir prit une grande inspiration, Harry se décida enfin à ouvrir les portes de la grande salle. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit entièrement le silence se fit immédiatement à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il essaya tant bien que mal à les ignorer et avancer à sa table. Severus avait une place de libre à côté de lui. Harry commença alors à se diriger vers lui. Des chuchotements commencèrent alors sur son passage. Harry n'y prêta aucune attention. Il s'assit finalement à côté de Severus. Voyant que les conversations ne commençaient pas Harry décida de parler de tout et de rien avec Severus. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit qu'il n'avait rien manqué de grave dans les matières les plus importante. S'étant déjà avancé Harry maîtrisait ce que les autres avaient vu pendant son absence. Voyant que la conversation ne partait pas sur la longue absence du nouveau, les élèves reprirent petit à petit leurs conversations.

Après le repas. Harry et les autres avait un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Quand le professeur Lichtenberg le vit, il lui fit un sourire mystérieux. Harry lui fronça des sourcils. Décidément, il aimait de moins en moins ce prof. Harry avait l'impression qu'il connaissait tout de lui. Mais à chaque fois qu'il lui posait la question, il ne pouvait soit disant pas répondre. D'ailleurs le professeur coupa les penser de Harry en prenant la parole.

- Bien. Maintenant que notre blessé est revenu et que la classe est enfin au complet, je vais vous donner un travail à faire. Mettez vous par groupe de quatre. Allez plus vite que ça!

Faire les groupes ne fut pas évidents. Les maraudeurs se mirent automatiquement ensemble et Harry se mit avec Lily, Tanya et Severus mais les autres serpentard et griffondor ne voulait pas se mélanger ensemble. Finalement MacNair, Nott et Flint se mirent avec une autre fille de serpentard et les deux filles restantes durent se mettre avec les deux autres griffondor. Lorsque les quatre groupes de quatre se firent le professeur Lichtenberg reprit la parole.

- Voilà. Maintenant chacun des groupes est fait un représentant de chaque groupe va venir tirer un papier qui se trouve dans ce chapeau.

Le groupe de Flint commença. Ils tirèrent un papier avec dessus marqué Vampire. Le groupe de fille tira ensuite un papier marquer sirène. Ce fut ensuite le tour des maraudeurs. Harry ne loupa pas le sourire qui s'étirait sur les lèvres du professeur. Rémus vint tirer le papier et prit celui qui était marqué par le mot Loup-garou. Le professeur reprit enfin la parole.

- Bien. Le dernier papier qui reste est celui des elfes. Il est donc pour le dernier groupe. Maintenant vous savez ce qu'est votre travail. Vous devez faire un exposé sur le peuple que vous avez tiré. Les serdaigle et les poufsouffle auront le même travail sur des peuples différent. Au mois de mai. Vous passerez devant une commission de professeur et les élèves de sixièmes années. Vous avez donc jusque cette date pour le préparer. Nous ne verrons pas non plus en classe les peuples que vous devrez présenter. Maintenant commençons notre cours.

Le reste de l'heure se passa sur un peuple vivant dans les montagnes. Lorsque la cloche sonna le professeur Lichtenberg appela Harry.

- Monsieur Traviss merci d'être resté. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que vous ferez le reste de vos retenus avec moi. Et aussi cherchez dans la bibliothèque vous trouverez peut-être des livres intéressant sur les elfes.

- A cette dernière phrase Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ce prof lui disait si clairement de bien chercher dans la bibliothèque? Et pourquoi donc avait-il autant de mystère autour de lui.

- La conversation est terminé monsieur Traviss et dois-je vous rappeler que nous avons cours tout deux après?

- Non professeur j'allais partir. À ce soir.

Les autres cours de l'après midi se passa dans un brouillard complet pour Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser le professeur Lichtenberg de sa tête. Celui-ci cachait trop de mystère pour lui. Il ne méritait pas sa confiance. Il devrait faire attention avec lui. Lorsque Harry prit conscience de ses pensées il fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand devenait-il aussi paranoïaque? Il devait arrêter d'y penser. Ce prof était un mystère et le resterai tant que celui-ci n'avait pas décidé le contraire.

C'est ainsi qu'un puis deux jours passèrent. Entre les cours et ses retenus. Qu'il allait bientôt finir d'ailleurs. Lily avait fait des recherches à la bibliothèque sur les elfes mais peu de livres traitaient le sujet. Il était après tout considéré comme un mythe. Ce n'est donc que samedi que Harry pu aller à la bibliothèque avec ses amis pour faire des recherche sur les elfes. Ça faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette bibliothèque à rechercher des renseignements et tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver était des contes pour enfants.

Harry cherchait encore parmi les rayons mythes et légendes lorsqu'un éclat doré attira son attention. Il se dirigea vers ce point. Entre deux livres épais se trouvait un autre livre très fin. On avait l'impression que la tranche du livre était en or. C'était cela qui avait d'ailleurs attiré son regard. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant? Harry décida alors de s'en saisir. Sur la couverture un homme avec de longues oreilles effilées y était dessiné. Il portait dans son dos un arc et un carquois plein de flèche. D'ailleurs Harry avait déjà vu les habits que portait cet homme. Il avait mit les mêmes lors du bal. En fait ce qu'il avait prit pour un homme au départ n'était en fait ni plus ni moins qu'un elfe. Par contre il n'arrivait pas à lire le titre.

Harry décida donc de montrer sa trouvaille à ses amis. Eux non plus n'arrivaient pas à trouver la signification du titre. C'était comme si ce livre était écrit dans un autre langage. Et tout le livre était écrit avec ces mêmes symboles. Ils étaient à présent tous absorbés dans la signification de ce livre. Si bien que personne ne remarqua le professeur de défense qui les observait dans son coin. Ils remarquèrent encore moins le sourire qui étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit qu'ils avaient trouvé le livre. Ils n'entendirent pas non plus la phrase qu'il murmura.

- Maintenant Harry Potter ton véritable entraînement va commencer.

Voilà le chapitre est terminé. Merci de l'avoir lu en entier et merci aussi à tous mes revieweurs. Et à samedi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre.


	11. Rencontre dans la forêt interdite

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Et voilà le chapitre onze. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Disclamer: les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi

Chapitre 11: rencontre dans la foret interdite

Le dimanche matin arriva bien lentement pour Harry. Il n'avait en effet pas très bien dormi. Il repensait sans cesse à ce livre qu'il avait trouvé. Le professeur Lichtenberg lui avait dit de bien regarder dans la bibliothèque. Et comme par hasard il trouvait un livre sur les elfes. Était-ce vraiment une coïncidence? Il était de plus en plus persuadé que non. Le professeur Lichtenberg connaissait parfaitement l'existence de ce livre. De plus, bien trop de choses faisait appel aux elfes. Son déguisement pour le bal. Et en plus de tout cela le professeur Lichtenberg s'était occupé personnellement de son déguisement. Maintenant il devait faire un exposé sur les elfes. Bien sûr il y avait le soit disant tirage au sort. Il y aurait d'ailleurs cru mais l'équipe de Rémus qui tire les loups-garous. Il y avait trop de coïncidence troublante. Et puis le sourire de Lichtenberg lui ôtait tous ses doutes sur une possible coïncidence. Et maintenant il tombait sur un livre parlant des elfes dont il ne comprenait pas le moindre mot. Livre que le professeur Lichtenberg lui avait pratiquement indiqué. Harry se demandait pourquoi toutes ses choses. Le professeur Lichtenberg ne parlerait certainement pas.

Harry se leva et alla manger. Il était encore très tôt mas il eu la surprise de découvrir la table des griffondor pratiquement pleine avec en prime Severus à celle des serpentard. Il alla donc s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Salut Severus. Tu peux me dire pourquoi les Griffondors qui sont réputé pour leurs grasse mat' sont réveillés à sept heure du matin?

- D'après ce que j'en crois c'est à dire aux regards meurtrier lancé aux maraudeurs ceux-ci ont fait parler d'eux.

- Bonne explication en effet. Et toi pourquoi tu es réveillé. Ce n'est pas non plus dans tes habitudes.

- Le livre.

Severus n'eut pas besoin d'en rajouter plus. Harry avait parfaitement comprit de quoi il voulait parler. Après le petit déjeuner Severus et Harry se dirigèrent vers leur salle d'entraînement. C'était le lieu le plus calme dont ils disposaient pour pouvoir se pencher sur le livre. Car ce livre parlait des elfes. Ça ils en étaient tous persuadés. Une fois arrivé, Harry sortit le livre. Alors qu'ils se penchaient dessus pour essayer de reprendre la traduction. La porte s'ouvrit sur Lily et Tanya. Elles ne dirent rien et vint s'installer à côté d'eux.

Au bout de dix minutes de recherches infructueuses, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, brutalement cette fois-ci. Concentré sur le livre, Lily, Tanya et Severus sursautèrent violemment. Harry lui se retourna sa baguette pointé sur les intrus. Les maraudeurs étaient à la porte. Aussi surprit l'un que l'autre, ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se ressaisir. Ce fut Severus qui prit la parole en premier.

- comment avez vous trouvé cette salle?

- On a vu une porte et nous sommes rentrés. Nous ne savions pas que vous étiez à l'intérieur, répliqua Sirius

- Ce n'est pas grave maintenant que vous êtes là. Mais pourquoi êtes vous si pressé? Demanda curieusement Harry

- Avoir la tour de griffondor sur le dos? Répondit innocemment James

- Oui c'est un bon argument. Vous pouvez rester ici personne ne trouvera cette salle, répondit Harry

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. S'interposa Severus

- Severus. Laisse-les, rétorqua Tanya

- Non. Pour une fois que c'est leur maison qui en est après eux je ne veux pas rater ça, répliqua-t-il

- Vous pouvez rester. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour avoir toute la tour griffondor sur le dos, demanda Harry

- Et bien on s'est dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait de blague… commença Sirius

- Et on voulait voir le résultat de celle qu'on prévoyait sur les serpentard… Continua Peter

- Mais elle a mal tourné et a explosé dans le dortoir des griffondor… Reprit Rémus

- Réveillant tout le monde par un jet d'eau froide… Annonça James

- Et les faisant aller dans la grande salle en pyjama… Recommença Sirius

- Sans oublier qu'une fois là bas ils ont chanté la danse au canard. Pouffa Peter

- Voilà je crois que s'est à peu près tout. Conclu fatalement James

- Et comment voulez-vous mettre ça dans le dortoir des serpentard. Questionna sceptiquement Harry

- On vous aurait demandé le mot de passe et en échange on vous donnait un contre sort. Répondit Rémus

- Et tu as laissé passer ça Lily? Demanda Severus

- Non mais il n'y avait personne. Il était six heures du matin. Répondit la concernée

- Et puis la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Rajouta-t-elle après un moment de réflexion

- Sinon vous faites quoi de beau? Demanda Sirius

- On travaille sur notre exposé que Lichtenberg nous a donné. Répondit Tanya

- Au fait vous faites quoi pendant les vacances de décembre? Demanda subitement James

- Pourquoi?

- On pourrait s'organiser un truc sympa tous ensemble vu qu'on a fait une trêve, répliqua James

- Une façon de recoller les morceaux en gros? Conclu Harry

- Oui. On peut dire ça, répondit James

- Et tu voudrais organiser ça où? Demanda Harry

- Pourquoi pas à la montagne. Ça serait sympa. Reprit James

- Pas pour moi en tout cas. Répondit amèrement Severus

- Pourquoi? Demanda naïvement James

- Aurais-tu oublié qui est mon père Potter? Demanda cyniquement Severus

- Désolé, était tout ce que James trouva à dire

- Moi je veux bien ça serait sympa, répondit Harry

- Il faut que je demande à mes parents, fit Lily

- Idem, rajouta Tanya

- On attendra votre réponse. Dit James

- Bon on y va? je pense que les enragés sont partis, demanda Sirius

C'est ainsi que les maraudeurs repartirent tout en essayant d'éviter une tour complète en colère. Finalement les deux filles et les deux garçons se remirent au boulot. Le repas du midi arriva trop vite pour ces quatre là qui étaient toujours plongés dans la compréhension du livre.

L'après-midi, Lily alla chercher un parchemin pour marquer tous les mots identiques. Et cherchant un lien avec les quelques dessins présent dans le livre. Elle fit aussi une copie du livre qu'elle garda précieusement dans son sac. Pour faire plus de recherche avait-elle dit lorsqu'elle l'avait fait. Enfin le soir arriva et personne n'avait trouvé quoi que ce soit pour déchiffrer ce livre. C'est énervé de cette journée que Harry alla à sa retenue avec le professeur Lichtenberg. Il frappa à la porte du bureau et rentra lorsque l'on lui autorisa.

Le professeur était assis derrière son bureau en train de corriger des copies. Lorsqu'il vit que c'était Harry, il repoussa ses copies à l'autre bout de la salle. Et désigna à Harry une chaise en face de lui. Ce geste surprit Harry car normalement le professeur le regardait à peine et lui indiquait une tache à faire. Il prit enfin place en face de son professeur et celui-ci prit alors la parole.

- La retenue d'aujourd'hui sera assez spéciale. Il ne faut pas que tu en parles à quelqu'un d'autre. Même tes amis.

- Bien. Tu as trouvé un livre à la bibliothèque sur les elfes. N'est-ce pas? Poursuivit-il

- Comment savez-vous ça? Questionna brutalement Harry

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je connais sur toi Harry. Répondit calmement Albericht

- Comment… commença Harry

- Oui comment je sais? J'ai toujours su. Je connais aussi tout de toi. Harry Potter, le seul à être capable de tuer Lord Voldemort. Tu auras certaines de tes réponses aujourd'hui je l'ai promis mais d'autre devront attendre. Tu dois encore faire une chose et tu en sauras autant sur moi que moi j'en sais sur toi. Pour la retenue de demain prend le livre sur les elfes s'il te plaît. Tu en auras besoin. Reprit Albericht

- Vous venez du futur? Questionna subitement Harry

- Oui et non. J'appartiens bel et bien à cette époque mais je peux aller dans le futur comme dans le passé, répondit avec autant de calme que précédemment Albericht

- Vous êtes Merlin? s'éberlua Harry

- Non! Je ne suis pas aussi vieux. Merlin n'était pas le seul à avoir cette capacité. Il faut aussi que tu saches que le monde est bien plus compliqué que ce qu'il n'y paraît, fut la réponse de Albericht

- Vous êtes un elfe? reprit prudemment Harry n'osant y croire

- En effet j'en suis un. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi cette conversation doit rester secrète.

- Je ne dirais rien.

- Je le sais. C'est pour cela que je t'en parle.

-Vous allez m'aider à comprendre le livre?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi je devrais le prendre demain je n'y comprends strictement rien! S'emporta Harry

- Tu poses encore trop de question. Je t'ai dit que je ne pourrais pas te répondre à tout.

- Oui mais…

- Les réponses arrivent toujours plus tôt que ce que l'on pense. Bien tu as d'autres questions?

- Dumbledore sait?

- Je pense que s'il n'était pas au courant il ne m'aurait jamais prit.

- Vous pouvez me renvoyer dans le futur?

- Je le peux effectivement mais je ne le ferais pas.

- Pourquoi? Voldemort risque de tout détruire si je ne retourne pas chez moi!

- Dans ton monde, Voldemort est trop occupé à te chercher pour faire quoi que ce soit pour prendre le pouvoir de l'Angleterre. Ici il est encore au sommet de sa puissance et il ne pense qu'à conquérir le monde.

- Oui mais dans le futur je le détruirais.

- En est tu sûr? Je t'ai déjà dit que le monde est bien plus compliqué que ce que tu penses.

- Oui j'en suis sûr. Le passé est le passé il ne peut pas être défait quoi que je fasse c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé dans mon passé, dit Harry d'un ton convaincu

- Si tu le vois de cette façon. Il est tard tu devrais aller te coucher. Et surtout n'oublie pas le livre. Se résigna Albericht

- Bien professeur. Ah, juste une dernière question. Quel âge avez-vous? Demanda curieusement Harry

- La question que tu poses ne te regardes pas. J'ai l'âge que j'ai et je me considère déjà bien trop vieux. Et couvres-toi pour demain. Tu risques d'avoir froid. Réprimanda Albericht

- Bonne nuit professeur

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Le lendemain matin, la première chose que Harry fit, fut de mettre le livre sur les elfes dans son sac de cours. Une fois qu'il fut lavé et habillé, il alla rejoindre Severus dans la grande salle. Le cours de potion se passa sans problème notable. Depuis que Rémus lui faisait confiance, l'ambiance entre eux s'était grandement améliorée. Si bien que même si Harry avait la tête dans les nuages dû au professeur de Défense, et ne participa pas beaucoup à la préparation de la potion, Rémus ne lui avait fait aucune remarque et s'était attelé à la tâche pratiquement tout seul.

Puis vint enfin les deux heures de Défense contre les forces du mal. Harry alla s'asseoir comme à son habitude mais n'écouta pas grand chose. Il fixa son regard sur le professeur et fit de nouveau une analyse détaillé de lui. Il était toujours aussi grand et paraissait toujours aussi jeune. Ses cheveux était en effet toujours attaché avec cette bague d'argent. À bien y regarder elle ressemblait vraiment à celle qu'il avait eu pour le bal. En examinant de plus près ses oreilles, il vit qu'en effet celles-ci étaient effilées. Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir ça avant? À dire vrai, lorsqu'on le regardait, on était plutôt attiré par son visage que par une paire d'oreille qui était caché par de long cheveux. Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, Harry mit du temps avant de comprendre qu'il devait se lever et arrêter de fixer ainsi son professeur.

Lorsqu'il s'installa à sa table, Harry fut tout de suite interrogé par Severus. En effet, celui-ci avait remarqué l'attitude bizarre de son ami et voulait savoir pourquoi.

- Alec, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu n'as rien écouté en Défense alors que d'habitude tu bois les paroles du prof? Je ne dis pas en potion, tu n'as pratiquement rien fait. Sans oublier ton silence de ce matin.

- Ce n'est rien Sev'. Je pense juste à ce livre. Ne pas réussir à le traduire me met les nerfs en compotes.

- Tu n'as jamais été patient. N'oublie pas que cette après midi on commence avec deux heures de divination. La prof de botanique et lui on échangé les cours.

- Pff. Par pitié dis que je suis malade!!

- Ce n'est pas la mort. Il est derrière ton dos parce que tu ne fais vraiment plus aucun effort!

- Si tu le dis.

Lorsque l'après midi arriva, Harry montra tout son enthousiasme à aller à son cours préféré. C'est à dire en traînant des pieds. Lorsqu'il s'assit et se plongea pour la énième fois dans sa boule de cristal, plus rien ne se passa comme prévu. Certes, le professeur c'était approché de lui pour lui reprocher sa manière de faire, et se pencha aussi sur sa boule pour lui montrer comment faire, mais la suite, elle, n'était pas du tout comme d'habitude. Les yeux du professeur se voilèrent et fit penser à Harry la manière de Trenawlay lorsqu'elle faisait ses véritables prédictions. Harry sentit l'angoisse lui monter. C'est d'une voix roque et basse que le professeur commença à faire sa première véritable et aussi sa dernière prophétie.

Bingo, celle-ci aussi lui était adressé. Les autres n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Surtout que le professeur commençait à se lever comme si de rien n'était. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas Trenawlay et il le prouva en s'évanouissant juste devant Harry. Celui-ci fut le seul à ne pas réagir. Il pensait trop à la nouvelle prophétie pour cela. Il n'y comprenait strictement rien. Ce n'est que l'arrivé du professeur Dumbledore qui le réveilla.

- Silence! J'aimerais que quelqu'un m'explique se qu'il s'est passé! ordonna Albus

Le professeur s'est penché comme à son habitude sur Traviss pour l'aider mais soudain il s'est mit à raconter quelque chose de bizarre puis quand il c'est relevé c'est pour mieux tomber sur le sol. Répondit MacNair

- Quelqu'un se rappelle ce qu'a exactement dit le professeur? demanda sans espoir Albus

- Celui qui eu son destin écrit sur un parchemin devra bientôt faire son choix. Tuer ou être tué seront ses deux options. Mais cette prophétie qui dirige son monde est aussi valable dans celui-ci. Deux seigneurs des ténèbres il devra tuer. Et deux fois il devra faire son choix. Car sans cela aucun avenir n'est possible. Aucun des deux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit. Celui qui a eu son destin écrit sur un parchemin devra bientôt faire son choix, reprit Harry.

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête depuis qu'ils les avaient entendus. Répondant donc par automatisme lorsque la question fut posée. Le professeur Dumbledore releva vivement la tête pour fixer son regard sur Harry. Puis il passa du professeur à Harry et de Harry au professeur une lueur de compréhension s'allumant dans le regard.

- Partez tous. Le cours est fini. Que quelqu'un emmène le professeur à l'infirmerie. Monsieur Traviss veuillez rester s'il vous plaît, demanda poliment Dumbledore

- Cette prophétie t'es adressé Harry n'est-ce pas? reprit-il une fois tous les élèves furent sortis.

- Oui, fut tout se que put dire Harry

- Je comprends mieux. Oui, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es impliqué dans cette guerre sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit. Dit le professeur avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux

- Professeur, c'est quoi cette histoire de deux seigneurs des ténèbres? Demanda Harry

- Tu n'as pas encore compris? Je croyais pourtant que Albericht t'avais expliqué, répondit Dumbledore surprit par cette question

- Expliquer quoi? Insista Harry

- Je ne peux rien te dire. Tu le découvriras par toi même. Maintenant va à ton dernier cours et à ta retenue avec Albericht. Le connaissant il doit déjà savoir pour cette prophétie, conclu Dumbledore

Si le matin s'était passé dans un brouillard, le reste de l'après midi fut dans le noir complet. Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été à son dernier cours de l'après midi. Il ne se souvint pas non plus de ce qu'il se passa après. Le voyant dans cet état, ses amis se posèrent beaucoup de question. Le livre à lui seul ne pouvait pas le mettre comme cela. Qu'est-ce que Alec et le professeur Dumbledore avaient bien pu se raconter? Est-ce que par hasard la prophétie était-elle vraie? Est-ce qu'elle concernait aussi Alec? Soudain tout se fit clair dans l'esprit de Lily. Bien sûr que cette prophétie était vraie, sinon le professeur Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas demandé. Et elle concernait Alec puisque celui-ci était resté avec Dumbledore. Et le professeur Dumbledore l'avait aussi comprit c'est pour cela qu'il regardait fixement Alec. C'est pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas promettre de ne plus s'impliquer dans la guerre. Lily eu soudain peur pour son ami. Si tout cela était vrai alors il était obligé de combattre tu-sais-qui. Elle sortit de ses pensés lorsque Alec se leva pour aller à sa retenue. Elle devait en parler aux autres, mais avant, il fallait qu'elle en soit sûre et donc qu'elle le demande à Alec.

Harry prit plus par habitude que par réelle attention la direction de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Lichtenberg l'attendait non pas comme à son habitude dans son bureau mais devant la porte de celui-ci. Lorsque Harry arriva à sa hauteur il prit la parole.

- Bien Harry. As-tu pris le livre comme je te l'ai demandé

- Oui je l'ai dans mon sac.

- Parfait alors suis moi.

Albericht s'engagea dans le couloir suivit de près par Harry. Celui-ci se demandait jusqu'où Lichtenberg allait l'emmener lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant les grandes portes ou Dumbledore semblait attendre. Lichtenberg et Dumbledore commencèrent alors une conversation à voix basse si bien que Harry ne pu rien entendre. Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin fini, Lichtenberg se dirigea vers le parc. Harry resta surprit pendant un moment. Il pensait plutôt aller dans la grande salle avec son prof et apprendre de nouvelle chose. Il le rattrapa cependant rapidement et lui posa une question.

- Nous allons jusqu'où comme ça?

- dans la forêt interdite, répondit Lichtenberg

- Mais Nous ne seront que deux? Questionna Harry

- Ne me dit pas que tu as peur Demanda innocemment Albericht

- Bien sûr que non! s'offusqua Harry

- Dites professeur vous pouvez répondre aux questions du début de l'année?

- Tu es intrigué à se point? Alors j'aime ce que j'aime je déteste ce que je déteste et ma planification dans le futur est de faire en sorte que tu t'en sortes contre Tom.

- Mais…

- Eh! que faites-vous ici? La forêt interdite est interdite!

- Bonjour à toi aussi Hagrid. Je ne fais qu'accompagner cet élève en retenue dans la forêt. Mon cher collègue de potion à besoin de plantes se trouvant que dans celle-ci.

- Ah! professeur Lichtenberg je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne? La forêt est plus dangereuse ces temps ci.

- Merci bien Hagrid, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

- Bien alors bonne retenue.

C'est ainsi que Harry et Albericht s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche à travers les sentiers, Lichtenberg pivota brusquement s'enfonçant plus profondément encore dans la forêt. Harry commençait à en avoir marre de marcher. Tout ça pour des plantes? Ils auraient pu aller dans d'autres endroits! Alors qu'il allait faire part de son ressentiment, le professeur Lichtenberg s'arrêta brusquement et commença à scruter l'horizon.

- Il devrait être là! Grogna-t-il.

Alors que Harry allait répliquer deux personnes surgirent devant eux. Ils firent un signe de tête à Albericht et agrippèrent Harry l'emmenant dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Voilà le chapitre est fini. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!! A samedi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre.


	12. Enlevement ou disparition

Merci pour ceux qui m'ont écrite ces gentilles review et bonne lecture

Disclamer: je suis obligé?? Les personnages ne sont pas à moi

Chapitre 12: Enlèvement ou disparition?

Le lendemain, Lily se leva comme toujours. Elle ne se doutait pas encore qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas un jour comme les autres. Elle descendit dans la salle commune de griffondor et s'installa pour lire son livre en attendant Tanya. Quelques temps plus tard celle-ci se décida enfin à la rejoindre. Elles allèrent donc prendre leurs petits déjeuners ensemble. Arrivée à sa table, Lily chercha dans un vain espoir Alec. Celui-ci n'était pratiquement jamais venu dans cette salle en même temps qu'eux. Il venait toujours beaucoup plus tôt. Severus, lui, était bien là. Comme à son habitude, il avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

Le premier cours de la journée était enchantement avec le petit professeur Flitwick. Tanya et Lily arrivèrent pratiquement dans les dernières. En effet, Tanya avait encore réussi à trouver le moyen de se perdre dans un couloir de ce château. Lily se disait que franchement il fallait qu'un jour elle lui fabrique une carte. Et encore ce n'était pas sûr. La connaissant elle se perdrait encore. La sonnerie sortit Lily de ses pensées. Elle fronça les sourcil, sa tête dérivant vers la place vide à coté de Severus. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Alec d'arriver en retard. Elle posa sa question de façon muette à Severus et celui-ci ne fit que hausser les épaules en réponse. Finalement Flitwick arriva et commença l'appelle jusqu'à arriver au nom de Alec

- Alexander Traviss

Il releva la tête lorsque seul le silence lui répondit. Soudain son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il se rappela d'une chose.

- Il est vrai que Albus nous avait prévenus que monsieur Traviss serait absent pendant une longue période, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Où est-il Professeur?

- Monsieur Traviss ne vous a rien dit? Il à dû retourner chez lui pendant une durée indéterminée.

- Il ne nous avait pas prévenus.

- Bien maintenant vous l'êtes alors nous pouvons commencer notre cours.

Le cours du professeur Flitwick parlait d'enchantement assez complexe mais Lily, contrairement à son habitude n'écouta strictement rien. Son cerveau était en ébullition. Si Alec était reparti chez lui, ils les auraient forcement prévenus. À moins qu'il n'en savait rien jusqu'à ce matin ou même hier soir. Il ne parlait jamais de sa famille. Elle le voyait mal repartir comme cela. Non décidément tout cela n'allait pas. Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore aurait prévenus les profs? Alec aurait pu le faire lui même. Il le leur aurait dit aussi. À moins que tout cela ne se soit décidé hier soir? Il y avait une bonne raison pour cela. Cette prophétie. Lily était de plus en plus sûre d'elle. Le pourquoi du comment Alec n'avait rien dit était à cause de cette prophétie. Il était sûrement parti quelque part pour s'entraîner. Après tout celle-ci ne parlait-elle pas de vaincre un mage noir? Et Lily était aussi persuadé que le professeur Dumbledore était au courant.

Lily ne pu approfondir ses pensées car la sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois la tirant assez brutalement de ses pensées. Elle n'avait prit aucune note sur le cours d'aujourd'hui et lorsque Tanya remarqua cela, elle fronça les sourcils. Le prochain cours fut celui de potion et Lily ne put donc pas réfléchir pleinement à la question du pourquoi et du comment Alec n'était pas ici. Après manger elle avait deux heures de libre. Elle pourrait alors demander au professeur Dumbledore si ses soupçons étaient exacts. Soudain elle pensa au professeur Lichtenberg. Alec n'avait-il pas une retenue avec lui hier soir? De plus celui-ci avait toujours l'air au courant de quelque chose. Elle irait aussi le voir. Décidément tout cela ne tournait pas rond.

Après manger Lily mit donc son plan à exécution. Elle attendit que le professeur Dumbledore sorte de la grande salle pour aller lui parler.

- Professeur?

- Oui mademoiselle Evans?

- J'aimerais vous parler seul s'il vous plait.

- Est-ce à propos de monsieur Traviss?

-oui.

- Nous pourrons donc aller dans le bureau de Albericht. Il se situe plus près que le mien.

- Si vous voulez.

Une fois arrivée dans le bureau Albus reprit la parole

- Bien. Monsieur Traviss est désolé d'être partis ainsi à l'improviste mais il a reçu un hibou de sa famille et il n'a donc pas pu vous prévenir.

- Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez professeur mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi

- Je dis pourtant la vérité. À vous de me croire ou pas

- Est-ce à cause de cette prophétie faite hier par le professeur de divination que Alec est parti?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que monsieur Traviss est concerné par cette prophétie?

- Tout! Il a été le seul à se rappeler de cette prophétie. Vous l'avez aussi compris c'est pour ça que vous l'avez fixé lui et le professeur. C'est aussi pour ça que vous l'avez ensuite gardé! Et maintenant il part sans rien nous dire? Ce n'est vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Il nous aurait laissé un mot ou quelque chose comme ça! Il ne serait pas partit comme ça!

- Je pense mademoiselle Evans que vous vous montez des films pour pas grand chose. Votre professeur de divination n'a et ne fera jamais de prophétie malheureusement pour lui. Si j'ai convoqué monsieur Traviss après l'accident c'est seulement parce qu'il était le mieux placé lors de l'incident. Et je crois aussi que vous vous faites beaucoup trop de souci. Il va revenir après avoir réglé l'affaire qui se passe dans sa famille. Il ne vous nullement abandonné et il ne disparaîtra pas comme il est apparu.

- Je…

- Je crois aussi que maintenant vous avez des devoirs à aller faire mademoiselle Evans. Ne vous inquiétez pas autant pour monsieur Traviss. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

Sous le regard insistant du professeur Dumbledore, Lily ne préféra pas insister et s'en alla. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, le professeur Lichtenberg surgit d'un coin sombre de la pièce.

- Mademoiselle Evans est trop intelligente pour son bien. Il va falloir faire attention avec elle. Un mot de travers et elle risque de tout comprendre.

- Je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas cru une seule seconde Albericht. Elle sera dur à convaincre de ne pas rechercher Harry.

- Il faudra pourtant faire avec. Harry doit rester là où il est pour encore pas mal de temps.

Après avoir erré dans un couloir sans but, Lily se décida à rejoindre les autres dans la salle. Elle ne croyait pas le professeur lorsqu'il lui avait dit que la prophétie n'était pas vraie. Si c'était le cas sa réaction aurait été tout à fait différente lorsqu'il y avait eu l'incident dans la tour de divination. Alors cela signifiait que le professeur mentait. Mais il ne mentirait jamais, n'est-ce pas? Sauf si cela était très important. Alors Alec devait avoir été envoyer quelque part en rapport avec la prophétie. Lily était de plus en plus convaincue de vouloir l'aider. Après tant de réflexion, ses études ne paraissaient pas aussi importantes qu'auparavant. Et puis elle ne voulait tout simplement pas laisser Alec tout seul. Et pour ça elle devait s'entraîner. Elle allait aussi en parler aux autres.

Lily s'arrêta devant la porte puis prit une inspiration. Elle ouvrit finalement la porte. Et quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit les maraudeurs aux complets assis avec Tanya et Severus. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de parler lorsqu'elle rentra.

- De quoi parliez vous? demanda-t-elle

- De Alec. Les maraudeurs sont persuadé qu'il n'est pas chez sa famille, répondit ennuyé Severus

- Je crois que pour une fois je suis d'accord avec eux répondit timidement Lily

- Quoi? firent les autres sauf James

- Ah! vous voyez! répondit ce dernier

- Tu peux expliquer Lily? Demanda dubitatif Severus

- La prophétie d'hier. Répondit la concernée simplement

- Tu ne va pas te mettre à croire ces imbécillités? S'exclama Tanya plus fort que prévu

- Pas si le professeur Dumbledore avait réagit autrement. Sans oublier le comportement de Alec, répondit Lily du tac au tac

- Supposons qu'elle soit vraie quel lien avec Alec? Reprit posément Rémus

- Alec est celui qui est le centre de cette prophétie, recommença Lily

- Et tu supposerais qu'il soit où alors? demanda Tanya

- Quelque part en train de s'entraîner, répondit pensivement Lily

- Severus? Le livre est-il toujours dans la chambre de Alec? reprit-elle brusquement

- Je n'en sais rien! répondit agressivement le susnommé

- Va le chercher s'il te plait. Fit Lily sur un ton implorant.

Lily venait juste d'avoir une idée. Celle-ci paraissait vraiment folle mais elle voulait y croire. Dix minutes plus tard Severus revint bredouille.

- Je ne l'ai trouvé nul part.

- Et oui j'ai cherché dans tout les recoins possibles, ajouta-il avant que Lily ne puisse poser la question.

Celle-ci jubila. Si sa théorie s'avérait exact elle pourrait peut être trouver Alec. Elle allait tout expliquer à ses amis lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Ils devaient aller en cours de défense. Pendant ces deux heures de cours, Lily ne cessa d'examiner le professeur cherchant le moindre détail. Celui-ci ne le remarqua pas ou du moins fit semblant de ne pas remarquer cet examen approfondit pendant les deux heures qui suivi et continua son cours normalement. Il se fit quand même une note mental de rester très vigilant avec Lily car celle-ci risquait de découvrir le secret plus tôt que prévu.

Lorsque la cloche retentit Lily parut déçue. Elle n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'elle voulait chercher. Elle avait aussi oublié de parler avec les autres à propos de ses réflexions sur aider Alec. Elle pourrait le faire après le dîner.

Ce dîner ne se passa pas non plus comme d'habitude. Il fut en effet ponctué par l'arriver d'une chouette en plein milieu du repas. Celle-ci se dirigea automatiquement vers Severus. Il attrapa la lettre et blanchi au fur et à mesure de cette dernière. Le sourire sur le visage de MacNair ne prévoyait rien de bon. Lily se demanda aussitôt se qui avait pu mettre son ami dans cet état là. Elle le saurait bien tôt ou tard de toute façon.

Elle le sut en effet bien assez tôt. À vrai dire elle le sut juste après le repas lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent dans leur salle. Une fois la porte fermée, Severus prit immédiatement la parole.

- Je pense que je vais venir avec vous en vacances.

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas avec tes parents?

- La lettre que j'ai reçue venait de mes parents. Ils ont appris par certains serpentards que mes fréquentations devenaient mauvaises. Ils veulent que je revienne pendant les vacances pour que nous puissions parler de cela. Traduction, Ils ont appris que je suis ami avec vous, c'est à dire des sang de bourbes, et veulent que je revienne pour me mettre une bonne correction par rapport à tout cela. Si ce n'est me mettre en face de Voldemort et me faire marquer de force.

- Il est hors de question que tu rentres chez toi. Écris leur que tu ne veux pas être sous leur ordres et que tu veux être libre avec les amis qui te plaisent.

- C'est ce que j'aurais répondu si Alec était là.

- Et pourquoi il doit être absolument là?

- Parce qu'il me l'a promis! Il m'a promis qu'il m'aiderait lorsque ce problème arriverait. Mais il n'est pas là! sans lui, je ne peux pas m'opposer comme ça à mes parents! Ils viendront forcement à Poudlard dès qu'ils recevront ma lettre.

- Je pense que Alec t'aidera. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous en parler avant mais je ne pense plus que les études soit si important…

- Quoi!

- Réfléchissez à la prophétie! Alec ne pourra pas se battre tout seul! Je veux l'aider et ce n'est pas avec les études que je pourrais le faire. Je trouverais où il est bien que j'ai ma petite idée et j'irais avec lui. Je vais m'entraîner et l'aider à accomplir cette prophétie. Ce n'est pas en restant ici que je le peux.

- Je comprends. Alec à ses problèmes. Je suis qu'un idiot de compter sur lui. Il nous à toujours aidé! Je vais m'entraîner comme ça mes parents ne pourront rien faire contre moi. Et j'aiderais Alec. Il ne pourra pas se battre tout seul. Il a notre âge après tout.

- Je pense que… Je pense que vous avez raison. Mais où se trouve-t-il.

- Je vous ai dit que j'avais ma petite idée là dessus. Il me faut du temps. Je dois traduire la copie du livre.

- Très bien je vais écrire à mes parents.

C'est sur ces mots que Severus s'en alla suivit de prêt par ses deux autres amis. Les journées passèrent ainsi, sans que Lily n'arrive à traduire le moindre mot. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à croire qu'elle s'était trompée dans son raisonnement. Mais de nombreux éléments allaient se bousculer cette journée là. Cela faisait une semaine que Lily était planché sur la traduction de ce foutu livre. Et c'est sans espoir qu'elle se pencha dessus pendant cette heure de creux. Elle regardait encore et toujours les mots marqués sur son calepin et ils étaient encore et toujours du charabia pour elle. Elle prit alors le livre et l'ouvrit sans grande conviction non plus.

Au bout de trois quart d'heure Lily en eu marre de toujours essayer de déchiffrer et se mit à fixer les images présent dans le livre. Elle se mit longuement à détailler un arbre. A tel point que tous les détails lui apparaissaient clairement. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une étrange chose. Sur le côté droit quelque chose y était écrit verticalement. Elle essaya de déchiffrer se qu'il y avait de marqué mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle fit alors un sort qui permettait de faire un effet de loupe. C'est alors qu'elle lu clairement un mot qui était répété assez souvent dans le livre. Lily fit rapidement le rapprochement entre le mot et l'arbre. Elle se mit alors à tourner frénétiquement les pages et à chaque image, elle trouvait un autre mot. Elle se mit à jubiler. Elle avait enfin découvert le moyen de traduire ce livre. Lorsqu'elle eu répertorié tous les mots qui étaient avec des images, elle en avait une centaine de traduit. Le reste suivrait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Le deuxième événement qui arriva ce jour-ci était encore une chose qu'elle désespérait de voir. Cela se passa lors du cours de défense. Elle avait prit l'habitude de fixer le professeur depuis que Alec avait disparu. Et ce qu'elle désespérait de voir arriva enfin. Le professeur était en train de parler d'elle ne savait plus quel animal magique lorsque celui-ci souleva un petit peu ses cheveux. Cela fut très rapide mais Lily eu le temps de percevoir les oreilles effilées de son professeur. Lily fut contente d'elle. Le professeur perçut le sourire de Lily et se figea mentalement. Il fallait qu'il lui parle à la fin du cours. Il se reprit bien vite et continua son cours.

À la fin, le professeur Lichtenberg demanda à Lily de rester. Celle-ci parut aussi surprise que ses camarades. Elle ne pensait pas que le professeur savait qu'elle l'avait fixé pendant tout ce temps. Elle croyait pourtant avoir été discrète. Une fois que tous fut partis le professeur prit la parole.

- Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai convoqué mademoiselle Evans?

- Parce que je sais que vous êtes un Elfes?

- Depuis quand avez vous ces soupçons?

- La disparition de Alec. D'abord vous l'avez déguisé en elfe, ensuite ce devoir sur les elfes… Pourquoi? Et puis je suis sûre que vous savez où il se trouve. Il était en retenue avec vous lorsqu'il a disparu. Et puis comment connaître les mœurs et les coutumes des elfes si on ne peut pas parler avec eux ou l'un d'entre eux?

- Bonne déduction en effet. Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que vous étiez trop intelligente pour votre propre bien?

- Pourquoi?

- Je sais effectivement où se trouve monsieur Traviss et non je ne vous dirais rien! comme vous n'allez rien dire à vos amis sur ma vraie nature. Vous allez aussi attendre le retour de monsieur Traviss bien sagement.

- Je ne dirais rien professeur. Puis-je aller faire mes devoirs maintenant?

- Allez-y

Lily s'en alla précipitamment. Elle avait maintenant la certitude que son raisonnement était bon. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à déchiffrer complètement ce livre et avec un peu de chance il mènerait à l'endroit où se trouvait Alec.

Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard, lorsque Lily eu enfin tout traduit qu'elle décida d'en parler avec ses amis. Elle les avait tous fait venir dans leur salle pour commencer ses explications.

- Je sais où est Alec commença-t-elle

- Où?

- Enfin je sais où il est théoriquement je ne connais pas le chemin pour y aller.

- Explique-toi!

- Saviez vous que le Professeur Lichtenberg est un Elfe?

- Quoi!

- Oui et Alec est chez les elfes. En train de s'entraîner pour pouvoir accomplir cette prophétie.

- Et comment tu sais ça? Le professeur Lichtenberg t'as tout dit?

- Non. Il m'a juste dit qu'il sait où se trouve Harry. Je sais qu'il est chez les elfes parce que je l'ai déduit.

- Et où se trouvent ces Elfes?

- Quelque part dans la forêt interdite.

- Comment…

- Le livre. J'ai réussi à traduire le livre. Il est destiné aux amis des Elfes et à ceux qu les Elfes jugent dignes d'être leurs amis. Dedans leurs coutumes et leurs mœurs sont expliquées. Et où ils vivent aussi. C'est à dire dans la forêt interdite

- Tu n'as pas une explication plus précise?

- Non, il va falloir chercher pour les trouver.

- Les chercher? Dans la forêt? Elle n'est pas interdite pour rien Lily!

- Pourtant il va falloir le faire. Allons au lit on cherchera le moyen de les trouver demain.

C'est ainsi que tout le monde se retrouva dans leur lit. Tous? Non. Tanya décida d'aller chercher dans la forêt. Lily avait fait un travail remarquable en déchiffrant ce livre à partir de rien et Severus était assez occupé avec ses parents pour avoir le temps de chercher une cachette dans la forêt. C'est pour cela qu'elle voulait y aller seule. Elle voulait montrer qu'elle servait aussi à quelque chose et pas à juste être là. Elle était sûre que Lily lui aurait dit que tout cela était idiot mais elle voulait le faire. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle rentra dans la forêt. Cela faisait à peine dix minute qu'elle était rentrée lorsqu'elle se figea. L'atmosphère de la foret interdite avait considérablement changé. Celle-ci s'était fait beaucoup plus étouffante. Un peu plus et elle aurait vraiment suffoqué. La forêt était imprégné de magie et ici, elle se faisait plus ancienne et sauvage. Elle en déduisit donc qu'elle s'était bien enfoncé et qu'elle devait être assez loin de l'orée. Elle se mit à regarder de plus près l'aura que émettait les arbres pour ne pas se perdre d'avantage.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle atterrit encore une fois à côté d'un arbre dont elle reconnaissait l'aura qu'elle consentit à avouer qu'elle s'était une nouvelle fois perdue. Elle ne savait plus d'où elle venait ni d'où il fallait qu'elle aille. De plus elle n'avait plus aucune notion de l'heure qu'il était. Elle avait laissée sa montre sur sa table de chevet. C'est aussi à ce moment là qu'elle se dit que l'idée était moins attrayante qu'au premier abord. Avec sa tendance à se perdre elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle n'aurait pas pu trouver ce village. Même Lily ne savait pas où il se trouvait.

Tanya repartit donc dans une nouvelle direction cherchant vainement la sortie. Elle devait au moins sortir de cette forêt avant que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour elle. Elle se perdait tant de fois dans le château que tout le monde penserait qu'elle s'était perdue une nouvelle fois dedans. Sauf que cette fois-ci ce n'était pas dans le château mais dans la forêt interdite qu'elle s'était perdue. Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard que Tanya sentit un changement dans l'air. Elle avait ressenti de la chaleur. Comme si des lumière étaient allumé pas loin d'ici. Croyant avoir enfin retrouvé son chemin et qu'elle était arrivé au niveau de la cabane du garde chasse, elle se mit à courir dans cette direction. Elle s'arrêta nette lorsqu'elle sentit non pas une chaleur mais plusieurs. Elle comprit alors qu'elle avait trouvé le village des elfes.

Il était bien beau de l'avoir trouvé mais il fallait ensuite retrouver son chemin et ramener Lily et Severus avec elle. Ce qui pour ceux qui la connaissaient, était mission impossible. Tanya s'assit par terre réfléchissant au moyen d'emmener Lily et Severus ici sans les perdre comme elle savait si bien le faire. Décidément cette idée était vraiment la plus mauvaise qu'elle n'avait jamais eue de sa vie. Elle mit ses mains dans ses poches et allait se remettre à réfléchir lorsqu'elle sentit un papier dans sa poche. Elle le sortit. Dans sa main se trouvait un parchemin vierge. Elle se souvint qu'elle l'avait mit la dedans dans la soirée ayant la flemme de le remonter dans sa chambre tout de suite. Elle avait enfin trouvé le moyen de les emmener sans se perdre. Elle commença alors, avec sa magie, de dessiner les lieux qui se trouvaient autour d'elle.

Elle ressortit enfin de la forêt lorsque l'aube pointait. Sur son parchemin une partie de la forêt se trouvait. Elle se pressa de rentrer dans sa tour. L'excitation la maintenait éveillée. Elle alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil en espérant que son parchemin était lisible. Elle attendrait le reveil de Lily pour le savoir. Et c'est ainsi que Lily la trouva lorsqu'elle descendit.

Celle-ci s'arrêta surprise de découvrir son amie ici et surtout dans cet état. En effet Tanya semblait ne pas s'être lavée depuis plus d'une semaine et des brindilles ornaient sa chevelure.

- Tanya? Fit Lily hésitante

- Ah Lily! je l'ai trouvée! j'ai trouvée le village!

- Quoi! tu as été dans la forêt toute seule?

- Oui, on peut y aller quand vous voulez toi et Severus.

- Doucement! Va prendre une douche d'abord. On en parlera à Sev' tout à l'heure.

Voilà le chap est terminé je ne sais pas s'il y en aura un samedi prochain. A cause d'un petit problème d'ordi. Je n'ai pas pu l'envoyer à mon frère. Tout dépend donc si je trouve un ordi avec internet sur mon lieu de Vac. Allez bisous et review svp.


	13. Chez les elfes

Je suis vraiment désolée du retard de ce chapitre. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire et c'est le chapitre que je déteste le plus pour le moment. Le fait que j'ai beaucoup de boulot ajoute que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire mon histoire. Mais voilà enfin le chapitre 13. Bonne lecture!

Disclamer: les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi.

Chapitre 13: Chez les Elfes

Harry se réveilla dans un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il regarda autour de lui. La pièce était ovale et des bibelots traînaient sur une table. Une belle armoire épousait aussi les formes du mur. Une table et une chaise étaient entreposées sur le mur face à l'armoire. Harry se redressa se demandant pendant quelques instants se qu'il faisait là. Puis il se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Il était en retenue avec le professeur Lichtenberg dans la forêt interdite lorsque des personnes le prirent et l'emmenèrent. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés ici, ils avaient expliqués à Harry qu'il se trouvait dans le domaine des Elfes et que ceux-ci allaient l'instruire.

Harry sentit monter en lui la même excitation que la veille lorsque les Elfes lui avaient annoncé qu'il serait entraîné. Il remarqua qu'au pied de son lit se trouvait une malle. Dessus, ses affaires y étaient posées. Harry s'en saisit puis alla dans une salle attenante. Il s'agissait en fait de la salle d'eau. Celle-ci était aussi circulaire que la chambre où il avait dormit. Une fois qu'il se fut lavé et habillé, il se décida enfin à sortir de cet endroit. L'extérieur était encore plus magnifique.

Un elfe attendait que Harry se décide enfin à le suivre. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes que celui-ci le vit. L'elfe prit alors la route obligeant notre Héros à emboiter le pas derrière lui. Après avoir traversé plus de la moitié du village, Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la plus grande maison. Là, l'Elfe qui l'avait emmené jusqu'ici repartit sans aucun mot. Harry se sentit désappointé. Il avait été propulsé ici et les seuls mots qu'il avait reçus étaient ceux de la veille. Autant dire qu'il hésitait entre de rentrer dans cette maison inconnue ou bien repartir de là où il venait.

Mais il n'avait pas ce satané côté Griffondors pour rien. Si on l'avait amené ici ce n'était pas pour rien et au pire il se ferait repousser de cette maison. Il décida donc de frapper à la porte. Seul le silence lui répondit. Il entra doucement. Comme personne n'était visible il poussa son exploration plus loin. Il alla dans la cuisine puis dans la salle de bain, faisant ainsi tout le rez-de-chaussée. Les pièces étaient toutes circulaires et étaient toutes plus belles les unes des autres. Il s'aventura ensuite dans l'escalier. Celui était en chêne massif.

À l'étage se trouvait quatre pièces. Il entra dans les trois premières qui étaient toutes des chambres. Il arriva enfin à la dernière après deux heures d'exploration. Il avait complètement oublié que la maison appartenait peut-être à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce fut donc avec une surprise non feinte qu'il vit une personne dans cette dernière pièce. Celui-ci leva le bout du nez de son livre et dévisagea Harry. Il prit enfin la parole.

- Bonjour jeune homme. Je vois que tu m'as finalement trouvé. La visite de la maison t'as plu ?

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Il était aussi rouge que la couleur des cheveux des Weasley.

- Tu n'as pas à rougir. Si je n'avais pas voulu que tu visites la maison je te l'aurais empêché. Après tout tu as bien le droit de visiter ta nouvelle demeure.

- J'ai déjà un endroit où dormir…

- Cette maison n'est réservée qu'aux invités qui ne restent pas longtemps ici. Poses tes questions ensuite je te ferais visiter le village et demain ton entraînement commencera.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous bien m'entrainer ?

- Albericht ne t'as rien dit ? Demanda-t-il surprit.

- Non.

- Il a dû forcement te le dire. C'est que tu ne veux pas accepter la vérité. Tout sera redit pendant ton entraînement de toute façon. Je ne peux rien te dire avant.

- C'est toujours la même chose ! Tu le sauras mais pour l'instant tu es trop petit alors attend de grandir… commença à s'emporter Harry

- Ne me fait pas dire des choses que je n'ai pas dites ! Le coupa l'elfe.

- Excusez-moi. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de l'elfe le poussa à s'excuser.

- Ce n'est rien. Je suis sûr que tu as d'autre question.

- Comment se passe mon entraînement ?

- Cet entraînement va avoir lieu dans cette salle. Elle est un peu comme la salle sur demande à Poudlard. Si tu la connais ça m'évitera beaucoup d'explication.

- Je la connais.

- Bien, elle a exactement le même principe. Nous n'avons qu'un mois pour t'entraîner. C'est pour cela que tu vas apprendre ici. Elle permettra de ralentir le temps.

- A quoi consiste cet entraînement ?

- Nous allons t'apprendre l'utilisation d'une arme blanche, devenir Animagus et te renforcer dans ta magie. Il ne faut oublier non plus que tu apprendras les mœurs et coutumes du plus grand nombre de peuple possible. As-tu d'autres questions ?

- Quand vais-je repartir d'ici ?

- Pour les vacances de noël. Ce qui comme je te l'ai déjà dit nous laisses qu'un petit mois.

- J'allais oublier, tu peux m'appeler Elrhohir.

Cette dernière phrase clôtura l'entrevu. Harry suivit Elrhohir dehors. Le village était tout comme à l'intérieur des maisons un grand cercle. Au milieu y était planté un grand arbre que l'on apercevait de toute la ville. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant, Elrhohir expliqua que c'était l'arbre mère. Il avait été planté lors de la construction de village et la tradition voulait que, lorsque l'arbre mère était mort, le village disparaissait aussi. Les maisons avait été ensuite construite tous autour de l'arbre par la suite. Les maisons en elles-mêmes lui paraissaient bizarres. Toutes ou pratiquement construite sur le même modèle elles étaient faites dans un métal que Harry ne connaissait pas. Il apprendrait par la suite que ce métal n'était autre que du mithril.

C'est ainsi que Harry commença son entraînement, deux jours après son arrivé au village des Elfes. Il remarqua bien vite que celui-ci n'était pas de tout repos. Il était obligé de répéter sans cesse le même geste, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin à faire le sort demandé. Lorsqu'il n'apprenait pas de nouveau sort il apprenait le langage des Elfes. Celui-ci était plus facile que ce qu'il croyait au premier abord. La facilité ne résidait pas dans le fait que la langue ressemblait à celle des humains. Au contraire celle-ci ne pouvait pas en être plus éloignée. Mais il trouvait cela facile. Et il n'aurait su dire à cause de quoi. Peut-être était-ce la façon d'Elrhohir de lui enseigner. Peut-être était-ce un don qu'il avait. Enfin lorsqu'il ne faisait rien, ce qui était bien rare il sortait dans le village.

Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était dans le village. Les Elfes qui étaient adultes se méfiaient de lui. Cette tendance lui tapait plus sur les nerfs qu'autre chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus les blâmer. Il se rappelait très bien de sa discussion avec Elrhohir à ce propos. Celui-ci lui avait dit que c'était du fait que les Elfes de ce village avaient depuis longtemps couper les ponts avec les autres races. Même avec la leur. Ils n'avaient donc plus l'habitude de recevoir d'étranger. Mais Harry se demandait toujours pourquoi ces Elfes avaient fait cela. Lorsqu'il avait posé la question, seul le silence le lui avait répondu.

Les enfants, eux, étaient moins méfiant envers lui. Ils n'avaient pas osé l'approcher dans les premiers temps mais depuis trois ou quatre jour la glace avait fondu entre eux. D'ailleurs c'est ce seul fait qui permit à Harry de tenir. Les enfants étaient, en effet, plein de vie et les voir ainsi rendait Harry heureux. Le fait qu'ils veuillent jouer avec lui l'avait tout d'abord surpris mais il s'était laissé prendre au jeu et maintenant il les rejoignait avec plaisir. Il était en quelque sorte retombé dans l'enfance et cela lui faisait un bien fou. D'ailleurs Elrhohir en était ravi. Après tout Harry avait le droit de s'amuser. Ce plaisir lui avait été retiré depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

Les parents, eux, n'avait pas tellement apprécié qu'un étranger joue avec leurs enfants. Ceux-ci étaient trop jeunes ! Ils ne comprenaient pas le danger que cet humain représentait. Dès qu'ils voyaient leurs enfants commencer à jouer avec lui, Ils les rappelaient ou prétextaient qu'ils avaient une tâche urgente à faire avec leurs petits. Seules quelques rares personnes qui avaient compris que Harry ne représentait aucun danger laissaient leurs enfants jouer avec cet humain.

D'ailleurs Harry apprendrait plus tard que ces enfants étaient pour la plupart beaucoup plus vieux que lui. En effet les Elfes considéraient les enfants comme tels jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient passés la cinquantaine. Ensuite entre cinquante et cent-cinquante ans les elfes étaient ce que les humains appelaient jeunes adultes. C'était aussi dans cette partie de leurs vies qu'ils apprenaient leur savoir. Ensuite, ils étaient considérés comme des adultes. Il fallait aussi savoir que plus les cheveux d'un elfe était long, plus il était considéré comme sage.

Mais Aujourd'hui Harry ne savait rien de tout cela. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'en ce moment il s'amusait avec des enfants. Mais quelque chose allait casser cette routine qui s'installait doucement. En effet pendant que Harry s'amusait avec ses nouveaux amis, Lily, Tanya et Severus venaient d'arriver au village. Ils avaient marché pendant deux heures avant d'y arriver grâce à Tanya. Ils pensaient qu'enfin ils allaient retrouver leur ami commun. Malheureusement ils s'étaient lourdement trompés. Ils n'avaient même pas fait un pas dans le village que des Elfes les menaçaient avec leurs arcs. Certains tenaient aussi des épées. C'est alors qu'un Elfe arriva. Il prit la parole.

- Que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Nous voulons retrouver un ami à nous. Nous savons parfaitement qu'il se trouve ici. Répondit Severus

- Je suis désolé mais aucun humain n'a franchi les portes de ce village depuis les fondateurs de votre école de sorcellerie.

- Nous savons parfaitement qu'Alec est ici.

- Il n'y a pas d'Alec ici. Répondit sèchement l'elfe

- Alors laissez nous en décider par nous même. Nous vous promettons de repartir sans histoire si nous ne le trouvons pas. Répliqua calmement Lily

- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à voir cet humain ?

- Parce qu'il est note ami ! répondit Tanya comme une évidence

Mais Lily avait froncé les sourcils. Cet Elfe l'avait vraiment fait douter mais maintenant il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Le fait qu'il avait posé cette question en était la preuve. Elle décida d'ouvrir pour la première fois la bouche.

- En quoi cela vous concerne ? Si Alec n'est pas ici comme vous le soutenez depuis le début. En quoi cela vous regarde ?

- Savez-vous ce qu'est une simple curiosité mademoiselle ?

- Je sais à la façon dont vous nous avez reçu que vous voulez voir le moins d'Humain possible. Alors se mêler de ça même par curiosité me parait assez étrange.

- Pourtant ce n'est que pure curiosité. Je ne peux rien faire si votre esprit vous torture ainsi.

- Nous voulons simplement dire à Alec de ne plus jamais partir comme ça ! Il nous a inquiété à partir sans rien dire. Je croyais qu'on était assez proche maintenant pour tout se dire.

- Crois-moi il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores sur monsieur Traviss

- Et il ne vaut mieux pas que vous le sachiez. Que fais-tu là Albericht ?

- Dès que j'ai vu qu'il me manquait ces trois là pour mon cours j'ai compris qu'ils avaient dû venir ici pour retrouver Alec.

- Professeur ! Laissez nous rester avec Alec ! Pourquoi devrait-il s'entraîner tout seul ! nous voulons l'aider aussi. Il est hors de question qu'il se batte tout seul.

- Malheureusement pour vous il est hors de question que vous rentriez dans ce village.

- Et pourtant c'est ce que nous allons faire Elrhohir. Je sais qu'ils vont vouloir l'aider. Même si pour cela ils sont une gêne. Autant les entrainer aussi pour qu'il puisse accomplir son destin du mieux possible.

- Il est hors de question que je leurs enseigne le savoir des Elfes. Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça mon vieil ami.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils devaient tout savoir. Juste le strict nécessaire pour qu'il puisse se défendre.

- Elrhohir regarda les yeux d'Albericht puis hocha lentement la tête.

- Très bien, j'accepte mais je ne leurs apprendraient que le strict minimum. Il est hors de question que notre magie tombe entre les mains de n'importe qui.

- Bien. Je vais donc vous laisser. J'espère que vous vous rendez compte de l'honneur qui vous est fait ! Dit Albericht en regardant intensément les plus jeunes.

Elrhohir entrainait Lily, Severus et Tanya vers la maison où s'entrainait Alec lorsqu'ils aperçurent celui-ci. C'est Severus qui le remarqua en premier et s'arrêta net.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Severus ? Demanda Lily

- Regarde, répondit simplement celui-ci en pointant Alec du doigt.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire comme cela lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, répondit timidement Tanya

- Monsieur Traviss a passé des épreuves que vous ne comprendrez jamais. Et il est inutile de les lui demander. Vous n'auriez pas les réponses et vous ne feriez que lui ramener des mauvais souvenirs en mémoire, déclara Elrhohir

- Nous sommes là pour l'aider s'il ne nous dit pas pourquoi il doit faire tout ça… Je voudrais le comprendre.

- N'essayez même pas ! Votre amitié ne ferait qu'en pâtir. Il lui est interdit de dire quoi que ce soit même à ces amis alors faites avec ce que vous avez et donnez lui le plus de moment heureux au lieu de lui rappeler les mauvais, répliqua sans attendre Elrhohir

Lily allait essayer d'argumenter avec le vieil Elfe lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un les appeler. Harry avait en effet relevé la tête lors de leur conversation et les avait aperçus. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs entendu la moitié de la conversation. Il savait que ces amis allaient un jour ou l'autre vouloir lui poser des questions mais il ne voulait pas y répondre. Il savait aussi que Lily n'allait pas abandonner et qu'il serait obligé de leur parler. Il allait le faire et même ce soir. Harry s'était décidé en effet. Quitte à leur raconter son histoire autant qu'il ai le contrôle de la conversation. C'est sur ces pensées que ceux qu'il considérait comme des amis à cette époque vinrent le rejoindre.

L'après midi c'était plutôt bien passé. Elrhohir leurs avaient laissés du temps libre et Harry en avait profité pour faire visiter le village à ses amis. En même temps il ne cessait de penser à la conversation qu'il aurait avec ses amis le soir même. Le dit soir qui arriva bien vite au gout dudit Harry. Lily, Tanya et Severus repensaient à Alec et à ce qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt dans la journée. Il y avait un fort contraste entre celui qui se tenait devant eux à présent et celui qui jouait avec les elfes. Chacun pensait à la même chose. Il était temps qu'ils sachent pourquoi Alec était comme ça.

Le soir arrivé, ils se retrouvèrent tous assis dans la chambre de Harry. Ce fut lui qui prit la parole en premier.

- Je sais que vous vous posez plein de question à mon sujet. Ne le niez pas. Je vous ai entendu avec Elrhohir.

- Alec… commença Lily

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je me doutais que vous vouliez des réponses à mon sujet.

- Alec, c'est vrai que l'on est curieux concernant ton passé. Qui ne serait pas intrigué ? mais si nous sommes venus ici c'était surtout pour te dire que l'on était avec toi qu'importent les choses. Tu ne pourras pas battre un mage noir tout seul. Nous t'aiderons quoi qu'il en coûte et ça que tu sois d'accord ou non.

Harry regarda Severus la bouche ouverte. Il ne pensait pas à cette déclaration. Il regarda enfin tour à tour les personnes présentes ici. Elles avaient toutes une expression de résolution sur le visage. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils avaient longuement réfléchit. Il reprit enfin la parole.

- Il est hors de question que vous vous impliquiez dans cette guerre !

- Et tu es qui pour nous l'interdire ? Nous avons réfléchit et nous sommes tous d'accord la dessus. S'emporta Lily

- Qui je suis ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est une guerre. Je… Il est hors de question que vous m'aidiez. S'offusqua Harry

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais celui qui a l'air de s'y connaitre que tu dois nous en empêcher. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est trop tard. Il fallait nous empêcher de devenir tes amis si tu ne voulais pas nous voir impliqué. Alors je n'aurais certainement pas envoyé une lettre à mes parents disant le fond de ma pensée pour rester parmi vous, déclara Severus

- Tu veux toujours aider tout le monde Alec. Laisse-toi te faire aider un peu, renchérit Tanya

- Je ne peux pas. Vous ne comprenez donc rien ? Un mage noir a déjà tué tous ceux qui voulaient m'aider. Je ne veux plus recevoir l'aide de personne si c'est pour les voir de nouveaux souffrir. Répliqua Harry en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Qui te dis que nous mourrons aussi facilement ? Je tiens à vivre et je crois que je ne suis pas la seule. Mais nous t'aiderons et ça que tu le veuille ou non. Le débat est clos, répliqua sèchement Lily

- Je prévoyais vous en dire un peu plus sur moi, mais je veux être clair. Je n'ai jamais eu la vie facile. Je crois que je suis quand même heureux. J'ai la chance d'avoir des amis sur qui compter. Alors ne m'abandonnez pas, termina Harry

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne n'a l'intention de t'abandonner. Allons manger maintenant.

Alors que tout le monde s'en allait Harry se mit à chuchoter quelque chose qu'il croyait que personne n'allait entendre. Mais les trois autres personnes l'entendirent et reçurent comme un seau d'eau sur la figure.

- Je vous en supplie mon dieu. Ne m'enlevez plus mes amis comme vous m'avez prit mon parrain et mes parents.

C'est donc dans une ambiance tendue que tous redescendirent pour aller diner. Ce que Harry n'avait pas prévus non plus était la suite des événements.

- Alec pourrait tu venir s'il te plaît j'aimerai te parler en privé. Demanda poliment Elrhohir.

Le concerné leva les yeux de son assiette pour regarder celui qui les instruisait. Celui-ci avait une expression sur son visage qui troublait Harry. C'est aussi cette expression qui poussa ce dernier à ce lever sans poser plus de question. Il suivit celui qu'il considérait comme son professeur jusqu'à sa chambre. Elrhohir fit plusieurs sorts que Harry reconnaissait plus ou moins puis se remis à parler.

- Assied toi. La conversation va durer un certain temps. Tout d'abord je suis désolé de t'avoir appelé pendant que tu mangeais mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre et je voulais te parler en privé. Commença Elrhohir

- Si la conversation sera longue allez donc directement au fait Elrhohir, répondit sèchement Harry.

- Te rappelles-tu lorsque tu es arrivé, tu m'as posé des questions. Il est désormais temps que j'y réponde avant que tu t'en aille, reprit Elrhohir faisant fit du ton que Harry avait employé.

- Je m'en rappelle je vous avais demandé pourquoi vous vouliez bien m'entraîner, répondit Harry

- Bien Albericht te l'a déjà expliqué et je ne vais que répéter ce qu'il a dit plus clairement. Je pense que cela va te donner matière à réflexion mais il faut que tu le sache.

- Vous êtes obligé de faire tant de mystère à chaque fois ? reprit Harry avec un ton d'agacement au fond de la voix.

- Et tu es obligé de toujours couper la parole au gens ? demanda Elrhohir du tac au tac.

- Ce n'est pas grave, reprit-il devant l'expression d'ahurissement de Harry.

- L'entrainement que tu as subit ici tu l'aurais subi dans ton monde si tu n'étais pas venu ici. Tu es l'Élu. Celui qui doit battre Voldemort. Tu dois le battre dans ton monde mais aussi dans celui-ci. La prophétie que le professeur de divination a faite ici a cette signification-ci. Ce n'est pas une autre personne ou je ne c'est quoi d'autre. Tu dois tuer le Voldemort de cette époque puis celui de la tienne.

- Mais c'est insensé ! Si je bats le Voldemort d'ici, il n'y aura plus de Voldemort dans mon époque et l'histoire sera changé.

- Bien sur que non. Cette époque ne fait pas partie de ton passé. Que tu détruises ou non Voldemort ici ne changera rien pour ton époque. Tu es dans ce que les moldus appelleraient un monde parallèle. Tu peux tuer Voldemort ou bien changer le passé sans aucun problème. Ce que tu as d'ailleurs bien commencé avec Severus. Dans ton monde il est devenu mangemort n'est-ce pas ? Crois-tu qu'il le deviendra ici ? Réfléchit un peu. Si ce passé était le tien tu l'aurais déjà changé irrémédiablement. Tu peux donner à tes parents l'occasion de vivre heureux en tuant Voldemort ici. Une prophétie a été faite et tu ne peux plus rien faire. Tu dois tuer le Voldemort d'ici.

- Même en supposant que vous avez raison. Je ne peux rien faire ! Voldemort est trop puissant.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici alors ? Tu es l'espoir des humains mais aussi d'autre peuple. Crois-tu que Voldemort ne s'attaque qu'aux humains ? Tu es l'espoir de beaucoup de peuple Harry Potter. Plus que ce que tu ne crois.

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! je n'ai rien demandé. S'emporta Harry

- Je le sais malheureusement tu n'as pas d'autre choix. Je vais te laisser réfléchir, répondit Elrhohir en sortant.

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains. Il n'avait rien demandé de tout ça. La conversation qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec ses amis et maintenant le fait qu'il se retrouvait avec deux Voldemort sur le dos. C'en était trop pour lui. Il n'était qu'un adolescent et il se retrouvait avec la vie de ses amis entre les mains en plus du fait d'être le soi disant sauveur du monde. Oui quel beau sauveur il faisait. C'est alors qu'il craqua. Tout les poids qu'il avait sur les épaules. C'en était trop pour lui. Il pleura pendant longtemps tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pleuré. Puis l'espoir. L'espoir de sauver ses parents et de les voir vivre heureux avec leurs amis. Il pouvait tout changer. Il pouvait les sauver. C'est sur ces mots qu'il s'endormit enfin au petit matin.

Les dernières semaines passèrent sans que personne ne le voit. Il était l'heure pour tout le monde de repartir. Albericht attendait Lily, Severus Tanya et Alec à la porte du village. Après avoir marché pendant ce qu'il semblait des heures le château de Poudlard était enfin en vu. Harry regarda sa montre puis soupira. Ils allaient faire une entrée remarquée vu qu'il était l'heure du diner.

Dites moi ce que vous pensez pour ce chapitre ce serait génial de votre part merci. Le prochain chapitre mettra moins de temps à venir. Surement la semaine prochaine ou dans deux semaines. Puisque j'ai le temps d'écrire vu que ma fac est bloqué. Autant que le temps libre serve à quelque chose.


	14. Souvenir

Voilà enfin le chapitre 14. Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir postée plus tôt mais je n'ai plus beaucoup le temps d'écrire. Je vous rassure je ne vais pas abandonner l'histoire même si les chapitres vont paraître doucement. En fait je n'ai aucun idée du temps que je vais mettre à poster les autres chapitres. Cela peut aller d'une semaine comme plusieurs mois. Enfin je vais essayer de poster le plus rapidement possible et bonne lecture^^.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à par bien sur Tanya, Tuphius, Alexander et Albericht

Chapitre 14 : Souvenir

Harry décida de se lancer. Il prit une inspiration qui attira par la même occasion l'attention de tout le monde, et ouvrit les portes de la grande salle. Comme prévu celle-ci était pleine. Il s'avança calmement vers le banc des serpentard s'étonnant par la même occasion lui-même. Depuis quand était-t-il aussi calme lorsque tout le monde le regardait ? On devait s'habituer à tout finalement. Une fois qu'il s'assit il vu que ses amis avait seulement commencé à s'engager.

Après le repas qui fut assez tendu pour Harry qui n'avait, il faut le dire, plus l'habitude de rester collé au près de gens qui l'énervait véritablement. Il avait par ailleurs faillit perdre le contrôle quand Black avait commencé à le chercher. Rien que de s'en rappeler le faisait enrager. Heureusement que Severus avait été là pour le retenir. Il n'aurait pas donné cher de la peau de Black autrement.

Le repas venait de débuter et Regulus s'ennuyait pour le moins de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Son frère faisait encore une fois du bruit à la table des Griffondor. Un jour ceux-ci allaient tous mourir pour s'opposer au maître. D'ailleurs en pensant à son maître, Traviss était complètement taré à vouloir s'opposer à lui. Le seigneur des ténèbres était l'être le plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Même le vieux fou ne pouvait rien contre lui et le voir tomber n'était plus qu'une question de temps. D'ailleurs en parlant de Traviss celui-ci venait juste d'ouvrir les portes. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui taper sur les nerfs celui là. Il allait le remettre à sa place et le plus vite fais serait le mieux. On n'offense pas un Black sans en subir les conséquences. Traviss s'était par ailleurs assis pas très loin de lui. Une idée commençait à germer dans son esprit. Traviss et sa bande de chien-chien c'était absenté pas mal de temps.

- Alors comme ça le grand Traviss a décidé de nous rendre enfin visite à nous pauvre petit Serpentard

- La ferme Black.

- Oh, le petit Traviss daigne enfin descendre de sa tour d'ivoire il est normal que nous humbles serpentards le saluent comme il se doit., renchaina Regulus

- Black je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'entendre alors pour la deuxième fois la ferme, répéta Alec blasé

- Il parait que tu es un Orphelin élevé par de petit moldus, alors que fais-tu ici sale sang de bourbe.

Voyant qu'il avait enfin capté l'attention de son camarade Regulus continua de plus belle tout en baissant le ton pour que seul ceux qui était proche puisse entendre

- Tu devrais te joindre au seigneur des ténèbres Traviss et suivre un temps soi peu les cours si tu veux survivre ne serais-ce qu'une seconde face à quelqu'un. Oui, tu devrais vraiment redescendre les deux pieds sur terre. Tu n'es rien, juste un poltron qui se cache derrière le plus grand fou que cette planète ait connut. Quelqu'un qui n'est même pas capable de protéger sa famille et ses amis. Tu es faible et tu n'y peux rien ça doit être héréditaire.

La suite ne se passa pas exactement comme Regulus l'avait prévu. Il croyait que ses mots allait faire mouche certes mais pas de cette façon. Il croyait que Traviss allait soit s'apitoyer sur son sort soit bégayer pour essayer de sortir quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Au-lieu de cela, Traviss s'était jeté sur lui et si ce satané Rogue n'avait pas été là, Il aurait fini en compote sur le mur. Regulus regarda une nouvelle fois Traviss et eu soudain des gouttes de sueur perler sur le front. Les yeux de Traviss avait viré au rouge. Les yeux des mages noirs. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi les avait-il? Une chose était sûr à présent dans l'esprit de Regulus, Traviss était fort, infiniment fort pour l'écrabouiller. Il devrait faire attention la prochaine fois sinon il pouvait très bien ne pas en ressortir vivant.

Regulus décida de retenter un coup d'œil vers Traviss. Celui-ci s'était apparemment un peu calmé mais il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable et retenter une provocation. Si Rogue n'avait pas été là… Il ne préférait pas penser dans quel état il serait. D'ailleurs Comment Rogue l'avait-il arrêté il n'avait pas souvenir que celui-ci était aussi fort que ça. Lui aussi serait à surveiller. Non même plus. En plus des maraudeurs il allait maintenant surveiller Lily, Rogue et cette Tanya et bien sûr Traviss. Mais cela il le faisait sur la demande express de son maître. En effet, Regulus avait reçu une lettre de son père lui disant que Traviss intéressait le maître et qu'il devait absolument trouver des renseignements sur Traviss. Enfin il réfléchirait de tout ça après une bonne nuit de sommeil qui serait bien entendu la bienvenue vu le mal de tête qui commençait à poindre en lui. C'est donc en maudissant la terre entière que Regulus alla se coucher.

Le lendemain Harry se leva avec un léger mal de tête. Au début cela le surprit. Il y avait longtemps que sa cicatrice ne lui avait plus fais mal. En fait depuis qu'il avait été chez les elfes. Il se détendit, ce n'était pas important. Il connaissait Voldemort comme personne et il en était sûr, celui-ci n'attaquerait pas avant un certain temps. En fait, le temps qu'il se calme de l'affront qui avait été sien à Pré-au-lard. Si sa cicatrice le brûlait c'était sûrement plus parce que le mage noir était en colère. Comme un gamin à qui on a contrarié ses plans, pensa Harry avec amusement. Ce n'est pas tout, aujourd'hui était le dernier jour avant les vacances de noël et par la même occasion les derniers cours de décembre.

Severus venait à peine de descendre quand il repéra celui qu'il pouvait considérer maintenant comme son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était assis sur un fauteuil semblant être dans ses pensées. Severus ne savait pas très bien quoi faire. Depuis qu'Elrhohir avait été lui parler, Alec semblait de plus en plus en train de rêvasser. Et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait secoué, et bien il se souvenait très bien de sa rencontre avec le mur. C'est pourquoi Severus se préparait psychologiquement à atterrir dans le mur. Malheureusement ou heureusement selon le point de vue, pendant sa réflexion mentale MacNair c'était approché d'Alec. Apparemment celui-ci n'avait pas apprécié que l'on lui pique son fauteuil. Severus s'approcha donc de la scène juste au moment ou l'on découvrait qu'un MacNair volant n'était pas du tout esthétique. Pas plus qu'un MacNair s'écrasant sur un mur. Par ailleurs Severus se permit un petit rictus moqueur.

- Alec il faut aller prendre le petit-déjeuner.

- Déjà ? Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Bon allons y alors.

- Tu ne vois jamais l'heure passer quelque soi ce que tu fais Alec.

- Qu'est-ce que fait MacNair collé au mur ? Demanda Alec étonné.

Face à cette question Severus préféra garder le silence. Le seul problème d'Alec était qu'il ne remarquait pas qu'il envoyait les gens à l'autre bout de la pièce quand ceux-ci venait le déranger.

Le petit-déjeuner se déroulait sans problème jusqu'à ce que les Hiboux pénètrent dans la salle. En effet, un hibou tout noir avec une crête sur la tête se dirigea vers Severus. Le susnommé pâlit en la reconnaissant. C'était la chouette familiale. Il pâlit encore plus si c'était possible en voyant une beuglante accroché à sa patte. C'est sous le regard moqueur de certain Serpentard et compatissant de ses nouveaux amis que Severus la réceptionna. Il déglutit difficilement et prit son courage à deux mains pour l'ouvrir.

- Severus Rogue. La lettre que tu nous as envoyée est honteuse. De quel droit oses-tu faire cela. Être amis avec des Sang-de-bourbe. Comment peux-tu être tombé aussi bas ? Sois certain que tu reviendras pendant les vacances de Noël que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu recevras la pire punition de ta vie. Et sois certain qu'avec une erreur comme celle-ci tu ne pourras plus faire ce que tu veux.

Severus était blême. Quoiqu'avec ce qu'il avait dit il ne s'attendait pas à une autre réponse mais ça faisait toujours un choc de recevoir une lettre comme celle-ci. Tout autour de lui les réactions étaient diverses. La plupart des Serpentard étaient goguenards, les autres tables lui envoyaient des regards entre l'incrédulité et le scepticisme et d'autres le regardaient fièrement. Enfin ces regards étaient plutôt au niveau de la table des professeurs. Severus décida de regarder Alec. Celui-ci avait toujours cette expression neutre sur le visage et continuait de manger. Severus décida donc de l'imiter.

Le premier cours de la journée venait de commencer mais Harry semblait être ailleurs. Son mal de tête ne le quittait pas et la lettre que Severus avait reçu n'arrangeait rien ses pensées. Heureusement personne ne remarqua son état et la cause était qu'ils étaient en Histoire de la magie. La plupart des Griffondors et Serpentards étaient déjà en train de finir leur nuit et enfin Lily prenait des notes semblant attentif au cours. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire pour Severus. Celui-ci devait se débrouiller seul pour pouvoir perdre l'influence de ses parents mais il doutait que celui-ci n'y arrive. Au pire il interviendrait en faveur de son ami. Il était hors de question que celui-ci retourne chez ses parents, surtout après une telle lettre. Soudain il sentit son mal de tête revenir en force faisant taper sa tête sur la table pour pouvoir la calmer un tant soi peu. Il fallait absolument qu'il aille à l'infirmerie. Quoique bien réfléchit… il allait surement devoir y rester connaissant l'infirmière.

C'est ainsi que se passa le premier cours de cette dernière journée. Alors qu'il sortait pour avoir son reste d'avant-midi de libre le professeur Dumbledore l'interpella. Celui-ci l'entraina dans son bureau avec un Fumseck se précipitant sur son épaule.

- Je vois qu'il t'aime toujours autant

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous m'avez appelé professeur.

- Non. Toujours à vouloir aller au centre de la discussion.

- Et vous toujours à tourner autour.

- Que vas-tu faire à propos de la lettre que Monsieur Rogue a reçu ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je ferrais mon possible. Après tout, je peux changer le cours des événements et je ne m'en priverais pas.

- Bon passons. Je ne voulais pas te parler de ça mais de ton passé.

- Je croyais que je ne devais rien dire ? Répondit malicieusement Harry

- Et ça aurait été le cas si tu n'avais pas atterrit dans un monde parallèle mais dans ton passé. Hors toi et moi savons pertinemment dans quel cas nous sommes.

- En quoi mon passé vous intéresses-t-il alors?

- Il m'intéresse dans le fait qu'un de mes professeur qui est sensé ne rien valoir fait une prophétie et que celle-ci ne semble pas être la première qui te concerne toi et Tom. Et l'autre fait est qu'un de mes élève est impliqué dans cette guerre sans que je ne saches exactement pourquoi.

- Et cela vous blesses-t-il dans votre petite personne professeur, demanda effrontément Harry.

- Vous n'appréciez apparemment pas que l'on vous cache quelque chose. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de vos élèves, continua Harry

Albus fronça des sourcils. Cette façon de s'adresser à lui, lui rappelait que trop bien une certaine personne. Personne qui était devenu le mage noir le plus redouté des sorciers actuellement.

- Je vous pris de vous adresser autrement à moi jeune homme, répondit Dumbledore repassant au vouvoiement sans le faire exprès.

- Veuillez m'excuser professeur. Je ne sais pas se que j'ai. Depuis ce matin j'ai mal à la tête. Je crois que ça me mets un peu sous tension. De plus le fait que je risque de reperdre Severus. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Dumbledore fut surprit de ses excuses. Puis soupira finalement. Au moins un point qui le différenciait de Tom. Il s'était excusé promptement et semblait sincère dans ses excuses. Mais une autre chose lui fit froncer les sourcils.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas été voir madame Pomfresh dans ce cas là, elle sait très bien s'occuper de ça.

- Je pense que le fait d'avoir mal à la tête provient de ma cicatrice et madame Pomfresh ne pourra rien y faire.

- Ta cicatrice ?

Et c'est ainsi que Harry se mit à raconter à Dumbledore son passé et la signification de sa cicatrice. Et par la même occasion le lien qui l'unissait avec Voldemort. En fait il raconta tout de la mort de ses parents jusqu'à son arrivé dans le passé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se tu qu'il remarqua que le fait de tout raconter à une personne qui justement ignorait tout l'avait libéré.

Dumbledore lui garda le silence pendant plusieurs minutes essayant de digérer la vie de son élève. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait commettre une erreur aussi grosse que celle-ci dans le futur. Il avait pratiquement crée un deuxième Voldemort. Tout se qui lui restait à faire était d'essayer de réparer les pots cassés. Il allait aussi tout faire pour que ce jeune homme ait enfin une vie d'adolescent. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il parla enfin mettant ainsi fin à la conversation

- Allons manger.

Le premier cours de l'après midi était la botanique et plus exactement sur les mandragores. Harry soupira en les voyants. Sa première expérience n'avait pas été terrible. Il faut dire cueillir des mandragores pour permettre à l'infirmière de dégivrer les personnes attaquées par un Basilic. Basilic qu'il avait dû tuer soit dit en passant. Vraiment mauvais souvenir. Sans oublier leurs cris. Cris qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait supporter avec ce foutu mal de tête toujours croissant. Il alla pourtant se placer à côté de Severus écoutant que d'une oreille son professeur. Mais lorsque celle-ci déplanta une des horribles bestioles, il sentit son mal de tête exploser à sa cicatrice et le seul mot qu'il pensa avant de s'évanouir fut : Oh mer…

- Traviss a oublié de mettre ses caches oreilles. Vous voyez quels effets elles font lorsque l'on ne les a pas. Inutile de dire qu'il serait mort si elles avaient été adultes.

- Madame, Alec a ses caches oreilles.

- Oh et bien il a dû mal les mettre. Laissez-le ici. Ça lui apprendra à bien les mettre.

- Madame je ne crois pas qu'il les a mal mises. Ce n'est pas son genre. Commença Severus s'inquiétant pour son ami.

- Oh Merlin ! Il est brulant de fièvre. S'exclama Lily.

- Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie alors. Qu'attendez-vous. Dépêchez allons ! Répliqua Chourave.

Pendant ce temps à des kilomètres de Poudlard, un mage noir qui était passablement énervé par ses mangemort s'effondra avec toute l'élégance qu'il possédait dans son lit. Soudain un horrible mal de tête vint lui lacérer la tête et lui aussi s'évanouit. En ouvrant les yeux celui-qui se faisait passer pour le plus horrible mage noir de tout les temps se retrouva devant un garçon. Garçon qui se trouvait dans un placard. Constata le mage noir avec surprise. Porte du placard qui s'ouvrit sur un homme obèse ressemblant par ailleurs plus à un cochon qu'à un être humain et avec le teint violacé.

- Garçon debout ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire il est six heure et demi et le petit déjeuner n'est pas encore prêt. Tu vas te dépêcher oui ? Continua t-il tout en commençant à frapper la forme sur le sol.

- Oui oncle Vernon. Finit par répondre celle-ci.

C'est ainsi que le plus grand mage noir vécu la journée d'un petit garçon à peine plus âgé que cinq ans. Cette scène ne fut pas la dernière qu'il vit. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit l'enfance de ce garçon qui apparemment s'appelait Harry. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à saisir le nom de famille car son oncle ne l'appelait que garçon, monstre ou Harry quoique bien plus rarement. Voldemort devenait de plus en plus en colère en voyant cela. Ce petit garçon lui rappelait trop son enfance à l'orphelinat. Lui aussi était alors considéré comme un monstre. Et les souvenir qu'il vit ensuite ne fut qu'encore pire. Il avait saisi qu'il se trouvait dans les souvenir de ce Harry et celui-ci venait bien que cela était surprenant de son futur. Il arriva alors au niveau de la onzième année de la pathétique existence de cet enfant. Son regard s'assombrit encore plus lorsqu'il vit que tout comme lui ce petit avait été empêché de lire ses lettres par un gros moldus qui ne valait rien.

_« - Vous ne lui avez jamais rien dit ? reprit-il en détachant Chaque syllabe d'une voix tremblante de rage. _

_Rien dit du contenu de la lettre que Dumbledore avait laissée pour lui ? J'étais là ! J'ai vu Dumbledore déposer la lettre, Dursley ! Et vous lui avez caché ça pendant toutes ces années ?_

_Caché quoi ? dit précipitamment Harry_

_Ça suffit ! je vous interdis ! s'exclama l'oncle Vernon pris de panique._

_La tante Pétunia eut une exclamation d'horreur_

_Je vais vous transformer en pâté, tous les deux, Lança Hagrid. Harry… tu es un sorcier._

_Un grand silence s'abattit soudain sur la cabane. On n'entendait plus que le bruit de la mer et le sifflement du vent._

_Je suis un quoi ? balbutia Harry._

_Un sorcier, bien sûr, dit Hagrid en s'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé qui craqua et s'écrasa un peu plus sous son poids. Et tu deviendras un sacré bon sorcier dès que tu auras un peu d'entrainement. Avec un père et une mère comme les tiens, ça ne peut pas être autrement. Mais il est temps que tu lises ta lettre._

_Harry tendit la main pour prendre l'enveloppe de parchemin jauni sur laquelle était écrit à l'encre vert émeraude : « monsieur H. Potter, sur le plancher de la cabane au sommet du rocher, en pleine mer » » _

Soudain le lord sursauta. Il pouvait se venter que presque rien ne le surprenait dans ce monde. Pourtant, là il l'était. Le petit garçon se prénommait Potter. Pourquoi un Potter avait eu une vie aussi misérable ? Cette famille n'était pas sensée être la réincarnation du bien et par là de la bonté à l'état pure? Pourquoi ceux-ci avait-il envoyé ce garçon dans cette famille ? Il sourit alors, une pensée effleurant son esprit. Puisque les Potter avaient abandonné cet enfant alors c'était lui qui allait le récupérer. Cet enfant était fort très fort même. Il avait senti sa magie. Et puis pourquoi voyait-il ces souvenirs si se n'était pas pour qu'il le récupère. Il pourrait en faire son successeur. Il lui ressemblait même physiquement.

Quelque heure plus tard le Lord fut ré-expulsé dans son corps. Il ne savait quoi penser sur le dernier souvenir. Il avait ensuite vu les années de cet Harry Potter jusque sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Dire que ce garçon lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues était un euphémisme. Il contrait à chaque fois ses plans. Mais il avait vu que Harry était retourné dans le passé et par conséquent expliquait bien des choses sur un certain Alexander Traviss. Lord Voldemort savait aussi que le comportement de Traviss avait changé. Il n'était plus le gentil petit griffy qui écoutait sans cesse le vieux fou. Tom se mit alors à sourire en pensant à son futur. Il allait mettre la main sur Traviss alias Potter. Mais pas tout de suite. Il était encore trop tôt. Celui-ci était encore trop tourné vers la lumière. Bon ce n'était pas tout mais il avait encore un plan à élaborer pour égayer les vacances de ce vieux fou. Et il était plus que temps de réunir ces mangemorts.

Une fois que ses plus ou moins fidèles serviteurs furent tous réunit Voldemort déclara la séance ouverte à toute suggestion.

- Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait de raid sur un haut lieu magique. Je suis de bonne humeur. C'est pour ça que je vous demande votre avis. D'après vous où et comment allons nous frapper.

- À Poudlard ! répondit tout de suite une voix venant du fond de la salle se récoltant au passage un doloris

- Autre suggestion reprit Voldemort.

- Maitre si ce n'est pas trop vous demander quand allons nous frapper ?

- Le jour du nouvel an. Je pense non je suis certain que ça sera le bon moment, histoire de souhaiter une bonne année au monde magique.

- Pourquoi pas le chemin de traverse ? C'est un lieu ou tous les sorciers et sorcière passe et il y aura forcement du monde. Mais la réponse ne convint pas au lord qui envoya un doloris.

- Et surtout très surveillé. Dois-je vous rappeler que justement le chemin de traverse est l'endroit magique le plus surveillé lors de la période des vacances d'hivers.

- Pré au lard? tenta sans conviction un autre mangemort. Il ne se récolta qu'un regard blasé de son maitre qui se demandait s'il fallait vraiment répondre ou pas

- Nous venons juste de le faire. Il nous reste donc plus que le ministère. Çe n'est pas forcement une mauvaise idée.

- Mais maitre, le ministère est trop bien protégé !

- Idiot ! l'attaque se fera le 31 décembre. Il n'y aura personne. Répondit Lestrange véhément qui avait comprit où son maître voulait en venir.

- Alors pourquoi attaquer un lieu où il n'y aura personne ?

- Il y aura surement quelques aurors et même un ministre de la magie. Nous ferons en sorte que celui-ci passe son réveillon là-bas. Oui. Notre objectif sera de tuer le ministre et de faire en sorte que le ministère soit hors service pendant un moment, parla Voldemort plus qu'à lui-même qu'aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Voyant que personne ne contredisait ses plans, Voldemort enchaîna sur les prisonniers se trouvant dans le sous-sol et notamment sur leur état de santé. Pas qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire mais il saurait ainsi quand il devrait remplacer ses joujoux de modus avec une nouvelle attaque. Il avait d'ailleurs un quartier en tête. Quartier qui verrait ou avait vu grandir, selon les circonstances un certain Harry Potter. D'après les rapports il n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder devoir y aller. Dans environ un bon mois, le temps que l'attaque sur le ministère fasse son petit effet.

Voyant que la réunion ne menait plus à rien Voldemort décida d'ajourner celle-ci. Enfin ses mangemort étaient partis. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ceux-ci étaient loyaux mais question intelligence il y avait mieux. Beaucoup mieux même. Il allait se lever quand son regard se posa sur le couple Rogue. Pourquoi ceux-ci n'était pas partis ? Il n'aimait absolument pas que l'on discute ses ordres et quand il disait à ses mangemorts de partir, ceux-ci devait partir.

Voyant que le maitre avait enfin posé le regard sur eux, Tuphius Rogue prit la parole. Il savait qu'il avait désobéi au maitre en restant ainsi après la réunion mais, ce qu'il devait dire était important et ce n'était pas si grave s'il se prenait un doloris.

- Maitre, pardonnez nous de rester ainsi mais c'est au sujet de notre fils.

- Il n'est qu'en sixième année à Poudlard s'il me semble bien. Il est encore trop jeune pour le marquer. Si c'est à cause de ça que vous m'avez dérangé… Commença Lord Voldemort le ton plein de menace

- Pardonnez moi de vous interrompre mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça. Il refuse de devenir un mangemort et traine avec un sang de bourbe.

- Doloris

- Je… maitre c'est un certain Traviss qui l'a entrainé là dedans. En entendant ça Voldemort leva immédiatement le sort. Je suis sûr que celui-ci a jeté un sort à notre fils. Nous allons à Poudlard ce soir pour pouvoir le récupérer. Mais nous ne savons pas quoi faire…

- Impossible ! Traviss n'aurait jamais eu le cran de jeter un impardonnable. Non. Votre fils s'est lié d'amitié avec ce sang de bourbe volontairement. D'ailleurs comment celle-ci s'appelle. Demanda Voldemort ayant un soupçon.

- Une certaine Lily Evans maitre.

- Oui. Je m'y attendais. Ça ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde de la part de Traviss.

- Ce bon à rien va voir ce qui l'attend ! On ne trahi pas un Rogue et encore moins le maitre de cette façon ! Déjà il va revenir pour les vacances et qu'il se prépare à payer pour cette trahison. S'énerva Tuphius

- Assez ! Vous irez à Poudlard et essayez de récupérer votre fils. Mais si Traviss s'interpose ne le blessez pas. Je veux qu'au contraire vous le testiez. Voir à quel point il est attaché à ses amis et sa force. S'il est assez lié avec eux, pour s'interposer ne récupérez pas votre fils. Celui-ci reviendra vers nous un jour ou l'autre. Par contre Traviss m'intéresse et je l'aurai que le vieux fou le veuille ou non. Alors faites moi un rapport sur lui.

- Bien maitre. Répondirent en cœur les Rogue avant de partir pour de bon.

Se retrouvant enfin seul Voldemort réfléchit au nouvelle donnée qui s'ajoutait. Qui avait dit qu'il n'était pas un fin tacticien ? Surement pas lui. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Il allait bientôt se débarrasser d'un ministre incompétent qui lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues et il allait récupérer celui qui deviendra son héritier et ça il ferait tout pour que ça arrive. Et enfin, non il ne s'était pas attaché à ce gamin qui était si semblable à lui et qui était sûrement le seul qui le comprenait et le comprendrait à jamais.

À Poudlard, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Où était-il ? Il regarda le plafond bien trop blanc de l'infirmerie et grogna. Pas la peine il avait trouvé. L'infirmerie. Il ne savait pas par contre ce qu'il faisait ici. Il était en Botanique et la prof enlevait la mandragore puis plus rien. Avait-il mal mis ses caches oreilles au point de s'évanouir ? Pourtant il était sûr de les avoir mit comme il le fallait. Après tout il avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Un bon point était qu'il n'avait plus ce maudit mal de tête. Il avait l'impression qu'il était en classe il y avait à peine une seconde. Il sentait un nouveau mal de tête poindre dû au fait de trop réfléchir du pourquoi il s'était évanoui lorsque l'infirmière daigna enfin se montrer à son patient.

- Restez allongé, cria-t- elle quand elle vit que son patient était assis. Puis sans laisser le temps à Harry elle enchaina

- Avez-vous mal quelque part ? Vous êtes resté inconscient pendant deux bonnes heures. Il est hors de question que vous alliez en cours pour le reste de la journée. Malheureusement je ne peux pas vous interdire d'aller diner. Comme c'est la dernière soirée avant les vacances, il faut que je vous relâche. Vous n'avez plus de fièvre apparemment. C'est étrange, vous aviez quarante il y a à peine deux heure !

- J'ai mal à la tête mais c'est supportable. Quand à la fièvre vous venez juste de me l'annoncer que j'en avais eu. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé. Et dites au professeur Dumbledore, qui je me doute est en train d'attendre derrière le paravent, que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir quitté le cours de botanique il y a trente seconde et je suis lessivé alors j'aimerais me reposer jusque le diner si possible, répondit Harry d'une traite en sentant ses yeux se refermer.

- Attendez avant de vous endormir monsieur Traviss. Buvez cela avant. Ensuite je ne vous en empêcherai pas, répondit l'infirmière inquiète du manque de protestation de Traviss.

C'est ainsi que Harry s'endormit sous l'œil inquiet d'une infirmière et du directeur.

Voilà le chapitre est finit. Dites ce que vous en pensez en laissant des commentaires. Ils sont tous les bienvenus. Et je vous dis au prochain chapitre qui mettra moins de temps à arriver que celui-ci (enfin je ferais tout pour. Promis)


	15. Début des vacances

Revoilà un chapitre. Et oui je ne suis pas morte. Et comme un miracle n'arrive jamais seul. Je vous apprends que, étant enfin en vacances, je reprends mon rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Je posterai donc mon chapitre suivant samedi prochain.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas à par ceux sortit tous droit de mon imagination.

Chapitre 15 : Enfin les vacances

Harry se réveilla sous les secousses de madame Pomfresh, qui était visiblement encore inquiète.

- Vous sentez-vous mieux maintenant ? demanda-t-elle directement.

- Oui merci.

- Bien. Dit-elle visiblement ravie par la réponse

- Il est quelle heure ?

- L'heure du diner et c'est pourquoi je vous réveille par ailleurs. Allez déguerpissez avant que je ne me fâche

Ce que fit d'ailleurs Harry sans se faire prier. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était sentit aussi fatigué, ni son mal de tête d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas vu Voldemort et normalement il n'aurait jamais eu de fièvre. Décidément tout ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Il avait le sentiment d'être passé à côté de quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose concernant le mage noir. Il stoppa net en apercevant les portes de la grande salle, fermée bien sûr. Il sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose ce soir. C'est alors qu'il devint blême. Comment avait-il pu oublier ! Ce soir les parents de Severus venait récupérer leur fils. Il déglutit, pas sûr de la conduite à tenir si ceux-ci étaient déjà présent. Mais il n'était pas un satané griffondor pour rien. Il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte.

Severus avait été un des premiers à entrer dans la grande salle. Alec n'était pas là et il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir lutter contre ses parents sans lui. Il était en train de remuer ses sombres pensées lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de lui. Il espéra un moment que se fut Alec. Il déchantât vite. MacNair et aussi Black. Était-il maudit ? Il n'eut pas besoin de pencher plus loin ses réflexions là dessus qu'il eut sa réponse. Il était maudit en effet MacNair avait commencé à lui parler.

- Alors Rogue près à repartir chez tes parents la queue entre les jambes ?

- MacNair, la ferme.

- Et sois poli Rogue. Après tout c'est la vérité.

- La vérité... Tu veux que je te la balance la vérité moi ? Commença Severus sur les nerfs

- Pas la peine de s'énerver si tôt ! De toute façon le maître ne te pardonnera pas ta trahison.

- Oh j'ai peur… Votre maître, le seigneur des ténèbres ne mérite pas que je m'abaisse lui baiser les pieds. Je suis libre et j'en suis fier. Je ne me plierais jamais devant quelqu'un.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais Rogue. Tu vas avoir des surprises sinon, fit remarquer mystérieusement black

- Et s'abaisser pour embrasser les robes de quelqu'un, on appelle ça un chien Black.

- Le maître est fort, très fort. Beaucoup plus que toi, Dumbledore ou même ton Traviss. En parlant de celui-ci, il n'arrive même pas à mettre des cache-oreille correctement, répliqua MacNair

- Fait gaffe MacNair je crois que le mur ne t'as pas oublié. Tu peux dire autant de chose que tu veux sur moi, mais si tu dis du mal de mes amis tu risques de le retrouver de près.

- Au secours !! Rogue me menace ! Franchement tu n'es bon qu'aux potions. Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir me faire quelque chose ?

- Tu veux vérifier MacNair ?

- Du calme vous deux ! De toute façon MacNair, tu sais très bien que Severus ne va pas finir ses vacances sans une rencontre avec le maître. Je me demande si je pourrais venir te rendre une petite visite histoire de voir si tu n'es pas trop amoché. Histoire de le faire si ce n'est pas le cas.

À ces mots Severus blêmi. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il allait peut-être réellement rencontrer le seigneur des ténèbres pendant ses vacances. Voyant cela MacNair allait continuer à parler lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer un Traviss un peu pâle.

- Il a l'air malade ton copain, Rogue.

- Et c'est sur une loque pareille que tu comptes miser ? Il n'arrive pas à la cheville du maître. Il n'est qu'un gamin trop sûr de lui et qui va crever pour son insolence. Bon débarras. Un déchet de moins sur terre…

- EXPELLIARMUS.

MacNair ne pu continuer plus loin son discours qu'il fit de nouveau une rencontre avec le mur. Sous les yeux ébahis de toute la grande salle qui n'avait pas suivit la petite dispute entre les trois serpentard et un Traviss qui a vu passer de près un MacNair volant. Ce fut d'ailleurs celui-ci qui prit la parole.

- Par merlin MacNair tu aimes tellement les murs pour t'y retrouver scotché deux fois en une journée ? Au fait Sev' beau sort que tu nous à fait là.

- Merci Alec ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs là.

- Monsieur Rogue ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour attaquer un camarade de classe ainsi ! C'est une honte j'enlève vingt point à Serpentard et vous aurez des retenues toute la semaine de la rentrée. S'insurgea MacGonagall.

- Je n'ai pas honte et je suis plutôt fier de voir un MacNair voler, répliqua tout bas Severus à Alec qui avait finalement prit la place de MacNair.

Celui-ci n'avait pas tellement faim. Un terrible pressentiment lui tenaillait l'estomac. Les Rogue n'étaient toujours pas arrivés et il ne savait toujours pas comment se comporter. Le repas se passa donc dans une ambiance pour le moins assez tendus pour la plupart des amis de Severus. Ceux-ci n'arrêtaient pas de jeter des regards en biais à la table des Serpentard et plus particulièrement à Severus qui avait le regard fixé sur son repas sans vraiment y toucher. C'est au dessert que tout changea. Lorsque les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Le couple Rogue entra enfin. Dumbledore se dépêcha de prendre la parole.

- Monsieur et Madame Rogue c'est un plaisir de vous voir ici, commença-t-il ironiquement

- Professeur Dumbledore nous sommes tellement désolés de devoir imposer notre présence, mais vous comprenez que nous devons récupérer Severus. Le ministère a donné son accord pour que l'on vienne le chercher plus tôt.

- Je comprends tout à fait. Et toutes mes condoléances pour votre mère Madame rogue.

- Merci Directeur. Maintenant Severus viens. L'enterrement a lieu demain matin de bonne heure. Il serait dommage de le rater.

Personne ne fut dupe. La beuglante que Severus avait reçue y était pour beaucoup de chose. Mais Harry avait comprit le message. Le prétexte était les soi-disant funérailles de la grand-mère. Le ministre avait donné son accord pour que Severus parte ce soir et Dumbledore ne pouvait strictement rien faire. En gros celui-ci devrait se débrouiller pratiquement seul. Celui-ci prit d'ailleurs la parole sur un ton mielleux.

- Mère, vous savez que je n'avais pas de très bon terme avec elle. Je préférerais rester à Poudlard pour prendre le train de demain. Le temps des funérailles je resterais avec mes amis. Ainsi tout le monde est content.

- Severus, même si ta grand-mère ne t'appréciais pas beaucoup, tu vas avoir la gentillesse de venir et d'arrêter de te rebeller comme un gosse de cinq ans. Que tu n'es plus d'ailleurs, Alors viens ici tout de suite.

- Non.

La réponse claire nette et précise de Severus claqua dans la grande salle. Si les autres n'avait pas entendus la beuglante, ils auraient put réellement penser que Severus se comportait comme un enfant. Harry lui, était plutôt en train de bouillir sur place. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de cette mascarade. Mais le père continua. Mal lui en prit.

- Suffit ! Tu es notre fils et en tant que tel, tu nous dois obéissance. Ta grand-mère fait partit de la famille. Tu viens avec nous point barre. Nous sommes des sangs purs. Pas ces sans cervelles de moldus ou ces déchets de sang de bourbe. Dans une famille tel que la notre, un fils doit obéissance jusqu'à sa majorité à ses parents. Obéissance aveugle pour continuer notre lignée. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter tes imbécilités et te comporter comme le sang pur que tu es et non comme un sale sang de bourbe.

- Et toi comment oses tu traiter des gens que tu ne connais pas ! Le fils doit obéissance ? Je préfère mille fois me conduire comme un sang de bourbe plutôt que de vous suivre.

- Ose répéter ce que tu viens de dire crétin de fils ? Tu nous appartiens aux yeux de la loi ! Et tu n'y peux strictement rien y faire…

Typhus ne put continuer plus loin. Harry en avait assez entendu et ne pouvais plus rester là sans réagir. La phrase sur les sangs de bourbe et les moldus était passé de travers. Quoique certain moldus était effectivement sans cervelle. Mais dire que Severus était la propriété des Rogue avait fait déborder la coupe pleine. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il prit la parole.

-Mais ma parole c'est que vous êtes sourd. Vous devriez consulter un ORL.

- Un quoi ? demanda Mme Rogue

- Un ORL, spécialiste moldus pour les oreilles, le nez et la bouche.

- Petit morveux comment oses-tu. Ceci est une histoire entre Rogue alors tais-toi !

- J'ose autant que vous avez osé traiter les moldus et les sangs de bourbe ici. J'ose en tant qu'ami de Severus et enfin le petit morveux que je suis ne va certainement pas se la boucler quand il voit la famille déplorable qu'a son ami. Vous savez que nous ne sommes plus au moyen-âge ? C'est votre cervelle de moineaux qui doit se développer. Sev' n'a pas à vous suivre et encore mois à vous écouter, finit Harry.

Celui-ci avait haussé le ton tout au long de son discours finissant par crier la dernière phrase. Ce qui ne plut nullement à Typhus. Comment ce gamin osait-il insulter de cette façon la noble famille des Rogue. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'avaient plus aucun respect et ils avaient osés embarquer son fils là dedans. Celui-ci aurait dû devenir un fils modèle surdoué en potion qu'il était. Il aurait ensuite dû devenir un mangemort et avec ses qualités grimper jusqu'au sommet. Préparer des potions pour le maître, voilà ce qui aurait dû se passer pour son fils. Et lui, il aurait alors gagné en grade jusqu'à devenir le bras droit du maître. Mais au lieu de ça… À cause d'un gamin impertinent. Qui intéressait le maître de surcroit. Il allait leurs montrer à Severus puis au maître que ce jeune impertinent ne valait rien. Il n'était qu'un sale sang de bourbe, pire que de la vermine et foi de Typhus il allait l'écraser.

Ne se retenant plus et devant le regard de sa femme et de toute la grande salle, Typhus bougea du milieu de la salle pour se diriger vers la table des serpentard et son fils. Celui-ci allait venir de gré ou de force et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il arriva devant la table des serpentards et toisa un moment Traviss. Celui-ci le regardait droit dans les yeux comme pour le défier d'oser faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Quant à Typhus, il le regardait le défiant de l'en empêcher. La suite se passa très vite. Alors qu'il allait se saisir du bras de Severus pour le forcer à venir avec lui, il se retrouva dos contre le sol avec Traviss sur lui. Et il comprit alors beaucoup de chose. Il comprit pourquoi le maître s'intéressait à Traviss. Il comprit aussi que Traviss n'hésiterait pas à le tuer s'il en avait l'occasion. Il comprit aussi que ce gamin était fort, incroyablement fort.

Dire qu'Alec était furieux n'aurait pas pu être plus juste. Ce Rogue lui tapait vraiment sur le système. De plus ce Rogue allait, s'il ne l'avait pas interrompu, infliger une humiliation à Sev' en le faisant passer pour un gamin qui ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Harry savait qu'il avait les yeux rouges, il avait appris chez les elfes, que lorsqu'il était en colère et ressentait une haine profonde, ses yeux prenaient cette couleur. Un héritage de tonton voldie. Il savait aussi que sa magie sortait de lui. Elle bouillonnait, résonnant avec sa colère. Et Harry put voir avec joie le visage de Typhus se décomposer en terreur. Il aimait cela. Voir cet homme avoir peur. Il ne toucherait plus à Severus, il voulait en être sûr. Sev' était son ami. Et il avait perdu trop d'ami pour ne pas réagir lorsqu'il en voyait un en danger. Il se pencha et murmura de tel sorte que seul Typhus entende se qu'il allait dire.

- Oses encore t'approcher de Severus, Oses t'approcher d'un seul de mes amis et je te jure que je vais te tuer.

Et Typhus su que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Il ne put que déglutir et opiner de la tête. Harry lui, sourit satisfait. Il se redressa et se leva pour laisser Typhus en faire de même. Ses yeux étaient redevenus améthyste. Et il reprit la parole, haut cette fois ci.

- Bien Monsieur Rogue je suis content qu'on ait pu trouver un arrangement. Donc pendant les vacances Sev' les passera avec moi et mes amis, Il ne passera donc pas de mauvais moment à l'enterrement de sa grand-mère qui j'en suis sûr n'aurait pas voulut que son petit-fils vienne.

- Mais bien entendu Monsieur Traviss je suis content que l'on est put trouver un arrangement. Sur ce veuillez m'excuser mais nous allons partir. Au plaisir de vous revoir. Puis se retournant vers Albus

- Monsieur le directeur.

- Monsieur Rogue.

Et c'est sous les yeux de merlan frit de toute la grande salle et de sa femme qu'il sortit pour repartir chez lui. Très vite suivit de sa femme qui voulait comprendre pourquoi se revirement de situation. Suite à ses événements Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Mes cher enfants, suite à ce repas plus que mouvementé, je vous propose de regagner sans plus attendre vos dortoir pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil et pouvoir ainsi prendre sans problème le train demain. Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, Alec se leva de bonne heure se disant que la soirée d'hier s'était mieux passé que ce qu'il avait prévu. Par contre il se rappelait très clairement du sentiment qu'il avait eut lorsqu'il avait dominé Rogue. De la joie. La joie de le voir là à sa merci. De voir qu'il aurait pu en finir avec lui tout aussi simplement. Et il n'aimait pas cela. C'était des choses que ressentait Tommy. Et il était hors de question qu'il devienne comme lui. C'est pour cela que cette partie de lui le faisait peur. Il savait très bien qu'il avait un coté sombre, très sombre. Et maintenant il suffisait d'une étincelle pour qu'il ne se contrôle plus. Il devrait faire attention, extrêmement attention dans l'avenir. Il vit soudain la tête de Severus émerger à côté de lui. Celui-ci lui jeta par ailleurs un regard en biais, Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Et Sev' allait devoir attendre. Harry ne dirait rien tant que les autres, qui allait sûrement vouloir aussi entendre l'histoire, ne soit là.

Au petit déjeuner il vit avec plaisir la plupart des Serpentard tirer une tronche de deux kilomètre et la colère sur le visage de Black. Il faut dire que la plupart d'entre eux espérait voir Rogue, le traitre à son sang, repartir avec ses géniteur dans la soirée d'hier. Severus le vit aussi et ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre son père et Alec mais il savait qu'il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on voyait Typhus Rogue capituler, encore moins devant un adolescent. Vraiment il devrait demander le remède anti-Typhus à Alec. Son regard porta sur la table des Griffondors. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour il sympathiserait avec eux ? Avec des sangs de bourbe en plus. Il était vraiment heureux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. Ses parents ne pourraient plus rien faire contre lui. Il avait des amis super. Et il ne portait plus ce foutu masque. Il pouvait être lui-même. Et tout cela il le devait à ses amis. À ceux qu'il pouvait appeler amis.

L'heure de monter dans le train arriva enfin. Lily soupira, elle se rappelait que les maraudeurs avaient encore fait des leurs dans la salle commune. Étant les maraudeurs, ceux-ci n'avait pas trouvé l'utilité de faire leurs sacs en avance. Enfin à par Rémus mais lui ne comptait pas vraiment. Les maraudeurs s'étaient donc mis à crier dans toute la salle commune récupérant des objets par ci et par là. Lily s'empêchant de leurs crier dessus sachant qu'ils devaient passer les vacances ensemble et sans Potter les vacances seraient fichus. Maintenant, ils étaient tous dans le train et Lily attendait avec impatience l'arrivé des deux serpentard manquant. Elle voulait surtout savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle regarda Tanya. Celle-ci savait quelque chose et Lily était prête à mettre sa main à couper. Qu'avait-elle ressenti lorsqu'Alec s'était jeté sur Rogue père ?

Tanya, repensait à hier et à la conduite à tenir face à Alec. La magie incroyable qu'il avait usée hier. Seul ceux entrainé pouvait la ressentir c'est-à-dire les professeurs, sûrement le père de Sev' et elle. Elle l'avait déjà senti mais le sentiment de joie qui s'en était dégagée l'avait déstabilisé. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi en penser. Alec était quelqu'un de doux et gentil par nature mais là il était devenu quelqu'un de totalement différent. Elle avait eu peur. Elle savait qu'en parler devant tous les autres ne serait pas une bonne idée. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle seul à seul. Jusque là faire semblant de rien. Sur ses pensées elle sentit que les garçons manquant étaient enfin là.

Les deux groupes étaient encore un peu mal à l'aise en la présence de l'autre. Et une ambiance pesante avait fini par s'installer mettant encore plus inconfortable les personnes présentes. À par peut-être Alec. Celui-ci savait que les deux groupes allaient soit faire la paix soit de nouveau se disputer. Tout dépendait de ces vacances. Regardant autour de lui il vit que c'était bien partit pour la première solution. Et de toute façon il ferait tout pour. Le train était partit depuis déjà cinq minutes lorsque James commença à parler pour briser le silence.

- Vous savez que votre groupe en a surpris plus d'un ? Deux Serpentard et deux Griffondors c'est assez hétéroclite.

- Je suis si désolé d'avoir chamboulé vos idées préconçues de petit griffy.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais là je ne te crois pas du tout Alec.

- Je crois que personne ne l'a cru là, James, rajouta Rémus

- Mais il faudrait vous trouver un nom de groupe. Classe comme le notre, reprit Sirius

- Depuis quand Maraudeur est un nom classe ? demanda Lily.

- Depuis maintenant ! sinon que pensez-vous de griser ? répliqua Sirius

- Et t'as d'autres noms à la con de ce genre Black ? lança Severus avec son regard le plus noir.

- Sergri ? babacool ? les improbables ? commença Sirius

- Stop ! supplia Tanya

- Pff Sirius on t'as déjà dit que tu n'avais aucun goût niveau surnom, désespéra Peter

- J'y avais déjà réfléchi avant. Que pensez-vous de knight of hope, répondit Harry

- Pas mal mais trop long. Les koh. Pour simplifier ? reprit Lily

- Euh… ça fait pas un peu trop sérieux comme nom ça ? demanda James

- Non c'est parfait, répliqua sèchement Severus

- Alors c'est adopté. Notre groupe s'appellera koh, coupa court Tanya

- Bon autre chose que l'on doit mettre au point avec vous, les maraudeurs, recommença Harry

- Quoi donc ? demanda curieusement Sirius

- Depuis le début de l'année, avec Lily, Tanya et Sev' on suit un entrainement. Il est hors de question de l'interrompre avec les vacances. On risque de faire un peu de bruit. Est-il possible d'avoir une salle à disposition pour ne pas faire trop de bruit ?

- Je comprends pourquoi vous progressez à cet allure !! Nous allons dans mon manoir, il y a donc plein de salle disponible mais pourrions nous venir avec vous ?

- Potter qui veut s'entrainer et pendant les vacances de surcroit ? un scoop !

- Lunard, tait toi.

- Si vous le voulez, répondit Tanya avant un autre

- C'est quoi votre programme ? demanda curieux Rémus

- Du Sport moldus, apprendre de nouveau sort plus particulièrement. Si vous le voulez on peux vous apprendre la legilimancie et l'occlumancie et aussi à devenir Animagus, répondit Lily

- Je crois que pour l'Animagus on sait déjà. Tout le monde sauf les maraudeurs et Harry regardèrent Sirius bouche-bée

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est la legimentruc et l'occlutruc ? Demanda Peter

- La legilimancie est un sort pour pouvoir pénétrer dans les pensées et l'occlumancie pour le fermer. Le seul moyen de contrer la legilimancie est l'occlumancie.

- Pourrais-t-on savoir pourquoi vous vous entraînez comme ça ?

- Non

La réponse claire nette et précise de Harry cingla comme un fouet à la tête des maraudeurs. Celui-ci avait immédiatement retrouvé son masque sans expression et les autres du koh le regardaient avec peine et compréhension. Ce qui fit bien sûr froncer les sourcils de Rémus. Celui-ci se doutait depuis quelque temps qu'Alec avait quelque chose à avoir avec le seigneur des ténèbres mais il ne savait pas quoi. Ce fut étonnement Severus qui reprit la conversation après quelque lourde minute de silence.

- Sinon c'est quoi le programme des vacances ?

- On va aller à la montagne pendant la première semaine puis ensuite aller chez moi pour le reste des vacances. Ça vous va comme programme ?

- C'est ok pour moi, commença Harry

- Idem. Dirent en cœur Lily et Tanya

- Une semaine chez les Potter ? vous voulez ma mort c'est ça ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sevy. Mes parents ne te mangeront pas.

- Et puis c'est pas la mort, les parents de James sont très gentil. Ils m'ont bien accueillit.

- Mouai.

- Tu es un griffondor Sirius. Je pense que Sev' veux dire qu'étant un Serpentard et de surcroit un Rogue les parents de James pourraient très mal le recevoir.

- De toute façon ils n'ont pas le choix. Soit ils acceptent Severus et Alec soit je ne fête pas le nouvel an avec eux.

- Et en quoi cela les dérangent-t-ils ?

- C'est une sorte de tradition chez les Potter de fêter le nouvel an en famille.

- On ne va pas être de trop alors ?

- Non c'est bon et puis mes parents savent déjà que les maraudeurs et d'autres amis viendront fêter le nouvel an à la maison. Ils ne savent juste pas que deux d'entre eux font partis des Serpentard.

- Bon ce n'est pas pour couper court à cette charmante discussion mais je crois que l'on ne va pas tarder à arriver en gare. Il vaudrait mieux s'habiller en moldus.

- Les filles en premier, la galanterie oblige.

Les garçons venaient à peine de se changer que le train arrivait en gare. James se précipita alors sur un homme qui lui ressemblait énormément. Après avoir été rejoint par le reste des maraudeurs et quelque parole échangée, puis ensuite surement des conseils et recommandations fait par une femme rousse qui semblait être la mère de James, les maraudeurs rejoignirent le reste du groupe avec une chaussette sale dans la main. Harry fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils et prit la parole

- Ils n'ont pas trouvé quelque chose de plus sale qu'une chaussette ?

- Non. Sinon soi en sûr ce ne serait pas une chaussette que l'on tiendrait dans la main, répondit sérieusement James.

- Bon mettez tous une main sur le portoloin. Nous partons dans une minute.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, le groupe partit commencer leurs vacances à la montagne.

Voilà le chapitre est fini. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez merci. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas Knight of hope veux dire les chevaliers de l'espoir. Et puis je vous donne donc rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.


	16. Une semaine à la montagne

Et voilà le chapitre 16 qui débarque en force.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi sauf Tanya, Albericht et le nom d'Alexander Traviss.

Chapitre 16 : une semaine à la montagne

Le portoloin les emmena devant un chalet. Celui-ci était tout en bois. Comme tout chalet traditionnel qui se respecte. James prit immédiatement la parole :

- Bienvenue chez moi

- Euh… James. On peut savoir où on est là ?

- T'en as encore combien des baraques comme celle-ci ?

- Alors premièrement on est dans les Alpes, en France. Sinon la famille Potter doit en avoir encore quelque une dans le monde oui. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que mec, tu nous l'avais caché. On aurait put venir ici beaucoup plus tôt. Imagine toutes les choses qu'on a loupé la !

- Justement mes parents ne voulaient pas que l'on viennes ici. Nous sommes dans une zone totalement moldus et nous étions, d'après eux, trop jeunes.

Harry, lui, avait arrêté d'écouter la conversation. Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il possédait toutes ces demeures. Il avait cru que ses parents ne le lui avait légué que leurs argents. Mais bien sûr la possession des Potter ne devait pas s'arrêter là. Et à moins que Voldemort ai détruite toute les possessions des Potter, ce qui en passant il doutait fort, il aurait forcement dû en entendre parler. À moins que Dumbledore les lui ai caché. Encore une autre chose. Il devrait vraiment mettre les choses au clair avec lui lorsqu'il retournerait dans son monde. Il reporta son attention sur les autres lorsque ceux-ci avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, dans un certain bureau, plusieurs personnes étaient réunies. Les professeurs n'avaient pas comprit pourquoi, lorsqu'il allait intervenir entre Rogue père et Traviss, le professeur Lichtenberg était intervenu en créant un dôme et les empêchant ainsi de réagir. Bien sûr le professeur Dumbledore était le seul qui ne semblait pas gêné par cette situation. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le bureau du directeur pour en parler.

- Pourrions enfin savoir, pourquoi nous avoir arrêtés ?

- Nous ne devions pas intervenir. N'est-ce pas Albus ? Monsieur Rogue avait une excuse légitime pour venir chercher son fils.

- Vous savez pertinemment que nous ne parlons pas de ça !

- Oh ? De quoi parlons-nous alors ?

- Pourquoi, vous nous avez empêché d'intervenir lorsque Monsieur Traviss a littéralement sauté sur Monsieur Rogue ?

- Je crois que, à ce moment là, il était mieux pour tout le monde de ne surtout pas intervenir.

- Personne d'entre vous n'a ressenti l'incroyable énergie qu'a dégagée Monsieur Traviss à ce moment là ? Je peux vous dire que personne d'entre vous n'aurais put l'arrêter. Moi-même je ne sais pas si je l'aurais put.

- Mais Albus vous êtes le sorcier le plus puissant au monde. Comment un simple élève pourrait vous donner du mal?

- Les plus puissant sont toujours fait pour être dépassé un jour.

- Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer qu'un simple élève de sixième serait plus puissant que vous ?

- Plus de personne que vous ne le pensez sont au dessus d'Albus au niveau de la puissance.

- Impossible !

Le sujet est clos. Albericht et moi avons laissés volontairement Monsieur Traviss agir à sa guise même si cela devait entrainer une démonstration de force. Nous avons aussi volontairement décidé de ne pas intervenir. Maintenant si vous le permettez, j'aimerais pouvoir m'entretenir seul avec Albericht.

Après avoir jeté un regard curieux en biais au susnommé Albericht, les professeurs sortirent plus ou moins rapidement du bureau. Certain montrant visiblement leurs réticences envers le professeur Lichtenberg et les drôles d'idées qu'il proposait au directeur. Laisser délibérément un élève se battre avec un parent. Quel scandale ! Ils auraient de la chance si cette histoire ne faisait pas plus de bruit.

Albus regarda enfin le dernier professeur sortir. Il savait très bien à quoi pensaient ses professeurs et devait s'avouer qu'écouter Albericht n'était pas sans conséquence. Pourtant il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au seul professeur restant dans la salle. Là n'était pas le problème. Il avait clairement ressenti l'aura de Traviss, lorsque celui-ci s'en était pris à Typhus. Une aura puissante, très puissante. Il n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il pensait qu'Alexander était plus puissant que lui. Le seul fait que les Elfes avaient bien voulut l'entrainer était une preuve suffisante. Non ce qui le dérangeait le plus était ce qu'il avait senti dans cette aura. Toute cette haine et cette envie de faire du mal. C'était ça qui le dérangeait le plus. C'était comme si Harry avait deux face en lui. La première lorsqu'il était avec ses amis. Doux, prévoyant et gentil. La seconde n'était que haine. Sombre et violente. Qui ressortait vivement lorsqu'il était en colère. On pouvait dire que Harry pouvait être une vraie bombe à retardement. Comme un certain serpentard devenu mage noir. Et c'était ça qu'Albus voulait s'assurer. Avoir la garantie que ce garçon ne deviendrait pas un deuxième seigneur des ténèbres.

- Vous l'avez ressentie, son aura. N'est-ce pas Albericht ?

- Je suis un Elfe Albus, vous me vexez là !

- Oui, bien sûr que vous l'avez ressentie…

- J'avoue que je suis inquiet. Êtes-vous sûr qu'il ne se retournera pas vers Tom ?

- Nous ne sommes sûr de rien du tout Albus. Nous ne sommes pas devin.

- Alors pourquoi lui avoir donné votre pouvoir ?

- Attendez que je finisse ! Je disais donc qu'on n'a aucune garantie que Monsieur Potter tourne mal, mais il a une chose que Tom ne possédait pas à l'époque. L'amour. De plus la prophétie est très claire. Harry sera celui qui détruira le seigneur des ténèbres. C'est pour cela que l'on lui a enseigné la magie elfique. Elle est très puissante. Et ce garçon ne le sait peut-être pas encore mais il a maintenant atteint le niveau pour battre notre cher Tommy. Je pense qu'ensuite pour savoir s'il deviendra un autre mage noir ou pas, seul le temps nous le dira.

- Tu sais que tu ne me rassures pas le moins du monde Albericht ? Enfin je pense que tu as raison. Le fait d'être entouré d'amis l'aidera à rester dans le droit chemin. Merci de m'avoir répondu.

- Aurais-tu préféré que je te dise que non, il ne deviendra pas un mage noir même si ce n'était pas la vérité ?

- Je crois que je l'aurais préféré dans le sens où effectivement je me sentirais plus rassuré, mais je pense que j'aurais préféré savoir la vérité quand même. Pourquoi m'avoir posé la question ?

- Pour que tu n'oublies pas que cacher la vérité même si parfois il est mieux de mentir est la chose à éviter. N'oublie jamais ceci Albus, c'est un conseil.

- Je m'en rappellerais Albericht.

Harry de son côté, loin de toute cette discussion avait, avec ses amis déjà visité le chalet, il était maintenant dans la chambre que James avait désigné comme étant sienne jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Il avait hâte que les autres finissent de ranger leurs affaires. En effet après ce rangement, ils avaient tous décidé d'aller dans le village moldus d'à côté pour prendre un bon repas chez un restaurant traditionnel. Puis ensuite de visiter ce même village. En fait toute la semaine avait été orchestrée pendant la visite. Bien que Harry ne se doute que le programme allait certainement changer. Les plans étaient faits pour que les imprévus arrivent après tout. Et ce programme avait été fait après mainte contestation de la part d'un autre. Ils avaient en gros prévus de skier l'après midi et de varier les autres activités le matin. Quoique certains préféraient de loin une grosse bonne grasse mat'.

Ils avaient ainsi convenus que demain ils feraient, étant dimanche, repos. Lundi matin, ils allaient faire des emplettes. Les filles avaient argumentées avec insistance sur le fait que certains garçons n'avaient pas assez de vêtement moldus en appuyant bien leurs regards sur Severus, Harry et Peter. Officieusement Harry se disait que les filles devaient être aux anges et qu'ils devraient surveiller leurs portefeuilles s'ils ne voulaient pas être à sec dès leur deuxième jour. Le mardi matin ils avaient décidé de visiter une fromagerie, une célébrité dans cette région. Pour le mercredi rien n'avaient été décidé étant le 25. Le jeudi, les filles avaient voulu que les sorciers incultes aillent découvrir ce qu'était un cinéma. Et le vendredi et bien, il fallait malheureusement que tout ait une fin.

Harry pensa avec amusement qu'enfin de compte Lily et Tanya étaient celles qui avait tout dirigées. La moitié du programme était les idées des deux filles. Si les autres garçons venaient à le découvrir, ils crieraient surement au féminisme. Enfin, le programme n'était pas pour lui déplaire. À part peut-être le shopping. Et le ski qu'il appréhendait un peu. Il n'en avait jamais fait après tout. Le seul fait qui le consolait était qu'ils étaient à peu près tous dans le même cas. En fait seul James, Lily et étonnement Peter avaient déjà fait du ski. Donc sûrement grosse partie de rigolade à la clé. Ah oui penser à acheter un appareil photo.

Le village n'était pas aussi grand que l'avait craint Harry. En fait il ne comprenait pas plus de deux cents personnes. C'était un petit village typique qui avait un certain charme. James le leurs avait appris, qu'un autre village se trouvait à deux kilomètre d'ici et que celui-ci était pour les touristes. Ils entrèrent enfin dans un petit restaurant qui avait l'air assez sympa et commandèrent une fondue. La plupart, toujours les mêmes, ignoraient complètement ce que c'était, mais James, rapidement suivis de Lily ne leurs avaient pas laissé le choix. En fait ce plat était plutôt bon. Les serveurs avaient amené une espèce de marmite avec dedans un truc liquide sans vraiment l'être, et qui d'après James, était composé de fromage et de vin blanc. Après que Lily eut expliqué, avec patience, qu'il fallait prendre du pain avec l'espèce de fourchette qui était là et le tremper dans la mixture, tout le monde sans exception se régala. Et Sirius appris aussi à son détriment que, le premier qui perdait son morceau de pain payait la note.

Le lendemain James fut celui qui se réveilla le plus tôt. Ce qui était un exploit en soi. Celui-ci s'ennuyait royalement jusqu'à ce que Lily le rejoigne. Ce qui le mit mal à l'aise et lui fit dire qu'il était vraiment maudit. Il s'arrêta bien vite en entendant la voix d'une certaine rousse.

- Potter, je voulais te dire que je suis désolé.

- Stop ! Là James bloquait. Il était dans une autre dimension. Lily Evans s'excusait. La Lily Evans qu'il connaissait ne se serait jamais excusé. Pas à lui James Potter et maraudeur en puissance. Il se pinça pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas encore. Il n'eut qu'une douleur en plus sur la cuisse.

- Tu peux me la refaire là ? Toi Evans, s'excuser ? Et à moi James Potter ?

- J'ai dis que j'étais désolé oui ! t'as un problème d'audition ?

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Euh… Bah… c'est compliqué.

- Je t'écoute. Parce que là je suis perdu mais complètement.

- En fait, toi et les maraudeurs vous vous êtes excusé de ça il y a un moment. Et je pensais sincèrement que bah justement vous n'étiez pas sincères dans vos excuses. Je croyais que vous alliez vous en prendre à Severus puis aux autres. Que vous alliez nous blesser si l'on devenait vraiment ami avec vous.

- Qu'on se fichait royalement de vous c'est ça ?

- Oui en gros. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas vous parler. Mais Alec avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec vous. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il vous trouvait. Je dois aussi dire que plus j'étais avec vous moins je vous trouvais gamin. Et je crois comprendre pourquoi vous êtes ami avec Alec. Je m'excuse parce que j'ai douté de toi et des autres maraudeurs, alors qu'en fait vous êtes des personnes sur qui on peut compter.

- Si je comprends bien, là tu es en train de me demander de faire la paix et de devenir ton ami.

- On peut voir les choses comme ça. Amis ?

- Amis.

- YESS !

- Euh… bonjour à toi aussi Alec.

- On peut savoir depuis quand tu es là.

- Oh pas longtemps seulement depuis le début.

- Je vois pas pourquoi t'es content Alec c'est pas comme si ils s'étaient déclaré leur flamme.

- T'inquiète Siry chou. Je leur donne jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour sortir ensemble maintenant qu'ils sont amis.

- Quoi ?

- Rémy d'amour. Tu es bien trop pessimiste je leur donne jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

- Euh vous savez qu'on est là ?

- Oh siry ! toi t'es beaucoup trop optimiste. Moi je dis un juste milieu. C'est décidé, en Avril ils seront casés.

- Punaise mais c'est notre vie privée à ce qu'on sache.

- Alexis d'amour tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi.

- Alexis ?? T'as vraiment rien trouvé de mieux ?

- Oh !! vous m'écoutez ? Vous allez nous ignorer encore combien de temps là ??

- Tu parlais jamesie ?

Ce dernier, visiblement assez énervé n'avait pas attendu la réponse de Sirius pour sortir dehors et faire une belle boule de neige. En fait trois pour être précis. L'une atterrit en pleine face de Sirius, l'autre toucha de justesse l'épaule d'Alec et la troisième essaya de toucher Rémus qui esquiva. C'est ainsi qu'un Severus enneigé se retrouva dans l'escalier. Une bataille s'en suivit ce qui provoqua bien évidemment le réveil des deux derniers dormeurs.

L'après midi se passa aussi rapidement, entre gamelle et… gamelle. Qui avait dit que James savait skier ? En fait Lily et Peter s'en sortait pas trop mal. Ils avaient été donc chargé d'apprendre les bases de ski aux autres. En fait, c'était plus de la descente sur fesse que sur ski. C'est ainsi qu'ils se couchèrent fatigués de leurs premières journées. Le lendemain, la journée fut à peu près la même que la veille. Le matin, ils avaient, pour les garçons maudit les filles. Et pour celles-ci un vrai bonheur. C'est aussi ainsi que la plupart des amis se retrouvèrent avec une nouvelle garde robe moldus.

Arriva enfin le soir de Noël. Lily, vite suivit d'Alec, avait proposé que la soirée soit complètement moldus et dans les traditions françaises. Après tout ils étaient à proximité d'un village moldus et français de surcroit. James, accompagné de Severus étaient donc parti chez un traiteur pour commander leurs repas. À vingt heures, Ils revinrent avec la commande. Pendant ce temps les autres en avaient profité pour décorer les lieux. Boules et guirlandes s'enchevêtraient dans tout le chalet. Un grand sapin avait été installé dans un coin du salon et plusieurs cadeaux se trouvaient déjà en dessous de celui-ci.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les deux groupes semblaient avoir oubliés leurs rancunes. On pouvait voir ainsi un Severus à côté d'un James en train de parler du Quidditch. Conversation qui tourna vite à la dispute lorsqu'il se trouva qu'au plus grand des hasards que l'équipe préférée de James était la rivale de celle de Severus. Harry de son côté s'amusait comme un fou. Qui aurait cru que les maraudeurs s'entendraient avec Lily et Tanya et plus que tout qui aurait cru qu'ils s'entendraient avec Severus Rogue. Car même s'ils ne se l'étaient pas encore avoué. Harry était sûr d'une chose, toutes les personnes présente étaient amis. Ses amis. C'était une certitude comme celle que Severus finirait avec Tanya ou que James et Lily s'aimait. En fait il n'y avait que ces quatre là qui ne l'avait pas remarqué.

À vingt-deux heures, après avoir mangé une bonne buche et avoir débarrassé la table. Les jeunes ne surent plus trop quoi faire. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius, ait proposé de jouer à un jeu qu'il avait découvert grâce à un griffondor né de parent moldus. Le but était simple. Une personne mimait quelque chose, une scène, un objet ou une personne et les autres devaient trouver quel était ce que la personne mimait. Presque tout le monde acquiesça.

- Hors de question que je …

Mais Severus ne pu continuer plus loin que la main d'Alec lui entravait déjà la bouche. Celui-ci prit alors la parole

- Sev' est très content de pouvoir jouer avec nous. Dit-il avec un grand sourire innocent qui ne trompa personne.

- Par contre je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord. Ça serait plus amusant de faire ça en équipe de deux. Par exemple, Peter et Rémus, Sirius et moi puis pourquoi pas Severus avec Tanya et…

- Vous semblez oublier quelque chose. Même si vous avez tendance à l'oublier je suis aveugle. Comment pourrais-je voir ce que vous mimez ?

- Oh… bonne question.

- Tu n'as qu'à être l'arbitre. Ton ouïe doit être fine non ? Alors tu pourras nous dire qui a crié la réponse en premier.

- Et je me retrouve tout seul. Ce qui fait que vous aurez l'avantage. Non je ne suis pas d'accord donc conclusion trouvez autre chose. Point final.

- Ca t'arrange bien Sevy.

- Sevy ??!! cria le susnommé en s'étouffant

- Black ! je te donne trente seconde pour courir.

- Mais…

- Cours !

- Alexis dis lui toi que c'est pas ma faute. C'est une maladie j'y peux rien ! j'adore donner des surnoms à tout le monde. Répondit Sirius en se cachant derrière ledit Alexis.

- Sev', il est tout à toi. Répondit justement le dénommé Alexis en attrapant celui qui l'avait baptisé ainsi

- Merci, Alec.

Soudain les rires de Sirius Black résonnèrent dans toute la maison. Celui-ci était effondré sur le sol avec un Severus Rogue sur le dos en train de le chatouiller. Mais la situation ne dura malheureusement ou heureusement pas très longtemps. En effet décidant qu'il ne pouvait plus laisser son frère comme cela, James Potter décida de l'aider et se mit à son tour à chatouiller Rogue. Et le rire de celui-ci retentit alors à son tour.

- Personne ne me croirait si je disais qu'un Severus Rogue ça rit, fit surprit James

- Et crois moi tu ferais bien de le lâcher si tu ne veux pas te retrouver sur le sol toi aussi. Menaça Alec

- Tu me fais peur Alec tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Répondit James ironiquement

Et c'est ainsi qu'un James rejoignit les deux autres dans leur fou rire. Quelque minute plus tard, le temps pour eux de récupérer sous le regard amusé des autres, James reprit enfin la parole.

- T'es sûr d'avoir ta place à Serpentard Alec ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Parce que des fois tu as des comportements tellement Griffondors que l'on pourrait se poser la question.

- Je peux t'assurer qu'Alec a bien sa place parmi les serpentard.

- Peut-être que je pourrais être parmi les Griffondors aussi. En fait je vais vous avouer un truc le choixpeau m'a dit que je pouvais aller dans les quatre maisons. Je voulais aller à Griffondors, sans vouloir te vexer Severus, Vous aviez l'air beaucoup plus dynamique que les autres maisons. Mais le choixpeau a dit qu'il préférait m'envoyer à Serpentard.

- Ça explique bien des choses.

- Je dirais surtout le fait qu'Alec est un Serpentard hors des normes, dit James

- Anormal je dirais, reprit Peter

- Inhabituel. Continua Rémus

- Une exception qui confirme la règle, renchérit Sirius

- Vous avez finit votre délire oui ?

- La voix de la sagesse a parlé, répondit Alec.

- Ce n'est pas tout mais il est l'heure d'ouvrir vos cadeaux. Reprit Tanya après avoir mis une taloche sur la tête de celui qui avait osé l'interrompre.

James se retrouva donc devant une masse de cadeau venant de ses amis. Les cadeaux des sorciers arrivant généralement le matin. Il avait reçu de la part d'Alec un livre sur les aurors. De ses amis une montre qui avait du valoir une fortune. Celle-ci s'ouvrait et dedans une mini horloge à la Weasley était intégrée dedans. Il ne su d'ailleurs pas comment les remercier. De Rogue, il avait reçu un couteau, que l'on pouvait ranger dans sa botte. Il en avait offert à tous les maraudeurs. Tanya avait aussi fait le même cadeau à tous les maraudeurs, il s'agissait en fait d'un cadeau pour les maraudeurs. C'était un album photo. Un mot était avec. Pour consigner toutes vos blagues faites à Poudlard et pour que vos enfants perdurent la tradition. De Lily, il reçu une magnifique chainette avec un James gravé dessus.

Sirius, lui, avait reçu de Tanya et de Lily des livres sur les contes moldus et autres histoires moldus. En effet celui-ci avait été passionné par ces livres lorsque par hasard ils avaient visité une librairie lors de leur shopping. De Harry il avait aussi reçu un livre sur les aurors. Des maraudeurs, Il reçu un kit complet d'idée pour des blagues.

Peter avait reçu de Tanya et Lily des livres sur la cuisine. D'Alec, une espèce de boule. Il lui jeta par ailleurs un regard curieux. Et il reçu des maraudeurs un blouson en peau de dragon. Il avait en effet craqué dessus cet été, mais n'avais pu l'acheter. Prix l'oblige.

Remus, avait eut des deux filles, un médaillon représentant un loup. D'Alec, il ne reçut qu'un bout de papier avec dessus griffonné, Désolé ton cadeau n'est pas encore prêt, tu l'auras théoriquement la première semaine de la rentrée. Et enfin de ses amis il reçu un échiquier version sorcière.

Tanya, elle avait reçu de sa meilleure amie un bracelet. Lily lui montra alors son bras, le même bracelet y était suspendu. De Severus elle avait reçu un magnifique collier, des maraudeurs elle reçue un chat.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un chat. S'il t'est fidèle, tu pourrais avoir une surprise. Enfin c'est ce que le vendeur a dit.

Et enfin elle reçu d'Alec cadre de photo tout simple. Elle fronça les sourcils et Alec décida de lui parler.

- Les Apparences sont parfois trompeuses Tanya. Ce cadre a été spécialement fait pour les aveugles. Pose ta main dessus et pense à un paysage ou une personne. Celui-ci apparaitra de façon à ce que tu puisses le toucher et le ressentir.

Severus, qui pensait ne pas avoir de cadeau fut lui aussi surprit. Il avait en effet reçu de Tanya la même chainette que James mais avec marqué Severus dessus. Il avait reçu une dague ayant pour motifs des serpents de la part d'Alec. De Lily il reçu un livre plutôt rare sur les potions et enfin des maraudeurs, il reçu une mallette contenant plusieurs ingrédients très rare à l'intérieur.

Lily avait quand à elle, reçu des livre de guérisseuse de la part d'Alec. De Severus elle reçu un livre moldus qu'elle n'avait encore jamais lu, de sa meilleure amie elle reçue une magnifique paire de boucle d'oreille, de James un collier avec des émeraudes incrusté dedans. Et des trois autres maraudeurs elle reçu une robe sur laquelle elle avait craqué au début des vacances mais trop cher pour pouvoir l'acheter.

Enfin vint le tour de Harry d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il découvrit le cadeau que les maraudeurs lui avaient offert. Une guitare. Il avait toujours rêvé d'en jouer. Les maraudeurs avaient marqués que c'était pour qu'il se détende un peu. Travailler c'est bien mais il faut aussi savoir s'amuser dans la vie. De Tanya, il avait reçu un livre relatant l'histoire des plus grand héros du monde magique. De Lily un livre sur la profession des aurores et ceux qui s'était démarqué. Et enfin de Severus il reçu un nouveau balai. Le dernier crée à cette époque.

Le reste de la semaine passa très voire trop vite. Sirius avait adoré le cinéma et avait poussé tout le monde à y retourner une deuxième fois dans la soirée. La partie la plus difficile pour Harry avait eu lieu un soir, après l'entrainement que maintenant tout le monde suivait. Tanya l'avait à part.

- Alec, je n'en ai pas parlé avec les autres mais du fait que je sois aveugle, je ressens les auras…

- Oh je vois. Tu veux me parler de la soirée où je me suis énervé contre Rogue père ?

- Oui.

- Je suis désolé Tanya mais je n'ai as vraiment envie d'en parler.

- Je comprends. Mais tu ne dois pas te renfermer sur toi-même. Tu m'as fait peur ce jour là. Cette haine que j'ai sentie. J'avais vraiment l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre était là. Mais garder ses sentiments n'est jamais bon. Et un jour tu exploseras si tu fais cela. Je ne veux pas te revoir dans cet état encore une fois. Si tu as besoin de te confier je veux que tu saches qu'on sera toujours là.

- Excuse-moi Tanya. Mais je ne peux pas me confier. Mais tu as raison sur une chose. J'ai eu peur moi aussi. Je vais te dire un autre secret. Promet moi de ne le répéter à personne. C'est parce que justement tu peux voir les auras et que tu as vu la mienne que je vais te dire ça.

- Je t'écoute. Répondit-elle heureuse qu'Alec se confie à elle.

- J'ai bien plus en commun avec Voldemort que vous pourrez le croire. Je crois, non je sais que si je ne fais pas attention je pourrais bien devenir un autre mage noir en puissance. Je le serais certainement si je ne vous avais pas. J'ai peur de cette partie en moi. J'ai vraiment adoré faire du mal au père de Severus. Et j'ai vraiment peur de vous perdre. Vous êtes tout pour moi. Alors c'est pour ça que je ne vous dis rien.

- …

- Bien maintenant allons au lit, les autres vont se demander se qu'on fait et j'en connais un qui risque de devenir jaloux.

Harry revint à l'instant présent. Parler avec Tanya, lui avait fait du bien. Et celle-ci se comportait toujours de la même façon. En même temps la discussion n'avait eu lieu que la veille. Il descendit en bas rejoindre les autres. Étonnement il était le dernier. Lorsqu'il vit la cannette de coca usagé que tenait James il soupira de nouveau intérieurement. Il détestait vraiment les portoloins.

Voilà voilà. Enfin terminé. Je vous posterais le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine. J'attends vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	17. Nouvel an

Voilà de nouveau un chapitre. Et oui après avoir enfin eu un nouvel ordinateur tout beau tout neuf et récupéré les chapitres sur le disque dur de l'ancien ordinateur… Maintenant je dis un gros merci à tous ceux qui mon envoyé des reviews et désolé de ne pas vous avoir répondu. Que dire d'autre à part bonne lecture !!

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi jusqu'au dernière nouvelle. Seul Tanya, Alexander, Charles, Vivianne et Albericht m'appartiennent.

Chapitre 17 : nouvel an

Le portoloin les avaient conduit dans un immense hall. Celui-ci aboutissait sur un passage entouré par deux immenses escaliers. Le plafond de hall était étonnement construit sur le même modèle que le plafond de la grande salle à Poudlard. On pouvait y voir un ciel d'un bleu éclatant. Ce fut Lily qui prit la parole la première.

- Pas étonnant que James soit si arrogant. Si le hall est comme ça, qu'est-ce-que c'est pour les autres pièces ?

- Avoue que tu es surprise Lily, mais que veux tu ma maison est tout simplement génial.

- James tes chevilles… Non moi ce qui m'étonne c'est le plafond. C'est exactement le même que Poudlard.

- C'est normal. Godric Hallow, la maison de James, n'est autre que l'ancienne demeure de Godric Griffondor.

- Raison de plus pour que nous pauvre petit serpentard ne se sentions pas à l'aise.

- Vous aurez tout le temps pour parler de ça. Venez, je vais vous faire visiter.

C'est ainsi que tous se mirent à la suite d'un James Potter tout fier de sa maison. Au rez de chausser se trouvait le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine. À l'étage se situait les chambres et les salles de bain. Chaque pièce était différente de la précédente et Harry se disait qu'il aurait bien voulu lui aussi grandir ici. Le salon était rouge avec des veinures dorées par ci et par là. La salle à manger était d'une couleur pastel. Contrastant avec le salon. La cuisine, elle, semblait plus rustique. Dans les tons bleu pastel, elle était parfaitement rangée et prête à servir à tout moment. Les chambres étaient de différentes couleurs, l'une était rouge et or, bien sur c'était celle là que James avait prise. Une autre avait des couleurs jaunes pales, une troisième bleu, celle des parent de James était quant à elle dans un dégradé de gris. Enfin une dernière chambre était verte. Quand Severus vit cette dernière il s'exclama

- Une chambre de serpentard dans ce repère de Griffondor ??

- Ne soit pas étonné Sevy, la maison appartenait à Godric et Salazar était soit disant son ami à une époque, normal qu'il y est une chambre comme cela ici. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais toutes les chambres et toutes les salles de bains avoisinantes sont d'une couleur d'un fondateur.

- Je prend cette chambre ! Pas de discussion possible.

- T'inquiètes pas Sevy personne ici ne veut une chambre au couleur des Serpy.

- Et puis nous, nous avons déjà la notre. Comme James ne veut pas partager sa si belle chambre. Nous dormons dans la bleu.

- Nous n'avons plus le choix alors Tanya et moi allons dormir dans la Jaune.

- Et moi je dors où dans tout ça ?

- Hors de question que tu dormes dans ma chambre. Elle est pour moi.

- T'inquiète pas Alexis d'amour tu peux venir avec nous plus on est de fou plus on rit.

- Sev' ? s'il te plait dit que je peux dormir ici ?

- C'est ok.

- Merci Sev' tu me sauves la vie là.

C'est à ce moment là que choisirent les parents de James pour rentrer. C'est ainsi qu'on entendit un

- Jamesie tu es rentré ? Retentissant dans toute la maison.

- Je suis là haut maman. Je viens de faire visiter la maison.

Sur cette réponse dudit Jamesie, la petite troupe descendit dire bonjour aux maîtres de la maison. Monsieur Potter était le portrait craché de James, ou plutôt James était le portrait craché de monsieur Potter. Madame Potter, elle était plutôt de taille moyenne, environ 1m65, et mince. Elle avait ses cheveux roux qui descendait jusqu'au épaules et ses yeux bleu dévisageait son fils comme si ça faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu. Monsieur Potter prit alors la parole

-Je m'appelle Charles Potter, Je suis heureux d'enfin rencontrer le reste des amis de James.

- Je m'appelle Vivianne Potter enchanté. James ! j'espère que tu n'as pas fait trop de bêtises à l'école

- Maman ! Laisse-moi au moins te présenter mes amis !

-On sait très bien se présenter tout seul James ! Je m'appelle Lily Evans, heureuse de vous voir.

- Monsieur Potter elle a oublié de rajouter que c'est votre futur belle fille.

- Black !!

- Sirius. Un conseil cours !

- Pff vous savez que vous chamailler tout les deux. Severus Rogue. Enchanté.

- Rogue ? James ! c'est un serpentard et mangemort !!

- Papa, Sev' n'est pas comme ses parents. C'est peut-être un serpentard pur souche mais mangemort certainement pas. Et puis je ne te permets pas c'est mon amis maintenant. Dit, James en faisant un clin d'œil à un Sev' de plus en plus étonné.

- Je vois ça risque de devenir intéressant. Pensa Charles Potter en faisant un grand sourire.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Tanya Stroud, ravie de faire votre connaissance.

- Le plaisir est pour nous.

- Alexander Traviss dit Alec, Serpentard de son état et griffondor à ses heures perdues pour vous servir.

À l'intérieur de lui, Harry était complètement paniqué, devant lui se tenait ses grand parent. Et si ceux-ci ne l'acceptait pas tel qu'il était. En même temps ça n'avait pas trop d'importance vu qu'ils n'étaient pas sensé compter pour lui. Mais c'était tout de même ses grands parents, même si ceux-ci l'ignorait totalement et… Il ne put aller plus loin dans son raisonnement que sa grand mère reprit la parole.

- James, tu t'es fait des amis intéressant ! Pouvez vous me dire par quel miracle Celui-ci c'est fait des amis parmi des serpentard ??

- Disons qu'un certain serpentard ne se comportant pas du tout comme tel est venu casser quelque préjugé et pas que de mon côté.

- James fallait le dire si tu me trouve génial

- Par pitié pas deux Black ! Alec revient avec nous !!

- Amusant en effet. Le repas doit être prêt maintenant, allons tous à table.

Après un repas copieux et avoir apprit que définitivement Potter père et fils se ressemblait aussi au niveau mental, en effet Charles Potter avait décidé de raconter ses années à Poudlard qui pouvait se résumer en trois mots : Blagues, Cours et Fêtes. Les koh et le reste des maraudeurs décidèrent de sortir de table pour suivre James. Celui-ci ne prit pas la parole jusqu'à ce que tout le monde arrivent devant sa chambre.

- Je peux savoir se qu'on fait planté ici ?

- Vous savez que cette maison a appartenu à Griffondors, et bien celui-ci pour être tranquille a mis sur sa maison des protections anti-détection. Ce qui fait que le ministère ne peut pas détecter la magie. De deux, ma chambre, a une pièce secrète. Celle-ci est en fait une vaste salle d'entrainement. Je crois que toutes les chambres en ont une mais je n'ai pas trouvé la salle dans celles-ci.

- Il n'est que huit heures, tu crois qu'on pourrait visiter cette fameuse salle d'entrainement ??

- Même mieux, on pourrait en profiter pour s'entrainer un peu

- Les deux sont possibles, par contre on ne fait pas trop de bruit mes parents ne savent pas que je connais l'existence de cette salle.

- Aucun problème.

James se recula un peu et prononça un mot inaudible on entendit un petit bruit comme un déclic puis plus rien. C'est alors que James s'avança et ouvrit la chambre. A la place de celle-ci se trouvait une pièce circulaire. Le mur était bien entendu toujours au couleur de griffondor. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une estrade ressemblant à celle que Harry avait vu lors de son seul cours de duel en seconde année. Collé sur le mur des étagères. La moitié était remplie de livre, l'autre de potion. Juste à coté des étagères contenant des potions se trouvait un chaudron. Sirius poussa un sifflement d'admiration.

- Et bien il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié en ce temps là.

- Bon, bien que je suis d'accord avec Lily, il ne faut pas oublier le pourquoi du comment nous sommes là. Comme d'habitude vous allez tous passer devant moi pour voir si vous avez fait un progrès en occlumencie, après chacun de son côté.

- Tu sais que même nous, commençons à avoir l'habitude Alec ? Nous faisons ça à chaque entrainement.

En effet, depuis le début des vacances chacun avait décidé que se serait le mieux à faire. C'est ainsi que Severus se concentrait plus sur les potions, Tanya sur le soin et Lily sur les sort défensif. James et Sirius eux s'entrainait une partie sur l'occlumencie, une autre sur des sorts polyvalent. C'est-à-dire soit d'attaque soit de défense. Peter, lui, passait le plus clair de son temps sur l'occlumencie. Le reste il essayait d'apprendre la legilimancie et les arts de l'esprit. Rémus quant à lui arrivait presque à fermer totalement son esprit. Il se consacrait donc plutôt sur son loup intérieur. Il avait en effet apprit pas hasard, lors d'une recherche sur les loups garou pour leurs exposés, que un humain contaminé tel que lui pouvait réussir à dompter son loup. Bien sûr ces cas étaient aussi rares qu'inexistant mais théoriquement cela était possible. Alors il mettait tout en œuvre pour y arriver, ainsi il n'aurait plus de problème de ce coté là.

Harry se positionna finalement devant James et tenta d'entrer dans son esprit. Il poussa de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que son père cède. Le souvenir que Harry vit dans la tête de James le rendit curieux. En effet, il s'agissait d'un James pas plus grand que quatre ans. Il était avec ses parents, deux autres personnes et un autre garçon de son âge. Cette scène devait se passer au alentour de noël car on pouvait apercevoir un sapin dans le coin de la pièce. Ledit James avait l'air de s'ennuyer. En effet ses parents et les parents de Gus étaient entrain de discuter ensemble. Gus lui essayait de prendre la baguette de son père. James prit alors la parole.

- Gus tu devrais pas. Papa il m'a dit que c'était dangereux de prendre sa baguette.

- James tu sais pas rire ! Au contraire tu verras si on prend la baguette de mon papa on va pouvoir faire plein de truc magique

- Et comment tu c'est ça toi ?

- Pasque j'l'ai dja fait.

- Ah bon ? Et c'est marrant ?

- Oui tu vas voir alors tu m'aides?

- Attend je vais essayer d'avoir l'attention d'oncle Gilles toi prend la.

C'est ainsi que James se retourna vers cet oncle qu'il appréciait.

- Oncle gilles, oncle gilles.

- Qu'y a-t-il James ? dit celui-ci en s'accroupissant au niveau du petit

- C'est vrai que toi et papa vous êtes les meilleurs du monde ?

- Qui est-ce qui t'as dit ça James ?

- Personne ! Mais c'est vrai que vous êtes les meilleurs du monde ?

- Oui James tu vas voir nous sommes les meilleurs et ce n'est pas pour rien ! Nous mettrons en prison tout les méchants tu verras.

- Génial !

Et c'est un James tout content par la réponse qui s'en alla devant le regard amusé de toutes les personnes adultes de la maison. Pendant ce temps là le dénommé Gus avait réussi à prendre la baguette magique de son père. James le rejoignit devant sa chambre.

- Vas-y fait voir ! t'arrives à faire quoi ?

- Attend Papa il fait tout le temps un sort a la maison tiens regarde il tourne sa baguette comme ça et il prononce le sort depoussiertout.

C'est alors qu'une déflagration se fit entendre dans toute la maison. Les parents inquiets, arrivèrent en trombe dans la chambre de James pour voir de la poussière partout et deux garçons plié de rire dont l'un avec une baguette magique.

C'est sur cette image que Harry fut finalement repoussé de l'esprit de James. Il lui posa donc une question

- Euh James ? C'était qui ce Gus et oncle Gilles ?

- Gilles, Alexandra et Gustave Potter. Oncle Gilles était le frère de mon père.

- Et pourquoi Gustave n'est pas avec nous à Poudlard ? vous vous êtes disputé ?

- Non… En fait ils ont été l'une des premières victimes de Voldemort. Ils ont été assassinés l'année précédant notre entrée à Poudlard.

- Désolé je ne savais pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

Harry reprit donc la legilimancie sur les autres personnes. Rémus, Severus, Lily et Tanya avait réussi à tenir. Sirius était au même niveau que James et ils ne leurs manquaient plus que quelque séance pour réussir. Quant à Peter, celui-ci y mettait du siens et cela commençait à paraître. Tout le monde était concentré depuis plusieurs heures sur les taches qu'ils devaient faire lorsque soudain la mère de James se mit à taper sur la porte de celui-ci en leur criant qu'il était minuit passé et plus que largement temps d'aller au lit et que le lendemain, il ne fallait pas l'oublier était déjà le nouvel an.

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était seulement huit heures du matin et les autres allaient surement dormir encore longtemps. Il avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il gigota dans son lit tout en étant mal à l'aise. Voyant qu'ainsi il ne se rendormirait pas, il décida de descendre en bas prendre le petit déjeuner. Monsieur Potter était assis seul autour de la table. Lisant en même temps la gazette du sorcier. Harry alla s'asseoir encore plus mal à l'aise que dans son lit dû au fait de se retrouver tout seul avec son grand père. Celui-ci délaissa le journal lorsqu'il remarqua la présence d'Alec juste en face de lui. Il parut d'ailleurs un instant confus. En effet Charles était connu chez les aurors comme étant quelqu'un d'assez ouvert à son entourage. C'est pour cela qu'il était maintenant le chef des aurors. Il pouvait entendre sans problème quelqu'un arriver vers lui alors qu'il avait le nez plongé dans ses documents. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas senti la présence d'un gosse de seize ans. Il décida de prendre la parole.

- Alec ! Bien le bonjour, je ne t'attendais pas réveillé aussi tôt

- Bonjour à vous aussi Monsieur Potter. Je pensais effectivement me lever plus tard mais apparemment le sommeil ne veut plus de moi.

- Eh bien nous sommes deux dans ce cas là.

- Êtes-vous préoccupé Monsieur Potter ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Je suis inquiet, Vois-tu. Tu n'ignores surement pas que je suis le chef des aurors. Et bien Voldemort se fait désirer depuis sa dernière attaque. Il n'y a absolument rien eu. Ni grande attaque, ni petite attaque, même pas un seul meurtre qu'il revendique. Et cela m'inquiète de plus en plus.

- Enfin je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'embête avec ces histoires. Ça ne te concerne pas le moins du monde. Oublie ce que je viens de te dire. Reprit Charles en jetant un coup d'œil à Alec

- C'est inquiétant en effet venant de Tommy… murmura Harry

- Tommy ?! Comment êtes vous au courant que le vrai nom de Voldemort est Tom ? demanda suspicieusement Charles

- Euh… j'ai entendu le professeur Dumbledore le dire ?

- Qui êtes-vous jeune homme ? premièrement vous débarquez comme cela à Poudlard, ensuite vous allez à Serpentard et enfin vous connaissez des choses que seules quelques personnes connaissent. Je ne posais pas de question puisque vous êtes ami avec James mais se pourrait-il qu'il ait fait une erreur avec vous ?

- Eh ! D'un Serpentard n'est pas synonymes de mangemort de deux si ce que vous voulez savoir est si je suis mangemort ou non en voici la preuve ! Répliqua Harry en levant les manches de ses bras.

- Et comment pourrais-je être sûr que je n'ai pas en face de moi un futur mangemort en puissance ?

- Pourquoi croyez vous Sev' et vous méfiez vous de moi ?

- Avez-vous vu beaucoup d'adolescent capable de déjouer la vigilance du chef des aurors monsieur Traviss ? Je ne vous ai pas du tout entendu entrer dans cette pièce. Vous avez reçu un entrainement et pas n'importe lequel en plus ! Voldemort n'as pas agit ces derniers temps. Et si c'était justement parce qu'il avait envoyé un pion qu'il avait entrainé lui-même à Poudlard pour que celui-ci devienne ami avec mon fils pour pouvoir me tuer moi et ma famille, dit Charles lavant sa baguette sur Alec

- Réfléchissez un peu bon sang ! Vous connaissez beaucoup de mange bouffons qui ose appeler Voldemort par son vrai nom ? En plus si j'avais voulu devenir ami avec votre fil, n'aurait-il pas été plus facile d'aller à griffondor et enfin même si cela avait été le cas combien de pourcentage de chance y avait-il pour que je me retrouve ici devant vous ! Vous commencez vraiment à m'énerver avec vos soupçons ! Si vous ne me faite pas confiance allez voir Dumbledore il se fera une joie de vous dire que je suis tout sauf avec cette espèce de dégénéré à face de serpent qui a tué toute ma famille ! Cria Harry

Ce n'est qu'après avoir vu la couleur quitter le visage de monsieur Potter que Harry se rendit compte de l'énorme boulette qu'il venait juste de dire. Il venait d'avouer à son propre grand père qu'il était orphelin. Même si celui-ci n'était pas encore au courant. Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'il se calme avant de le crier sous tous les toits. Il commençait à douter que ce soit une si bonne idée que ça que de se retrouver face à sa famille.

De son côté lui Charles repensait aux paroles de ce serpentard. Il ne savait vraiment rien de lui et quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait se méfier de ce gosse. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal d'arriver comme cela et en plus orphelin ? Il semblait avoir la confiance de Dumbledore et était orphelin. Et d'un autre côté c'était vrai qu'aucun mangemort n'oserait être irrespectueux envers son maître. Mais vraiment il y avait quelque chose de louche et un Potter n'aimait pas quand quelque chose de louche restait tel quel.

- Supposons que vous n'êtes pas un mangemort, qui sont vos parents.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas !

- Ça me regarde tant que vous restez avec mon fils

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à la fin ! Hier vous me souhaitez la bienvenue cordialement et ce matin on dirait que je suis pire que Voldemort ! s'exaspéra Harry

- Tiens ça, ce n'est pas bête et si vous étiez Voldemort ?

Harry blêmit fortement en entendant cette phrase. Sur toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait il fallait que celui qui lui dise qu'il était Tom soit son grand-père ?

- Vous ne dites plus rien. Aurais-je raison alors ?

- Expelliarmus.

Harry se baissa évitant ainsi le sort.

- Mais vous êtes malade ou quoi ? Il vous manque une case peut-être ? Croyez vous réellement qu'Albus Dumbledore accepterait un élève qui serait peut-être Voldemort ? C'est à moi de dire ça ! On a kidnappé le vrai Charles Potter et j'ai encore un mange bouffons collé au basque ?

- Encore ? Que voulez vous dire par encore ?

- Peut-être parce-que j'échappe à Tom depuis que j'ai l'âge de parler ? Peut-être parce que celui-ci a tué toute ma famille et veux terminer ce qu'il a commencé ? Peut-être parce que je le fait royalement chier ? je sais pas et j'en ai rien à foutre parce que maintenant que j'ai l'occasion de connaître ma famille, mon propre grand père est en train de me traiter de mangemort !

- Grand père ? Moi ?

- Euh… oups

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie vous venez de dire que vous avez perdu toute votre famille mais après que vous aviez enfin l'occasion de la connaître et vous m'avez appelé grand père ! dit Charles en se rasseyant

- Je suis dans la crotte jusqu'au cou. Murmura Harry

- Mais ça veux dire… Oh par merlin tu es le fils de James ?

- Bravo et vous avez découvert ça tout seul ? Ironisa Harry

- Mais ça veux dire que tu viens du futur et que… Tu dois absolument retourner dans ton époque tu risque de créer le chaos !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça…

- Eh! une seconde. Orphelin alors ça veux dire que nous sommes tous mort ? Merlin ! Je risque de tout changer en sachant ça !!

- Stop ! cria Harry

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis dans une dimension parallèle apparemment il n'y a aucun risque à ce que je change le futur puisqu'il n'y en a pas.

- Alors tu ne t'appelles pas Alexander Traviss ?

- Non je m'appelle Harry James Potter

- Oh Merlin ! retentit une voix

Harry et Charles se retournèrent d'un coup pour voir une Vivianne les mains sur la bouche en train de verser quelques larmes. Un panier se trouvait entre ses jambes.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'avais tellement envie de te prendre dans mes bras hier. Viens là mon petit. Que je te serre dans mes bras !

- Madame Potter ?

- Et appelle-moi Vivianne. Oh mon chou tu es si beau ! Et tu reviendras au manoir pour les autres vacances. Je suppose que tu n'as aucun lieu où résider. Allez c'est décidé et que James ait intérêt d'accepter ! Il est hors de question que je laisse mon petit fils tout seul dans la rue !

-Merci Vivianne c'est très gentil de votre part mais vous savez que je risque de repartir avant que ce ne soit le cas.

- Tu compte de nouveau nous abandonner Alec ? Et puis d'abord que fais-tu dans les bras de ma mère ? Demanda James en baillant.

- Rien, c'est elle qui m'a prise. Ta mère a l'habitude de faire ça avec tous les étrangers qu'elle vient juste de rencontrer ? Demanda malicieusement Harry

- Bon les jeunes ! Puisqu'il est déjà si tard il va falloir que je vous laisse j'ai promis de passer au bureau aujourd'hui.

- Tu seras là ce soir papa ?

- Bien sur !

Il était effectivement déjà onze heures. L'heure donc de se réveiller pour les plus lève tôt des jeunes. En parlant de lève tôt, Severus, Lily et Tanya débarquèrent ensemble dans la salle à manger. Décidant que le temps se faisait long, en effet il était maintenant onze heures et demie, James avait décidé qu'il était temps de réveiller les retardataires. Lorsque James entra dans la chambre de ses amis, Rémus sortait de la salle de bain. Celui-ci voyant son ami présent comprit immédiatement qu'il avait bien fait de se lever. James pendant ce temps avait conjuré deux sceaux d'eau froide et les renversa sur Sirius et Peter. C'est ainsi que deux charmants cris se firent entendre dans toute la maison ainsi qu'un Sirius hurlant la mort au combien douloureuse de son meilleur ami.

Pendant ce temps Harry était retourné dans sa chambre. Il avait écrit une lettre et acheté des cadeaux pour ses amis de son monde. Il venait juste d'achever le tout lorsque Fumseck apparut de nulle part. À sa patte était accroché plusieurs cadeaux et lettres. Harry quant à lui se dit que Fumseck avait toujours le don d'apparaître au bon moment. Il déchargea donc le phénix de son fardeau et mit le sien à la place en lui murmurant de retourner à son époque donner tout ceci à ses amis. Le phénix chanta une trille joyeuse et reparti de là où il venait.

Harry lui commença par ouvrir la seule et unique lettre.

Hey Harry,

Comment vas-tu là bas ? Ici tout le monde va bien. Tu sais quoi ? Cette année nous sommes resté à Poudlard pour noël! Enfin plus de Malfoy criant à tue tête que le survivant n'est qu'un lâche dégénéré. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Les griffondors en avaient tellement marre que Malfoy c'est retrouvé avec de longs cheveux roses, des dents et une langue de trois mètres de long, sans oublier les vêtements de fille. Tu aurais du voir ça ! Macgo. a piqué la crise du siècle. Et enfin devine quoi ! Rémus est là pour passer les fêtes de noël avec nous. Il nous raconte toutes ses blagues. Je pense que c'est sa façon pour nous dire comment attaquer Malfoy. Bon je vais te laisser ouvrir tes cadeaux et passer la plume au dudit Rémus, et tu as le bonjour De Hermione.

Ton copain Ron.

Salut Harry,

J'espère que tu vas bien là ou tu es. Nous ça peux aller. Comme tu le sais surement je suis à Poudlard en ce moment. C'est en effet plus sécuritaire ainsi. Voldemort recommence ses carnages, ayant marre de te chercher. Mais lorsque tu reviendras fait bien attention à toi. Sa colère fait peur à voir. Même Albus a eu du mal contre lui l'autre jour. Enfin ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Tu sais quoi ? C'est noël ! Alors joyeux noël et repose toi bien là ou tu es. Sans oublier d'en profiter bien sur.

Rémus.

Harry se pencha sur les cadeaux de ses amis, il y en avait trois. Le premier venait de Rémus. C'était encore un livre sans titre. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit les pages restèrent blanches. Soudain une note tomba dudit bouquin. « C'est comme avec la carte des maraudeurs ». Harry se décida donc de réciter la formule. Effectivement les pages se remplirent et Harry put lire « Toi qui a réussit à lire ce message ce livre t'appartient, dedans se retrouve toutes nos blagues faites à Poudlard. Fais en bon usage » Harry prit précieusement le livre pour le ranger dans ses affaires. Le deuxième cadeau venait de Ron et Hermione. C'était un Œuf pas plus grand que sa main. Cet œuf était tout blanc. « Tu auras la surprise quand cet œuf éclatera, on a eu du mal à en trouver un. J'espère que tu seras digne de lui » Et enfin le dernier cadeau venait de Hagrid et c'était aussi un œuf. Harry le regarda. Celui-ci était tacheté de vert. Dans son mot Hagrid avait marqué la même chose que Ron et Hermione. Ce qui ne le rassurait pas sachant la tendance de Hagrid pour les animaux dangereux. Il mit finalement les œufs dans sa valise lorsqu'il entendit madame Potter crier qu'il était l'heure de venir à table.

Comme cette journée était celle du nouvel an, les adolescents décidèrent de ne pas s'entrainer de l'après midi. Lily et Tanya avaient aussi catégoriquement refusé de jouer au Quidditch et comme il n'était pas assez, ils avaient abandonné l'idée rapidement. Finalement leur choix se porta sur un cache-cache géant. Tanya pouvant y participer en repérant les auras de tous. Après les victoires incontestées de Tanya et James, le soir arriva enfin.

Les invités commencèrent à arriver vers huit heures du soir. Il y avait plusieurs aurors ainsi que haut fonctionnaires et leurs enfants. Étrangement Albus, Minerva et Albericht furent aussi invités. En fait si Harry l'avait su, il y avait de présent que des membres de la première génération de l'ordre du phénix. James, lui, se retourna vers ses parents les interrogeant du regard. Habituellement ils fêtaient le nouvel an en famille et ils avaient omis de préciser cette petite fête.

- On c'est dit que puisque cette année tes amis étaient là, on pouvait en profiter pour faire une grande fête pour le nouvel an, invitant ainsi plusieurs amis.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas papa, je ne suis pas contre. J'aurai préféré que tu nous en parles avant.

- Oh ! aurais-je oublié de te le dire je suis pourtant sur d'avoir demandé à Albus…

- Tu ne m'as rien demandé du tout Charles. N'aurais tu pas la mémoire en train de flancher ?

- Hum…

C'est ainsi qu'une partie surprise pour les koh et les maraudeurs débuta. Malheureusement ce bonheur devait s'effondrer. Il était onze heures du soir et Harry était parti dans la cuisine chercher du jus de citrouille n'en ayant plus sur la table. Il était en train de regretter la présence d'elfe de maison. En effet madame Potter était totalement contre garder ces créatures chez elle et les avait mis au service de Poudlard. Préférant cuisiner elle-même de bon petit plat pour sa famille. Soudain tout s'enchaina. Il senti son crane s'ouvrir en deux. Voldemort faisait des siennes. Il s'appuya sur le rebord de la table espérant que cela allait passer. Il vit un lieu. Le ministère. Voldemort était en train de s'attaquer au ministère. Quelqu'un. Il devait absolument prévenir quelqu'un. N'importe qui devrait faire l'affaire. Il voyait que Voldemort avait réussi à forcer les barrages. Il se situait maintenant dans le hall. Les mangemort coupait l'accès aux cheminées, empêchant la fuite et l'arrivée de renfort de ce coté. Un sort anti-transplanage avait déjà été mit en place. Harry entendit soudain une voix à côté de lui.

- Alec, Alec, Harry ?

- Professeur ?

- Oui c'est moi. Qui y a-t-il ? C'est ta cicatrice ?

- Oui, Voldemort, ministère, anti-transplanage, bloquer cheminée.

- Harry, écoute-moi ! reprit de plus belle Albericht sentant son élève commencer à paniquer et vouloir y aller.

- Tu n'iras nulle part dans cet état. Je vais prévenir tout le monde, toi tu vas dans ta chambre et tu y reste comprit ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Alec ? Professeur ? que se passe-t-il ?

- Lily ! c'est parfait prend Alec et emmène le dans sa chambre. Qu'il y reste surtout ! Il n'est pas en état d'aller ou que ce soit. Je compte sur toi !

- Oui professeur, répondit Lily en jetant sur Alec un mobilicorpus.

Albericht en profita pour aller dans le salon prévenir tout le monde. Et se fut le branle bas de combat. En effet tout s'arrêta d'un coup et les aurors concernés transplanèrent tous au niveau du ministère laissant derrière eux leurs femmes et enfants.

Quant à Harry, il s'était effondré directement sur son lit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait une vision aussi net et sa cicatrice aussi douloureuse alors qu'il n'était pas à proximité de Voldemort et qu'il savait maintenant pratiquer l'occlumencie. De son coté Voldemort laissait le soin à ses mangemorts de s'occuper de la vermine qu'était les aurors resté pour protéger le ministère. En entendant l'alarme se déclencher, ils s'étaient tous précipité dans le hall. Grossière erreur vu que tous les mangemorts les attendaient à ce niveau. Les Avada Kedavra pleuvaient du coté des mangemorts touchant la plupart de leurs cibles. Les aurors de leur côté étaient débordés devant cette scène. Il essayait de répliquer à coup d'Expelliarmus et de Stupefix mais dès qu'un mangemort était touché, ses compagnons le libérait ou le remplaçait dans la bataille.

Il fallait le dire, les aurors n'avaient aucune chance de victoire. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que cinq aurors debout, la voix de Voldemort se fit entendre, claquante, sèche, froide. Et les aurors eurent tous un mouvement de recul

- Ça suffit. Je pense que vous vous êtes assez amusé pour aujourd'hui. Laissez ces minables en vie. Ils feront de parfait cobayes. Je compte sur vous pour surveiller l'endroit. Que ceux qui se reconnaissent viennent avec moi. Nous allons souhaiter une bonne année au ministre.

- Bien mon lord, répondit d'une même voix tout les mangemorts présent ici.

Voldemort avançait doucement mais sûrement vers le bureau du ministre de la magie. Celui-ci était présent cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il s'en était assuré auparavant. Il se trouva devant la porte du bureau lorsque sonna le premier coup de minuit. Il ouvrit la porte au deuxième. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le corps tremblant présent dans la pièce au troisième coup. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Voldemort sourit. Il leva sa baguette et prononça le sort mortel au onzième coup de minuit. Au douzième il ne restait plus qu'un cadavre à la place de l'ancien ministre de la magie. Voldemort se retourna et vit que ses plus fidèle mangemorts souriaient derrières leurs masques. Ceux-ci avaient aussi accomplit leurs mission. Dans la pièce un message était écrit « Bonne année ».

Lorsque Voldemort et ses mangemorts retournèrent dans le hall, celui-ci était en proie d'un gigantesque combat. En effet les secours étaient enfin arrivés. Voldemort poussa un cri de rage. Devant lui se tenait Albus Dumbledore et Charles Potter. Ils n'auraient jamais dû pouvoir entrer. Il s'en était assuré et avait posté de garde devant l'entrée moldu du hall. Seul entrée qu'il ne pouvait pas bloquer. Alors pourquoi étaient-ils là devant lui. Voldemort ne réfléchi pas plus longtemps, son attaque était une réussite et se battre contre le vieux fou serais une perte de temps et d'énergie énorme. Il fit alors un sourire sadique et déclara

- Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nouvelle année.

Sur ces paroles, il transplana laissant derrière lui ses mangemorts et ses ennemis se battre à sa place. Ainsi qu'un Dumbledore tout d'abord incrédule puis ensuite horrifié qui courru dans la direction du bureau du premier ministre de la magie faisant ainsi fit des mangemorts qui transplanait à tout va. Dumbledore, lui, arrêta sa course folle devant un bureau où reposaient un corps et un message de Bonne Année flottant dans le ciel. Il ferma les yeux se sentant soudain las.

Harry se réveilla et vit qu'il était de nouveau à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il frissonna lorsqu'il se répéta les dernières paroles de Voldemort.

- Alors Alexander, j'espère que ma petite surprise t'as plu. Tu as tout regardé au moins ? Après tout c'est pour toi que j'ai fait ça.

Et voilà chapitre terminé. J'ai battu mon propre record de chapitre le plus long. Je vous dis à samedi pour un nouveau chapitre !! Et dite moi se que vous en pensez ?


	18. Retour à Poudlard

Voici enfin le chapitre 18 qui arrive avec plusieurs mois de retard. Shame on me !

Disclamer: Les personnages et le monde de Harry Potter ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. Par contre Albericht Lichtenberg, Tanya Stroud, Alexander Traviss sont a moi. Varno et Amatirë appartienne à la l'elfique de Tolkien

Chapitre 18 : Retour à Poudlard

Harry se retourna dans le lit et referma les yeux. Mauvaise idée. Il revoyait les images de l'attaque et la dernière phrase tournant toujours en boucle. Pourquoi cela lui était-il arrivé. Pourquoi Voldemort ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille ? Et comment diable celui-ci savait pour le lien les unissant. Ce pouvait-il que Tom soit au courant de qui il était. Impossible. C'était très certainement impossible. Pourtant un doute envahissait son esprit. Il n'aurait jamais put savoir pour le lien s'il ne le connaissait pas. Il se retourna dans son lit prenant la tête dans ses mains.

La phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Pour toi. C'était encore de sa faute. Tous ces morts. Il les avait tous tué. Il sentait très bien que sa dépression du début de l'été allait revenir. Il n'avait jamais demandé à ce que tout le monde meurt. Pourquoi était-il devenu aussi fort s'il ne pouvait pas protéger des personnes lorsque Voldemort attaquait. Pourquoi avait-il fait tout ces efforts s'il ne servait à rien. Il senti quelqu'un lui souffler que c'était pour la puissance. Que tout ce qu'il recherchait était la puissance et la reconnaissance. Harry fixa le plafond. La puissance ? Il l'avait recherché c'était vrai. Mais pas pour la reconnaissance. C'était pour tuer Voldemort. Il le haïssait. Et encore cela était un euphémisme. Pourtant la voix continua. Pourquoi haïssait-il Tom ? Était-ce parce que celui-ci avait tué sa famille ? Recherchait-il en fait la tendresse d'un parent ? Comme Tom ?

Cette dernière question le fit s'asseoir vivement. Il était en sueur. Il reprit sa tête dans ses mains recroquevillant ses jambes sur lui-même. Le front posé sur ses genoux. Il n'était pas comme Tom ! Il ne voulait pas être comme Tom. Pourtant petit à petit le doute s'installait dans son esprit. Mais s'il était comme Tom, méritait-il vraiment ses amis ? D'un côté, il le savait. Il n'était pas encore assez fort pour protéger ses amis. S'il les entrainait d'avantage dans son combat contre Voldemort il allait les perdre. C'est alors que la petite voix reprit. Mais s'il était comme Tom, le combattre ne reviendrait-il pas à se combattre ? Le tuer ne reviendrait-il pas à se tuer ? Ne serait-il pas mieux de venir au côté de Tom ?

Harry sursauta. Il secoua fortement sa tête. À quoi pensait-il ? Rejoindre Voldemort ? Pouvait-il simplement penser à ça ? S'il se mettait à penser à des trucs aussi stupides, il préférait encore ne penser à rien. Ses amis lui faisaient confiance. Il avait leurs amitiés. Il était aimé. Il n'était certainement pas comme Voldemort qui ne connaissait rien à ce sentiment qu'était l'amour. Non. Il était Harry James Potter. Il n'était pas Tom Elvis Jedusor. Combien leur vie pouvait se ressembler. Il était Harry. Et des gens était encore mort par sa faute. Parce qu'il existait tout simplement.

Madame Pomfresh regarda son seul patient présent à l'infirmerie d'un regard infiniment triste. Ce jeune homme se retrouvait bien trop souvent à l'infirmerie pour son propre bien. Allant de blessure profonde jusqu'à un simple mal de tête. Aujourd'hui elle en avait eu marre. Elle avait demandé une fois pour toute des explications au directeur. Ce jeune homme n'avait aucune tendance migraineuse. Pas de contusion au cerveau pouvant entrainer des maux de tête. Alors elle avait demandé la vérité. Elle avait exigé de la connaître pour pouvoir au mieux le soigner. Et ce qu'elle avait apprit la rendit triste pour ce jeune homme. Il avait à peine seize ans. Le monde pouvait être cruel. Et elle devait admettre qu'elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour ces maux de tête. Mais elle savait aussi reconnaître les signes avant coureurs d'une dépression. Et ce gosse les montrait sans peine. Après tout, personne ne pouvait être en pleine forme après avoir vu le massacre du ministère. Albus lui avait dit qu'il avait été particulièrement sanglant. La moitié des aurors avaient été tués. Le ministre faisait aussi partit des victimes.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre les mots de tête mais il était hors de question de laisser ce patient qu'elle affectionnait se laisser dans la dépression. Elle pouvait toujours lui donner quelque potion et surtout faire en sorte à ce qu'il ne soit jamais seul. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle en parle à Albus. Mais aussi à Albericht. Il prêtait une attention particulière à ce petit. Et maintenant elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Partager un lien avec le seigneur des ténèbres ne devait pas être facile. Elle allait aussi en parler avec les amis du gamin. Bien qu'elle préférerait qu'ils n'en sachent rien. Ils seraient peut-être les seuls à pouvoir le faire sortir de là. C'est ainsi, plein de courage et de nouvelle détermination qu'elle se dirigea vers le lit de son patient. Un gobelet dans sa main.

Dans un sombre château à des kilomètres de Poudlard. Un mage noir assit sur son trône souriait. Il pouvait dire qu'il était satisfait. Le combat au ministère c'était très bien déroulé. Et surtout il avait réussi à installer le doute dans l'esprit de Harry. Celui-ci allait bientôt venir de lui-même vers lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Lui faire perdre sa confiance en ses amis. Il suffisait que l'un d'eux le trahisse pour que cela soit suffisant. Et il savait parfaitement quoi faire. Lui dire que lui et Tom se ressemblait était une bonne idée. Elle était par ailleurs la stricte vérité et c'est pourquoi il était le seul à pouvoir comprendre le gamin. Et c'était aussi pourquoi il le voulait absolument. C'est ainsi qu'il appuya sur sa marque convoquant un seul de ses mangemort.

Celui-ci arriva essoufflé dans la salle. Il était surprit. Habituellement lorsque le Lord appelait quelqu'un seul, c'était soit un bon soit un mauvais présage. Il se rappelait très bien le dernier mangemort appelé seul. Celui-ci était mort après plusieurs jours de torture. Le motif était simple. Il avait trahis. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison que cela lui arrive. Il n'avait jamais trahi le lord. Voldemort regarda son sous-fifre. Celui-ci paraissait légèrement inquiet. Mais le lord n'avait pas le temps pour cela. C'est pourquoi il enchaina directement.

- Black ! J'ai une mission pour ton fils. Remet lui cette lettre avant de repartir pour Poudlard. Les instructions sont dessus. Va maintenant.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Harry était à l'infirmerie. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se sortir les paroles qu'il avait entendu dans sa tête. Albus et Albericht venaient souvent lui rendre visite. Ils avaient voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et lui ne répondait pas. Gardant son regard fixé sur un point imaginaire à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il répondait pourtant lorsqu'il parlait d'autre sujet. Mais il restait muet sur ce sujet. Il avait peur de la réaction de ses deux mentors s'il leurs disaient à quoi il était parvenus à conclure. Oui Harry avait peur. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il fuyait. Ses grands parents étaient aussi venus lui rendre visite. Sa grand-mère avait apparemment eu peur lorsqu'elle l'avait vu sur son lit sans connaissance. Il avait eu le droit à un sermon qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Rien que d'y penser un petit sourire triste effleura ses lèvres. De toute façon, ils étaient morts dans son monde. Les cours allaient reprendre demain. Peut-être qu'il pourrait oublier juste un peu s'il y assistait. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il déprimait ainsi pour une attaque. Il devait en avoir l'habitude maintenant non ? Il avait même réussi à surmonter la mort de Sirius. Alors pourquoi cette attaque lui faisait si mal. Pourquoi la revoyait-il sans cesse. Il était loin d'imaginer qu'un certain mage noir se cachait derrière cela. Préférant que Harry soit faible mentalement pour que son plan fonctionne. Mais Harry savait une chose, il commençait sérieusement à être las de tout cela.

Pendant ce temps dans le Poudlard express, une discussion avait lieu entre les maraudeurs et le reste des koh. Cette discussion portait sur Alec. Ils avaient bien vu que la mère de James s'inquiétait pour Harry.

- Dès que nous arrivons à Poudlard. On demande à Pomfresh si on peut voir Alec, commença Sirius

- Elle voudra bien nous laisser le voir ? demanda Peter

- On ne sait jamais avant d'essayer, répliqua Severus

- Si elle ne nous laisse pas entrer ce soir on recommencera demain puis encore après. On reviendra tout les jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous laisse le voir, renchérit James

- Ouai n'empêche que ça m'a surprise lorsque je l'ai vue dans les bras du professeur Lichtenberg. Il avait vraiment l'air mal, reprit Lily après un petit moment de silence

- Vous croyez qu'un jour il nous dira tout ? demanda Rémus

- Je ne sais pas mais le lendemain de notre arrivée j'ai surpris une phrase d'Alec. Celui-ci disait qu'il allait repartir, répondit James

- Compte-t-il vraiment nous laisser le connaître ? Demanda dubitatif Sirius

- Je pense que, s'il cache des choses c'est pour notre bien, répondit Tanya n'oubliant pas la conversation qu'ils avaient eu à la montagne.

- Si tu le dit, répondit James réfractaire.

Cela laissa un vide dans le compartiment. Ils entendirent alors une voix annoncer leurs arrivée imminente à la gare de Pré au lard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le Hall de Poudlard, le professeur MacGonagall les interpella leurs demandant de venir avec elle. Ils se regardèrent. Ils venaient juste de rentrer de vacances et ils n'avaient pas encore fait de blague. Ils n'avaient aucune raison d'être convoqué dans le bureau. C'est donc inquiet qu'ils se dirigèrent tous au bureau du professeur de métamorphose. Et c'est avec surprise puis une inquiétude de plus en plus grandissante qu'ils remarquèrent l'infirmière présente dans la pièce. Celle-ci prit alors la parole sans détour.

- J'aurais préférée éviter de vous dire cela. Mais je pense que vous serez les meilleurs remèdes pour lui. Je voudrais que vous soyez tout le temps avec Alec. Je pense que quelque chose a déclenché une dépression en lui.

-Alec ? Il est toujours joyeux!

- Monsieur Traviss a eu un passé beaucoup plus sombre que ce que vous pouvez imaginer, répondit Lichtenberg en entrant dans la pièce et forcez-le à manger. Il ne touche pas une miette de son assiette.

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Je veux dire on l'a quitté il y a peine quelque jour et il allait parfaitement bien. À part le fait qu'il se soit évanoui le jour du nouvel an il est resté à l'infirmerie pendant tout le reste du temps.

- Ceci est une question dont la réponse vous sera donné par Alexander lui-même et seulement si celui-ci le veut bien.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais maintenant que vous êtes au courant il serait peut-être temps d'aller manger. À moins que vous ne décidiez de jeûner.

Sur cette dernière réplique le groupe quitta le bureau du professeur de métamorphose pour se diriger vers la grande salle. Severus, bien que celui-ci ne le montrait pas était inquiet pour son amis.

Le soir venu Severus s'inquiétait encore plus. Rien à faire. Alec n'avait pas voulu toucher une seule fois son assiette. Peut importe comment faire. D'ailleurs il ne lui avait même pas adressé une seule fois la parole. Que lui était-il donc arrivé pour qu'il soit comme cela. Après le repas Alec avait directement rejoint sa chambre laissant Severus planté là. Il avait entendu les autres se poser des questions. C'était-il passé quelque chose entre eux pendant les vacances ? Alec et Severus ne se parlait plus ? Plus tard il avait appris, lorsqu'il avait rejoint les autres dans la salle sur demande, que Tanya et Lily avait été inondé de question. Les élèves demandant pourquoi Traviss se comportait ainsi. Il avait aussi apprit que Tanya se faisait beaucoup de souci. Il ressentit par ailleurs une drôle de sensation dans son ventre. Comme si une boule se formait dans son estomac.

Severus regarda finalement son réveil magique. Celui-ci indiquait les trois heures du matin. Il soupira, une nuit blanche en perspective. C'est alors qu'il décida de prendre un livre et de descendre dans la salle commune. Autant mettre à profit cette nuit blanche. Il ne s'attendit ni ne fut préparé à ce qui l'attendait là-bas. Lorsque Severus atteignit les dernières marches il remarqua que quelqu'un était déjà présent dans la salle. Cette personne était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Quelque soubresaut soulevait son corps montrant qu'elle pleurait sans aucun doute. Atteignant la dernière marche Severus se figea en reconnaissant par là son ami.

Severus ne bougea pas, ne sachant comment réagir. C'est alors qu'il vit Alec se lever soudainement pour aller sans aucun doute frapper un mur. Severus ne mit pas plus de quelque seconde pour entrer dans la salle et se précipiter sur son ami. Celui-ci continua comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il lui saisit les bras l'amenant contre son torse, peu sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire dans des occasions comme celle-ci. Severus n'était pas connu pour exprimer ses sentiments ou réconforter quelqu'un. Au bout de quelque minute, il sentit finalement Alexander se détendre. Lorsque Severus osa jeter un coup d'œil, il vit qu'en fait son ami c'était tout bonnement rendormi. Prit d'une impulsion il installa ce dernier sur le canapé le plus proche mettant la tête sur ses genoux. Il prit finalement le livre et commença à le bouquiner.

Quelque chose bougea réveillant Severus. Celui-ci ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Il n'était pas dans son lit alors où était-il. Soudain quelque chose bougeant sur ses genoux lui fit baisser les yeux. Son esprit remit immédiatement les événements de la nuit en place. Alec sur ses genoux commençait à se réveiller. Il regarda Severus se demandant ce qu'il faisait sur ses genoux. Il se rappelait qu'il avait été une nouvelle fois réveillé de l'attaque du nouvel an, mais cette fois-ci au lieu de se réveiller, il avait entendu ses parents, Cédric, Sirius, ainsi que plusieurs victimes du ministère l'accusant d'avoir voulu leurs morts. Que tout était de sa faute. Il était alors descendu dans la salle commune et avait lors craqué. Ensuite il se rappelait qu'il avait voulu passer sa frustration sur un mur. Et pour la suite des évènements tout était flou. Il avait seulement ressenti du réconfort.

En se levant, Harry remarqua bien vite qu'il était installé sur les genoux de Severus. Comprenant alors ce qu'il s'était passé, il alla dans son dortoir. Il ne voulait pas voir ses amis. Ceux-ci ne comprendraient pas. Il était une gène, un monstre. Il ne méritait pas ses amis. Une part de lui se révolta. Depuis quand pensait-il ainsi ? Bien sûr qu'il les méritait. Et de toute façon ses amis n'allaient pas le lâcher de si tôt. Il n'entendit que vaguement Severus lui dire d'attendre.

Les cours de la journée ne furent guère mieux. Il repensait sans arrêt à ses réflexions de l'autre jour. Rejoindre Voldemort n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Ses amis ne le comprenaient pas. Ils n'allaient certainement pas accepter le fait qu'il ressemble à Tom. Ils n'avaient pas perdu leurs proches, ils n'avaient pas été maltraités par des moldus, ils avaient connus l'amour. Lui, tout comme Tom était un enfant rejeté, blessé et trahis. Ils avaient tout les deux été incompris. Pourtant quelque part au fond de lui, quelque chose essayait de lui dire qu'il connaissait l'amour. Ses amis ne le rejetteraient pas. Ses parents, même si cela n'avait duré qu'un an, l'avait aimé de tout leur cœur. C'était pour cela qu'ils s'étaient sacrifiés. Pour qu'il puisse vivre. Son parrain avait fait de même. Ce n'était pas de sa faute mais pour lui. Cédric avait été juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Tom lui n'avait pas connu tout cela. De plus c'était à cause de lui que toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères mourraient.

Oui définitivement Harry était complètement perdu. Pendant ce temps, celui qui c'était autoproclamer Lord Voldemort jubilait. Si tout allait bien ce soir le gamin serait à lui. Le doute était plus qu'installé dans son esprit. Il ne restait plus qu'à ses amis de le trahir et le tour était joué. Oui, décidément il voulait le gamin et avait hâte de l'avoir. Celui-ci serait son plus fidèle mangemorts et sans aucun doute le plus puissant de tous. Lorsqu'il l'aurait. Il attaquerait Privet Drive. Il laisserait le gamin tuer sa tante. Et alors il serait définitivement comme lui. Plus que quelque heure à attendre et le monde serait sans problème à ses pied.

Le repas venait juste d'être entamé quand Regulus Black décida de passer à l'action. Le plan de son maître était simple. Il suffisait juste d'énerver Traviss. Il ne savait pas en quoi cela pouvait aider le maître mais une chose était sure, il allait prendre plaisir à faire cette mission. Traviss se situait à quelque personne de lui. parfait, il allait pouvoir le provoquer sans que les profs ne l'entendent.

-Eh ! Traviss ! comment vont tes petits toutous à griffondor. On dirait que tu les évites. As-tu finalement comprit ce qui était bon dans ton intérêt ?

- La ferme Black ! répondit avec véhémence Severus

- Oh ! tu te laisses défendre par des moins que rien en plus. Pas étonnant que tu ne sois pas capable de protéger ceux que tu aimes. Harry tiqua aux paroles de Regulus. Comment celui-ci aurait-il put savoir. Devant son silence Black continua

- Après tout ton père est mort en essayant de te protéger ta mère et toi. Sans parler de celle-ci, la sang de bourbe qui s'interpose entre un sortilège de mort et son fils. Il faut vraiment être idiot. Oh ! j'ai aussi entendu parler du fait que ton parrain était mort parce que tu voulais jouer au héros…

Alec senti une haine incommensurable envers Black grandir en lui. Comment Regulus savait tout cela ? Plus que tout, il n'avait pas le droit de dire la vérité ainsi. Bien qu'il est accepté la mort de son parrain cela ne faisait pas du bien de se l'entendre dire ainsi. Il se leva prestement et se jeta sur l'objet de sa colère. Regulus n'eut pas le temps de comprendre. Son dos eut à peine le temps de percuter violemment le mur qu'il sentit quelque chose se renfermer sur son cou. Il sentit juste après la pointe d'une baguette sur son œil gauche. Deux choses était sûr, la première était qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant peur de sa vie et la deuxième était que ce soir il allait surement mourir. Alexander avait les yeux rouge sang. Exactement les yeux de son maître. Et le sourire froid qu'il lui était adressé ne lui plaisait guère plus. Il vit Alec ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer un sort.

- Saccan…

- Alec stop !

Harry se retourna et vit le professeur Albericht se diriger à toute vitesse vers lui. Il ne vit pas la main arriver et s'abattre sur sa joue, par contre il sentit la douleur de celle-ci. Albericht reprit avec véhémence

- Nous ne t'avons pas appris notre magie pour que tu l'utilises ainsi. Pense donc un peu aux conséquences. L'aurais-tu tué si je ne t'avais pas arrêté ?

- Mais…

-Peut importe ce qu'il t'as dit ou fait avant cela. Nous avions pourtant été clairs au début ! Cette magie n'est pas à utiliser à la légère encore moins sur le coup de la colère. Je croyais que tu avais apprit à te maitriser. Cent point en moins à serpentard et va dans ton dortoir te calmer. Nous aurons une autre conversation plus tard.

- Bien monsieur.

C'est d'un pas rageur que Harry se dirigea vers les portes de la salle. Il jeta néanmoins un regard vers la table des griffondor. L'expression qu'il vit sur le visage de ses amis lui fit mal. Il décida de se retourner pour voir la tête de Severus. Lui comprendrait. Il avait entendu les paroles de Black. Et l'expression choqué et de peur lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Il courut vers son dortoir ne supportant plus les regards sur lui. Ce n'était pas sa faute ! Black l'avait mit en colère ils auraient dû comprendre. À moins qu'ils n'étaient pas ses véritables amis ? Harry releva vivement la tête essayant de voir d'où provenait la voix. Mais il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Plus Harry regagnait ses dortoirs, plus il pensait que cette voix avait raison. Des amis n'auraient pas réagit comme ça ! Ils auraient essayé de le comprendre. Après tout, peut-être que tout cela était vrai. Il ressemblait à Tom. À quoi cela aurait servit de vouloir le détruire ?

Dans la grande salle le Professeur Lichtenberg vérifiait l'état de son élève. Celui-ci avait plus de peur que de mal. Ce qui était compréhensible après ces événements. Soupirant, il décida de l'emmener voir Pomfresh. À sa table Severus regardait choqué l'endroit où se tenait quelque instant plus tôt son meilleur ami. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur la vie d'Alec, il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Il savait bien sûr que ses parents étaient mort. Mais celui-ci était tellement secret sur sa vie. Comment Black avait-il put l'apprendre ? D'après ce qu'il savait seul le professeur Lichtenberg et les elfes savaient qui était réellement Alec. Même le professeur Dumbledore ne savait pas tout. Il croisa alors le regard de Lily et des maraudeurs leurs promettant de tout leurs expliquer plus tard.

De leurs côté les maraudeurs se demandaient comment le crétin de frère de Sirius avait fait pour mettre Harry autant en colère. Les seules fois l'ayant vu avec ses yeux de cette couleur avaient été lorsqu'ils s'en étaient pris à Severus, lors de l'attaque à pré au lard et lorsque Rogue père était venu. Regulus avait vraiment dû arriver à toucher la corde sensible d'Alec. Corde que même eux ne connaissaient pas. Soudain Lily, qui était à côté d'eux prit la parole.

- Tanya ? tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui. répondit celle-ci précipitamment.

- Tu es sûre ? tu n'en as pourtant pas l'air.

- En fait, commença celle-ci.

Tanya n'était pas sûre de vouloir dire ce qu'elle voulait. La conversation avec Alec lui revenait en mémoire. Pourtant, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard, son aura était constamment sombre et aujourd'hui, si ses amis ne lui avaient pas dit que c'était Alec elle aurait put jurer avoir vous-savez-qui en face d'elle.

- Il y a une chose que je ne vous avais jamais dis. Je peux ressentir les auras. Lorsqu'Alec s'était énervé contre le père de Severus, j'ai ressentit de la haine sortir de son aura. J'ai eu peur et j'ai décidé d'avoir une conversation avec lui. En gros il m'a dit qu'il ressemblait un peu à Voldemort et qu'il avait peur de lui succéder. Depuis que nous somme rentré des vacances d'hiver, je sentais qu'il avait peur. Il doutait de quelque chose. C'est pour cela que je voulais absolument qu'il parle. Aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment cru que Voldemort était entré dans Poudlard et s'attaquait à quelqu'un, reprit Tanya peu sûre d'elle

- Tu veux dire qu'Alec était tellement en colère qu'il ressemblait en tout point avec Lord Voldemort ? demanda Peter

- Oui.

- Malgré tout je ne pense pas qu'Alec soit comme un mini Voldemort, répliqua Lily

- Éclaircissons les choses avec Severus. Ensuite nous irons lui parler et avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Il est hors de question de l'abandonner, fit James s'attirant des regards ronds de la part des autres.

- Je crois que tout est dit, termina Rémus

Harry eut à peine le temps de faire un pas dans son dortoir qu'il remarqua que les œufs s'étaient mit à briller. Il eut à peine le temps de se précipiter dessus que ceux-ci commencèrent à se craqueler. Il eut en effet une surprise lorsqu'un magnifique phénix sortit de l'œuf blanc. Celui-ci était par ailleurs de la même couleur que l'œuf. Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à l'admirer qu'un serpent sortit du deuxième œuf. Celui-ci prit d'ailleurs directement la parole.

- Nous avons ressenti ton énergie jusqu'ici. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous avons éclot. Qu'est-ce qui t'as mit dans cet état ?

- Rien

- Harry, nous venons peut-être à peine d'éclore mais nous savons tout de ta vie. Nous sommes tes familiers et nous avons décidé de rester avec toi. Le serpent que je suis représente ta part d'ombre et le phénix ta part de lumière. C'est pour cela que nous avons décidé d'éclore pour toi. Alors ne nous cache pas des choses !

Dire que Harry était stupéfait était un euphémisme. Ils avaient vraiment décidés d'éclore pour lui ? En valait-il réellement la peine ? Il ne savait plus où il en était. C'est peut-être cela qu'il lui donna la force de se confier à ses animaux. Ou encore le fait qu'il savait au plus profond de lui que ceux-ci n'allaient jamais le trahir. Quel qu'en soit les raisons, une heure plus tard il avait vidé son sac sur ses deux animaux. Il se retrouvait maintenant la tête entre ses mains se sentant étrangement vide d'énergie et curieusement plus calme que ce qu'il avait été ces derniers temps.

Pendant ce temps le phénix avait décidé de voir ce que pensaient réellement les amis de son maître. Il n'avait pour le moment vu que Severus mais quelque chose lui disait que ceux-ci n'avaient pas réellement réagit comme le leur avait dit leur maître. Et bien lui en prit car, en se rendant invisible et en entrant dans la salle sur demande, il apprit une conversation fortement intéressante. Et décidément les amis de son maître étaient intelligents. Par contre il devrait prévenir immédiatement le maître que ses amis voudraient lui parler et qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de s'enfuir.

Harry avait toujours les mains dans la tête lorsqu'il entendit une trille. Soudain une voix retentit dans les airs.

- Bonjour Harry, j'ai été voir si ce que tu avais raconté avait oui ou non du sens. Pour le peu que je savais, tes amis te faisaient confiance même sans connaître toute la vérité. Je peux te dire clairement que tu t'es trompé sur leur compte. Il ne t'ont certainement pas rejeté. Par contre ils sont terriblement inquiets. Ils voudront des explications et tu ne pourra pas y échapper.

- Euh… qui êtes vous ? demanda Harry à haute voix

- Je suis le phénix. Je te parle dans ton esprit. Nous avons cette possibilité car je suis ton familier. Tu peux faire de même avec le serpent, répondit en se moquant le phénix

- D'accord. Alors vous avez éclot d'un coup, ensuite j'apprends que vous savez tout de moi, puis vous pouvez me parler par télépathie, il y a d'autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

- Tu découvriras les autres capacités en temps voulus.

- Euh, dernière chose. Comment vous vous appelez ?

- C'est à toi de nous nommer stupide maître, répondit le serpent.

- Très bien alors voyons voir, toi ça sera Varno. Ça veut dire protecteur en Elfique. Dit-il en désignant le serpent

- Et toi ça sera Amatirë. Ça veut dire espérance en Elfique.

- J'accepte le nom que tu m'as donné.

- J'accepte le mien aussi. Maintenant va. Tes amis sont encore dans la salle sur demande.

Harry avait complètement oublié l'ordre de Lichtenberg, comme quoi il devait rester dans son dortoir, et se précipita vers la salle où se trouvaient ses amis. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il trouvait complètement idiot le fait d'avoir pensé que ses amis le détestaient. Il n'avait vu que leurs regards. Et même si celui-ci était sensé être le reflet de l'âme, il n'avait jamais été bon pour déchiffrer les sentiments des autres. Par ailleurs il n'avait pas lu leurs esprits. Ces amis ne lui avaient pas dit qu'il était un monstre. Il y avait donc une chance que ceux-ci ne l'ai pas rejeté. Pourtant lorsqu'il eut la main sur la poignée Harry hésita. C'est avec tout son courage qu'il ouvrit la porte. Et se retrouva devant sept paire d'yeux le fixant béatement.

- Hum… Je voulais m'excuser si je vous ai froissé ou fait peur ou autre chose tout à l'heure. Commença maladroitement Harry

- Oh Alec ! Ne t'excuses pas ! Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est cet imbécile de Black ! répondit Lily.

- Tu avais toute les raisons de te mettre en colère mon vieux, reprit Sirius

- Et nous t'avons déjà vu comme cela, continua James avec un clin d'œil.

- Par contre nous voulons savoir pourquoi tu nous a rien dit à propos de cela ? finit Rémus

- Je crois que j'ai peur de votre réaction. Mon passé n'est pas vraiment ce que j'aime me rappeler. Si je suis venu à Poudlard c'est pour oublier, répondit Harry

Gros mensonge mais ils ne sont pas sensé le savoir. Pensa-t-il

- Très bien on ne va pas trop t'en demander là-dessus alors. Mais nous n'allons pas laisser passer l'autre chose, reprit Lily

- Quelle autre chose ? demanda Harry pas vraiment sûr de vouloir le savoir

- Ton lien avec Voldemort quel est-il ? demanda sans détour Severus

- Quel lien ? feignit Harry

- Tu sais très bien de quoi nous voulons parler ! Pourquoi m'as-tu dit que tu ressemblais à Voldemort ? Pourquoi doutes-tu depuis la rentrée ? Pourquoi quand tu t'es mit en colère j'ai cru ressentir le mage noir ? demanda Tanya

- Et pourquoi voulez vous savoir tout cela ? répondit avec colère Harry.

Finalement ses soi-disant amis n'étaient justement que ça. Des faux amis. Ceux-ci ne comprenaient rien. S'il ne voulait pas en parler c'était pour quelque chose. Tanya de son côté, sentait l'aura d'Alec rechanger. Celle-ci recommençait à devenir ténèbres. C'est pour cela qu'elle décida de parler tentant le tout pour le tout.

- Alec ! Nous nous inquiétons pour toi. Tu m'as dit pendant les vacances que tu avais peur de devenir comme Voldemort. Pourquoi alors ton aura est troublée ? Tu as une marque qui ne t'appartient pas depuis que tu t'es évanoui pendant le nouvel an. On dirait que quelque chose essaye de te prendre à nous ! Tu es plus facilement irritable et tu ne sourit jamais. Madame Pomfresh nous a dit que tu déprimais. Mais il y a autre chose ! Et ça me fait peur. Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on va te perdre pour toujours !

Pendant ce discours le susnommé pâlit et posa vivement ses mains sur sa cicatrice. Geste qui n'échappa à personne. Mais Alec n'y faisait pas attention pour le moment. À la place de cela il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Un nom lui venant à l'esprit. Voldemort. Celui-ci savait tout. Maintenant il en était certain et lui c'était fait avoir comme un idiot. Si Black avait su pour sa vie, c'est que quelqu'un lui en avait sûrement parlé. Si l'attaque l'avait à ce point marqué, s'il avait eu des pensés lui disant que rejoindre Voldemort était peut-être le bon plan. Tout était clair maintenant. Et il avait fait exactement la même erreur que lors de sa cinquième année. Ne pensant pas que Voldemort connaisse le lien, il ne c'était pas protégé contre sa cicatrice. Soudain Harry commença à rire nerveusement surprenant ses amis. Peter décida de prendre la parole

- Alec, pourquoi te tiens-tu ta cicatrice ?

- Excuse-moi. En fait je vais vous répondre et j'espère que vous pouvez m'aider. Car après tout vous êtes mes amis. Le lien que j'ai avec Voldemort est cette cicatrice. Celui-ci me l'a faite en même temps qu'il a tué mes parents. En fait je peux voir lorsqu'il attaque quelque part. J'ai vu l'attaque au ministère de la magie. C'est pour cela que j'étais un peu déprimé. Mais je pense aussi que c'est parce que Voldemort contrôlait en quelque sorte mes émotions. Cette cicatrice agit à double tranchant. Je peux prévenir les actions de Voldemort, mais lui peut aussi me tendre des pièges. Nos esprits sont en quelque sorte connectés.

- Oh merlin ! s'exclama Tanya

- Si je ne vous en ai pas parlé c'est parce que je ne voulais pas avoir de pitié de votre part, mais maintenant je m'en rend compte ça m'aurais rendu une fière chandelle. Car vous auriez su alors pourquoi j'étais comme cela. Mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que Voldemort avait connaissance de ce lien. S'il vous plait gardez ça pour vous. Et surtout ne vous gênez pas de me le dire si je ne suis pas normal. Ça nous évitera bien des ennuis.

-Bien maintenant que tout est dit je propose d'aller dormir. Ce n'est pas que je suis crevé mais voyez vous…

- Mais oui Siri-chou va rejoindre ton lit qui t'appelles.

Pourtant Harry n'était pas près d'aller au lit car une fois les pieds mis dans la salle commune des serpentards, il remarqua un professeur Lichtenberg très énervé contre son élève qui avait osé lui désobéir. Celui-ci se calma un peu lorsqu'il vit apparaitre Severus Rogue derrière l'élève ne question.

- Alexander Traviss, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez désobéi ? Je vous avais pourtant demandé de rester dans votre chambre.

- Veuillez m'excuser professeur mais j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire.

-Allons dans mon bureau.

- Oui professeur.

Une fois arrivé à destination, le professeur n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot, qu'un phénix débarqua dans la pièce avec un serpent entre ses serres.

- Harry, nous avons suivit ta conversation avec tes amis. Je vais te faire une barrière dans ton esprit pour éviter que le mage noir entre dans ton esprit.

- Mais je pratique l'occlumencie, ça devrait être bon.

- Non, car comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer à tes amis vos esprits sont liés.

- L'occlumencie est efficace mais il y aura toujours un risque pour que Tom entre dans ton esprit.

- Vas-y alors Amatirë.

Albericht, lui regardait d'un drôle d'air le phénix posé sur l'épaule de Harry puis le serpent qui avait prit place sur les genoux de son maître. Il fut encore plus surprit lorsqu'une vive lumière entoura le phénix et la tête de Harry. C'est alors qu'un large sourire fendit ses lèvres. Il n'y avait plus aucune colère en lui et une certitude naissait. Harry Potter ne deviendrait jamais comme Tom Jedusor. La preuve était juste devant ses yeux. Une part d'ombre et une part de lumière. Voilà ce qu'était Harry Potter.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa conversation avec son phénix et regarda son professeur Harry eut la surprise de sa vie. Les elfes n'était pas sensé pardonner aussi vite ! Vu leurs longévités, généralement lorsqu'ils avaient une bonne raison d'en vouloir à une personne, ils leurs en voulaient soit pendant des années soit lorsque la dite personne arrivait à se racheter. Pourtant Harry était sur de ne pas avoir fait la deuxième chose. Albericht prit néanmoins un ton de reproche lorsqu'il parla à son protégé.

- Peux-tu me dire comment Regulus a pu te mettre dans un état tel que tu as utilisé la magie Elfique alors que tu avais promis de t'en servir que contre les mangemorts et Voldemort ?

- Excusez-moi professeur. Même si on accepte la vérité se l'entendre dire n'est pas tellement agréable. De plus je pense que Voldemort essayait de me contrôler par ma cicatrice.

- Mais c'est toi qui allais jeter un sort sur ce pauvre élève. La magie Elfique fonctionne avec les mots. En cela il faut faire très attention à ce que l'on va dire. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu voulais faire ?

- Je voulais lui détruire son œil, répondit honteusement Harry

- Je vois. Bien je ne vais rien te faire aujourd'hui. Tu m'as montré quelque chose qui a fait cela. Par contre si tu t'en prends ne serai-ce qu'une seule autre fois à un élève avec un sort Elfique je serais sans pitié. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui professeur.

- Bien maintenant je crois qu'il est temps de dormir.

Pendant ce temps à des kilomètres de là, le seigneur des ténèbres enrageait. Il avait presque réussit. Non il aurait réussit si certain ne lui avait pas mit des bâtons dans les roues. Il allait falloir qu'il s'occupe de ces éléments plus que gênant. Et s'il le fallait il aurait Harry par la force mais oui il se le jurait, il allait avoir le gamin peut importe la manière qu'il employait.

Voila le chapitre est terminé. Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez car j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire.


	19. Préparation

Pour votre plaisir (enfin je l'espère) et pour me faire pardonner de tous les retards de cette fanfic je vais maintenant poster les chapitres chaque mercredi et samedi.

Voila voila, maintenant bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez à la fin.

Dislaimeurs : Les personnages ne sont pas a moi ni le monde de Harry Potter. Enfin vous connaissez le rituel.

Chapitre 19 : Préparation

Un mois s'était passé depuis que Voldemort avait tenté de récupérer Harry. Un long mois où les cours étaient ennuyants à mourir. Voilà l'état d'esprit de Harry en ce moment. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Essayant vainement d'écouter son professeur de divination raconter combien les feuilles de thé étaient importantes pour lire l'avenir, son esprit retomba en état de veille. Si seulement il y avait un peu d'action, mais non même pas. Les serpentards l'évitaient à tout prit, aucun match de Quidditch en perspective et même les maraudeurs semblaient s'être mit en mode pause. En parlant de maraudeurs, peut-être que… Une idée germa de son esprit et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers son voisin qui était en l'occurrence James et commença à lui parler.

- Eh James, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous ne faite plus de blagues. À court d'idée peut-être ?

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça Alec ?

- Je pari que vous n'êtes même pas fichu de faire une blague sur l'ensemble de l'école, professeur y comprit. Ah oui excuse moi, il faut déjà avoir de l'imagination. C'est vrai que tout ce que vous êtes capables c'est de ridiculiser les pauvres petit serpy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Traviss ? Je suis sûr que toi tu n'as pas le cran de le faire. Nous, nous pouvons le faire n'importe quand !

- J'aimerais bien voir ça Potter. Pari ?

- Pari ! Pari aussi que tu n'es pas cap de le faire.

- Très bien, répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser et il avait hâte de voir la blague que feraient les maraudeurs. Il allait devoir en parler avec les autres. Il pensait que Severus serait d'accord ainsi que Tanya mais il ne savait pas pour Lily. Inquiétude qui fut vite disparu lorsqu'il expliqua le contexte de sa blague aux autres membres des koh.

Le lendemain Severus l'attendait en bas de l'escalier. Celui-ci était toujours prêt avant lui. Arrivé dans la salle ils s'assirent comme d'habitude. Harry remarqua cependant le sourire satisfait des maraudeurs. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y prêta pas attention. C'est alors qu'il parlait justement de ce qu'allait faire les maraudeurs comme blague qu'il sentit les effets de celle-ci. Relevant la tête il vit avec étonnement que tous les étudiants avaient vieillis de vingt ans et que les professeurs avait tous rétrécis à la taille d'un enfant de cinq ans. Bien que ça ne changeait rien pour la taille de Flitwick. Harry tourna son regard étonné vers les maraudeurs. Comment ceux-ci avait-il réussit un coup comme celui-ci. Même lui n'y aurait jamais songé et même si cela avait été le cas, le niveau de potion était certainement trop élevé pour un élève comme lui. Le professeur MacGonagall s'était quant à elle dirigé vers les maraudeurs et commença à leur crier dessus. Elle s'arrêta aussi net qu'elle avait commencé. Lorsqu'elle avait parlé, à la place de sa voix habituelle, une voix enfantine était sortie. Cela lui avait fait faire perdre toute l'autorité qui lui restait et tous les étudiants sans exception se mirent à rire. Le professeur Dumbledore profitant de ce moment commença à parler de sa voix aussi devenue enfantine

- Professeur MacGonagall, voyons les maraudeurs n'y sont sûrement pour rien. Le niveau pour faire une potion comme celle-ci dépasse le niveau de n'importe quel étudiant ici présent.

- Mais professeur…

- Je suis dans le regret de le dire mais Albus a raison les maraudeurs n'ont certainement pas le niveau pour cela. S'exprima d'une petite voix le professeur de potion.

- Espérons que cela ne dure pas toute la journée.

Les paroles, ou plutôt les prières de MacGonagall furent entendues et les effets disparurent alors qu'ils étaient en cours d'histoire de la magie. Bien que Harry ait apprécié être en adulte, retrouver son corps le fit soupirer. Il posa sa tête sur la table dans l'espoir de dormir un peu.

Il rêvait de ses retrouvailles avec ses amis lorsqu'il fut soudain téléporté dans un endroit qu'il connaissait bien. Trop bien même lorsqu'il remarqua avec effroi qu'il se trouvait devant la maison de son enfance. Il regarda alors le nom sur la boite aux lettres. Evans y était marqué. Il comprit soudainement que ce n'était pas un rêve quelconque et que Voldemort devait se trouver en ce moment même devant la maison de ses grands-parents. Tournant la tête avec effroi il remarqua que des mangemorts avaient commencé à s'amuser avec des moldus. Les sirènes de la polices se faisaient entendre au loin.

Relevant brusquement la tête, Harry se leva tout aussi soudainement, attirant par la même occasion les regards de ses camarades. Il courut à la porte et eut juste le temps de voir le reste des koh et maraudeurs se lever pour le suivre avant de prendre la direction du parc. Une fois arrivée à la forêt interdite il se mit à chercher les sombrals. Il avait conjuré pour cela un morceau de viande fraîche. Il eut juste le temps de poser celui-ci avant qu'un sombral arrive. Montant sur son dos il annonça clairement sa destination.

Lorsque le sombral déposa Harry à Magnolia Crescent celui-ci faillit recracher ses tripes. Des moldus sans défense jonchaient la rue inerte, la plupart étaient déjà mort. Les autres criaient leurs agonies ou étaient devenus fous sous l'effet prolongé d'un doloris. Harry ferma les yeux un instant et pria qu'il arriverait à temps pour sauver la famille de Lily. Sa famille. Il courut comme un forcené vers le 4 Privet Drive. Il arriva enfin à l'angle entre Privet Drive et Magnolia Crescent. Ce qu'il vit le fit stopper net.

Des voitures de polices étaient arrêtés et formaient un barrage. Les policiers étaient derrière leurs portières tirant des balles sur les mangemorts. Un vain effet qui faisait rire les sbires du mage noir. Ceux-ci s'en donnaient à cœur joie, faisant voler les voitures de tous les côtés et tuant ou torturant les pauvres policiers. Les aurors n'étaient nuls parts en vue. Harry se posa furtivement la question si ceux-ci étaient au courant de l'attaque. Très certainement, alors pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas là ? Les moldus n'étaient donc pas aussi important ? Ne devaient-ils rien savoir sur les sorciers ? Le ministère était-il vraiment capable de croire que les moldus ne valaient rien et que la vie des aurors et oubliators était plus important ? Foutaise ! Ils étaient tous des êtres humains pourvus de pouvoir magique ou non. Personne n'avait le droit de juger qui devait vivre ou non en faisant cela les politiciens n'étaient pas mieux que les mangemorts.

En pensant à cela Harry se sentit partir au quart de tour. Il siffla un coup faisant se retourner tout le monde vers lui. Un deuxième coup laissant les policiers ahuris et les mangemorts commencèrent à chuchoter. Alors que ceux-ci se répétaient partout « c'est lui, c'est Traviss celui que le maître veut » un autre cri retentit. Un phénix se posa alors sur l'épaule du survivant, un serpent s'enroulant autour du bras. Harry commença à donner ses ordres à ses deux amis

- Varno occupe-toi de mordre ses stupides mangemorts, je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper pour le moment. Retient les juste assez longtemps pour que je puisse sauver ma famille, quant à toi Amatirë serais-tu capable d'ériger une barrière qui tienne assez longtemps pour protéger les policiers ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry nous allons le faire, va t'occuper de ceux qui sont important pour toi et fait attention face à l'abruti congénitale !

- Promis.

Regardant de nouveaux devant lui il vit que les mangemorts recommençaient à attaquer, ils avaient apparemment reçu l'ordre de ne pas le toucher car aucun sort ne l'atteignait. Il regarda à sa droite et à sa gauche pour trouver un endroit où passer. La maison qui l'intéressait était derrière les mangemorts et même si ceux-ci ne l'attaquaient pas, il n'allait pas tenter le diable en se jetant dans la masse. Soudain son regard s'arrêta sur un jardin, le grillage était ouvert et si la disposition était exactement comme dans son monde, il allait pouvoir passer de jardin en jardin pour arriver au numéro 4. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, il était enfin arrivé à destination, mais tout était beaucoup trop calme. Rien ne bougeait, rien ne faisait de bruit pas même un oiseau ou le bruit du vent dans les feuille d'arbre.

Appréhendant ce qu'il allait trouver Harry se rapprocha de la porte, sa baguette magique à la main. Lentement il mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte puis l'ouvrit soudainement. Le cri qu'il entendit lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit lui glaça le sang. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, vers l'endroit du bruit. Celui-ci provenait du salon. Ce que vit alors le fit se stopper net une nouvelle fois. Devant lui quelque mangemort tenait en joug ses grands parents maternels ainsi que sa tante. Les cris venaient de son oncle Vernon. Celui-ci se roulait par terre comme un porc sous l'effet du doloris. Harry eût furtivement la pensée que c'était bien fait pour lui, pour toutes les maltraitances que celui-ci lui avait faites.

En entendant Harry arriver Voldemort se mit à sourire, il était venu comme il l'espérait, peut être que tout n'était pas perdu pour l'avoir. Il se retourna arrêtant par la même occasion son sort.

- Je t'attendais Harry. Laisse-moi te faire les présentations, il me semble que c'est la première fois que tu te retrouves devant tes grands-parents.

Suite à cette phrase Harry s'élança sur le mage noir mais il s'arrêta à deux mètre de celui-ci. Un mur l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Un rictus se forma sur le visage de Tom alors que Harry tâtait le mur.

Le regard de Stanley Evans passait avec incompréhension de cet homme qui venait de torturer son futur gendre au garçon. Il avait bien entendu dire que celui-ci était son petit fils ? Pourtant l'enfant avait l'âge de sa Lily. Il était strictement impossible que celui-ci soit son petit-fils. À moins que… À moins qu'il soit venu du futur. Cela était-il réellement possible avec la magie ? Il regarda de nouveau le garçon aucune ressemblance physique. Celui-ci avait arrêté de taper contre le mur et regardait avec résignation le mage noir.

- Je suis désolé mais je pense que tu peux comprendre le fait que j'ai érigé un mur, tu m'as assez mit de bâton dans les roues pour que je te laisse faire ce que tu veux.

- Tu crois vraiment que ton petit mur va m'empêcher de te tuer Tommy ?

- Tu peux tout de suite arrêter ce petit jeu. M'insulter ne me fera pas me mettre en colère, pas aujourd'hui, pas contre toi. Mais reprenons nos affaires. Que dirais-tu de prendre ta revanche sur ton oncle et ta tante ? Je suis sûr que ça te plairais de leur lancer un ou deux doloris et pourquoi pas de les tuer. Penses-y

- Tu es timbré Tom, je ne suis certainement pas comme toi, ils font partis de ma famille malgré tout ce qu'ils mon fait.

- Qui essayes-tu de tromper ? Tu es comme moi, je l'ai vu. Arrête ton hypocrisie, je t'offre la chance de te venger, de la grandeur. Rejoins-moi Harry ! Toi et moi nous nous complétons. Accepte-le !

- Foutaise ! Jamais je ne te ressemblerais ! contrairement à toi j'ai des gens sur qui je peux compter

- Crois-tu vraiment que cela va continuer ? une fois que tu leurs aura montré ta puissance ils te rejetteront. Ils auront peur, une peur qui sera si tenace qu'ils commenceront par te haïr puis finalement ils voudront te détruire. Ton oncle avait peur de toi c'est pour cela qu'il t'as maltraité.

- Les actes d'un homme ne reflètent pas ceux des autres Tom. Je croirais en ceux que j'aime.

- Harry, Harry ! Que vais-je faire de toi ? J'ai pourtant essayé de tout faire pour t'avoir sans te faire de mal. Tu vas vraiment m'obliger à passer à une méthode qui va te faire mal.

- Laisse moi rire je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te rejoindrais jamais.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais Harry.

Harry allait répliquer lorsqu'il vit le mage noir se retourner sur lui-même. L'oncle Vernon essayait vainement de se relever. Le plus grand seigneur des ténèbres de tout les temps leva doucement sa baguette. Comprenant soudainement ce que celui-ci avait en tête, Harry se mit à tambouriner avec encore plus d'acharnement le mur dans l'espoir que celui-ci se rompe. Voldemort prit une grande inspiration et deux mots fatals sortirent de sa bouche. La baguette émit un rayon vert et le corps de Vernon Dursley retomba par terre, inerte pour toujours. Harry sentit les larmes commencer à couler, le temps s'était arrêté au même instant que la mort de son oncle.

Pourtant le lord, lui, n'en avait pas finit. Après que le corps de Vernon se soit avachi par terre, il se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ses yeux rouges flamboyaient d'une étincelle inquiétante. Une étincelle de meurtrier. Stanley su à cet instant que la vie de sa famille ne durerait pas plus longtemps. Il se mit alors à prier. Pas pour lui, mais pour que sa Lily puisse vivre longtemps et aussi pour ce garçon. Alors que le sort de mort venait vers lui Stanley regarda de nouveau vers le garçon. Celui-ci regardait impuissant le sort venir vers son grand père et Stanley su alors la vérité. Il su que celui-ci était réellement son petit-fils et qu'il se sentirait coupable de sa mort. C'est pourquoi au moment où le sort toucha sa poitrine et qu'il sentit sa vie partir, Stanley envoya tout son amour par un magnifique sourire à ce garçon qu'il ne connaitrait jamais.

Lorsque Harry vit le corps de son grand-père s'effondrer avec un sourire aux lèvres, il sentit quelque chose en lui s'effondrer. Il n'avait pas réussit à le protéger. Et maintenant toujours impuissant il regardait sa tante suivre le même chemin que son père. Puis ce fut le tour de sa grand-mère. Celle-ci ne retenait même plus les larmes et cria son effroi lorsque le sort sortit de la baguette du mage noir. Harry se sentit vide de toute énergie. Voldemort venait de tout lui reprendre. Il aurait tellement voulut connaitre ses grands-parents. Il se mit alors à crier, un cri qui venait du plus profond de son être, un cri de pure détresse. Un cri qui se transforma rapidement en un rugissement.

En entendant cela Tom se tourna sur lui même, une expression d'étonnement s'affichant lorsqu'il vit le garçon. Le garçon était un bien faible mot, devant lui se tenait maintenant un griffon. Celui-ci était de couleur or avec des ailes argentées. Sa crinière épaisse et indomptable rappelait les cheveux de Harry. Le plus surprenant était ses yeux, celui de droite était d'un vert émeraude tandis que celui de gauche était rouge flamboyant. Il sentit ses mangemorts derrière lui faire un pas en arrière. Bien que la forme du gamin était surprenante, il ne comprit pas immédiatement la peur de ses subordonnés. Bien mal lui en prit car il eut juste le temps de faire un pas sur le côté que l'énorme bête se jetait sur lui. Celui-ci avait réussi à détruire son mur de magie. Cela était pratiquement impossible, à moins que le sorcier soit aussi fort que lui. Or ce n'était pas encore le cas du gamin. Ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent au même moment qu'il s'était sentit se faire projeter contre le mur. Il releva la tête avec un sort sur les lèvres. Juste pour voir le griffon disparaître par la porte. Tom grommela, il allait devoir passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un.

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Varno et Amatirë s'occupait et des mangemorts et de protéger en même temps les policiers. Leurs forces commençaient à faiblir et ils priaient tout les deux pour que leur maître revienne vite. Alors que Varno venait juste d'être touché par un sort de découpe, ils sentirent une explosion de magie. Leur maître venait d'atteindre de façon incroyable sa maturation magique et par la même d'augmenter leurs réserves magiques. C'est par une volonté nouvelle qu'ils recommencèrent à protéger ou attaquer. Ils ne s'en faisaient plus pour leur maître celui-ci allait s'en sortir.

Albericht était en plein cours avec les premières années lorsqu'il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il releva soudainement sa tête, faisant sursauter la plupart des élèves, et regarda par la fenêtre. Il l'avait ressenti, comme surement tous les elfes, Harry venait de recevoir ses pleins pouvoirs. Il était désormais considéré comme un adulte. Il se leva et se précipita sur la porte. Arrivé sur celle-ci il tourna la tête vers le regard stupéfait de ses étudiants avant d'annoncer que le cours était fini et de se précipiter dans le couloir.

Le professeur Lichtenberg arriva au portail qui marquait l'entrée de Poudlard. Il eut juste le temps de franchir celle-ci que Harry apparut devant lui. Il avait l'air exténué. Bien qu'il aurait aimé avoir les détails, lorsqu'il vit le visage de son élève il comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose qui le changerait à jamais.

Lorsque Harry se senti partir, deux bras le retinrent. Surpris il leva la tête. Lichtenberg le regardait avec inquiétude. Harry aurait voulu le rassurer lui dire que tout allait bien mais il n'avait pas la force de sourire. Il n'avait plus la force de rien à part s'endormir. Ce qu'il fit élégamment.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux la première chose qu'il vit, fut le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie. Cela le fit grogner, encore cette fichue salle. La deuxième chose le fit s'assoir d'un bon. Dans le ciel, la pleine lune le narguait. Il avait tellement voulu aller avec les maraudeurs ce soir… Pour une fois que rien ne l'empêchait. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'y aller ? L'infirmière n'était pas dans le coin et n'y serait certainement pas avant demain. Ses animaux pourraient toujours le prévenir et les maraudeurs n'avaient jamais vu sa forme Animagus. Non rien décidément ne l'empêchait. Il se leva doucement de son lit pour aller à la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et se pencha suffisamment pour retomber souplement sur la pelouse. S'avançant à pas de loup, il arriva à la lisière entre parc et la forêt. Alors qu'il allait rentrer dedans un hurlement se fit entendre. Le loup était déjà réveillé et en train de faire sa balade. Ne voulant pas prendre de risque Harry préféra se transformer immédiatement avant de se retrouver face à un loup-garou.

Grâce à son odorat développé il se retrouva bien vite devant un cerf, un chien, un rat et un loup. Les trois premiers le regardèrent avec étonnement tandis que le dernier se précipita vers lui pour l'évaluer. Harry qui s'y était préparé bondit sur le côté pour éviter le loup. Tout ce qu'il fallait faire était de montrer qu'il était supérieur et se faire considérer comme le chef de meute. Il continua à éviter le loup pendant cinq minutes avant de repérer le bon moment. Ne laissant pas celui-ci s'échapper il bondit de nouveau face au loup, ses pattes avant atteignant les épaules de l'animal en colère. Le griffon toisa le loup qui était en dessous de ses pattes. Voyant que Lunard semblait l'accepter, Harry le libéra toisant Patmol et Cornedrue. Ceux-ci avaient regardé la lutte sans rien faire, sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'intervenir.

Patmol regarda fixement le griffon devant lui, cherchant qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière cette apparence. Qui aurait pu être au courant que Rémus était un loup-garou ? Qui se serait transformé en Animagus ? L'idée que ce soit Alec lui traversa furtivement l'esprit, avant d'éloigner cette pensée. Celui-ci était bien trop mystérieux, jamais il n'oserait s'exposer sous le regard d'un loup-garou. Un professeur alors ? Ça serait bien le genre du professeur Lichtenberg. Mais le griffon n'avait aucune ressemblance avec le professeur. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'il vit le loup partir, espérant pouvoir faire la course avec son nouveau camarade de jeu et pourquoi pas le battre. Les voyant tout les deux partir à vive allure, Patmol grogna et essaya tant bien que mal à les rattraper sans que lui-même se fasse rattraper par Cornedrue. Le résultat fut qu'un loup passa son temps à se pavaner devant un griffon arrivé en bon troisième, un chien haletant arrivé en second et un cerf se courbant pour essayer de trouver de l'eau en quatrième. Le rat, lui n'avait toujours pas quitté sa place attitré, c'est-à-dire la tête de Cornedrue et regardait avec amusement ses amis.

La nuit continua de se dérouler de la même façon entre jeu et lutte amicale. Celle-ci passa si vite que cinq paire d'yeux regarda avec étonnement arriver les premiers rayons du soleil. Sachant qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, le loup se tourna vers son nouveau compagnon de jeu. C'est alors qu'il le sentit. Celui-ci avait la même odeur que le cerf ainsi qu'une autre personne que l'humain qui était avec lui connaissait. Repoussant les questions de l'humain qu'il commençait à percevoir dans son esprit, le loup repartit en direction de cette cage où il se transformait respectivement en humain et en loup.

Harry regarda les maraudeurs partir en direction de la cabane hurlante avant de s'élancer lui-même vers l'infirmerie. Il s'était transformé de nouveau à la lisière de la forêt et maintenant il avait atteint la fenêtre de la pièce tant maudite. Il allait passer par celle-ci lorsqu'une ombre sur le sol le fit stopper net. Relevant la tête, il aperçut avec horreur madame Pomfresh le regarder. Celle-ci avait l'air d'être vraiment en colère.

- Peut-on savoir, monsieur Traviss, ce que vous faites dehors à cette heure-ci alors que vous devriez être au chaud dans le lit ?

- Je me sentais mieux et je voulais prendre l'air ? tenta maladroitement Harry.

- Mais à quoi pensez-vous ? Je décide si oui ou non vous êtes apte à sortir en attendant vous restez dans votre lit et ne bougez que quand je vous le dit. Non mais vous vous rendez compte si tous les patients se mettaient à faire comme vous. Vous n'êtes pas médicomage à ce que je sache ? alors vous allez m'écouter et sagement rester dans votre lit, sinon ce n'est pas pour quelques heures que vous allez y rester mais c'est pour tout le mois et enchainé en plus de ça !

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

- Vous voulez qu'on essaye monsieur Traviss ?

Le ton et l'expression de madame Pomfresh l'empêcha de répliquer plus. Elle en était réellement capable. C'est pourquoi, il se dépêcha de rentrer par la fenêtre pour regagner son lit. Pendant qu'il se replongeait dans les souvenirs de cette nuit, Madame Pomfresh lui tournait autour comme une proie ayant trouvé son casse croûte. Une fois qu'elle eut tout vérifié, celle-ci se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vais m'absenter pendant quelque minute. Soyez encore dans votre lit à mon retour sinon j'exécuterais mes menaces. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, madame.

Lorsque madame Pomfresh revint, Harry pu voir qu'elle tenait Rémus par ses épaules. Celui-ci avait l'air exténué. Elle le mit à coté de son lit. Lorsque Rémus leva sa tête vers lui, son regard devint étonnement plus grand. Apparemment il venait de comprendre quelque chose que Harry ne pouvait pas saisir. D'ailleurs dès que madame Pomfresh eut quitté son antre, Rémus prit la parole.

- C'était toi le griffon !

Harry sursauta en entendant ses mots puis répondit prudemment.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Je vois ça explique beaucoup de chose, mais je ne comprends pas tout.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Lily et James sont tes parents.

Face à cette simple révélation les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement comment Rémus avait-il su. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait qui pouvait le compromettre. Le fait de se transformer en griffon n'était pas une preuve non plus. Soudain il eut envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur. L'odorat. L'odorat du loup-garou l'avait senti et il l'avait assimilé à James et Lily. Forcement parce que ses deux là était ses parents. Alors qu'il allait répliquer un truc, n'importe lequel qui allait le sortir de ce mauvais pas, Rémus reprit la parole.

- Inutile d'essayer de mentir. Je le sais. Même si je ne sais pas comment tu as pu faire un retour dans le passé. Mais ça explique pourquoi tu es si secret sur ta vie. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as l'air aussi malheureux. Tu t'entends bien avec tes parents alors ceux-ci ne doivent pas te maltraiter. D'ailleurs je vois mal Lily ou James le faire.

- Rémus tu sais que tu es trop perspicace ? Très bien je vais te raconter une histoire, mon histoire. Mais promet moi une chose ne dit rien à James ou Lily, ne fait rien non plus à l'encontre de certaine personne que je vais mentionner. Le monde qui est ici n'est pas mon monde. Ce qui c'est passé chez moi je compte bien l'éviter ici.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me dis ça mais je te le promets.

- Ne promet pas à la légère. Promet le moi lorsque tu auras tout entendu.

Harry passa alors deux bonnes heures à tout expliquer à son oncle de cœur. Absolument tout, de son vrai nom à son arrivé ici et même de ce qui c'était passé la veille. Lorsqu'il était passé sur le moment de la mort de ses grands-parents, il prit conscience qu'il pleurait de nouveau. Rémus se leva pour serrer contre lui ce garçon qui avait le même âge que lui mais qui pourtant portait tant de chose sur ses épaules. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience que Lily n'était pas au courant de la mort de sa famille et que les moldus allaient surement être maintenant au courant de l'existence de la magie. Chose qui ne ferait pas plaisir au ministère. Une autre chose le frappa en plein fouet lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau Harry, celui-ci ne pourrait plus pleurer librement comme il le faisait maintenant. Bien que la mort de ses grands-parents avait dû le toucher, le fait qu'il pleure autant que Lily pourrait paraitre anormal. Pourquoi quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas les morts pleureraient pour eux ? Fermant les yeux Rémus tenta maladroitement de réconforter son ami.

- Tu sais Harry je pense que si ton grand-père t'as souri c'est parce qu'il ne t'en veut pas. Tout comme je suis sûr que tes parents et Sirius ne t'en veulent pas. Tu as une chose que tu-sais-qui n'a pas, tu es entouré d'amour et un proche n'hésitera pas à venir pour te sauver. Tu sais si c'était moi, je crois que je ferais la même chose. Parce que tu es mon ami et que je trouve cela normal. Pose la question aux autres, je suis sûr qu'ils te répondraient la même chose.

- Je crois que le plus dur c'est de savoir que des gens meurent pour moi. Le fait d'être toujours vivant alors qu'ils sont partis.

- La vie est injuste mais il faut réussir à se battre et prendre les meilleurs cotés en encaissant les mauvais. Ce n'est pas facile mais c'est cela vivre.

- Tu devrais essayer de faire psychologue Rémus !

C'est sur cette phrase et d'un accord tacite pour ne plus parler de cela qu'ils se lâchèrent et parlèrent de sujet et d'autre. Rémus racontait surtout les blagues qu'il avait faites avec les maraudeurs avant l'arriver d'Alexander.

C'est en voyant les deux amis rigoler que les maraudeurs arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent stupéfait de voir Alec à l'infirmerie. Peter prit alors la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici Alec ? Lily, Tanya et Severus te cherches partout.

- Et t'as fait quoi après être partit comme ça du cours d'histoire ? Les autres profs étaient furieux contre toi lorsqu'ils ont vu ton absence. Heureusement que Lichtenberg était là. Il a prit ta défense contre tout le monde disant que tu allais bientôt revenir et ce que tu faisais ne les regardaient absolument pas. Tu aurais dû voir leurs têtes j'étais presque sûr que Macgo allait arracher littéralement la tête du professeur Lichtenberg.

Mais Harry n'avait écouté que la moitié de la phrase. Lily était-elle déjà au courant pour ses parents ? Il devait absolument la voir lui dire combien il était désolé. Que l'infirmière aille se faire voir avec ses menaces. Il avait d'autre chose à faire que de se reposer dans un lit d'hôpital. Il devait absolument aller voir sa future mère. Se levant brusquement il n'eut aucun regard pour les autres et se précipita vers la porte.

Rémus avait pu suivre le raisonnement de Harry, c'est pourquoi il ne fut pas surprit de le voir se lever. Décidant que celui-ci aurait probablement besoin de son soutien, il se leva à son tour expliquant au passage la situation aux autres.

- Hier il y a eu une attaque sur des moldus, Alec est parti là-bas pour essayer de contrer les mangemorts. Les parents de Lily font parti des victimes.

- Oh merlin ! Elle est surement dans la grande salle à cette heure-ci. Si elle lit le journal…

Harry arriva devant les portes de la grande salle. Les maraudeurs étaient juste derrière lui. Ceux-ci l'avait rattrapé en lui annonçant où pouvait se trouver Lily. Il ouvrit les doubles portes et ferma les yeux en voyant l'expression sur les visages. Ceux-ci étaient au courant. Regardant vers la table des Griffondor, il vit sa mère, un journal entre les mains. Des larmes menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues. Harry ne prit pas le temps de regarder vers la direction de la table des verts et argentés qu'il se dirigea vers sa mère. À cette instant plus rien ne comptait. Il devait aller s'excuser. Mais une fois devant elle, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche aucun son ne sortit, en première page du journal il vit marqué avec effroi « Les moldus au courant de l'existence des sorcier ». Il referma les yeux pour essayer de calmer la colère qui commençait à monter en lui. Si les aurors étaient arrivés à l'heure rien de ceci ne serait arrivé. Et en plus d'avoir fait d'innombrable mort cela avait causé un véritable avantage à Tom. Depuis le temps que celui-ci rêvait de cela. Et le ministère venait de lui offrir sur un plateau doré.

Harry était sur que sa Némésis ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin. Maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion de montrer au moldus où était leur place. Il allait surement attaquer un lieu de haute sécurité. Et alors être le maître de l'Angleterre ne serait plus un rêve pour le mage noir. Il ne pu s'empêcher de jurer à haute voix contre le ministère, s'attirant par là le regard surprit de toute la salle sauf d'Albericht, qui lui, souriait tout à fait d'accord avec son élèves. Qui avait dit que de nommer Fudge à la tête du ministère était une bonne idée ? Certainement pas lui.

Le regard de Harry s'arrêta de nouveau sur sa mère, celle-ci n'avait pas bougé. Elle tenait toujours le journal entre ses mains. Elle n'avait pas non plus réagit lorsqu'il avait exprimé ses pensées à haute voix. Décidant alors d'agir, il arracha le journal des mains de Lily. Celle-ci releva alors brusquement la tête. Deux orbes émeraude rencontrèrent deux orbes améthyste. Voyant le désespoir se lire dans les yeux émeraudes, Harry réagit sur le champ et étreignit comme il le put sa mère. Il avait besoin de lui dire. Il avait besoin de s'excuser de lui dire qu'il était là lorsque sa famille était morte et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire

- Je suis désolé Lily.

- Pourquoi ? dit celle-ci avec étonnement.

- J'étais là. J'ai vu Voldemort pointer sa baguette vers tes parents je l'ai vu jeter l'avada et je n'ai rien pus faire. Je suis désolé. Je voulais vraiment les sauver.

- Je suis sûre que tu as tout fais pour ça. Je ne t'en veux pas. Ils n'avaient aucune chance contre le seigneur des ténèbres et c'est une chance que tu sois encore en vie.

- Je suis vraiment désolé

- Alors je te pardonne Alec. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, maintenant je voudrais être un peu seule. Plus tard est-ce que tu pourras me raconter leurs derniers instants ?

- Promis.

Lily partit alors en courant sous l'œil triste des personnes dans la salle. Elle était la seule à avoir perdue de la famille ce jour là et beaucoup se réjouirent que le mage noir n'ait attaqué que des moldus et non leur famille.

À quelque centaine de kilomètre de Poudlard, Voldemort tenait une réunion. Celle-ci avait un but bien précis. Celle-ci allait être le couronnement de deux chose, la première son accession au trône de l'Angleterre, la deuxième à avoir enfin Harry Potter. Mais pour cela il devait tout faire avec une minutie absolue. Maintenant que les moldus étaient au courant du monde sorcier, il fallait frapper fort, frapper ou ça faisait mal. Et quoi d'autre qu'au palais impérial pour cela. C'est devant un assembler de mangemort attentif qu'il prit la parole.

- Mangemort, l'attaque commencera dans une heure alors écoutez moi bien car cette attaque aura un deuxième objectif. Celui-ci étant de récupérer celui qui me succédera. C'est-à-dire Alexander Traviss. Nous allons tout faire pour que celui-ci vienne, une fois que cela sera fait je veux que vous me préveniez immédiatement. Même si je suis en train de tuer celle qui se fait appeler reine. Est-ce clair ? Lorsqu'il eut l'approbation de tous ses fidèles serviteurs il continua.

- Lorsque vous m'aurez prévenu occupez-le. Empêchez le d'aller autre part, mais ne le tuez pas. Vous pouvez envoyer quelque doloris si cela vous aide mais il ne doit pas devenir fou. Une fois que j'arriverais sur place laissez-moi m'en occuper. Je le ramènerai alors ici. Vous, vous continuerez l'attaque comme si de rien n'était. Lorsque je reviendrais la victoire sera à nous. Aucune défaite ne sera tolérée. L'avenir se joue ici. Ne l'oubliez jamais dans cette bataille.

- Aujourd'hui, mangemort, nous allons finalement arriver aux bouts de nos attentes, aujourd'hui nous allons faire ce que le monde aurait toujours dû être. Aujourd'hui les sangs pur auront enfin le pouvoir, les sangs de bourbe et moldus auront enfin le traitement qui leur convient. Ce soir, mangemort, l'Angleterre sera à moi.

Voldemort toisa l'assemblé. Ce qu'il vit lui fit plaisir. Tout le monde était fébrile. Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient cela. Aujourd'hui l'Angleterre, Demain le monde. Poudlard ne serait qu'un petit retardement dans ses plans. Il serait facile de le faire tomber une fois l'Angleterre à ses pieds. Une fois que Harry serait avec lui. En parlant de Harry, il fallait qu'il prévienne ses toutous. Personne ne devait le tuer. Personne. Et pour cela il avait un plan parfait.

Voilà chapitre terminé. J'espère qu'il vous à plu. A Mercredi pour la suite.


	20. Attaque au Buckingham Palace

Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews voilà la suite comme promis.

Disclamer : les personnagess ne sont toujours pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Attaque au Buckingham palace

Lorsque Lily réapparu en cours ce jour là, le silence se fit immédiatement dans la pièce. Harry, malgré toutes les paroles réconfortantes de Rémus, se sentait toujours aussi coupable et bien que Lily ne lui en veuille pas la culpabilité était toujours aussi forte. C'est pourquoi lorsque celle-ci le regarda dans ses yeux, il baissa immédiatement le regard. Il devait aussi réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Il se voyait mal raconter la partie comme quoi il était son fils. Non décidément il valait mieux éviter de parler de la discussion avec Tom.

À la fin du cours, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers une de ses meilleures amies et accessoirement sa future mère.

- Lily, euh, on peut aller dans la salle sur demande ? Avec les autres aussi s'ils veulent.

- Si tu veux.

Harry se sentit mal devant le regard de Lily, celui-ci avait perdu leur joie de vivre. Est-ce que lui raconter la mort de ses parents était une bonne idée tout compte fait ? Il se baffa mentalement. Bien sûr que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Combien de fois il aurait aimé connaître exactement la mort de ses parents lorsqu'il était petit. Il ne comptait même plus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle sur demande il n'hésita pas et passa trois fois devant. Leur salle d'entraînement apparut alors. Harry alla directement s'assoir dans un des fauteuils présent et se décida à prendre la parole.

- Si je suis parti en plein milieu du cours c'est parce que j'ai vu en rêve Voldemort attaquer un quartier moldus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a attaqué cet endroit ni pourquoi il est venu personnellement mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. Je ne savais pas que tes parents et ta sœur habitait ici Lily. Mentit Harry.

- C'est surement parce qu'il avait apprit que des parents d'une sang de bourbe habitait ici. Ce sal… est prêt à tout pour éliminer ceux qu'il considère comme impurs, dit alors James.

- Enfin bref j'ai décidé d'y aller. Mes familiers sont venus avec moi. Comme je ne voyais pas Voldemort avec ses sous-fifres, j'ai pensé qu'il était ailleurs. J'ai donc demandé à Varno et Amatirë de s'occuper des mangemorts pendant que j'allais retrouver Tom. J'ai cherché dans certaine maison mais je ne voyais que des morts. C'est alors que je suis entré dans une zone ou un sort de silence avait été jeté. Sachant que c'était là qu'il se trouvait je suis entré.

Harry s'arrêta. Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus vague, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment présent avec ses amis. Rémus comprit alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas pleurer. Il était en train de revivre les moments en même temps qu'il les racontait. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration et se remit à raconter son histoire.

- Lorsque je suis entré j'ai tout de suite entendu un cri. Je me suis alors précipité dans ce qu'il me semblait être un salon. Tom était en train de torturer sans ménagement un homme sur le sol. Je pense que ça devait être le fiancé de ta sœur. J'ai voulu me précipiter sur lui pour l'arrêter mais il y avait un mur de magie. J'ai essayé de le casser. Je te jure Lily que j'ai tout fait pour y arriver.

- Je te crois, répondit la concernée tout simplement. Elle aussi avait les larmes au bord des yeux. Ce qui était compréhensible vu qu'elle allait entendre comment était mort ses parents.

- Je, Voldemort a vu que j'étais venu et a commencé à me parler. Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre. Je lui ai dis que je ne voulais pas que jamais je ne serais un de ses idiots qui le servait comme des esclaves. Il avait l'air contrarié. Merlin Lily ! je suis désolé c'est de ma faute s'il les a tué ! Il s'est tourné vers eux et a prononcé le sort de mort. Une fois puis une deuxième jusqu'à avoir tué tous le monde. Tout est de ma faute si je l'avais rejoint…

La baffe partit si vite qu'Alec ne la vit même pas arriver. Il sentit juste sa joue lui faire mal. Portant sa main contre celle-ci, il regarda avec étonnement Lily. Alors qu'une marque rouge apparaissait sur la joue meurtrie, Harry baissa son regard vers le sol. Il aurait du s'en douter après tout. Tout était de sa faute.

- Ne pense jamais des trucs pareils ! Ne pense même pas un seul instant à rejoindre cet idiot qu'est Voldemort ! Que tu le rejoignes ou pas, rien n'aurait changé. Il les aurait quand même tués parce que se sont des moldus. Ils n'avaient aucune chance et tu aurais fait ça pour rien.

Harry regarda sa futur mère avec étonnement, celle-ci ne comprenait donc pas ? Lorsque Lily le prit dans ses bras il comprit alors. Bien sûr que celle-ci ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle ne savait pas qu'ils étaient ses grands-parents. Elle ne savait pas que s'il avait rejoins Tom ce simple fait aurait sauvé leur vie. Tout comme il les avait tué sur un coup de tête parce qu'il n'avait pas accepté sa proposition. Harry se mit à pleurer. Ses amis pensèrent alors que c'était parce qu'il se sentait coupable. Mais lui savait, il savait qu'à cet instant précis il était seul. Personne de ce monde ne pouvait le comprendre réellement. Alors il ferait comme il a fait depuis qu'il était dans le passé, il garderait tout pour lui et il ferait fit de tout cela. Il sourirait comme d'habitude, un masque qui cacherait sa détresse.

- Merci Lily.

Ces deux simple mot mirent fin à la conversation. Tout le monde avait comprit qu'il fallait passer à autres choses. La dite Lily reprit alors la parole brisant les derniers instant magique de l'étreinte qu'elle avait eu avec Harry. Celui-ci le regretta. Ça serait surement la seule véritable étreinte de sa mère.

- Alec, Apprend nous ! Je veux connaître assez de choses pour pouvoir me venger de ces mangemorts et de Voldemort. Je ne veux plus souffrir en perdant d'autre être cher. Tu es certainement plus fort que la plupart des professeurs. S'il te plait Alec !

- Mais et les cours Lily ? Pas que ça me tente qu'Alec nous apprenne de nouveau truc, mais que toi tu nous demande de sécher les cours ?

- Très bien. C'est d'accord. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les cours. Vous ne serez probablement pas en retard pour les examens. Vous avez tous un niveau plus élevé que certain aurors eux-mêmes.

Le professeur MacGonagall suivait le professeur Lichtenberg et le professeur Dumbledore. À côté d'elle se trouvait le professeur MacEachern, le professeur Chourave et le professeur Flitwick. Théoriquement seul le directeur et les directeurs de maison aurait dû se retrouver là mais pour une raison inconnu d'elle, le professeur Lichtenberg avait été invité à les rejoindre pour la discussion qui allait suivre. À présent il ne manquait plus que la principale concernée, Lily Evans. Celle-ci était directement partie avec ses amis et personne ne les avait plus revus depuis. Ils n'étaient pas allés déjeuner et ils avaient séchés les cours du début de l'après midi. Il était maintenant seize heures et apparemment Albus et Albericht savaient où les trouver. Elle allait leur passer un savon mémorable. On ne séchait certainement pas les cours pour rien.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte légèrement entrebâillé. Albus allait l'ouvrir lorsque celui-ci se stoppa net regardant par l'ouverture. Intrigué par le soudain arrêt du directeur, Minerva s'approcha à son tour de la porte, ses collègues faisant de même. Ce qu'elle vit alors lui fit en même temps comprendre beaucoup de chose et la surprit. Dans la pièce, les maraudeurs se battait entre eux à coup de sortilège qu'il n'aurait du apprendre que bien plus tard. Des sorts que même certains aurors avaient du mal à maîtriser. Dans un fauteuil, Lily et Severus était confortablement installé l'un en face de l'autre et se regardaient dans les yeux. Bien que Minerva ne s'y connaisse pas tellement en legilimancie elle savait reconnaitre quelqu'un qui était en train de s'en servir et c'était exactement le cas de Severus. Celui-ci s'entrainait à lire l'esprit de la jeune fille. À l'opposé de la pièce, Tanya était face à une poupée. Soudain la poupée fit un mouvement et se retrouva en un instant sur Tanya. Mais celle-ci n'était déjà plus là. Elle se retrouvait à présent à côté de la poupée, la baguette pointé dans le cou de celle-ci. Et finalement elle remarqua Alec. Celui-ci était tranquillement assit dans un fauteuil à côté de ce qui ressemblait à une bibliothèque. Il tenait dans sa main un livre dont Minerva ne voyait pas le titre. Il semblait plongé dedans. Elle regarda enfin ses collègues. Ceux-ci étaient, tout comme elle, éberlués par les enfants qui se trouvaient devant eux. Le respectable directeur avait mit la main sur la poignée de la porte et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir en grand quand un phénix arriva vers lui.

Albus fronça les yeux, Fumseck arrivait avec une lettre dans son bec. Pensant qu'il était celui du futur et qu'il venait apporter une lettre des amis de Harry, il se recula pour le laisser passer mais celui-ci s'arrêta devant lui. Fronçant encore plus les sourcils, il tendit le bras pour que son phénix puisse se poser. Une fois cela fais il prit le papier que lui tendait Fumseck. Son froncement de sourcil devint étonnement plus approfondi lorsqu'il reconnu le sceau du ministère. Pas celui habituelle. Celui que le ministère utilisait en cas d'urgence, celui qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il voulait des renforts. Celui qu'il utilisait lorsque l'Angleterre tout entier était en péril. Ouvrant la lettre il lut ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus. Ce qu'il y lu le fit soupirer. Il se frotta, avec sa main, ses yeux d'un air las et se retourna vers ses collègue.

- Annulez tous les cours, absolument tous. Prévenez les fantômes de surveiller les élèves. Le Buckingham palace est attaqué. Tous les professeurs doivent aller le défendre, c'est un ordre officiel.

Lorsque Minerva entendit les mots prononcé par le directeur elle se mit à blêmir fortement. Le seigneur des ténèbres attaquait la résidence impériale ? Réagissant au quart de tour elle se précipita vers la première salle de classe occupée pour prévenir le reste du corps professoral. En jetant un coup d'œil, elle vit que ses collègues faisaient de même.

Pendant ce temps, Harry lisait toujours tranquillement dans la salle. Il lisait un livre intéressant sur les formes de magie oubliés. Il était arrivé sur un passage extrêmement intéressant sur « Comment arriver à lire les auras et oui c'est possible ! », lorsqu'il releva la tête. Fronçant des yeux, il se dirigea vers la porte. Celle-ci était légèrement entrebâillée et il avait juré voir quelqu'un partir en courant. Arrivé à destination, il ouvrit brusquement la pauvre porte pour tomber sur un couloir absolument vide. Secouant la tête, il la referma comme il le fallait, pensant qu'il avait surement halluciné. Il allait revenir à sa place lorsque sa cicatrice se mit soudainement à le brûler. Il se plia en deux et posa fermement ses deux mains sur sa cicatrice. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut ses amis se précipiter vers lui pour l'aider.

Voldemort venait à peine d'arriver devant les portes du palais, qu'une horde d'aurors étaient déjà devant lui. Il avait prévu ceci. Il ne s'en faisait pas pour autant, il était plus fort que ces vermines. Les seuls qui auraient pus lui faire peur n'était pas encore là. Quoique maintenant il ne craignait plus vraiment son ancien professeur de métamorphose. Il savait qu'il était plus fort que lui. L'âge jouant en sa faveur, le vieux schnock n'était plus aussi puissant qu'à l'époque de sa victoire sur Grindelwald. Et il le savait maintenant, seul Harry pourrait le tuer. Mais là non plus, s'il s'y prenait comme il le fallait il n'aurait aucune crainte. Non seulement il aurait le plein contrôle sur lui mais en plus il n'aurait plus rien à craindre de personne. L'immortalité était à sa portée. Souriant à pleine dents il s'adressa à ses sous-fifres.

- Mangemorts, le temps est venu. Que le sang de ces impurs coule à flot. Que le chaos soit. L'Angleterre est à notre porté, ne gaspillons pas cette unique chance. Allons-y l'heure de la guerre a sonné.

Suite à ces paroles, les mangemorts poussèrent un rugissement commun et commencèrent à lancer des sorts sur les aurors. Les aurors loin d'être submergé, commencèrent à répliquer avec autant de véhémence. Charles Potter, qui se retrouvait en première ligne, hurlait des ordres aux personnes présentes sous son commandement. Personne ne devait faiblir. Personne ne devait reculer, la vie de la reine était entre leur main. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Voldemort prenait un bien trop grand risque pour que cela ne cache pas autre chose. Celui qui serait vainqueur de cette bataille avait de forte chance d'être au gouvernement de l'Angleterre. Vraiment un trop grand risque que le Voldemort qu'il avait apprit à connaitre n'aurait jamais prit. C'est pour cela qu'il avait été surprit lorsqu'il avait entendu l'alerte retentir en boucle dans le ministère. Croyant au départ qu'une nouvelle attaque était sur le ministère, il avait prit sa baguette en ayant l'intention de se diriger vers les escaliers de secours. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, le lieu de l'attaque avait été annoncé au Buckingham palace.

Maintenant Charles se retrouvait au cœur de la bataille. La ligne avait fini par éclater. Des groupes de combattant s'étaient formés par-ci et par-là. Le principal pour Charles était que son équipe reste avec lui. Groupés, ils avaient de meilleures chances pour survivre. Il tourna sa tête vers la gauche, puis la droite. Le mage noir n'était plus visible nulle part. Prenant peur Charles ordonna à tous ses coéquipiers de se diriger vers le bâtiment. Voldemort ne devait pas atteindre la salle de la reine. Alors qu'il se précipitait lui-même vers l'entrée du bâtiment, sa course fut stoppée par un sort de couleur vert. L'évitant de justesse il regarda vers la provenance dudit sort. Un mangemort se tenait fièrement devant lui. Maugréant contre ce contre temps, il vit son équipe partir sans lui. Il allait devoir s'en occuper tout seul et rejoindre ses coéquipiers plus tard. Réagissant au quart de tour, il commença immédiatement les festivités en envoyant un sort de désarmement à son ennemi. Celui-ci l'évita d'un geste de baguette. Bien son adversaire n'était apparemment pas un de ces idiots que Voldemort s'amusait à recruter pour grossir ses rangs. Dommage. Cela allait être plus compliqué que prévu. Décidant de passer aux choses sérieuse Charles envoya un sort de découpe dans la direction de son ennemi. Il partit ensuite directement sur sa gauche et recommença le manège. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'une épaisse fumée apparut autour de son ennemi qui contrait les attaques avec de plus en plus de mal. Soufflant un coup il se tint prêt à parer à toutes les éventualités en gardant sa baguette devant lui. Il n'était pas un auror reconnu pour rien.

La fumée s'était enfin dissipée et Charles ne put cacher totalement sa stupeur. Le mangemort n'avait pas une égratignure. Qui était-il ? Il ne put réfléchir davantage que son ennemi leva la baguette décidant de contre attaquer. Il eut juste le temps d'éviter le sort par la gauche qu'un sort de découpe l'atteignit au niveau de la joue. Celui-ci était rapide en plus de cela. Décidant de passer lui aussi aux choses sérieuse, son visage se durcit jusqu'à ce qu'un masque d'impassibilité s'installe sur celui-ci. Il ne fallait pas prendre ce mangemort à la légère. Soudain celui-ci prit la parole. D'une voix trainante qu'il reconnaitrait partout.

- Le grand auror Potter aurait-il enfin décidé à me prendre au sérieux ?

- Malfoy. J'aurais dû m'en douter que c'était toi.

- Au fait Potter comment va ton frère ?

Cette phrase énerva Charles mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Malfoy continua

- Ah oui ! Excuse moi j'avais oublié. Il est mort maintenant. Ma mémoire me joue vraiment des tours. Après tout c'est moi qui l'ai tué.

Charles sentit la colère en lui. Il regarda haineusement le mangemort devant lui. Alors Malfoy était bien le meurtrier de son frère ? Celui-ci allait le payer. Tant pis s'il devait utiliser un impardonnable, Malfoy devait mourir. Reprenant de plus belle, il lança le sort d'aveuglement suivit par celui de babillage. Son adversaire dévia d'un simple bouclier les deux sort et contre attaqua avec un doloris. Évitant celui-ci Charles répliqua avec un sort de rétrécissement.

Surprit que son adversaire n'envoie pas d'impardonnable, après tout Potter avait réellement apprécié son frère, Malfoy reprit la parole d'un ton moqueur.

- Alors Potter c'est ça le niveau du plus grand auror ? Laisse-moi rire ! tu ne vaux rien du tout. Même pas capable d'atteindre sa cible.

Ignorant les paroles du mangemort Charles se concentra sur son objectif. Encore un peu plus et il emmenait Malfoy là où il le voulait. Encore un peu plus et il l'aurait par surprise en envoyant un Avada. Il devait éradiquer ce monstre de la planète même si cela le forçait à utiliser un impardonnable. La base de sa technique de combat. Faire en sorte que son adversaire se détende et frapper vite un grand coup et c'est exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Recevant de nouveau un sort de découpe qui le fit se ré-concentrer sur le combat, il regarda avec étonnement le sang couler de son ventre. Pourquoi Malfoy n'utilisait-il pas l'Avada ? Théoriquement un mangemort digne de ce nom l'utilisait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Décidant de profiter de cet instant de répit pour récupérer un peu avant d'achever son adversaire, il prit la parole.

- Malfoy, éclaire-moi sur un truc. Alors que tu n'as pas hésité à utiliser l'Avada sur mon frère qui était au passage sans défense tu ne l'utilise pas sur moi. Pourquoi ?

- Bien que ce soit frustrant Potter, le maître nous a bien précisé de ne pas te tuer.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Pour pas que ta tête n'enfle trop, je vais bien être clair avec toi. Tu n'es certainement pas la cible du maître. Tu lui es juste utile pour ce qu'il veut.

Les paroles de Malfoy firent leur chemin jusqu'à l'esprit de Charles. Alors Voldemort avait bien un autre objectif que celui de la reine. Fronçant les sourcils en essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment il était impliqué dans tout ça, le déclic se fit. Harry était très certainement la cible puisque il était son petit-fils. Et le lord noir savait tout cela. Un autre évènement se recoupa dans son esprit. L'attaque à Privet Drive et la mort des parents de Lily. Tout était absolument clair dans son esprit. Prenant peur que le plan de Tom arrive finalement à son terme, Charles décida d'accélérer les choses. À coup de sort, il réussit tant bien que mal à emmener son adversaire exactement là où il le voulait c'est-à-dire entre l'angle de deux maisons. Celui-ci n'avait plus aucun moyen de fuir.

Surprit Malfoy regarda autour de lui. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir ? Il n'avait absolument pas vu le piège se refermer sur lui. Prenant une inspiration il se résonna en se disant qu'il pouvait contrer le sort de son adversaire. Potter n'utiliserai jamais l'Avada sur lui. Avec une nouvelle confiance en lui, Malfoy leva les yeux sur son adversaire et se mit à blêmir. En regardant son adversaire il su indubitablement que celui-ci serait son bourreau. Ses yeux brulaient d'une envie de meurtre. Fermant les yeux il entendit à peine son futur assassin prononcer le sort de mort. Il vit un flash vert devant ses paupières closes et s'écroula mort.

Charles prit le temps de souffler quelques minutes avant de se rediriger vers les portes du Buckingham palace. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce de la reine Élisabeth, il fut soulagé. Ses coéquipiers entouraient la reine pour la protéger. Au milieu de la pièce Voldemort était déjà là mais une autre personne était arrivée. Dumbledore faisait face à son ancien élève comme le mettant au défi de pouvoir le battre.

Le reste se passa étonnement vite. Le lord avait une confiance en lui qu'il n'abordait généralement pas. Comme s'il savait qu'il allait obligatoirement gagner cette bataille. Cette assurance ne joua pas en faveur du directeur. Alors que le seigneur des ténèbres ne faiblissait pas, Albus lui se prenait quelque sort par-ci et par-là. Après avoir lancé un doloris particulièrement puissant à son ancien directeur, Tom prit la parole.

- Tu te fais vieux Albus. Notre combat ne vaut pas ceux d'avant. Est-ce parce que tu te reposes trop sur quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Et je t'ai connu moins bavard que ça Tom. N'espère pas qu'Alec vienne. Il est tranquillement à Poudlard et les fantômes ont pour consigne de l'y garder.

- Crois-tu vraiment que cela va l'empêcher de venir ? Il viendra à moi que tu le veuilles ou non.

Suite à cette réplique Tom envoya un sort particulièrement puissant sur Albus. Celui-ci n'ayant pas eu le temps de se protéger vola contre le mur, l'assommant en même temps. Sous le coup de la surprise, Charles ne le cru tout d'abord pas. Albus allait se relever n'est-ce pas ? Il était imbattable, un simple mur ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il allait se relever. Mais les secondes passaient et Albus ne se relevait toujours pas. Commençant à avoir peur, Charles regarda en direction de Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci s'approchait tranquillement de sa cible. Un sourire était collé sur ses lèvres, un sourire de vainqueur.

Charles comprit alors ce qui était le mieux pour lui à faire. Il devait s'interposer entre le mage noir et le directeur de Poudlard. S'il ne faisait pas ça, Albus allait y perdre la vie. Et celle-ci était beaucoup plus importante que la sienne. S'interposant alors, il toisa le mage noir dans les yeux. Le défiant à son tour de le battre. Voldemort haussa les sourcils. Comment osait-il se mettre entre son chemin et celui du vieil homme. Puis il se mit à sourire, un autre plan pour avoir Harry se mettant en route dans son esprit. Il s'arrêta alors à quelque mètre de l'auror et se mit en position de combat, semblant accepter de faire le duel avec son nouvel adversaire.

Harry de son côté ne faisait plus un geste. Son grand-père allait combattre Tom. Harry le savait, si cela se produisait, son grand père allait perdre. Bien qu'il soit puissant, celui-ci n'avait pas la force nécessaire de battre le plus grand mage noir du siècle. Il se ferait tuer et personne là-bas n'allait pouvoir l'aider. Le professeur Lichtenberg était surement trop occupé pour intervenir et le professeur Dumbledore était déjà hors combat. Il devait absolument y aller. Il était hors de question de voir son deuxième grand-père se faire tuer sans qu'il ne fasse rien. Il ne voulait pas que l'histoire se répète. Mais Les maraudeurs et le reste des koh étaient présents. Ils voudraient certainement venir avec lui. Pour ne pas le laisser seul. Pour pouvoir combattre les mangemorts. Pour que Lily puisse se venger.

Alec releva la tête et posa immédiatement ses yeux sur James. Celui-ci capta son regard et fronça les sourcils. Le regard de son ami était comme hanté. Inquiétude et résignation se lisait dans ses yeux améthystes. Qu'est-ce que celui-ci avait en tête ? James paru encore plus inquiet lorsque celui-ci commença à parler.

- Voldemort attaque le Buckingham palace. Je dois y aller. Je vous laisse le choix de venir ou de rester.

- Mon père y est ? demanda James

- Oui.

- Alors je viens, répondit fermement James

- Je viens aussi. Ces ordures ont tué ma famille, répliqua Lily.

- Nous venons aussi, répondirent en même temps Rémus, Sirius, Severus et Tanya

- Euh si ça vous dérange pas je resterais ici. Je ne pense pas que j'ai le niveau.

- Ce n'est pas grave Peter. Mais juste une question comment on y va ?

- Ça c'est un secret, répliqua malicieusement Harry

Sur ces mots, le petit groupe s'en alla. James fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils lorsqu'il vit son camarade s'en aller vers la forêt interdite. Il connaissait celle-ci par cœur et rien là bas ne permettait de se déplacer au Buckingham. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une clairière et Lily poussa une exclamation de compréhension lorsque Harry conjura un morceau de viande.

Ils venaient enfin d'atterrir à côté du Buckingham. Le combat faisait rage dans tout le parc. Voyant quelques aurors en difficultés, Sirius n'en fit pas une ni deux et se précipita vers eux pour les aider. Severus maugréa dans sa barbe contre des Griffondors stupide et se jeta vers lui pour aller lui prêter main forte. Tout ce qui intéressait James pour le moment était de retrouver son père et apparemment Alec savait où celui-ci se trouvait. Suivant Alec le petit groupe entra dans le bâtiment. Des combats avaient aussi lieu par-ci et par-là.

Regardant autour de lui, Harry repéra le chemin qu'il fallait prendre. Quelqu'un qui serait venu ici pour la première fois se serait perdu mais lui avait suivi le trajet de Voldemort et il savait exactement où passer. Plus le temps passait, plus Harry s'inquiétait pour la vie de son grand-père. Celui-ci n'avait réellement aucune chance. Il devait absolument arriver avant. C'est alors qu'il se mit à piler net. Devant lui se tenait une dizaine de mangemort. C'était bien sa veine. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à combattre des toutous qui ne servait à rien. Grognant il allait prendre la parole lorsque James l'interrompis.

- On va te faire un passage, cours et va aider mon père s'il te plait.

Harry acquiesça, les mots était futile ici. Une fois que le ménage fut à moitié fait, Harry remarqua qu'il pouvait y aller. Fonçant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, il se retrouva bien vite devant la salle de ses rêves. À quelque mètre de lui se trouvait son grand-père. Son cœur battant à la chamade, il ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte. Ce qu'il vit au premier abord confirma ses inquiétudes. Dumbledore était toujours allongé sur le sol inconscient et Charles allait bientôt le rejoindre. Voldemort, lui, avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Comme un requin s'avançant doucement sur sa proie. Voyant cela Harry décida de faire remarquer sa présence le plus vite possible.

- Alors Tom, je vois que tu t'amuses bien. Je suis déçu je n'ai pas eu d'invitation. Tu sais pourtant que j'adore casser tes délires.

- Harry tu tombes bien. Je commençais à me lasser des vieux croûtons qui sont devant moi.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es aussi un vieux crouton ?

- Tu me vexes vraiment Harry. J'ai l'air si vieux que ça ?

- Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question ? Tom, finissons en une bonne fois pour toute ! repris Harry en se mettant en posture de combat.

- Je veux te poser une dernière fois la question avant. Veux-tu me rejoindre Harry ?

- Tu es réellement pire qu'une sangsue. Ma réponse n'a pas changé. C'est non !

- Tu es vraiment sûr ? ça serait stupide que tes deux grands-pères subissent le même destin.

Sur cette phrase Harry blêmit. Jetant un coup d'œil vers l'ainée des Potter il vit celui-ci faire un signe de négation avec sa tête. Il avait comprit que son grand-père voulait qu'il refuse. Il allait s'apprêter à répondre à la négative encore une fois lorsque Tom ferma les yeux. Celui-ci avait comprit la réponse du garçon. Soudain il rouvrit ses yeux et se mit à pointer sa baguette derrière Harry. Il prononça alors le sort de douleur. Se retournant d'un seul coup, Harry écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit le destinataire du sort. James était venu lui prêter main forte et se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte. Se mettant à courir, Harry s'interposa entre le sort et James, recevant celui-ci à plein fouet. Un monde de douleur s'ouvrit alors à lui. Des milliers de petites aiguilles s'enfonçaient partout dans son corps. Se pliant en deux il refusa néanmoins de crier. Tout s'arrêta soudainement, le faisant tituber. Regardant de nouveau devant lui il vit Voldemort reprendre la parole.

- Je te laisse une nouvelle fois la chance de choisir. Rejoins-moi et James meurt pour ta désobéissance, soit protège-le et meurt à sa place.

Le sang de Harry se glaça dans ses veines. Mourir ou regarder quelqu'un qu'il aimait par dessus tout mourir ? Il comprit enfin les sentiments de sa mère. Le choix était tout fait. Protéger de sa vie les personnes qu'il aimait. Respirant un grand coup, il comprit ce que sa mère avait fait pour lui et en eut les larmes aux yeux. Se tournant il fit un sourire à James. Celui-ci comprenait ce que son ami allait faire et l'horreur se lisait sur ses trait. Faisant face, il regarda une nouvelle fois son bourreau dans les yeux. Deux mots se firent alors entendre

- Avada Kedavra.

Tentant le tout pour le tout Harry prononça lui aussi des paroles

- Mel-Iàth

Et là quelque chose que personne, pas même le mage noir n'avait prévu se passa. Une barrière engloba Harry, absorbant par la même occasion le sort. Une fois que l'éclat disparu, un Harry bien vivant se tenait devant tous. Celui-ci se sentit vidé de toute énergie. Il n'avait jamais osé penser que son sort puisse marcher. Et encore moins qu'il drainait autant. Titubant, il se sentit tomber en avant. De puissant bras l'empêchait de tomber au sol. Relevant avec difficulté la tête, il tomba sur une paire d'yeux de couleur de rubis. Voldemort avait un air indéchiffrable sur la figure. Entre l'étonnement, l'exaspération et le contentement. Harry remarqua alors qu'il tenait un objet dans sa main. La dernière chose que remarqua Harry lorsqu'il plongea dans le noir fut la main de James accroché à ses habits.

La bataille arriva finalement à son terme. Lily soupira un bon coup, elle se sentait si fatiguée qu'elle aurait pu dormir à point fermé immédiatement. Faisant fit de sa fatigue, elle se mit en quête de retrouver ses amis. Plus elle avançait, plus elle commençait à craindre pour ses amis, des corps était éparpillé par ci et par là. Des mangemorts mais aussi et surtout des aurors. Ses amis pourraient être là, allongés par terre, sans vie. Cette pensée la fit frissonner puis elle se résonna. Ils s'étaient entrainés comme des malades pour réussir à rester en vie dans des batailles comme celle-ci. Alec leur avait dit qu'ils étaient devenus plus fort que certains aurors. Il ne faisait pas de compliment à la légère alors cela devait être vrai. Regardant sur la droite elle soupira de soulagement. Devant elle se tenait Sirius qui aidait les aurors restant à déplacer les blesser vers les médicomages présents. Elle le héla alors.

- Sirius ! Je suis contente que tu sois en vie. Tu n'aurais pas vu les autres ?

- Lily ! Je suis content aussi. Tanya est en train de se faire soigner. Elle a une coupure sur le flanc gauche. Quant aux autres je n'en ai aucune idée. Ils vont surement revenir ici, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Décidant qu'elle avait assez retenu Sirius, et voyant que celui-ci avait l'air en parfait état, elle se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci paraissait en meilleur forme que ce qu'elle avait semblé au premier abord. Attendant d'être enfin soigné, elle vit Severus arriver. Il portait sur son dos une personne. Son inquiétude revenant en flèche elle se mit à courir vers lui, espérant secrètement que ce ne soit pas James qui était blessé ou pire mort. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Sirius se précipiter lui aussi en direction de son ancienne Némésis.

La devançant, Sirius fut le premier à arriver. Lorsqu'il vit que c'était Rémus sur le dos de Severus il commença à bombarder Severus de question. Lily, elle, de son côté fut secrètement soulagé que ce ne fut pas James.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Il est vivant n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est pas mort ? Sirius aurait pu continuer pendant des heures s'il n'avait pas été interrompu non pas par Severus mais par Rémus.

- Sirius ! c'est bon. Oui je vais bien, non je ne suis pas mort. J'ai juste la jambe de cassé et Severus est passé à coté de moi. Il m'a aidé et point final.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu James ou Alec ? Ils ne sont toujours pas là.

- Non, on ne les as pas croisé.

- Sev', suis moi, on va déposer Rémus au bon soin des médicomages, ensuite on ira à la recherche de James et Alec.

Une demi-heure était passé depuis que les deux garçons était parti à la recherche des deux personnes manquante. Lily était maintenant en train de se faire soigner. Viviane Potter était à quelque mètre d'elle jetant de temps à autre des regards vers l'ancien champ de bataille. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait pas non plus vu Charles Potter. Alors qu'elle se posait des questions sur où celui-ci pouvait être, elle le vit arriver accompagné de Severus et Sirius, dans ses bras se tenait Albus Dumbledore toujours aussi inconscient. Le silence se fit autour d'elle et la plupart des personnes se précipitèrent vers le petit groupe. Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre lorsqu'ils apprirent que le respectable directeur de Poudlard n'était pas mort. Après que celui-ci fut déposé par terre et pris en soin par les équipes médicales, Lily courut en direction des garçons qui étaient toujours avec le patriarche des Potter. Sa femme venait d'ailleurs de le rejoindre et de prendre la parole.

- Charles ! où est James ? Je sais qu'il a prit part à la bataille. Oh mon dieu ne me dit pas qu'il est mort !

- Je suis désolé Vivianne, je n'ai rien pu faire…

- Oh merlin ! Alors il est…

- Non il n'est pas mort.

- Alors où est-il ? Charles répond ! je n'aime pas quand tu tournes autour du pot !

- Je suis désolé. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a transplané en plein milieu de la bataille. Avec lui il y avait James et Alexander Traviss. Je suis désolé.

Le monde de Lily s'effondra. James et Alec prisonniers ?

Voilà le chapitre. Désolé de le poster aussi tard mais j'avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir. La suite Samedi et je le posterai, j'espère plus tôt que celui-ci. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez en m'envoyant une review.


	21. Prisonnier

Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Voilà maintenant le chapitre 21 tant attendu. Je vous souhaite a tous une bonne année. J'ai aussi fait des modifs sur mon profil. Notamment quand le prochain chapitre sera posté. Je le mettrai a jour régulièrement.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux habituels.

Maintenant place au chapitre, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 21 : Métamorphose

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, le noir complet l'entourait. Essayant de se mettre dans une position plus confortable, il remarqua que ses membres étaient enchainés. Un soupir de l'autre coté de ce qu'il supposait être sa cellule se fit entendre. Prenant peur, il essaya de faire de la magie sans baguette. Rien, absolument rien ne se produisit. Il commençait à littéralement paniquer. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire de la magie? Il essaya de nouveau à voir quelque chose. Effort qui fut vain. Se sentant plus vulnérable que jamais il poussa un gémissement.

James était dans cette prison depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Voldemort l'y avait jeté en même temps qu'Alec. Celui-ci paraissait toujours inconscient. Soupirant James regarda de nouveau vers les barreau. Ceux-ci brillait d'une lueur bleu clair qui ne disait rien de bon à James. Tout autour de lui l'humidité se faisait sentir. Mais ce qui surprenait le plus James était que Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'était toujours pas revenu. Comment s'était passé la bataille? Ses amis s'en étaient-ils sortis? Et ses parents? Ça ne servait rien de se poser toutes ces questions. Il s'inquièterait plus que nécessaire. Il aurait sûrement ses réponses lorsque Voldemort reviendrait et il n'était pas pressé que cette rencontre arrive. Un gémissement le tira de ses pensées. Tournant la tête vers la source du bruit, il vit Alec tourner la tête dans tout les sens. Il prit alors la parole.

- Alec, tu vas bien?

- Qui est là? C'est toi James?

- Oui. Tu es sûr que ça va?

- Je ne vois rien! James où sommes nous?

- Je crois que malheureusement nous sommes dans les cachots de Voldemort. Mais comment ça tu ne vois rien? Il fait sombre mais les barreaux luisent d'un aspect bleuté et on ne peut pas vraiment...

- comment ça d'un aspect bleuté? James t'es sûr?

- Oui pourquoi? D'ailleurs c'est la seule source de lumière que l'on est.

- Par merlin! C'est normal que je ne puisse pas faire de magie. J'ai lu récemment dans un livre qu'un sort pouvait annuler en quelque sorte la magie. Il est d'une couleur cyan et est considéré comme étant de la magie noire pur.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne vois rien?

- Surement parce que l'oncle Voldy ne veux pas que je m'échappe malgré le sort.

- Et comment tu t'y serais prit?

- Aucune idée mais je lui ai échappé trop de fois pour qu'il soit négligent. Tu sais se qu'il c'est passé au palais?

- Absolument pas. Voldemort nous a mit ici puis est repartit immédiatement depuis plus de nouvelle.

- Et toi qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de t'agripper à moi. Voldemort me voulais il va te tuer! Tu es complètement inconscient!

- Et tu croyais quoi? Que j'allais te laisser tomber. Tu étais prêt à mourir là bas et tu t'es prit le sort de la mort. Comment veux tu que je réagisse! J'aurais dû mourir ! Et qu'est-ce que je vois? Un de mes meilleurs amis se mettre devant et se prendre le sort de la mort!

Harry fixa le vide obstinément. Comment son père pouvait être aussi inconscient. Il savait qu'il aurait dû mourir mais il s'y était préparé. Et puis son sort avait réussit non? Il n'était pas le survivant pour rien. Il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul quand même et voilà que son fichu père se retrouvait avec lui dans l'antre d'un des plus terrible mage noir de ce siècle. Fichu courage griffondorien. Harry ne put réfléchir plus car il entendit la grille s'ouvrir.

- Bonsoir _Alec_. Le seigneur des ténèbres, car s'était lui qui était entré appuya bien sur le prénom.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi James. Content de voir que vous allez bien tout les deux.

- Le plaisir n'est pas partagé, répliqua aussitôt James.

Mauvaise erreur pensa immédiatement Harry. Et le doloris que Tom envoya sur James lui confirma aussitôt ses pensées. Regardant dans le vide puisqu'il ne savait pas ou était l'oncle voldy, il prit la parole pour empêcher James de souffrir plus que nécessaire.

- Mais dit moi Tom, tu rentres bien tôt! L'attaque au Buckingham se serait-elle mal passé?

- Malheureusement mes mangemorts sont terriblement incompétent en ce moment. Dès que je les lâches des yeux une seule seconde, il suffit pour que la bataille soit renversé. Mais puisque tu vas me rejoindre bientôt, je pense que le niveau va remonter. Et avant que tu t'inquiètes plus pour tes amis, ceux-ci sont en vie. Je suis impressionné de voir à quel point tu les as bien entrainé. J'espère que tu feras aussi bien avec mes mangemorts.

- Tu peux toujours rêver Tom. Le jour ou je te rejoindrais est loin d'arriver.

- Il est peut-être plus proche que ce que tu crois Alec. Bien ce n'est pas tout mais puisqu'un invité indésirable s'est permit de venir je vais d'abord m'occuper de lui. Ah oui, tu pourrais prendre ça comme une punition pour être aussi têtu et ne pas me rejoindre.

- Si tu touches un seul cheveux de James je te tues!

- Et tu feras comment? Je te rappelles que tu es aveugle et sans magie mon cher petit Alec.

- Je trouverai un moyen. Après tout tu sais que je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire.

- Je le sais mon cher. Au fait à propos de ça, je préfère vraiment ta véritable apparence. D'après toi comment notre invité va t-il réagir, s'il apprenait la vérité à ton sujet cela serait catastrophique tu ne pense pas?

James regarda le visage d'Alec blêmir. Qu'est-ce que Voldemort avait voulu dire par là? Ceci n'était-il pas la véritable apparence d'Alec? Soudain, il sentit son corps se soulever. Jetant un regard incrédule au mage noir, il vit celui-ci tenir négligemment sa baguette magique. Les sorts ne devait pas fonctionner théoriquement non? Alors pourquoi le sort du livilicorpus marchait?

- Bon mon cher Alec je t'emprunte James quelque heure. J'espère que cela te permettra de réfléchir en attendant.

- Arrête Tom! Je t'interdis de faire ça!

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es pas en position pour négocier Alec.

James fut balloté dans tous les sens jusqu'à arriver dans une grande salle circulaire. Au fond de celle-ci un trône y était placé. Atterrissant au milieu de la pièce, il vit Voldemort, s'assoir dessus. Des mangemorts commençaient à apparaître de tout les côtés. Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom commença alors à prendre la parole.

- Mes cher fidèles. Je vous présente James Potter. Il est bien évidement le fils du célèbre auror Potter. Pour ceux qui se sont le mieux battu aujourd'hui, je vous propose de vous défouler sur lui. Tous les sorts sont permis sauf celui de mort. Comme vous l'avez comprit interdiction formelle de le tuer. Est-ce bien clair?

- Oui monsieur.

- Bien Nott, aujourd'hui tu t'es fièrement battu tuant ainsi de nombreux aurors assez enquiquinant. Je te laisse cinq minute avec ton jouet.

- Merci mon Lord.

James vit avec horreur le dénommé Nott s'approcher vers lui. Si seulement il avait eu sa baguette pour se défendre contre lui. Même si cela aurait été du pur suicide vu le nombre de mangemorts se trouvant autour de lui. Le sort du doloris fusa bientôt sur lui. James ne put que l'encaisser. Il avait l'impression que des milliers de petit couteaux chauffés à blanc pénétrait en lui. Pourtant il s'efforça de ne pas crier. Il était persuader qu'Alec lui ne l'aurait pas fait. Il n'était pas faible, et il allait le prouver.

Le sort dura deux bonne minute. En fait jusqu'à ce que Nott, ayant marre de ne pas voir de réaction, arrêta de lui même le sort. Malheureusement le temps pour récupérer fut trop court selon lui et un sort de découpage l'atteignit aux niveaux des coudes. Un deuxième sort de découpage l'atteignit deux secondes après au niveau du ventre. Poussant un petit cri de surprise, James porta sa main à ce niveau puis porta celle-ci à ses yeux. La vue du sang dessus lui arrachât un deuxième cri qui fit sourire son tortionnaire.

Les sortilège de découpe se suivirent ensuite les uns derrière les autres. James commençait par ailleurs à voir des points noirs devant ses yeux à cause de tout le sang qu'il avait perdu. Après un énième sort, Voldemort arrêta son fidèle serviteur . Nommant ainsi un deuxième qui prenait le relais. James n'avait par ailleurs pas très bien entendu le nom de celui-ci. Le sort du Doloris fusa de nouveau à toute vitesse vers lui. Fermant les yeux, il sentit la même sensation que la dernière fois.

Un moment interminable s'écoulait pour James. Le sortilège faisait toujours effet et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de crier. Les plaies que lui avait fait Nott le faisait souffrir tout autant que le Doloris. Perdant le reste de dignité qui lui restait il se mit à hurler toute sa douleur. Il perdait la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps était-il sous ce sort. Si cela ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt il deviendrai fou à cause de la douleur. Puis tout s'arrêta aussi brusquement que tout avait commencé. Il s'arrêta de crier, profitant de ce moment de répit pour se mettre en position fœtal. Il avait aussi replié ses bras au niveau de sa blessure au ventre. Puis le monde de la douleur s'ouvrit de nouveau à lui. Lui arrachant par la même occasion ses corde vocales.

Un temps considérable passa. Il ne savait plus combien de temps il était là. Cela faisait-il plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures ou même plusieurs jour? Il avait complètement perdu pied avec la réalité. C'est alors que James se senti se faire soulever. Il ouvrit doucement les paupières pour apercevoir le reste de mangemort s'en aller. Voldemort le tenait par le bras et semblait vouloir vérifier l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Voyant que James avait ouvert les yeux, Tom poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Quoiqu'il allait devoir envoyer quelque sort de soin pour éviter que son fardeau ne soit mort. Il avait encore des plans pour lui. Et pour cela il fallait qu'il reste suffisamment réveillé pour l'emmener dans les cachots. Soupirant, après tout les sorts de soin n'était pas sa spécialité, il soigna le ventre et quelque blessure des plus grave de son prisonnier. C'était déjà un miracle que celui-ci ne soit pas devenu fou à cause des Doloris.

James reprit un peu de couleur et son esprit se fit un peu plus clair. Il regarda avec méfiance le seigneur des ténèbres, se demandant pourquoi celui-ci avait eu la bonté de le soigner. La réponse ne tarda pas. Elle jaillit de la bouche même de celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

- James, James, j'espère que cette petite leçon servira à ton ami, commença-t-il sur un ton condescendant.

- Pourquoi? Essaya de dire James mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le voyant faire cela Jedusor reprit la parole

- n'essaye pas de parler, tu as beaucoup forcé sur tes corde vocale. Après tout tu as passé environ deux heures à crier. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai soigné. Il fait que je te mette au courant sur certain truc au sujet de ton ami. En disant cela Voldemort devint pensif. Se demandant surement par ou commencer.

- Pour commencer son vrai nom est Harry. Harry James Potter. Et il est ton fils. Comment dire cela. Il vient du futur. Plus exactement, il est né le 31 juillet 1980 et une prophétie me lie avec lui. Pour faire simple. Il est le seul à pouvoir me tuer et inversement. C'est pour cela que tu me rends un grand service James. Grâce à toi, je vais enfin l'avoir dans mes rangs. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais frustré lorsqu'en tuant ses grands-parents et par conséquent les parents de ta chère Lily il a encore refusé de me joindre. Mais vu sa réaction au palais je suis certain qu'il acceptera de me rejoindre grâce à toi. Après tout quel enfant veux voir ses parents mourir?

James avait les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement. Alec son fils? Impossible. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Personne n'avait des yeux améthyste dans sa famille. Ni dans celle de Lily. Il ne voulait pas croire le seigneur des ténèbres. Personne ne pouvait remonter dans le temps. Et si cela était le cas alors le monde serait plongé dans le chaos dès l'instant ou il avait apprit le futur. C'est dans cette état de stupeur que James regagna sa cellule. Une fois dedans il ne put s'empêcher de regarder fixement son compagnon.

Harry entendit la porte de la cellule se ré-ouvrir. Levant précipitamment les yeux, il essaya de deviner James. Il était mortifié de savoir dans quel état celui-ci se trouvait. Après tout il s'était surement fait torturer pendant plusieurs heures. La voix de Voldemort lui fit tourner son regard vers une direction bien précise.

- Occultare.

Ce simple sort rendit la vue à Harry. Il regarda alors de tout les côtés pour finalement voir James qui le regardait fixement comme s'il essayait de démentir quelque chose. Fronçant les sourcils, il se tourna prudemment vers Tom. Celui-ci arborait un visage satisfait qui rendit Harry encore plus méfiant. De une James avait l'air d'aller à peu près bien si ce n'est qu'il était plus pâle que d'habitude et deuxièmement l'air qu'avait Voldemort ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il comprit bien vite pourquoi lorsqu'il reconnut le sort qui lui rendait son apparence normal foncer vers lui.

James regarda stupidement le corps de son ami changer. Une paire de lentille voleta jusque dans les mains du seigneur noir. Lorsqu'Alec ou Harry, James ne savait plus très bien comment l'appeler, ouvrit ses yeux il aperçut leur couleur émeraude. La même teinte que ceux de Lily. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus nier que devant lui se tenait sa copie conforme. Cheveux noir corbeau en bataille et il était près à parier que lui aussi portait des lunettes.

Harry quant à lui avait largement blêmit. Tom n'avait quand même pas osé tout raconter à James. Il posa son regard sur le Lord. Bien que maintenant il voyait flou sans rien pour lui corriger la vue. Apparemment James était trop stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait et Harry le comprenait. Il ne voulait plus regarder dans sa direction. Il ne voulait pas voir son visage accusateur, ni même entendre les reproche qu'il allait forcement lui faire. Il ne voulait pas voir la honte d'avoir un fils comme lui s'inscrire sur son visage. Plus il pensait à cela et plus des larmes menaçait de couler de son visage. Et contre toute attente se fut le Lord qui le sortit de ses pensées en prenant la parole.

- Harry, tu peux être fier de ton _père_. Commença-t-il en accentuant bien le mot père.

- Il s'est prit des doloris en continu pendant au moins une heure et il n'est pas devenu fou. Sans oublier les sort de découpement qu'il a reçu un peu partout sur le corps ou alors le sort qui enlève la peau sur le dos. Ou bien celui qui lui brise les os...

- Arrête! Ne pu s'empêcher de hurler Harry

- Tais toi! Tais toi! Je ne veux plus rien entendre!

- Pourquoi donc? Ton père est très courageux pour quelqu'un de son âge. Après tout il a hurlé jusqu'à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Il serait dommage qu'il devienne muet à cause de cela. Mais il n'est pas devenu fou et ça tiens du miracle. Mes serviteurs était particulièrement remonté contre la défaite au Palais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux! Cria Harry. Les larmes coulaient désormais sur son visages. Il ne pouvait plus supporter entendre ce que son père avait enduré par sa faute.

- Tu sais très bien se que je veux Harry! Et il serait temps de te décider. Je ne recommencerais autant de fois à torturer James qu'il sera nécessaire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. Tu ne voudrait pas avoir de nouveau à le perdre. Et une nouvelle fois par ta faute. Rappelles-toi Harry ils sont tous morts par ta faute. Ceux de ton temps comme tes parents ou Cédric ou encore Sirius ton cher parrain. Il sont tous mort pour te sauver. Dans ce temps, tes grands-parents, ton oncle et ta tante, le premier ministre, les présents au ministère ou encore les morts au Buckingham Palace. Ils sont mort par ta faute. Parce que je te voulais. Si tu n'avais pas été aussi têtu, ils seraient tous encore en vie!

Harry regardait fixement le sol pendant le discours de Tom. Celui-ci avait raison. Il n'avait pas été assez fort et maintenant son père risquait de mourir. Encore par sa faute, parce qu'il était incapable de tuer Voldemort. Il n'osait pas jeter des regards vers James. Il sentait déjà son regard sur lui et cela était bien suffisant. Celui-ci avait déjà perdu la parole à cause de lui. Il avait été capturé et torturé à cause de lui. Tout était de sa faute et le seul moyen de sauver James était de s'allier à son pire ennemi.

- Je te laisse la nuit pour réfléchir. Si demain je reçoit une réponse négative, Ton précieux père en pâtira. À demain.

Harry fixa de façon hypnotique la lumière bleuté qui se dégageait de la grille de leur geôle. Il n'y avait aucune chance de s'enfuir. Ils étaient pris au piège. La seule option qu'il lui restait était de se rallier à son pire ennemi. Pourquoi cela devait se finir ainsi. Fermant les yeux ses larmes s'atténuèrent petit à petit. Il s'était résigné. Pour James, non pour son père et aussi pour sa mère et les amis qu'il s'était fait ici. Il ne voulait plus qu'aucun deux ne souffre par sa faute. Ouvrant les yeux, ceux-ci brillèrent d'une nouvelle résolution. Il avait peut-être encore une chance. Celle-ci se présentait sous forme de la magie des elfes. Il n'avait pas besoin de baguette pour pouvoir l'utiliser. Il pourrait toujours prêter un faux serment à Tommy. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour cela. Il n'aurait qu'une chance. Soupirant, Harry se décida à parler tout haut. Il ne voulait pas se justifier ni quoi que ce soit, il ne s'attendait même pas que James réponde, mais il voulait mettre celui-ci au courant de ses projets.

- James, je suis désolé d'avoir caché toute la vérité. Je ne sait pas à quel point Tom t'as raconté ma vie mais tout ce qu'il à pu te dire est très certainement vrai. Je suis né le 31 juillet 1980 et une prophétie me liait avec Voldemort. En gros c'est lui ou moi. Le 31 octobre 1981, il est venu à Godric Hallow et vous a tué ton toi du futur et Lily. Ce jour là j'ai résisté au sortilège de la mort. Après ça j'ai été vivre chez la sœur de Lily et son mari. Je ne vais pas tout te raconter en détail mais en gros j'ai affronté Voldemort toutes les années de ma scolarité. En quatrième Tom a voulu revenir, pour cela il avait besoin de mon sang et Cédric est mort. Par ma faute. L'année d'après j'ai couru stupidement dans un piège de Voldemort. Sirius en est mort. Je suis venu dans le passé suite à ça. Un sort a mal tourné et m'a envoyé ici. Le reste tu le connait.

Harry se tut. Il regardait maintenant ses pieds. James ne pouvait pas croire la vie que son fils avait eu. Depuis qu'il était né, il se battait contre un mage noir et n'avait rien demandé de tout cela. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir lui parler. S'indigner que rien n'était sa faute. Il était sûr que Sirius était mort de bonne volonté pour lui. Comme lui-même était sûrement mort sans aucun regrets d'avoir protégé ceux qu'il avait sûrement aimé plus que sa propre vie. Prit d'un élan d'affection, il se leva comme il le put pour se diriger vers cet être qui se brisait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se reconstruire. James prit fermement celui qui allait devenir son fils dans ces bras et le serra de tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner en ce moment.

- Je vais accepter la proposition de Tom. Je ne veux plus que quelqu'un souffre. Je protègerai tout le monde en me joignant à ses côtés. Lorsque j'aurais prêté serment je serais ton ennemi. Ne dit à personne pourquoi je l'ai rejoint. Je préfère que tous me haïsse que de voir leur regard. Promet-moi James de ne rien leur dire.

James secoua négativement la tête. Il était hors de question que son ami fasse cela. Il ne devait en aucun cas rejoindre Voldemort. S'il devait mourir alors soit mais c'était trop cruel que Harry soit le seul à se sacrifier. Encore une fois.

- James ! Promet-moi! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. J'ai un plan. Je ne laisserais pas Tom gagner aussi facilement. Je resterais à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que je puisse le détruire. Je le tuerais. Demain, dans un an ou dans dix ans je ne sais pas mais je le tuerais alors promet-moi de ne rien dire jusque là.

James soupira et scruta le visage d'Alec. Celui-ci était plein de confiance et de résolution. Poussant un deuxième soupir il hocha positivement la tête. Apparemment son fils était aussi têtu que lui et Lily réunit et il ne pouvait pas lutter face à cela. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de lui faire confiance. C'est ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant et c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. S'installant confortablement contre lui, James ferma les yeux. Le lendemain allait arriver bien vite et il était hors de question de laisser son ami tout seul.

James fut réveillé par le bruit d'une grille qui se levait. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit en face de lui le seigneur des ténèbres se tenir fièrement sur ses deux jambes. Celui-ci ne prit pas quatre chemin et posa directement la question.

- as-tu décidé de me rejoindre?

- Oui.

La réponse cingla. Courte et précise. Un sourire d'autosatisfaction étira les lèvres du Lord. Celui-ci reprit la parole.

- bien, très bien même. Tu deviens enfin raisonnable! Suis moi. Je vais te faire devenir l'un de mes précieux serviteurs tout de suite. Ah et bien sûr James sera certainement content de participer à cela.

Harry suivit Voldemort dans un dédale de couloir. Il arrivèrent enfin dans une pièce. Celle-là même où James s'était fait torturer la veille. Harry regarda autour de lui pour finalement s'arrêter au milieu de la salle, juste derrière celui qui s'attribuait lui-même le titre de Lord. Celui-ci appuya sur la marque d'un mangemort et susurra quelque chose à son oreille. Harry vit le mangemort partir avec un autre et revenir quelque minute plus tard avec un James entre les deux mangemorts. Pendant ce temps là, beaucoup d'autre mangemort était arrivé, répondant ainsi à l'appel de leur seigneur.

Une demi-heure passa avant que tout le monde ne fusse là. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que Tom se retourna vers lui, le fixant de son regard glacial.

- cher mangemort, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Car aujourd'hui un nouveau membre va entrer dans notre famille. Harry James Potter jures-tu de me servir avec fidélité?

Harry jeta un regard oblique vers James et ferma les yeux. Puis il pensa très fortement à trois mot. Gwerio i Gwaedh. Cela voulait dire tromper le serment en elfique. Rouvrant les yeux il se mit a répéter son serment.

- Moi Harry James Potter, fils de Lily Evans Potter et de James Potter, jure de prendre Lord Voldemort comme maître et de n'obéir qu'à lui seul. Je jure qu'il est désormais mon seul maître jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Harry baissa les yeux. C'était fini. Le sourire de Voldemort en était la preuve. Regardant autour de lui, il vit les mangemorts se regrouper autour de lui et de leur maitre. Ils semblait chuchoter avec véhémence. Harry entendit quelque bribe autour de lui. Apparemment la cérémonie du marquage allait commencer. Une cérémonie? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça. Voldemort n'était pas censé appliquer la marque et puis c'est tout? Pas besoin de faire une cérémonie pour cela.

Regardant de nouveau il aperçu enfin celui pour lequel il s'était sacrifié. Son père était soutenu par deux mangemorts et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Pourtant celui-ci le regardait avec horreur. Harry esquissa un petit sourire en sa direction. Oui malgré tout cela, rien n'était encore vraiment perdu. Un petit espoir que son sort ait marché. Même si cela n'allait ni enlever la douleur ou la honte. Ni même le fait qu'il serai marqué comme étant la propriété du seigneur des ténèbres. Un petit espoir persistait encore.

James de son côté regardait Alec, enfin non Harry, son fils. Il avait encore du mal à s'y faire mais il n'y avait aucun doute. L'apparence, les paroles et beaucoup de mystère s'expliquait aussi. Et à cause de lui il avait prêté serment à Voldemort et maintenant il allait se faire marquer. Tout était uniquement sa faute. En pensant cela James avait baissé la tête. Lorsqu'il la releva quelque minute plus tard, Harry avait détourné son regard. Celui-ci était maintenant dirigé vers le seigneur noir.

Voldemort c'était rapproché de son futur serviteur. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il l'avait enfin. Un sentiment de satisfaction envahit tout son être. Ses fidèles serviteurs s'étaient mis en cercle autour de lui et du gamin. Bientôt, il serait à lui, il lui suffisait d'appliquer la marque. Le camp du vieux fou pensait qu'il mettait un tatouage juste comme cela. Que celui-ci lui permettait seulement d'appeler ses hommes de main. Erreur. Grossière erreur qui l'arrangeait. Son chef d'œuvre. Elle était le sort le plus noir qu'il existait sur cette planète. Et il l'avait inventé et il était le seul à l'utiliser.

Effectivement la marque des ténèbres servait de portoloin lorsqu'il le souhaitait mais celle-ci le liait à jamais avec le porteur de la marque. Il mélangeait sa magie avec le porteur. Non mieux que cela, il imposait sa magie en lui. Le porteur de la marque quant à lui, était obligé de supporter cela, s'il ne le faisait pas, il en mourrait. Cette marque commençait par le serment. Celui-ci permettait au porteur de ne pas lui désobéir. Ni même de l'attaquer. Si celui-ci osait faire cela alors la douleur serait telle qu'il lui serait impossible d'aller jusqu'au bout de son acte. C'est pour cela maintenant que Harry avait prêté serment plus rien ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Il allait devenir le maitre du monde. La deuxième étape permettait au portoloin de fonctionner. La troisième quand à elle lui permettait de fouiller l'esprit de son serviteur comme il le voulait. La quatrième et dernière étape était sûrement la plus importante pour lui. Elle permettait de lier la vie de ses serviteurs à lui. Bien sûr, si ceux-ci mourrait, il ne ressentirait rien, mais si lui venait à mourir il pourrait puiser dans la vie de ses serviteurs pour revivre.

Voldemort se tenait à présent juste en face de Harry. Le rituel pouvait à présent commencer. Il leva sa baguette et commença à incanter en fourchelangue.

- Hel, Dieu de la mort, je t'invoque à présent, entend mon appelle et vient à moi...

Harry écarquilla en grand les yeux. Voldemort invoquait des dieux nordique en fourchelangue. Regardant autour de lui, il vit les mangemorts regarder fixement une direction. Tournant son regard vers celle-ci il vit avec horreur grandissante un dessin se former sur le sol. Celui-ci représentait une femme entouré de neuf symboles. Un cercle entourant le tout. Le mangemorts ne savaient certainement pas ce que cela voulait dire après tout pour le savoir, il fallait comprendre ce que Voldemort disait. Harry fixa de nouveau le mage noir se ré-concentrant sur ses paroles.

- Vor, Dieu du serment, je t'invoque à présent, entend mon appelle et vient à moi. , Nott Déesse de la nuit, je t'invoque à présent, entend mon appelle et vient à moi. Et enfin, Loki dieu du feu et de la discorde, je t'invoque à présent, entend mon appelle et vient à moi.

Voldemort arrêta de psalmodier alors qu'un vent commençait à l'entourer. Harry en profita pour regarder tout autour de lui. Sur sa droite se trouvait toujours le dessin représentant Hel. Sur sa gauche la représentation de Vor se tenait lui aussi dans un cercle. Derrière lui se trouvait la représentation de Nott et enfin devant lui se trouvait Loki. Soudain une ligne partie de Hel pour aller rencontrer Nott. La ligne continua ensuite jusqu'à retourner à Hel. À présent lui et Voldemort se trouvait dans un cercle avec les quatre dieux aux niveaux des cardinaux. Harry commençait à comprendre toute la signification de la marque. Celle-ci allait le lier de façon éternelle au seigneur des ténèbres. Lorsque cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il ne put retenir une expression de pure horreur.

Voldemort regarda la personne en face de lui. Le sentiment d'horreur qui s'inscrivit sur le visage de sa Némésis le fit sourire à nouveau. Il ne doutait nullement que Harry avait comprit la signification du rituel. Maintenant il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus rien contre le grand lord Voldemort. Une fois que le vent l'entourant se fut apaisé, Tom recommença à parler dans la langue des serpents.

- J'en appelle à toi Vor, dieu du serment. Que la promesse du serviteur faite au maître les lient à jamais.

Sur ces paroles un fil entoura Tom pour aller à la rencontre de Harry.

- J'en appelle à toi Nott, déesse de la nuit. Que par ta nuit éternelle, le serviteur puisse rejoindre le maître partout où celui-ci l'appelle.

Harry commença à se sentir mal en point, comme si un portoloin se mettait en route l'entrainant avec l'habituel sensation de crochet au niveau du ventre. Regardant brièvement son bras, il vit une tache noir commencer à apparaître sur celui-ci.

- J'en appelle à toi Loki, Dieu du feu et de la discorde, Que par cela l'esprit du serviteur soit à jamais ouvert en grand à l'esprit du maître.

En récitant ces paroles Voldemort conjura un couteau et s'entailla le doigt. Arrivé au niveau de Harry, il lui prit le bras, et appliqua soigneusement l'arme blanche sur son avant bras. Juste au niveau où la marque commençait à se former. Les gouttes de sang se mêlant tombèrent ensemble au milieu du cercle. Celui-ci commença à s'éclairer d'une vive lumière.

- Et enfin j'en appelle à toi Hel, déesse de la mort. Que par ta souveraineté sur le monde des morts, la magie du maître pénètre au fond de celle du serviteur. Que cela les lient à jamais et ainsi lorsque le maître rejoindra ton antre, le serviteur suivra.

Harry releva vivement la tête vers celle du lord noir. La magie commençait déjà à entourer celui-ci. Il n'arrivait pas à croire en ces dernières paroles. Tout tombait à l'eau. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Soudain son corps commença à le faire souffrir. Au départ cela ressemblait à un doloris, mais très vite la douleur devint beaucoup plus insoutenable. Regardant à nouveau vers Tom, il vit celui-ci le fixer avec attention. Se rappelant des paroles, Harry comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Fermant douloureusement les yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher un cri percer ses lèvres lorsqu'il plongea en sa magie pour essayer de convaincre celle-ci d'accepter cette nouvelle source. À sa plus grande surprise, il y arriva sans problème. Essayant de comprendre pourquoi, il pénétra plus profondément en lui. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que la partie de la magie que Voldemort lui avait légué étant petit avait disparu. Sûrement que celle-ci, étant de même nature que celle qu'il venait juste de recevoir, avait permit l'acceptation plus facilement en se fondant avec sa propre magie. Désormais sa magie et celle de Voldemort ne faisait plus qu'un. Un nouveau cri franchit ses lèvres et soudain le noir complet se fit.

James regarda avec horreur le rituel se faire. Il n'y comprenait rien mais apparemment Harry savait tout de l'horreur qui était en train de se produire. Le sentiment de culpabilité se faisait de plus en plus grand en lui. Il avait laissé son propre fils se faire marquer. Il ne put rien faire lorsqu'il vit Voldemort s'entailler le doigt et s'approcher de Harry pour lui couper l'avant bras. Il essaya vainement de se dégager lorsqu'une lumière noire entoura le cercle empêchant à n'importe qui de voir à l'intérieur. La peur s'insinua en lui lorsque soudainement il entendit son ami crier. Un silence de mort s'installa à travers la pièce. Cinq minutes passèrent ainsi avant qu'un autre cri de Harry vint interrompre le silence. Puis le cercle disparut d'un coup laissant le seigneur des ténèbres triomphant avec un Harry Potter dans ses bras. James essaya par tout les moyen de se dégager de ses bourreaux. Rien à faire, il était encore beaucoup trop faible pour pouvoir lutter. Puis ses geôliers commencèrent à le tirer en arrière, l'obligeant ainsi à les suivre. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois à la cellule que Harry et lui avait partagé. Il y fut jeté dedans comme un chiffon puis la porte se referma. Le laissant seul avec ses craintes concernant l'état de santé de son ami.

Tom parcourra les couloirs avec son précieux colis. Les mangemorts étaient tous repartit à leurs occupations à la fin du rituel. Celui-ci s'était mieux passé que ce qu'il avait pensé au premier abord. Il avait surtout eu peur que le petit rejette sa magie, le tuant ainsi. Prenant un couloir sur sa droite, il s'arrêta enfin devant une porte. Le sort d'Alahomora franchit ses lèvres permettant à la porte de s'ouvrir. Celle-ci donnait accès sur une chambre aux couleurs de serpentard. Il déposa alors son précieux fardeau sur le lit double qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce puis s'en alla. Après tout il n'avait pas que cela à faire. Il avait un Monde à conquérir et maintenant que plus personne ne pouvait lutter contre lui, il avait un planning chargé. À commencer par Poudlard.

Harry se réveilla, dans une chambre inconnue. Le premier réflexe qu'il eu fut de regarder son avant bras. Elle était là. D'un noir de jais, la marque s'étendait sur son avant bras. Esquissant une grimace de dégout, il s'intéressa à la pièce. Une étagère rempli de livre, surement de magie noir, s'étendait sur tout le mur à sa droite. À gauche, une armoire servant sûrement de garde robe était collé au mur. Juste à côté une porte qui donnait sûrement sur la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant à regarder dans la pièce, Harry ne put s'empêcher son regard de se tourner à nouveau vers la marque des ténèbres. Les larmes commencèrent alors à couler de son visage. Tout se qu'il avait hais, le pourquoi il se battait, maintenant et à jamais il savait qu'il allait garder cette marque. Il ne put retenir plus longtemps son cri de dégout et d'horreur de voir cette chose sur son avant-bras. Plus loin dans les couloirs, un rire froid résonna à travers les murs.


	22. Métamorphose

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part Tanya, Albericht, Alec  
Merci pour vos reviews. Voilà le chapitre 22 sans plus tarder

Chapitre 22 : Métamorphose

Lily, Severus, Tanya, Sirius, Peter et Rémus se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande. Cela faisait une semaine depuis la bataille au Buckingham et ils n'avaient toujours pas eu de nouvelle de James ou de Alec. Ils avaient tous récupéré sans problème de la bataille, pourtant, depuis l'attaque aucun d'eux n'avaient été en cours. En effet, ceux-ci se regroupaient désormais dès le matin dans la pièce que la salle sur demande créait pour eux et n'en sortaient que juste avant le couvre feu. Les professeurs qui ne savaient pas où ils passaient leurs journées ne pouvaient pas les réprimander. Désormais le groupe passait tout son temps à travailler tous les sujets qu'ils trouvaient intéressant. Que celui-ci traite sur la magie noir ou non. Une lueur de détermination brillait continuellement dans leurs yeux. Ils allaient retrouver leurs amis disparus. Les adultes n'étaient pas assez fiable pour cela. Après tout ceux-ci n'avaient jamais trouvé le repère de Voldemort, pourquoi cela allait il changer?

Lily poussa un soupir et se frotta doucement les yeux. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle passait son temps sur un livre traitant des sortilège impardonnable. Celui-ci détaillait dans les moindres détail. Les effets des sorts ainsi que comment le lancer. Elle pouvait maintenant le réciter les yeux fermés. En effet cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était dessus, lisant et relisant les moindres détail. Mais si elle faisait cela, ce n'était pas dans le but premier de les apprendre, quoi que maintenant elle ne serait pas contre de les lancer sur certains mangemorts. Non, elle était persuadé qu'en magie qu'un sort avait un contre-sort y comprit les trois impardonnables. Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, elle se concentra de nouveau sur la liasse de parchemin qui se tenait devant elle. Sur celui parlant du sort de la mort elle avait griffonné les détails que lui avait donné le père de James. Alec était la preuve vivante que ce sort pouvait être contourné. Maintenant si elle pouvait traduire le sort elfique qu'il avait utilisé et analyser les effets. Pour cela elle n'osait demander l'avis du professeur Lichtenberg. L'elfique ne devait pas être appris par les humains après tout.

Severus, lui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce protégé par un sort de bouclier. Il était penché sur plusieurs chaudron à la fois. Le premier était accompagné d'un livre ouvert à peu près à la moitié. Celui-ci contenait toutes les potions de soin connus à travers le monde. Le deuxième chaudron contenait un projet qu'il lui tenait à cœur. En pensant à cela il regarda en biais Rémus. C'était à cause de lui qu'il avait pensé à cette potion. Le nom avait déjà été trouvé. La potin tue-loup. Il soupira. Maintenant qu'il connaissait mieux Rémus il avait reprit le projet. Il voulait l'aider le plus vite possible mais il ne lui avait pas parlé de son projet. Il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoir à son nouvel ami. Le troisième chaudron était de la même utilité que le premier mais cette fois-ci pour les poisons et les contre-poisons. Enfin le dernier lui servait aussi pour tester ses projets divers. Une fiole était posé délicatement sur la table. Cette potion qu'il venait juste de terminer était la principale cause du bouclier. En effet Severus avait voulu créer une potion qui dès qu'elle touchait le sol, enflammait tous ce qui se trouvait autour. Maintenant il lui fallait faire la potion qui en annulait l'effet.

Tanya, elle, s'entrainait à approfondir sa lecture des auras des personnes puisqu'elle y arrivait déjà. Plus précisément elle se concentrait sur toute les personnes présentes dans le château et essayait de découvrir leurs faiblesses et leurs points forts. Elle avait lue dans le livre que Alec avait commencé juste avant la bataille que c'était possible. Et maintenant elle commençait à y arriver. Elle arrivait en effet à ressentir toutes les personnes présentes dans le château et aussi à se concentrer sur qu'une seule aura. Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant elle se concentrait sur une aura particulière en essayant de deviner les caractéristiques de la personne. Et c'était justement à ce niveau qu'elle bloquait. Elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. Pourtant à force de se concentrer sur la même personne, elle avait ressenti quelque variation dans l'aura de celle-ci. Comme si l'aura prenait différente nuance et bougeait plus ou moins.

Sirius était in-habituellement très sérieux. Après tout c'était celui qu'il considérait comme son frère qui était retenu prisonnier de Voldemort. Devant lui quelques bouquins sur la magie noir s'étendaient devant lui. Bien qu'il en avait horreur il devait avouer qu'il était celui qui connaissait le plus cette magie avec Severus et puisque celui-ci était déjà préposé au potion... Puis il y avait un proverbe moldus qui disait Connais ton ennemi et connais toi toi-même et tu pourras livrer cent batailles sans essuyer un désastre. Donc il allait apprendre le plus de chose possible sur la magie noir pour réussir à battre celui qui s'est déclaré lui même Lord. Laissant tomber de dégout le grimoire qu'il tenait entre les mains, il se décida à en prendre un autre. Celui-ci s'intitulait Mage noir et psychologie depuis la nuit des temps. Parfois Sirius se demandait réellement où la salle sur demande allait chercher tout ces livres.

Peter lui se baladait sous sa forme de rat dans tout le château. Il cherchait parmi les futurs mangemorts des informations sur l'endroit où se cachait vous-savez-qui. Il était aussi préposé à voir si des personnes avaient par hasard des informations sur Alec ou bien sur James. Au départ lorsqu'il avait appris que Alec mais aussi James avaient disparus aux mains du Lord, il avait voulu baisser les bras. Si même Alec s'était fait capturer alors il ne servait plus à rien de lutter contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Mieux valait se rallier à lui. Pourtant lorsqu'il allait demander à tout le monde pourquoi ils n'abandonnaient pas. Que lui, il était trop faible et ne serait encore une fois d'aucune aide, Rémus se tourna vers lui avec un regard confient qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Il avait bien sur dit à haute voix sa pensé sur son inutilité mais à la surprise de tous Rémus avait répliqué en disant qu'un rat pouvait se faufiler partout et glaner beaucoup d'information intéressante. Qui s'intéresserait à un rat de toute façon. C'est ainsi qu'il était devenu les yeux et les oreilles du groupe.

Rémus quant à lui épluchait un par un les livres traitant sur les stratégies militaires, aussi bien sorcières que moldus. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne fallait pas négliger ces derniers lorsqu'il avait lu la stratégie militaire de Sun Tzu. La deuxième partie de son travail rejoignait un peu celle de Sirius. En effet, il analysait dans les moindres détails toutes les attaques qu'avait fait Voldemort. Aussi bien ses victoires que ses défaites. Il espérait que cela allait l'aider à trouver le lieu de prochaines attaques ainsi qu'à peu près le nombre de mangemort y participant. Pour cela il devait aussi étudier la psychologie de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Il s'entrainait aussi beaucoup au échec. Il avait lu que faire cela développait le sens d'analyse et il pourrait ainsi réagir plus promptement sur un champ de bataille. Et enfin le point le plus important était qu'il devait garder son sang-froid dans n'importe quel condition. Chose qui n'était pas aisé puisqu'il n'avait pas été envoyé à griffondor pour rien, même s'il paraissait certes plus calme que James ou Sirius.

Un bruit de porte fit tourner le visage de Sirius aussi vite que ce dernier le put. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait à présent le professeur Dumbledore, Lichtenberg, MacGonagall et MacEachern. Le professeur de potion affichait d'ailleurs un visage qui voulait tout dire sur l'humeur de celui-ci. Il était très mais alors très énervé. MacGonagall, elle, avait un visage qu'il ne pouvait pas déchiffrer. Son chignon était parfaitement fait et la seule chose qui pouvait dire qu'elle était dans le même cas émotionnelle que le professeur de potion était le fait qu'elle se pinçait très fortement la lèvre inférieur et le regard furibond qu'elle jetait à travers la pièce. Le professeur Lichtenberg contrairement à ses deux collègue ne semblait pas être énervé. Il regardait la pièce d'un air assez curieux et semblait approuver ce que chaque personne présente faisait. Le directeur, était tout simplement fidèle à lui-même. Son regard pétillait de malice et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un éternel sourire. Ce fut la directrice des rouges et ors qui prit la parole en première.

- Suffit maintenant, vous avez assez fait vos enfants. Ça fait une semaine que vous séchez les cours sans aucune raison valable. C'est une honte! Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, j'enlèverai 100 point par personne et une ou deux semaine de retenue. Soyez heureux de ne pas être renvoyé!

- Allons, allons Minerva, il ne sert à rien de s'énerver comme cela. Attendons d'abord la bonne explication qu'il nous fournirons sans aucun doute. En fonction de cette réponse nous verrons la punition à appliquer, essaya de tempérer le professeur Dumbledore.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Albus. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ces élèves ne puissent pas se justifier. Et je vous fait remarquer qu'ils ne se tournent certainement pas les pouces au vue des livres ouverts devant eux, renchérit le professeur Lichtenberg.

Lily regarda autour d'elle. Il fallait absolument trouver une réponse potable à leur donner. Elle n'était pas sûre que de dire qu'ils n'avaient aucune confiance dans les adultes pour retrouver leurs deux amis et que de toute façon les cours étaient d'aucune utilité et qu'ils pouvaient donc aller voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient. Non décidément il ne valait mieux pas. Regardant son livre elle se rajouta mentalement que dire qu'ils étudiaient la magie noire et les mages noirs était aussi sûrement une très mauvaise chose. Son regard croisa alors celui de Rémus. Celui-ci avait l'air de lui demander de ne rien dire pour le moment. Qu'il avait un plan. Regardant finalement les autres, elle s'aperçut qu'eux aussi allaient laisser la parole à Rémus.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps d'aller en cours professeur. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'on pourrait les suivre sachant que nos amis sont dans les cachots de Voldemort, certainement en train de se faire torturer? Pensez-vous que l'on peut allez en cours alors que dans ceux-ci on n'apprendra rien de plus que se que l'on sait déjà? Pensez-vous que nous allons pouvoir libérer James et Alec avec un simple Alohomora? Nous préférons largement de loin étudier nous même que de perdre notre temps avec des cours que nous connaissons déjà.

- Comment osez-vous, monsieur Lupin? Il est impossible que vous connaissiez tout le programme! De plus donner un sort de première année comme exemple... Monsieur Black est une nullité en potion. Ne me dites pas qu'il connait tout le programme de sixième année de cette matière. Sans oublier Monsieur Pettigrow. Il est incapable de ne pas faire sauter un chaudron dans mon cours et j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était pas particulièrement doué dans les autres matières. Répondit sèchement le professeur de potion.

- Alors testez-nous et vous verrez par vous même. Répliqua Lily qui voyait maintenant où Rémus avait voulu en venir.

- Très bien. Albus, je propose que nous avancions les test de fin d'année des adolescents présent ici, répliqua Albericht en rentrant dans le jeu des adolescents.

- C'est d'accord. Mais je veux que chacun d'entre vous est au minimum un Effort Exceptionnel et ce dans toutes les matières. Si par malheur il vous arrivait d'avoir moins dans une seule matière et c'est tout le monde qui retourne en cours, capitula Dumbledore fixant sérieusement ses élèves par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- C'est d'accord. Pour nous tous, répliqua Severus sans même jeter un coup d'œil aux autres membres du groupe.

- Très bien vous avez une semaine avant les examen. Ce temps servira au professeur de faire un sujet pour leur matière, conclut Dumbledore.

Sur ces mots, les professeurs partirent laissant le groupe derrière eux. Albericht se retourna une dernière fois vers eux en leur faisant un clin d'œil. Il était certain que ceux-ci allait y arriver. Ils étaient complémentaire. Si l'un avait du mal dans un sujet, un autre viendrait l'aider. Ils avaient une semaine pour tous se peaufiner dans les matières qui les pénalisaient.

La semaine qui suivi passa rapidement pour les six compagnons. Ils avaient laissé leurs recherches de côté pour réussir à rattraper les lacunes qu'ils avaient accumulés dans certaines matières. Comme par exemple l'histoire de la magie. C'était Lily qui s'était occupé d'apprendre cette matière aux autres. Severus s'occupait bien évidemment des potions et s'était Sirius qui s'y était collé pour la défense contre les forces du mal. Rémus quant à lui s'occupait de la métamorphose et les enchantement ne posant problème à personne sauf à Peter, tout le monde s'y était mit pour lui expliquer la matière. Contre toute attente, ce fut Peter qui s'occupa de l'astronomie et de la divination.

Maintenant le weekend était enfin arrivé et c'était aujourd'hui que chacun d'entre eux allait passer son examen. Puisque les secrets existaient bien évidemment à Poudlard, toute l'école était au courant des arrangements qu'ils avaient fait avec les professeurs. Le samedi, ils allait devoir faire toutes les parties théoriques de chaque matière et le lendemain, ils allaient devoir passer chacun leur tour pour la partie pratique. À la fin du weekend, chacun était confiant en ses résultats. Même Peter pensait avoir optimal dans toutes les matières. Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre les résultats qui leurs seraient communiqués le mardi.

Harry était toujours dans sa chambre. Il était allongé sur le dos regardant le plafond qui restait obstinément blanc. Il avait récupéré sa baguette et pour le moment la seule chose qu'il avait à faire était de participer aux réunions qui avaient lieu. Il passait la plupart de son temps allongé sur son lit à réfléchir au moyen de pouvoir s'échapper d'ici avec James. Il ne comprenait pas Voldemort. Celui-ci restait anormalement calme et il ne profitait pas de ses pouvoirs pour attaquer un endroit connu. Il ne lui demandait pas non plus de s'occuper des mangemorts. Se levant, il se dirigeât vers la porte. Il faisait une visite quotidienne à James pour voir si Voldy tenait bien sa promesse de ne pas lui faire de mal. Ce qui inquiétait le plus Harry à son sujet était que celui-ci n'avait toujours pas récupéré sa voix. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit vraiment devenu muet à force de crier? Harry se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas devenir fou. Dans son temps, les parents de Neville l'étaient devenus avant d'en perdre leurs voix. Il fallait absolument qu'il se fasse examiner par Madame Pomfresh avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Harry fronça les sourcil. Il en revenait toujours au même point. Comment sortir d'ici avec James sans se mettre Voldemort à dos.

Arrivé devant la cellule, Harry regarda à l'intérieur. James était toujours là, accroupi les bras entourant ses jambes comme s'il essayait de se protéger de quelque chose. Cela fit froncer les sourcil de Harry. Se pouvait-il qu'un mangemort lui ai fait quelque chose. Si cela était le cas, le mangemort n'avait pas intérêt à se retrouver devant lui s'il tenait à rester entier. Il prit la parole pour s'assurer que cela n'était pas le cas

- James, on ne t'as pas fait de mal?

Le susdit leva la tête d'un bon reconnaissant la voix de son ami. Le dévisageant il secoua négativement la tête. Personne ne lui avait fait de mal. De plus il ne voulait pas inquiéter son ami. Celui-ci l'avait assez protégé et il était mal vu par les autres qu'il vienne ici pour s'assurer de sa santé. Intérieurement James lui en était reconnaissant. Cela l'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie. S'il restait tout seul ici, il aurait sûrement craqué depuis longtemps. Voir Harry ici qui affrontait son destin qui semblait pourtant désespéré l'aidait à s'accrocher. Il était hors de question de sombrer alors que son fils endurait tellement plus.

- Est-ce que tu es sûr? Tu avais pas l'air d'aller si bien? Si tu te sens pas bien, je peux peut-être demander à Tom de te donner une chambre?

James se tourna vers Harry, son visage affichait un air de sincère inquiétude. Secouant de nouveau négativement la tête, il prit un carnet et une plume qui était négligemment posé par terre. Harry les lui avaient donnés juste après la cérémonie de marquage. Dessus il y griffonna ces quelque mots: Harry ne t'en fais pas autant. Je vais bien, je me rappelais juste certain mauvais souvenir. Ne t'inquiète donc pas autant tu as mieux à faire. Et puis si tu demandais à Tom une chambre tu te ferais certainement punir et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose d'autre par ma faute.

- Très bien comme tu veux. Bon il faut que je te laisse, le vieux schnock a prévu une autre réunion sordide et il faut que j'y participe. Je viendrait te voir demain sans faute

- Sois prudent! Réussit à lire Harry avant de partir dans la direction de la salle maudite comme il s'amusait à appeler la salle qui avait changé son destin.

Devant les larges double portes, Harry soupira un grand coup puis les ouvrit. Il était une des rares personnes non encapuchonné de la pièce. Voldemort jugeait cela inutile puisque tout le monde savait qui il était. Se forçant à s'incliner devant Voldemort, il se mit à la place que l'on lui avait attribué depuis qu'il participait aux réunions. C'est-à-dire juste à la droite de Voldemort. Celui-ci avait fait comprendre par là, que Harry était plus important que tout ses sous-fifres et ceux-ci n'appréciait pas tellement. Cela l'avait déjà mené à quelque petit confrontation notamment avec Malfoy qui lorgnait cette place depuis qu'il était entré dans le cercle des mangemorts. Malheureusement ici, celui-ci n'était encore qu'un pion parmi tant d'autre. Il n'avait par ailleurs pas tellement apprécié de voir son père se faire tuer par Potter. Sa réflexion n'alla pas plus loin puisque celui qui se faisait appeler Lord prit la parole.

- Mes chers mangemorts. Maintenant que j'ai récupéré celui qui me fera arriver à ma consécration, et que celui-ci s'est un peu habitué à sa nouvelle vie. J'ai décidé que nous allions attaquer le chemin de traverse. Dès demain, celui-ci sera la pierre pour construire mon empire. Je dirigerai bien évidement la bataille. Je tient aussi à faire remarquer que notre cher Harry va aussi venir et je précise que vous lui devez aussi tous obéissance. Il ne recevra d'ordre que de moi. Pour le différencier des autres, il aura un masque entièrement noir. Le premier qui lui désobéit aura à faire à moi et qu'il n'espère pas rester en vie après cela. Car je vous l'annonce officiellement mes cher mangemorts. Ce garçon prendra ma succession.

Harry regarda ébahi le mage noir. Lui? Son successeur. Il ne faudrait pas exagérer! Il avait accepté d'être mangemort pas autre chose. Voldemort regardait avec satisfaction la réaction de ses sous-fifres. Il pouvait aussi sentir la réaction du principal concerné. Après tout c'était ce qu'il avait décidé dès qu'il avait su à quel point le jeune Potter lui ressemblait tant. Qui d'autre que lui pouvait prendre sa place. Et celui-ci n'aurait pas le choix. Il l'avait perdu dès qu'il lui avait prêté serment. Puis le masque noir avait une autre signification. Avec cela, il serait habillé tout en noir. Le noir qui signifiait la mort. Il voulait faire passer le message au vieux fou qu'il avait trouvé une arme. Une arme puissante qui semait la mort là où elle passerait. Et il y veillerait personnellement. Il sentait que la seule chose qui retenait encore Harry au bien était le fait qu'il n'avait jamais tué. Lorsque celui-ci le ferait... Il avait déjà hâte de voir la réaction de ce dernier. Il deviendrait alors le plus puissant mage noir avec lui. Non, il deviendrait sûrement plus puissant que lui. Il n'avait pas honte de le reconnaître. Après tout celui-ci n'était plus une menace. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Il reprit alors son discours là où il l'avait laissé mettant fin au chuchotement des autres.

- silence! Vous n'avez pas mot à dire sur cette décision. Maintenant que cela est clair mettons les choses aux points. Nous commencerons l'attaque demain à 12h00 tapante. Je veux que tout ceux qui arriverons à se libérer participe à la bataille. Nous apparaitront dans l'allée des embrumes. Là nous nous diviserons en deux. Un groupe qui sera avec moi partira en direction de Gringotts. Nous prendrons bien sûr celle-ci en assaut. L'autre groupe sera dirigé par Harry et se dirigera vers le chaudron baveur. Inutile de préciser de tuer tout ceux qui sont devant vous. Maintenant la réunion est terminé. Ah Black reste.

- Bien monseigneur. Répondit celui-ci.

Harry lui se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il était chamboulé. Il avait beau s'être attendu devoir participer à une bataille, il ne l'avait pas prévu si tôt. Il n'était pas préparé à tuer. Il ne voulait pas tuer et pourtant demain il n'aurait pas le choix. Il devait trouver une solution pour ne pas le faire et vite. Sinon il était mal. Laissant quelques larmes couler sur son visage, il se roula en boule sur son lit. Il essayait vainement de trouver une réponse à sa question. Il ne pouvait décidément pas employer le sort qu'il avait utilisé sur lui pour annuler l'effet du sort de la mort. Celui-ci était trop conséquent au niveau de la magie. Il serait fatigué avant même de protéger cinq personnes du sort. Se levant, il alla chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque, espérant trouver un sort oublié qui pouvait l'aider.

Harry passa toute la nuit et la matinée à lire pour trouver ce fameux moyen. Rien. Tout cela était désespérément vain. C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il parti à la salle de réunion sans même passer voir comment James se sentait.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans l'allée, Harry se sentait de moins en moins prêts. Il espérait de tout son cœur que le professeur Lichtenberg allait venir pour l'empêcher de faire ce pourquoi il était là. Marchant à côté de Voldemort, il fut l'un des premier sur le chemin de traverse. Celui-ci était trop plein selon son avis. Trop de mort allait avoir lieu aujourd'hui. Les mangemorts eux, étaient tous excités. Les visages des passants se tournèrent alors vers eux. Les traits caractéristique de la peur vinrent remplacer les visages insouciant qui étaient venu simplement faire quelques courses. Fermant les yeux, l'image de l'attaque du chemin de traverse dans son temps était ré-apparu. Exactement la même peur. Tout était trop semblable, sauf que cette fois-ci il serait du côté des mangemorts. Prenant son courage à deux mains il prit la direction du chaudron baveur. Ceux qui faisait partie de son groupe s'étaient déjà élancé. Black était collé contre lui et prenait plaisir à tuer et torturer les pauvres passants. Harry ne pouvait lever sa baguette. Tout cela le mettait tellement en colère! Et il ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Soudain, il entendit le cri d'une fillette sur sa droite. Regardant dans cette direction, il vit un mangemort torturer cette dernière. Levant sa baguette pour empêcher se dernier de continuer, il arrêta son geste en plein milieu. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de lever la main sur un mangemort sinon Tom allait être au courant et James allait encore souffrir. Ferment les yeux, il regarda le visage de la fillette puis prononça le terrible sort de la mort. Celui-ci atteignit parfaitement sa cible. Le visage de la fillette s'était figé à jamais, et lui venait juste de tuer quelqu'un d'innocent. Sentant doucement mais sûrement quelque chose se briser en lui, une larme coula derrière son masque. Se tournant de nouveau vers sa cible, c'est-à-dire le chaudron baveur, il vit que les aurors commençait à apparaître devant eux. Il n'avait plus le choix désormais. Son grand-père était sûrement dans le lot et ils allaient être ennemi. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que celui-ci vivrait.

Ses traits se durcissant, il aperçut d'autre mangemort torturer des innocents. Ils se vit comme dans un film, lever encore et toujours sa baguette pour abréger les souffrances de ceux-ci. Inlassablement quelque chose se brisant en lui. Les larmes, eux, ne se tarissaient pas et toujours à côté de lui Black esquissait un sourire derrière son masque. Son maître lui avait demandé de surveiller le jeune héritier et de l'obliger à tuer si cela était nécessaire.

Se jetant corps et âme dans la bataille Harry arriva inévitablement au cœur de celle-ci. Les aurors grouillaient à présent tout autour de lui. Il aperçut alors son grand-père. Son sang se figea quelque instant et il essaya de se retrouver le plus loin possible de lui. Les aurors n'avaient aucune pitié, lançant sort sur sort. Harry s'était bien vite retrouvé entouré de trois aurors. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part de se défendre. Cherchant une solution, il espérait quelque peu que des mangemorts viendraient lui prêter secours. Aucun ne venait. Au fur et à mesure il comprit que personne ne viendrait. Il était seul et il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour qu'il survive. Il devait les tuer. Cette réalisation le fit se stopper quelque seconde. Juste assez pour recevoir un petit sort de découpe. Il pouvait toujours se laisser tuer. Cette idée fit son bout de chemin dans son esprit avant de se faire repousser violemment. Il devait vivre. Pour protéger James. Pour protéger Severus ou encore Lily, Tanya Sirius et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître Peter. Il devait tous les protéger. Raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette, trois sorts de mort sortirent. Tous atteignirent sa cible. Une larme s'écoulant à chaque mort.

Il ne put cependant pas s'apitoyer sur son sort comme quoi il avait était obligé de les tuer qu'un sort fusa vers lui. L'évitant de justesse il se tourna vivement vers l'auteur de cela. Il se figea. Devant lui se tenait son grand-père. Celui-ci tenait fermement sa baguette et le tenait en joug. Un regard de pur haine lui était destiné. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que celui-ci vienne le trouver! Il était incapable de le tuer. Les sorts fusèrent alors de la baguette de l'auror. Celui-ci ne lésinait pas sur les moyen. Harry lui ne faisait qu'esquiver, son cerveau tentait toujours d'assimiler qu'il allait devoir se battre avec son grand-père. Soudain son corps toucha un mur. Regardant autour de lui, il reconnu sans peine la petite ruelle dans laquelle il s'était trouvé lors de la précédente bataille. Celle là même où il avait atterrit dans cette époque. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus esquiver. Se jetant un sort de bouclier pour éviter les sorts de plus en plus violent de son grand-père il se mit aussi à attaquer. Lançant quelque sort comme de découpe ou bien de désarmement. Les sorts fusaient les un après les autres et sans que Harry ne s'en rende compte ses sorts devint de plus en plus puissant et violent. C'est alors qu'un sort d'aveuglement atteignit son grand-père. Jetant par réflexe un sort de désarment et de stupéfaction, Harry leva sa baguette pour jeter le sort de la mort. Il se stoppa net. Qu'était-il en train de faire? Il ne pouvait pas le tuer. C'était son seul grand-père. Sa seul famille qu'il avait toujours souhaité avoir. Laissant choir sa baguette, il se laissa tomber à genoux attrapant son visage entre ses mains. Il poussa un râle de douleur et pensa à voix haute.

- je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas.

Il se répétait inlassablement ces trois mots se balançant d'avant en arrière comme Dobby l'avait jadis fait devant lui. Charles lui ouvra les yeux de stupéfaction. Il reconnaitrait cette voix n'importe où. Même s'il l'avait entendu que pendant une semaine. Elle appartenait à son petit-fils. Son cerveau se mit alors en marche pour essayer de comprendre comment celui-ci avait pu en arriver là. Il savait parfaitement que celui-ci ne se serait jamais rallié à Voldemort de sa propre volonté. Cherchant à comprendre, le chemin de la vérité se fit lentement mais sûrement un petit bout de chemin dans sa tête. Avec horreur il comprit alors trop tard tout le plan que Voldemort avait monté. De la mort calculé des parents de Lily, jusqu'à sa capture au Buckingham palace. Le rôle qu'il avait involontairement joué et aussi les tortures qu'ils avaient sûrement dû faire à James pour que Harry accepte. Fermant les yeux, il sentit alors le sort de stupéfaction se lever de lui même. Regardant de nouveau son petit-fils il prit alors une décision.

- Harry. Je sais que c'est toi. Tue-moi

Le susdit releva vivement la tête et regarda dans les yeux son grand-père.

- Je ne peux pas hors de question...

- Harry, coupa Charles d'un ton ferme. Je suis blessé. Je ne peux plus bouger puisque je ne voit plus rien. Si tu es devenu un mangemort je sais que ce n'est pas par choix. Tu protèges James n'est-ce pas? Cela était dit avec tellement de douceur que Harry ne put que hocher de la tête.

- J'en était sûr. Place à la jeunesse. J'ai assez vécu pour être heureux. Harry tu peux me tuer. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais. Tu es mon petit-fils après tout. Protège tout ceux qui te son cher. Protège les! Même si pour cela tu dois me tuer. Si tu ne me tues pas maintenant, Tom va te le faire payer et par une façons qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir. Je serait heureux de mourir de tes mains. Je préfère que ce soit toi qui me tue qu'un autre mangemort.

- Je ne peux...

- Tue moi!

Harry ferma les yeux. Son grand-père était décidé à mourir. Il ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'ils les ouvrit de nouveau il aperçu un mangemort à l'autre bout de l'impasse. Fermant les yeux Harry prit sa décision. Son grand-père voulait que ce soit lui. Respirant profondément, seulement deux mots sortirent de sa bouche

- Avada Kedavra.

Le sort vert fusa vers celui qu'il n'avait pas assez connu. Charles s'effondra un sourire à jamais figé sur son visage. Lorsque Harry vit son grand-père s'effondrer à jamais mort il ne put s'empêcher de retenir son cri de pur dégout et de douleur. Celui-ci fut tellement fort que l'on l'entendit sur tout le chemin de traverse. Black affichait un sourire de pur satisfaction derrière son masque. Il n'y avait désormais plus aucune raison de surveiller le protégé de son maître. Retournant sur ses pas, il vaqua à nouveau à ses sordides occupations. Harry regardait bêtement le corps sans vie de l'auror Potter. Il senti alors quelque chose se briser définitivement en lui. Ce quelque chose qui avait commencé à se fissurer lorsque la bataille avait commencé.

Le reste de la bataille se passa dans le brouillard pour Harry. Tout ce qu'il retenait était qu'il y avait trop de mort. Beaucoup trop de mort et qu'il en était responsable pour la plupart. Bientôt, il s'était de nouveau retrouvé dans la pièce où se déroulait les réunions de Voldemort. Il n'écouta pratiquement rien de ce qui avait été dit. Tout se qu'il avait retenu était que la mission avait été un succès total. Gringotts leurs appartenait désormais. Le nombre de mort dépassait aussi de loin les attentes du Lord et le nombre d'aurors tué dépassait toutes leurs attentes. Puis Harry se retrouva rapidement dans sa chambre. Il contemplait de nouveau le plafond essayant de se convaincre qu'il avait été obligé de tuer. Pourtant quelque chose en lui disait le contraire. Il avait eu le choix. Il aurait pu les épargner et que tout était de sa faute. Ce jour là il n'alla pas voir James. Il ne pouvait plus aller voir son père alors qu'il avait tué son propre grand-père. Non désormais, il n'avait plus le droit de l'approcher. Ni lui ni aucun autre de ses amis. Il n'avait plus le droit non plus de les protéger. Il le ferait mais de loin, sans que personne ne le sache.

Les maraudeurs et les koh était toujours en train de vaquer à leurs occupation dans la salle sur demande lorsque le professeur Lichtenberg débarqua dans la pièce. Celui-ci affichait un air grave qu'il n'abordait généralement pas. Les adolescent prirent peur. Est-ce que les professeur avait déjà corrigé les examens et aucun d'eux n'avaient réussis? La peur firent place à l'effroi puis à la tristesse lorsqu'ils apprirent la raison de sa venu.

- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre. Je suis venu vous annoncer deux chose. La première vu la tournure des évènements, Le directeur à décidé que quelque soit vos résultat aux examens vous serez dispensé de cours. La raison de son choix nous amène à la deuxième chose que je dois vous annoncer. Il y a eu une attaque sur le chemin de traverse. L'auror Potter est mort dans ses fonctions.

- Non! Sirius n'avait pu retenir son cri de désespoir à la dernière nouvelle. Charles Potter avait été comme un père pour lui. Lorsqu'il avait fugué de chez lui, il l'avait accueilli tellement chaleureusement. Il ne pouvait y croire. Celui-ci était invincible, il ne pouvait pas mourir.

- Malheureusement si. Vous êtes tous invité à l'enterrement qui aura lieu Jeudi prochain. En attendant vous êtes aussi invité chez madame Potter. Avec son fils prisonnier de Voldemort et son mari qui vient de décéder, mieux ne vaut pas la laisser toute seule.

Lily avait ses mains plaqué contre sa bouche, ses yeux pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Le meurtre de ses parents était encore bien présent dans son esprit. Et James qui ignorait encore la nouvelle. Son cœur se serra. Pourvu que lui et Alec ne soient pas mort. Jamais elle ne pourrait le supporter. Les autres à part bien sûr Severus paraissait anéanti. Une voix la fit sortir de sa stupeur.

- Bien sûr, nous acceptons. Nous n'allons pas laisser madame Potter toute seule. Bien que je ne la connaisse pas vraiment, elle a été gentille avec moi alors que je suis un serpentard. Se justifia-t-il sur la fin rougissant légèrement.

- Très bien, allons dans le bureau d'Albus pour emprunter sa cheminée. Ça sera plus rapide que de devoir prendre le train.

- Et le professeur où est-il?

- Il est assez occupé au ministère. La banque Gringotts est tombé aux mains des mangemorts. Il va falloir organiser une attaque pour récupérer celle-ci par tout les moyen possible.

Le jeudi et par là l'enterrement de Charles Potter arriva trop vite au goût de tous. Il y avait énormément de monde dans le cimetière de Godric Hallow. Même le premier ministre était là et à la surprise de tous la reine d'Angleterre. Il fallait dire que l'auror Potter était aimé de beaucoup de monde. Il était aussi un des meilleurs aurors que l'Angleterre avait connu et avait sauvé la vie de la reine. Harry se tenait là dans l'ombre, une capuche recouvrait son visage. Comme toujours depuis qu'il avait tué son grand père, il se sentait dans un état comateux. Rien, n'arrivait à le sortir de son état. Sur son épaule, son phénix s'était rendu invisible. Il avait été surprit lorsqu'il l'avait vu voler vers lui avec Varno dans ses griffes. Lorsqu'il leur avait demandé de partir. Ceux-ci avait répondu fermement qu'ils étaient ses familiers et qu'il allait devoir faire avec. Il était hors de question de le quitter de nouveau. Désormais, ils comptaient bien rester coller aux basques de leur maître. Que cela lui plaise ou non. Il avait tenu à être là pour rendre hommage à cet homme qui avait accepté de mourir. Bien sûr Voldemort n'était pas au courant bien que celui-ci devait s'en douter. Il avait aperçu ses amis près de sa grand-mère. Pourtant, il ne sentit pas son cœur se serrer à cette apparition. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Les larmes ne coula pas le long de son visage lorsque son grand-père fut enterré. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Le seul sentiment qu'il ressentait était une haine terrible à l'encontre de son maître. Un jour celui-ci allait payer. Il trouverait un moyen de le tuer. Il ne s'aperçut pas Albericht s'approcher vers lui. Ce ne fut seulement lorsqu'il entendit sa voix qu'il sursauta.

- C'est toi qui l'a tué n'est-ce pas? Tu as rejoint Tom

- Oui. Réponse claire net et précise. Albericht ferma les yeux.

-Fait attention à toi Harry, tu marches sur un chemin semé d'embûche. Il te restes encore une chance de tuer Tom. Elle est minime mais je sais que tu vas la saisir. Pour les protéger. Il fit une pause pour pointer la direction de ses amis.

- J'ai confiance en toi. Le fait que ton phénix soit encore avec toi est la preuve que je ne me trompe pas. Quoiqu'il arrive ne doute jamais du chemin que tu as prit.

C'est sur ces paroles qu'Albericht s'en alla vers la tombe du père de James. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le discours était fini et que maintenant les gens se pressait pour rendre un dernier hommage au valeureux auror. Lorsqu'il pu apercevoir la tombe de son grand-père, il aperçut que celui-ci avait reçu l'ordre de merlin première classe à titre posthume ainsi que le titre de chevalier d'honneur de la part de la reine. Il se retourna pour repartir. Il ne vit jamais que Tanya s'était tourné vers lui avec une expression d'étonnement sur son visage.

Lorsque Harry réapparut devant le manoir, Voldemort l'attendait fermement campé sur ses deux jambes. Harry ferma les yeux. Il n'allait pas échapper à la punition. Bien que cela ne le gêna pas. Il l'avait mérité. C'est sur cette pensé que Amatirë choisit de se montrer. Voldemort le regarda fixement. Il allait prendre la parole lorsque Varno pris la parole.

- stupide humain à deux pattes si tu oses toucher mon maître ou l'un de ses amis je te jure de te mordre tellement de fois que tu me supplieras de t'achever.

Voldemort pris une drôle d'expression avant d'exploser littéralement de rire. Regardant le serpent qui était sortit de sous la manche de son maître il prit alors la parole en fourchelangue

- Ne t'inquiète pas petit serpent. Je ne ferait pas de mal ni à ton maître ni à ses amis. Du moins pas pour le moment. Puis il reprit à son nouveau mangemort

- Harry, tu es vraiment étonnant un serpent et un phénix! Enfin j'espère pour toi qu'en allant à l'enterrement de ton cher grand-père tu as enfin tourné la page. Tu m'appartiens et rien ne changera cela. Maintenant j'ai une autre raison d'être ici. Tu vas retourner à Poudlard avec James. Tu devras bien sûr trouver un mensonge quant à ton évasion avec James. Enfin tu te doute que si je te revois là-bas ce n'est pas par bonté. Sur cette parole un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il marqua une pause attendant la réponse de Harry

- Oui, monseigneur.

- Bien. Une fois là-bas tu auras une semaine et pas un jour de plus pour trouver un moyen d'abaisser les barrière de Poudlard pour nous permettre d'entrer. Je ne tolèrerait pas l'échec. Tu sais que l'on ne m'échappe pas. Inutile que je te le rappelle n'est-ce pas?

- Non, monseigneur.

- Bien. Maintenant va chercher James dans les cachots et assure toi de t'échapper correctement. Bien sûr personne n'est encore au courant du plan donc dès que tu délivrera James tu seras considéré comme un traître. Maintenant vas-y!

- Bien, monseigneur.

Les paroles de Voldemort était gravé dans sa mémoire. Obéir pour mieux trahir. Voilà ce qu'il allait faire. Arrivé devant la cellule de James, il lança un sort d'explosion sur les grilles. Il avait bien évidement prit le temps d'aller chercher la baguette de son père. Une fois celles-ci explosés, il se précipita sur James. Celui-ci le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit. Harry ne prit pas le temps d'expliquer quoique se soit qu'il ordonna à Amatirë de les transporter dans la grande salle.

Les maraudeurs et les koh venaient juste de rentrer à Poudlard. Ils avaient donc décidé d'aller manger pour une fois dans la grande salle. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait. Severus s'était installé avec les Griffondor pour éviter de s'énerver contre ses anciens camarades. Ils avaient eu leurs résultats d'examen lorsqu'ils étaient chez madame Potter. Ils avaient tous réussit avec des optimal. Ce qui était du jamais vu à Poudlard. Ils étaient arrivé au niveau du dessert lorsqu'une vive lumière éclaira toute la grande salle. Celle-ci disparut pour laisser place à Harry qui tenait James dans ses bras. Le directeur et les adolescent furent immédiatement à leurs côté. Mais avant que qui que ce soit prit la parole Harry les coupa.

- Emmenez James à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait. Moi je vais bien. Je vais donc répondre à vos question professeur Dumbledore. Mais laissez James tranquille.

Très bien monsieur Traviss suivez moi dans mon bureau. Amenez James à l'infirmerie ajouta-t-il en direction des maraudeurs.

Harry suivit docilement le directeur jusqu'à son antre. Albericht, le professeur MacGonagall et en fait tout les professeurs le suivirent pour entendre son explication. Harry lui dans sa tête savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire. Son esprit était concentré sur les défenses du château. Il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour réussir ce qu'il devait faire. Et il valait mieux qu'il se mette au travail dès maintenant. Le professeur Lichtenberg regardait son élève. Il semblait saisir le courant de ses pensées. Pourtant il savait qu'il ne devait pas intervenir. L'avenir du monde allait se jouer et beaucoup plus rapidement que ce que Harry pouvait le penser. Celui-ci avait déjà la solution pour tuer Tom. Il fallait seulement qu'il le réalise par lui même. Installé sur des chaises, le Dumbledore le pria de commencer son histoire.

- Lorsque Tom transplana avec James et moi, j'avais perdu connaissance. Lorsque je me suis réveiller nous étions déjà dans une cellule sans nos baguettes. Un sort nous empêchait aussi à faire de la magie sans baguette. Nous ne pouvions rien faire. Voldemort est alors arrivé. Il m'a encore demandé de le rejoindre et j'ai encore refusé. C'est alors qu'il à torturé James pour m'obliger à le rejoindre. J'ai tenu bon. Il a été torturé tous les jours depuis que nous sommes prisonnier. Je hurlais à Voldemort de me prendre à sa place. Que même s'il torturait James jamais je ne le rejoindrais. Puis James s'est cassé les cordes vocales. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à ce qu'il soit emmené à l'infirmerie. J'espère que ce n'est pas irrévocable. J'allais abandonner et dire que je le rejoindrais, mais à ce moment Varno et Amatirë sont apparu. S'ils n'avaient pas été là je ne peux pas dire ce qu'il allait se passer. Mais il sont venu et Amatirë nous a transporté dans la grande salle le reste vous la connaissez. Une dernière chose. James ne sait pas que son père est mort. Voldemort me l'a annoncé en aparté espérant me faire réagir mais James n'est pas au courant. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire.

- Je comprend monsieur Traviss. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. Retournez dans votre dortoir. Non, même allez à l'infirmerie vous reposer. Tout cela a dû vous épuiser, répondit sur un ton condescendant Albus.

Ce que personne n'avait remarqué à part Albericht était que Harry se tenait son avant bras droit comme s'il voulait à tout prix cacher sa marque. C'était un tic que celui-ci avait prit. Dès qu'il se mettait à penser, il se frottait involontairement sa marque. La semaine se passa trop rapidement à son goût. Pourtant le jour arrivé il avait trouvé le moyen. De la magie elfique lié à des runes suffisait. Il ne s'était pas mêlé à ses amis et encore moins avec James. Ce dernier avait finalement apprit pour son père et était tombé dans une sorte d'état léthargique. Il avait aussi apprit que ses cordes vocales serait à jamais brisé. Il était devenu muet, faute d'avoir put être soigné à temps. Ils savait que les koh et les maraudeurs passaient leurs temps dans la salle sur demande et Tanya passait le plus clair de son temps à l'éviter entrainant le reste du groupe avec elle. Il pouvait alors se concentrer sur ses recherches à lui.

Lorsque l'heure arriva, Harry se tenait à la limite de Poudlard. Juste devant lui se trouvait les mangemorts et leur maître. Ce dernier prit la parole.

- Bien maintenant Harry, fais ton travail.


	23. La seule chance de battre

Disclamer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi à part Alec, Tanya, Albericht, Amatirë, Varno.

Voilà le chapitre 23. C'est l'avant dernier. Eh oui, il y a 24 chapitres. Sur ce je vous dit bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez. La traduction des sorts elfique et latin sont à la fin du chapitre.

Chapitre 23: La seule chance de battre celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.

Harry toisa avec indifférence le seigneur des ténèbres. Celui-ci le regardait avec satisfaction. Il était persuadé que Harry avait réussit sa mission. Sinon celui-ci ne se tiendrait pas ainsi devant lui. Harry se tenait droitement il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire. Sortant sa baguette, il dessina à même le sol les runes nécessaires. Celles-ci brillaient maintenant doucement. Trois d'entre elles se situaient à l'intérieur des barrières de défenses et trois autres se trouvaient à l'extérieur, juste au niveau des pieds de Voldemort. Ensuite, il se positionna pile dans la barrière de défense et prononça ces quelque mot.

- narca-iâth

Sur ces quelques mots, Poudlard en entier commença à trembler. L'extérieur ne paraissait pourtant pas affecté. Un dôme de couleur multicolore engloba Poudlard entièrement. Les défenses étaient apparus. Ceux-ci luttaient avec acharnement contre le sort prononcé puisant dans les forces de Harry. Celui-ci tenait fermement sa baguette, les runes gravées sur le sol luisaient avec beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'auparavant. Poudlard tremblait de plus en plus, puis soudain tout s'arrêta. Un bruit de cristal se fit entendre et la barrière éclata en mille morceau. Le tremblement s'était arrêté et les runes sur le sol disparaissaient petit à petit. Un silence pesant se fit alors entendre. Il fut rompu lorsque Harry n'y tenant plus s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, quelque goute de sueur dégoulinant de son front. Le sourire de Voldemort se fit triomphant et il franchit sans aucun problème la ligne invisible qui l'empêchait de passer avant les évènements. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers les grande porte. L'attaque contre Poudlard allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

Albus était dans son bureau lorsque ses appareils se mirent à s'activer tous en même temps. Prit d'inquiétude, il regarda dehors. Puis vint le tremblement de terre et alors il aperçut avec effroi les barrières de Poudlard devenir visible. Quelqu'un était en train de les forcer et si celui-ci arrivait à ses fins, le collège serait alors en grand danger. Réagissant par une vitalité étonnante pour son âge, il ne pu cependant pas aller très loin car la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas. Ses collègues envahirent alors en un rien de temps son bureau parlant tous en même temps. Décidant qu'il n'arriverait pas très loin comme cela il lança des éclairs rouge avec sa baguette et prit la parole.

- Les défenses de Poudlard sont actuellement attaqué. On ne sait pas qui essaye de les forcer mais il y a apparemment un risque que ceux-ci cèdent. Je veux que tous les enseignants mettent les élèves en sécurité dans les tours et que les dirigeant de chaque maison verrouille la tour avec un sort de sécurité qu'eux seuls connaitront. Nous n'avons pas le temps! Dépêchez-vous!

Lorsque tous furent sortis, Albus s'assura de bien verrouiller son bureau et suivi la trace de ses collègue. Il demanda aux fantômes d'aider les professeurs à retrouver chaque élèves et si l'un des leurs pouvait aller voir discrètement qui était la personne forçant la barrière. Ceci fait il se dirigea vers un tableau précis et demanda alors la même chose que pour les professeurs. Bientôt, partout dans Poudlard, on put entendre les tableaux crier à toutes les personnes qui les croisaient de se diriger au plus vite vers leur salle commune. Les tableaux bloquant l'accès de ceux-ci avait été déverrouillé provisoirement pour permettre aux élèves de rentrer plus rapidement dans leur dortoir.

Les maraudeurs et les koh étaient tranquillement installés dans la salle sur demande lorsqu'un tableau apparut au milieu de nul part. Ce dernier prit la parole.

- Tous les élèves sans exception sont priés de se rendre immédiatement dans leur salle commune. Ceci est un ordre direct du directeur de Poudlard.

Les adolescent se regardèrent entre eux. Cela avait-il un rapport avec l'actuel tremblement de terre. Peter était pratiquement sûr que justement dans ces conditions là, il ne valait mieux pas bouger, même mieux, se mettre sous quelque chose qui ne risquerait pas de s'effondrer pour pouvoir se protéger. Pourtant le tableau continuait inlassablement à répéter les mêmes phrases mettant à rude épreuve la patience de Sirius.

- Oui, oui on a comprit. Met la un peu en sourdine. On y va!

Sur ces paroles, il se dirigea vers la porte pour ce retrouver nez à nez avec le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Celui-ci prit rapidement la parole

- Poudlard va bientôt être attaqué, allez retrouver le professeur Dumbledore devant les portes de la grande salle pour savoir ce que vous allez devoir faire. Je suppose de toute façon qu'il est inutile d'essayer de vous convaincre de ne pas participer à la bataille?

- Exactement professeur. Nous y participerons quoiqu'il arrive.

- Bien, alors filez.

Les sept amis se dirigèrent vers le lieu qu'avait mentionné leur professeur préféré. Ils avaient pratiquement mit cinq minutes pour y arriver malgré les passages secrets qu'ils avaient empruntés. Cela faisait une demi-heure que le tremblement de terre s'était déclaré. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes de la grande salle, tous les professeurs étaient déjà présent. Un bruit de cristal brisé se fit alors entendre puis se fut le silence total. Le tremblement, lui, s'était finalement arrêté. À cette constatation le respectable directeur blanchit fortement puis prit la parole.

- Mes chers amis, je crains que les défenses ne viennent tout juste de céder. Quoiqu'il en soit, les mangemorts vont surement pas tarder à arriver. Les secours ont été prévenus mais il va falloir tenir contre les forces du mal jusqu'à leur arrivé.

James regarda d'un œil critique autour de lui. Ils n'étaient pas plus d'une petite cinquantaine à défendre le château. Quelques élèves de septième année c'était joins à la bataille. En face, les mangemorts seraient surement plus d'une centaine. Sans oublier Voldemort. Il ne voulait pas penser que Harry serait aussi certainement dans l'autre camp, montrant ainsi sa position à tous. Fermant les yeux James dirigea toute sa volonté sur le combat qui allait certainement pas tarder à venir. Il n'avait pas passé sa semaine à se lamenter sur son sort. Il avait réussit à apprendre à lancer les sorts sans être obligé de réciter les formules. Par ailleurs il avait aussi commencé à apprendre à faire de la magie sans baguette. La porte éclata alors sous un sort de destruction, créant ainsi une multitude de poussière. Lorsque le nuage se dissipa James remarqua avec appréhension que son fils se trouvait devant lui, juste à côté de Voldemort ne laissant aucune suspicion quant au côté où il se situait.

Albus ferma les yeux, il avait espéré que ce que les fantômes le lui avaient reportés serait faux. Il l'avait tellement fait qu'il s'était presque convaincu de lui-même que monsieur Traviss s'était retrouvé devant Voldemort pour l'empêcher de passer et que quelqu'un d'autre forçait les barrières. Il se sentait las d'un coup. Quelque chose en lui, lui disait que c'était parfaitement normal que son élève se trouve au côté de Tom car même si dans ce temps, James n'était pas son père, Alec devait quand même le considérer involontairement comme cela. Se ressaisissant, il prit la parole pour essayer de gagner du temps.

- Tom quel déplaisir de te voir ici. Quant à toi Alexandre, j'avais espéré me tromper en pensant que tu étais celui qui essayais de détruire les barrières. La déception n'avait pu s'empêcher de traverser son regard lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces quelques mots.

- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas vieux fou, je ne suis pas non plus spécialement heureux de te voir vivant. Mais je vais pouvoir arranger ça dans le courant de la soirée. Demain Poudlard sera à moi et personne ne pourra plus me mettre des bâtons dans mes jambes.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te rend si confiant Tom, j'ai encore de l'énergie à revendre.

- Moi au contraire, je pense que tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu connais très bien les capacité de notre jeune ami ici présent.

Sur ces paroles Albus avait blêmit. Non il n'avait pas oublié les compétences du jeune Traviss et cela lui faisait plus peur que ce qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il aurait déjà du mal avec Tom alors si en plus il devait s'occuper de son élève. Une main sur son épaule le fit se retourner. Devant lui, Albericht se tenait confiant, l'air de dire laissez moi m'occuper de monsieur Traviss. Cela le revigora suffisamment pour reprendre la parole.

- je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir donner une punition à monsieur Traviss. De plus je pense que ses amis voudront à faire avec lui.

Pendant que Voldemort et Dumbledore se parlaient, Harry n'avait pas quitté des yeux le groupe d'amis qui se tenait juste derrière le professeur Dumbledore. Ceux-ci ne le quittaient pas des yeux non plus. En effet ceux-ci regardaient avec effarement leur ami se tenir au côté du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Certain d'entre eux, notamment Lily, Sirius et Rémus ne paraissaient pas en revenir de leur yeux. James le regardait avec une expression de tristesse. Ce fut l'expression de Severus qui lui fit le plus mal. Son visage entier trahissait la traîtrise qu'il ressentait à la vue de son ami à côté de se qu'il avait hais. Peter quant à lui le regardait d'une façon étrange. Comme s'il ne croirait jamais en cette mascarade. Étrangement ce fut ce regard plein de confiance à son égard qui le fit se sentir le plus mal. Il porta instinctivement sa main sur son avant-bras et détourna le regard, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps cela.

Alors que Voldemort s'enlisait dans un long monologue sur le fait que ce soir Poudlard serait à lui et que demain ce serait au tour du monde magique, les aurors apparurent silencieusement derrière les mangemorts. Et le signal de la bataille arriva. Un Auror lança un sort de stupéfaction sur l'un des mangemort le prenant ainsi par surprise. Cette effet ne dura que quelque instant et bien vite les mangemorts se reprirent. Voldemort, furieux d'avoir été coupé dans son monologue extrêmement important de son point de vue se mit directement à attaquer le directeur de Poudlard qu'il prenait pour responsable de cette intervention. Les sorts fusèrent avec intensité des deux baguettes. Pourtant Harry n'eut pas plus de temps d'observer cet étrange ballet que ses anciens amis se postèrent devant lui, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il avait rejoint celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

- Alec, dit nous que c'est une blague!

- Pas du tout, vos yeux ne vous jouent pas des tours. J'ai accepté de devenir un mangemort. Alec avait prit un ton polaire en prononçant ces mots.

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de James? Voldemort t'as-t-il menacé? Essaya vainement de comprendre Tanya.

- Rien de tout ça, je l'ai rejoint parce que j'en avais envie. En fait c'était plutôt amusant de voir vos têtes lorsque je faisait semblant d'être vos amis. J'ai toujours voulu rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres. Sa force et son pouvoir sont sans limite.

Tanya fronça des sourcils. L'aura de son camarade se faisait de plus en plus sombre se pouvait-il qu'il est vraiment dupé tous le monde? Rémus lui ne pouvait y croire. James regardait impassiblement son fils raconter ces mensonges. Si seulement il avait eu un moyen de parler. Cette condition de muet le frustrait décidément de jour en jour. Severus ne savais plus quoi penser. La traîtrise de son meilleur ami était tout ce qu'il pouvait penser en ce moment même.

- Je ne te crois pas! Les elfes avaient confiance en toi! S'écria Lily

- Et ils avaient tord. Je vais te faire une confidence Lily. Je suis celui qui a tué tes parents et ta sœur. Sans oublier ce crétin de moldus. Un plaisir de les torturer, ils me suppliaient de les épargner. Répliqua aussitôt Alec.

- Non! La supplique de Lily était devenu un murmure étranglé sur la fin. Son ami ne pouvait avoir fait cela

- Et c'est aussi moi qui ai tué Charles Potter. Renchérit imperturbable Alec.

- Je ne te crois pas! Tu ne peux pas les avoir tués! Répliqua vivement Rémus. C'était impossible. La famille de Lily était sa famille et Charles Potter son grand-père. Toute personne connaissant Harry Potter saurait qu'il n'avait pas pu faire cela!

- Pourtant Rémus je t'assure que c'est moi. Répondit toujours aussi calmement le dénommé Harry

- Espèce d'assassin! Ne pu s'empêcher de crier hargneusement Sirius resté jusque là silencieux.

- Moi je n'y croit pas. Tous se retournèrent vers Peter.

- Alec est notre ami, et l'ami que je connais n'aurait pas fait ça sans raison. Tu peux dire que tu as tué le père de James, tu peux aussi dire que tu as tué la famille de Lily. Je n'ai aucune preuve si c'est vrai ou non. Mais si c'est vrai le Alec que je connais n'aurait pas fait ça sans raison. Celui que je connais aurait accepté de devenir mangemort et de faire toute ces atrocités que pour une seule et bonne raison et pour cela je le remercie. J'ai confiance en toi Alec quoiqu'il arrive.

Peter souriait en prononçant ses paroles. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour que Alec fasse tout cela et ils en étaient la raison. Il en était persuadé jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Les autres le regardaient avec une expression impayable. Rémus et Tanya avait surement compris ce qu'il voulait dire. James devait sûrement être au courant depuis le début. Il y avait plus qu'à espérer que les autres se rendent compte d'eux même de la vérité.

Harry lui ne pouvait pas croire les paroles que Peter avait dit sur son compte. Ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'il valait mieux que ceux-ci le vois comme un assassin. Il était un assassin par tout les diables! Ce serait tellement plus simple de les protéger si ceux-ci le haïssait. Harry serra les points. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait devoir en arriver à cette extrémité. Levant sa baguette, il s'apprêta à attaquer ses amis. Alors qu'il allait lancer un sort elfique causant d'innombrable blessure sur tout le corps, il se senti projeter dans la grande salle. Se relevant avec peine, il vit que Albericht se tenait devant ses amis comme pour les protéger. Ses yeux luisait d'une manière inquiétante montrant ainsi qu'il en ferait aucun cadeau à son élève.

Il entendit malgré la distance qui les séparait celui-ci dire à ses amis de partir s'occuper des mangemorts. Lui s'occuperait personnellement de la tête brûlé qu'il représentait. Se rapprochant, baguette en main et tout ses sens déployés, Albericht était vraiment impressionnant. Les sept amis avaient décidés d'écouter, une fois n'est pas coutume, leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils s'étaient tous perfectionnés au courant de la semaine et allaient le prouver au cours de cette bataille. À eux sept, ils étaient invincible. Severus, avait autour de sa ceinture, un petit paquet de potion qu'il avait inventé. Décidant que c'était le meilleur moment pour les tester, il en choisit une au hasard et la lança sur le sol, dans un paquet de mangemort. Dès que la potion toucha le sol, celle-ci explosa et une drôle de fumée s'en échappa, créant ainsi un brouillard opaque. Potion de givre. Les mangemorts n'allaient pas pouvoir se relever avant un bon moment. Tanya prit alors le commandement des opérations criant aux six autres ou viser pour toucher les mangemorts. Grâce à cette opération, une vingtaine d'entre eux furent mis hors service.

Rémus regardait autour de lui, repérant les groupes de mangemorts qui seraient des proies plus facile pour eux. Il se sentait étrangement excité. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait ses talents pour aider les autres. Il espérait simplement qu'il ne conduirait pas ceux-ci à leur perte. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un autre groupe de mangemort dans l'espoir de les mettre K.O., comme leurs prédécesseurs, James se fit prendre en revers par d'autres ennemis. Se retournant prudemment vers ces derniers, il reconnu quelqu'un de ses tortionnaires. Il parti au quart de tour. Ceux-ci allait payer. Tout était de leurs fautes. Sans cela Harry ne serait jamais devenu un mangemort. Abandonnant les autres qui n'avaient pas vus qu'il s'était arrêté, il leur fit face avec une expression de défi.

- Alors Potter, tu es venu en tant que spectateur? C'est vrai que sans ta voix tu ne peux pas faire grand chose. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons pouvoir finir ce qu'on avait commencé. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir rejoindre ton cher papa.

James sentait sa colère faire bouillir ses veines. Pourtant il ne fit pas un pas ni aucun geste en direction des quatre mangemorts se tenant devant lui. Il attendait que ceux-ci fasse le premier pas. Il aurait ainsi plus de chance de toucher un de ses adversaires. Le sort ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver. Un Avada. Ces mangemorts n'avaient aucune imagination. Faisant un pas sur le côté pour pouvoir l'éviter, il leva abruptement sa baguette et lança un sort de désarmement suivi bientôt d'un sort d'aveuglement au mangemort qui l'avait visé. Malheureusement ses sorts ne le toucha pas. Les mangemorts perdant patience décidèrent d'un accord commun de l'attaquer tous ensemble. Parfait, c'était absolument se qu'il attendait. Comptant sur ses réflexes de Quidditch pour éviter les quatre sorts se dirigeant vers lui, il lança rapidement un sort de désarmement puis d'expulsion suivit rapidement d'un sort qui donnait la varicelle. Une espèce de maladie moldus qui donnait des boutons partout sur le corps et où l'on arrêtait pas de se gratter. Et enfin il lança un sort de stupéfaction. Le mangemort se trouvant en face de lui se prit les deux dernier sort. Bien plus que trois et lui était toujours indemne.

Les mangemorts, furieux qu'un gosse puissent les ridiculiser ainsi grognèrent de fureur et lancèrent tous les sort qui leur passèrent par la tête, créant une fumée, là où les sorts atterrirent. N'en demandant pas plus, James se concentra pour tous les éviter puis profita du brouillard qui commençait à apparaître pour se cacher dedans. Les sorts devinrent nettement plus facile à éviter lorsque ceux-ci était lancé à l'aveuglette. Profitant aussi de cette diversion, il se mit à lancer des sorts qui, il l'espérait atteindrait ses cibles. Un cri lui confirma qu'il en eu un. Plus que deux. Les couinement peu naturel qu'il entendit par la suite lui apprit qu'il ne lui en restait plus qu'un et que son sort de découpement avait surement atteint une partie très sensible pour les hommes. Soupirant d'aise, il relâchât un tant soit peu son attention. Mauvaise idée. Le sort de désarmement fusa tellement vite vers lui qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Sa baguette lui sauta alors de ses mains et il se retrouva propulsé à l'extérieur du brouillard qui le protégeait. Le sourire que possédait le mangemort ne lui disait rien de bon. Un sourire promettant une souffrance puis la mort à celui qui avait osé le défier. James ferma les yeux se concentrant pour réussir à lancer un sortilège sans baguette. Pour cela il avait besoin de temps et son ennemi levait déjà sa baguette. Il ferma les yeux attendant le sort.

- Doloris

S'attendant à recevoir le sort James serra plus fort ses paupières. Mais une voix qu'il identifia comme celle de Lily les lui fit vivement s'ouvrir.

- Tueor doloris

Un dôme d'une couleur rouge sang l'engloba entièrement et absorba le sortilège impardonnable. James ne s'attarda pas plus en sentant que sa magie s'était rassemblé dans sa main et lança un puissant sort de stupéfaction. Se retournant vivement, il vit Lily, essoufflé, le regarder triomphalement. Elle n'adressa qu'une seule phrase à James

- J'avais déjà crée le sort, tout ce qu'il me restait à faire était de le tester, je n'étais pas sûre à cent pour cent qu'il fonctionne.

James lui leva le pouce en signe de victoire et se releva. Lorsqu'il alla rechercher sa baguette, il prit le temps d'enlever le masque du sorcier, pour savoir à qui il avait eu à faire. Black. Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait-il pas? Il était l'un des meilleurs et des plus fidèles mangemorts de Tom. Se retournant, il suivit Lily qui accourait déjà dans la direction des autres. James n'eut plus aucun autre regard pour le père de son meilleur ami.

Dumbledore avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir contre son ancien élève. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il se faisait vieux et Tom n'était pas encore arrivé dans l'âge du déclin. La différence de force se faisait de plus en plus ressentir à travers les échanges de sort. Pourtant Albus tenait bon. Il espérait que parler avec ses amis ferait revenir Harry à la raison. En dernier recours il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Albericht. Harry était leur seul espoir. La prophétie le confirmait. Pourtant ce dernier avait préférée s'allier avec son ennemi juré et c'était là que Albus ne comprenait pas se qu'il se passait dans la tête de son élève. Évitant de justesse un sort particulièrement noir, il fit un pas sur le coté. Reprenant discrètement son souffle, il regarda en direction d'un autre combat, qui était beaucoup plus spectaculaire que celui qu'il était en train de réaliser avec Voldemort.

En effet un peu plus sur la droite du combat entre Voldemort et Dumbledore, Albericht se battait contre Harry. Les deux parties avaient décidés de se battre de toutes leurs forces. Sorts inconnus et elfiques fusaient des deux côté. Aucun ne faisait de cadeau à l'autre. Harry avait déjà l'épaule gauche en bouillit et du sang s'écoulait lentement le long de son bras. Il était persuadé que celui-ci était aussi cassé. Pourtant il maintenait comme si de rien n'était sa garde, regardant tous les faits et gestes de son ennemi. Celui-ci possédait la grâce et la vitesse des elfes. Il était aussi puissant. Cela le rendait dangereux aussi bien en combat à distance qu'en combat rapproché. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à un coup de couteau bien placé qu'il s'était mit à saigner au niveau de son flanc. Pourtant Albericht était lui aussi blessé, et c'est cela qui permettait à Harry de persévérer dans ce combat qui semblait désespéré.

Albericht regardait avec douceur son élève. Il l'avait décidé, le jour où il avait vu ses familiers de lui donner une confiance absolu. Moitié ténèbres, moitié lumière, il était l'équilibre qui permettrait à ce monde de continuer d'exister. Pourtant, il avait beau savoir que tout ceci était nécessaire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Harry avait bien fait le bon choix. À le voir maintenant, on avait plus l'impression qu'il serait à jamais emprisonné des chaînes de Voldemort. Ce qui était totalement faux! Albericht avait posé la question aux familiers de son élève. Ceux-ci lui avaient tout raconté. Il savait à présent que Harry aurait aujourd'hui la meilleures chance de sa vie pour tuer Lord Voldemort. C'était à lui de la saisir. Il s'attarda deux secondes au même endroit. Erreur qui aurait pu lui être fatale. Un sort de découpe particulièrement puissant lui érafla la joue, lui laissant par la même occasion une coupure. Harry était sérieux, il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus. Albericht se demandait quand est-ce que son élève était devenu aussi puissant. Il était obligé de s'y mettre à fond pour pouvoir n'espérer que l'érafler.

Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule raison pour laquelle Albericht avait accepté le poste de défense contre les force du mal dans cette époque. Celui qui les dirigeait le lui avait demandé. Il avait du surveiller toute l'évolution de Harry en ce temps et ensuite le ramener, lorsque celui-ci serait prêt, dans son temps. Car là-bas quelque chose se préparait de pire que le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même. Mais pour le moment, il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Il était le meilleur combattant de son clan et un simple gamin d'à peine dix-sept ans lui tenait tête. Bien qu'il sache que Harry allait le surpasser un de ces jours, jamais il n'avait pensé que cela arriverait aussi vite. Esquivant par la droite un sortilège elfique qui créait de la glace, Albericht répliqua en envoyant un sort qui envoyait à distance son ennemi. Celui-ci toucha de plein fouet son adversaire qui se retrouva projeté contre le mur.

La rencontre avec le mur, fut plus rude que ce que Harry avait pensé. Il avait du se casser quelque côtes au passage. Il savait déjà que le professeur Lichtenberg était fort mais pas à ce point là. Celui-ci lui avait bien caché son jeu. Se relevant précipitamment, il allait se jeter sur son professeur lorsque celui-ci prit la parole.

- Juste quelques questions Harry. Juste pour savoir si je fais le bon choix. Harry le regarda suspicieusement. Qu'est-ce que son professeur allait bien pouvoir trafiquer?

- La première, Pourquoi te bas-tu? Et la deuxième Que penses tu de tout cela?

Harry le regarda béatement. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment de poser des questions aussi stupide! Il avait tué tant de personnes la dernière fois et même son grand-père. Rien ni personne ne l'arrêterait maintenant.

- Vous savez très bien pourquoi je me bat. Je les protègerais de ma vie s'il le faut. Quant à ce que j'en penses. Du moment que ceux que j'aime son en sécurité peux m'importe de ce qui arrivera. J'ai rejoins Voldemort uniquement pour cela.

- Alors tu n'en aurais rien à faire si le professeur Dumbledore ou d'autre meurt?

- Parfaitement

- Où est passé le petit garçon qui s'inquiétait pour tout le monde. Ce même garçon qui a sauver Severus alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas?

- Il est mort.

Sur ces trois mots les yeux de Albericht se ferma de résignation. Le fait de tuer des gens avait plus affecté Harry qu'il n'y croyait. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un nouvel éclat illuminait son regard. Harry ne put entendre que trois mot lorsqu'il fut de nouveau plaqué contre le mur.

- Je suis désolé.

Albericht avait soufflé ces mots avant de se jeter le plus rapidement sur Harry. Il tenait ce dernier par le cou. Ses pied ne touchait plus le sol et Albericht mit son visage à hauteur du sien.

- Crois-moi que je suis désolé pour se qu'il va se passer mais cela est nécessaire. Leithia ind

Harry ressentit une vive douleur au niveau du cœur. Il regardaient avec incompréhension son professeur. Qu'est-ce que celui-ci lui avait bien fait? Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Non, pas maintenant alors que ses amis étaient en danger. Pas alors qu'il devait payer pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commit. Non, il ne devait pas mourir! Il devait vivre pour expier tous ses péchés. Sur ces pensées, une lumière de couleur doré sortie de son corps, pile au niveau de son cœur. Voyant cela , Albericht sembla plus relaxé. Profitant du fait que son professeur le serrait moins, Harry leva sa baguette au niveau du ventre de ce dernier et prononça un sort.

- pilin maica

Albericht porta une main sur son ventre, lâchant par la même occasion Harry. Le trou béant qui remplaçait son ventre le laissa perplexe. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Harry puisse faire cela. Il réalisa alors que celui-ci s'était perdu plus que ce qu'il ne le croyait. Il devait faire vite. Il sentait déjà ses forces l'abandonner au profit d'un sommeil salvateur. Albericht prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose ou tout serait perdu.

- Harry! Souviens-toi de tes mots! L'accord est caduque.

C'est tout se qu'il put dire avant de s'évanouir sur le sol. Laissant une marque de sa main ensanglanter sur le visage du dénommé Harry. Celui-ci regarda le corps de son professeur s'affaler, ses yeux brillèrent un instant d'un éclat de détermination. C'est vrai, il pouvait tuer Voldemort. Il savait quoi faire maintenant. Il en était sûr. Voldemort allait mourir de sa main et très bientôt. Continuant à combattre contre les professeurs pour pas que Tom ne voit son regard empli de Haine et de détermination, Harry attendit le bon moment. Il était persuadé que Dumbledore avait vu qu'il préparait quelque chose contre son soi-disant maître. Ce qu'il se passa ensuite ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Alors que Voldemort avait enfin réussit à désarmer son ennemi de toujours. Il s'apprêtait à lever sa baguette pour lancer triomphalement le sort de la mort lorsque Harry jeta un sortilège de désarmement qui fit vaciller les seigneur des ténèbres. Harry en profita pour mettre assez d'énergie dans ses jambes et se propulser entre celui qu'il avait considéré comme son mentor et son pire ennemi. Son visage ne reflétait maintenant que pure haine pour son maître. Celui-ci s'était déstabilisé et regardait avec effarement Harry. Ce dernier prit la parole.

-Je vais te tuer Tom. Ce soir est le dernier soir que tu verras.

- Harry, je te croyais plus malin. Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Quoique tu tentes tu sais que cela sera vain. Toi mieux que personne. Tu es le seul à avoir comprit le rituel.

- Tom, un sort peut tout changer.

- Tu n'en a prononcé aucun!

- Je croyais que tu connaissait mieux tes bases en magie. Surtout concernant les sortilège informulés.

- Même comme ça, aucun sort ne peut...

- Tu me déçois vraiment Tom. Certes aucun sort sorcier ne peut faire ça. Mais un sort elfique le peux.

Celui-ci cria sa rage. Ce maudit garnement avait réussit à le duper? Pourquoi ce dernier avait accepter de le servir alors? Ou alors il mentait en ce moment même et essayait de gagner du temps pour que le vieux fou puisse récupérer. De toute façon c'était peine perdu. Son ancien professeur de métamorphose allait mourir.

- Pousses toi Harry. Sinon je vais devoir punir ta désobéissance. Je connais un bon moyen pour cela

En formulant ses paroles son regard se tourna vers les maraudeurs et les koh. Le visage de Harry lui se déforma par un rictus de mauvaise augure.

- Tu peux leurs faire ce que tu veux Tom. Tu n'arrivera à rien en faisant cela. Ils me détestent et toute compassion envers eux a disparu. Ils sont trop gentils? Oui, le terme est approprié. De toute façon je doute que tu puisse leurs faire quoique se soit. Ils ont l'air de plutôt bien se défendre contre tes stupide chiens.

- Tu me déçois Harry. Très bien, puisque tu veux te battre contre moi, allons-y. Tu ne peux strictement rien faire. Tu es sans défense contre moi. Doloris! Enchaina Voldemort

- varilë nár ialë. Répliqua aussitôt Harry

Voldemort fit un bon sur le côté évitant le sort plutôt que de combattre quelque chose d'inconnu. Bien lui en prit car le sort, qui alla s'écraser contre une fenêtre enflamma celle-ci de flamme d'une couleur noir jais. Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Harry, plus rapide enchaina divers sort, aussi bien sorcier qu'elfique. Petit à petit la bataille s'était arrêté et observait les deux ennemi se lancer des sorts aussi férocement l'un comme l'autre. Les maraudeurs regardait Alec se battre avec toute la hargne qu'il possédait celui qui était considéré comme le plus terrifiant des mages noir de tout le siècle. Ils n'en revenaient toujours pas que celui-ci ne les avaient finalement peut- être pas trahit.

James, regardait avec tristesse son propre fils se battre contre Voldemort. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire et cela le frustrait au plus au point. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de regarder son propre fils allé de lui-même vers une mort certaine. Lorsque celui-ci lui avait avoué qu'il était l'auteur du meurtre de son père il n'y avait tout d'abord pas cru. Jamais Harry n'aurait pu le tuer. Ce n'était pas aussi pour lui qu'il s'était fait prendre par Voldemort et s'était fait marquer? Puis ensuite quelque détail qu'il avait par ci et par là lui était revenu forçant à admettre que Harry avait raison. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, car il avait alors comprit que son père avait choisit de mourir pour sauver Harry. Il avait comprit que Charles Potter n'aurait pas voulu qu'on en veuille à Harry. Que celui-ci n'y était strictement pour rien. Il avait juste été la personne duquel Charles avait voulu mourir. Une fois que James avait comprit cela, il s'en était terriblement voulu. Son fils endurait tellement de chose et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il fut presque désespéré lorsqu'il vu un sort atteindre Harry. Il aurait voulu courir vers lui et se prendre le sort à sa place. Il aimait sincèrement son ami et espérait de toutes ses forces que celui-ci ne finirait pas ses jours ce soir. Sinon il ne savait pas dans quel état il se retrouverait. S'il avait lutté jusque là s'était pour lui. Regardant autour de lui, il vit que tous regardaient ce combat qui allait surement être marqué dans les annales. Il se décida alors. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour aider Harry était de le débarrasser du plus de mangemorts possible. Prenant sa baguette, il envoya un sort sur le premier mangemort en vu. Créant ainsi la surprise autour de lui et faisant reprendre une bataille qui s'était arrêté sur un accord tacite.

Lily fixait Alec sans plus rien y comprendre. Deux minute plus tôt celui-ci se faisait passer pour la pire des ordures en annonçant qu'il avait tué le père de James ainsi que sa famille et qu'il avait toujours rêver de devenir un mangemort et maintenant il s'interposait entre le professeur Dumbledore et son maitre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Alec avait mentit sur toute la ligne. Il n'était ni l'auteur du meurtre de sa famille, ni l'auteur du meurtre de monsieur Potter. Sur cette conclusion, elle ne put s'empêcher un sourire béat s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Elle aurait du s'en douter, son ami prenait toujours tout sur lui même pour leur éviter des ennui. Il était incapable de ne pas se soucier de leurs santés. Quitte à se faire détester pour les protéger. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour envers celui qu'elle considérait maintenant comme son grand frère. Celui-là même qui risquait sa vie pour eux tous. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit Alec se faire toucher par un sort de magie noir. Celui-ci ne semblait pourtant pas trop affecté par le sort. Elle se demandait encore quoi faire lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'un sort fuser à côté d'elle. Relevant vivement la tête, elle vit James baguette en main et un mangemort s'effondrer sur le sol. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux seconde plus tard avant de rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait secrètement.

Severus regardait bêtement devant lui. Son cerveau tentait toujours d'assimiler comment son meilleur ami avait pu devenir ce qu'il haïssait le plus. C'était sur ce point qu'il bloquait. N'était-ce pas après tout Alec qui l'avait sauvé des maraudeurs, n'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait détourné de la voie certaine qu'offrait sa vie? N'était-ce pas lui qui lui avait donné assez de courage pour pouvoir aller envoyer ses parents sur les roses? N'était-ce pas grâce à lui qu'il avait pu parler à la merveilleuse Tanya? Serveurs bloqua sur cette pensée quelque seconde. Merveilleuse? Pourquoi avait-il pensé cela? Il ne ressentait absolument rien pour Tanya n'est-ce pas? Il était censé être le froid serpentard au cœur de pierre. Pourtant quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait qu'il aimait Tanya, sa façon d'agir, ses gestes maladroits. Cette réalisation le fit jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la concernée. Celle-ci était concentré sur le combat qui se déroulait devant elle et en la voyant ainsi Severus su qu'il ne voudrait jamais la perdre. Oui, il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Le regard de Severus se posa de nouveau sur celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. En le voyant se battre comme si sa vie en dépendait, il fut sûr que son ami n'avait jamais rejoint volontairement les mangemorts et qu'il lui ferait à jamais confiance. Alors qu'un sort touchait celui-ci à son épaules, le cœur de Severus se serra et un élan d'inquiétude pour celui qui jadis avait été son sauveur l'envahi.

Peter regardait avec confiance la bataille se déroulant devant lui. Il ne craignait en aucun cas Alec. Tout du moins plus maintenant. Au contraire, il l'admirait. Comment une personne pouvait-elle être forte à ce point? Toutes les paroles qu'il avait prononcé à son égard un peu plus tôt. Il ne les regrattait pas. Il avait pensé à chacune de ses phrases et de leurs implications. Oui, il avait une totale confiance en Alexander Traviss et il était sûr que celui-ci d'une part n'était pas un mangemort et d'autre part qu'il allait tuer Voldemort ce soir. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette dernière impression, mais s'il était bien sûr d'une chose c'était de celle-ci. Oui ce soir, la guerre serait fini et Peter était tellement confiant envers son ami qu'il était sur de cette dernière pensée. Même lorsqu'un sort de magie noir atteignit l'épaule gauche de Alec, sa confiance n'en diminua pas moins. Son cœur lui par contre au fur et à mesure des secondes se gonflait d'une énergie dont il ne pouvait mettre le nom dessus. Mais une chose était sûr, cette énergie était destiné à celui qui avait chamboulé leur petite vie quotidienne. Fermant les yeux pour essayer de mieux ressentir cela. Une explosion provenant quelque part sur sa droite lui fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux. La bataille à côté de lui reprenait. Ne réfléchissant pas plus, Peter se jeta corps et âme dans celle-ci.

Sirius ne savait pas quoi en penser. D'un côté si les paroles de son ami était vrai, alors il ne pourrait jamais pardonner à celui-ci. Il considérait monsieur Potter comme son propre père. Et puis Alexander Traviss mangemort? Celui-là même qui avait fait sensation au premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal en annonçant qu'il serait celui qui tuerait le mage noir le plus terrible de tout les temps. Et maintenant il se mettait à son service comme cela sans aucune raison apparente? Non absolument impossible. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose pour qu'il soit forcé à accepter la marque. Tout comme il y avait une raison particulière pour laquelle il se battait en ce moment même. Mais s'il avait vraiment tué Charles. Était-ce au dessus de ses forces de pardonner à cette personne? Secouant la tête, il essaya de démêler ses pensées. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait étudié la magie noir et ceux qui l'utilisait? Il analysa alors le peu d'élément qu'il avait. Tout d'abord Voldemort avait découvert l'existence de Alec, ensuite il y a eu l'attaque du nouvel an puis l'attaque chez les parents de Lily et enfin au Buckingham Palace. Et enfin James avait été torturé. Toutes les pièces s'imbriquèrent et l'effroi put se lire sur son visage lorsqu'il remarqua avec quel acharnement le seigneur des ténèbres avait essayé d'avoir son ami. Lorsque le sort atteignit de plein fouet son ami, il eu peur. Peur de le perdre à jamais. C'est alors qu'il comprit que même s'il avait vraiment tué Charles et qu'il lui en voudrait toute sa vie pour cela, Alec serait toujours son ami et il l'aimerait toujours quoiqu'il arrive. Après tout le cœur à des raisons que l'esprit ignore.

Rémus avait ses sens de Loup-garou en alerte. Certes, la pleine lune était pour bientôt mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'état dans lequel il se sentait présentement. Il sentait, non, le loup en lui sentait qu'un camarade était dans un terrible danger. Et le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il ne pouvait strictement rien y faire. Il regardait avec une horreur grandissante le fils d'un de ses meilleurs amis se battre contre la mort elle même. Il n'avait pu croire que Harry soit l'auteur du meurtre des membres de sa famille. Il suffisait de le regarder pour voir à quel point il haïssait le seigneur des ténèbres. En fait ses doutes s'était envolé aux mots de Peter. Pour une fois que celui-ci prenait la parole. Non, en fait depuis quelque temps celui-ci avait l'air de mieux s'intégrer parmi eux. Il avait prit en assurance et cela était sûrement dû à Harry. En fait tout revenait vers lui lorsqu'on y regardait bien. S'il n'avait pas été là, Rémus n'imaginait même pas à quel point leurs stupidités auraient pu couter la vie à Severus. Ils ne seraient jamais devenu ami avec celui-ci découvrant alors l'homme derrière le masque. Non tout était grâce à Harry. Celui-ci ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point il était important pour eux. A quel point tout le monde l'aimait.

Tanya fixait de ses yeux vide le combat qui se passait devant elle. Elles comprenait mieux que toutes les personnes présentes se qu'il se passait ici. Elle sentait le lien qui unissait Voldemort et Harry. Lorsque celui-ci le leur avait annoncé qu'il avait tué les parents de Lily elle avait su que cela était faux. Tout comme elle avait su qu'il avait vraiment tué le père de James et qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Elle avait senti le remord qui le rongeait un peu plus chaque seconde. Et elle avait su avant tout le monde qu'il était devenu mangemort mais certainement pas par plaisir. Elle l'avait vu à l'enterrement de Charles Potter. Elle avait senti tout le regret en lui et elle avait aussi senti la magie noir entourant l'avant bras droit de son presque frère. Elle savait aussi qu'en ce moment ce lien était plus puissant que jamais, reliant le seigneur des ténèbres à Alec de part la marque mais aussi de part sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle fut prise d'une terreur sans nom. Elle sentait que la vie de son ami ne tenait plus qu'à un fils, quelque soit le déroulement de la bataille, il y avait de forte chance que celui-ci ne voit pas le lendemain. Elle sursauta d'inquiétude lorsqu'un sort atteignit son frère, sentant que les chance de survie de celui-ci devenait de plus en plus mince. Alors elle fit une chose qu'elle n'aurait pas fait habituellement. Elle se mit à prier que celui qu'elle aimait comme un frère survive. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un coup. Une lumière s'échappait des corps de ceux qu'elle reconnaissait comme ses amis à celui de Alec. Un fils d'une couleur or faisait de même. Elle sentait une chaleur au niveau de son nombril et cela n'était pas désagréable. Elle sourit, maintenant convaincue qu'Alec allait survivre.

Harry regarda furtivement ses amis qui avait reprit le combat. Tous étaient là sans aucune exception. Il avait senti leurs amours en lui. Cela l'avait revigoré plus que ce qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il se sentait tellement bien. Maintenant il était sûr d'une chose. Il allait enfin pouvoir vaincre Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute. Fermant les yeux, il concentra toute son énergie dans le prochain sort qu'il allait lancer. Il était sûr de ne pas rater sa cible. Il n'était pas tout seul. Il n'était plus tout seul. Entendant un chant de phénix ainsi qu'un sifflement, Harry sut que c'était le moment qu'il avait attendu tant d'année. Rouvrant les yeux il fixa Voldemort. Prunelle verte contre prunelle rouge. Aucun ne voulait lâcher le morceau. Puis Harry se mit à réciter son incantation.

- melmë ialë aman hó- ilya yaru winto elyë arta sina araucë.

Voldemort regarda le sort arriver vers lui. Il était trop tard pour pouvoir l'esquiver. Il sentait l'effroi monter en lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait la mort arriver vers lui. Stupide idée, il était immortel. Pourtant lorsque le sort l'atteignit il ne put s'empêcher de hurler la douleur qu'il ressentait. Cela était pire que le Doloris, pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Sa vie défilait à vitesse grand V devant lui, lui faisant ressentir des remords qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas d'avoir. Réagissant instinctivement, il essaya de puiser dans les forces de ses mangemorts. Rien. Il n'y arrivait pas, et le sort qui continuait de le consumer de l'intérieur. Puis soudain plus rien. Il se sentait tellement bien, comme s'il était de nouveau entier. Le silence était lui aussi surnaturel. Était-ce cela ce qu'on appelait la mort? L'horreur de cette révélation déforma ses traits dans une expression de totale effroi. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas, lui le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps.

Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée, que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom s'effondra sur le sol mort. C'était fini. Harry avait gagné il soupira de contentement puis regarda enfin autour de lui. Tous les mangemorts sans exception ressentait une terrible douleur et se tenait leur avant bras droit. Harry leva lentement celle-ci à sa hauteur et constata avec surprise et soulagement que la marque avait disparu. Voldemort ne pourrait pas revenir. Il était mort définitivement. Soudainement Harry sentit son corps le bruler de toute part et s'effondra sa dernière pensée fut qu'il allait certainement mourir à cause d'une stupide cérémonie.

Tueor doloris: protection de la douleur en latin

Traduction elfique/ français

pilin maica: flèche tranchante

narcha iâth: déchirer la barrière

Leithia ind: libérer la pensée/libérer le cœur.

varilë: protection

nár ialë: flamme éternel

amour éternel béni de tout fléau disperse toi a travers ce démon :

melmë ialë aman hó- ilya yaru winto elyë arta sina arauc


	24. Une nouvelle ère

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi a part Tanya, Alec, Varno, Amatirë et Viviane

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de l'histoire. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture.

Chapitre 24: Le début d'une nouvelle ère.

James soupira. Il venait juste de terminer de passer les examens de fin d'année. Il était plutôt content de lui. Les autres les avaient bien sûr déjà passé au mois de février. Il était donc le seul de la bande à les avoir passé en ce fin de mois de juin. Il se dirigea vers les portes menant vers le parc de Poudlard. Les autres l'attendait près d'un arbre. Le soleil brillait fortement dans le ciel, amenant des températures idéales pour se faire bronzer. Ses amis étaient appuyés contre un arbre près du lac. Celui-là même où des mois plus tôt, Lily, Tanya, Severus et Alec s'y étaient appuyés l'après midi d'halloween. Le regard de James se fit plus triste en se rappelant de son ami. Celui-ci se trouvait toujours dans un coma à l'hôpital de st mangouste. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'effondrer après avoir vaincu le lord noir, James avait cru que son ami était mort. Il avait été immensément soulagé en apprenant que ce n'était pas le cas. Malheureusement le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'avait pas eu autant de chance. Il était mort des suites de ses blessures. Un enterrement avait eu lieu à Poudlard avec un cercueil vide. Le corps du professeur Lichtenberg avait été réclamé par les elfes et c'était ces derniers qui avaient eu le privilège de l'enterrer. Le groupe d'ami avait été invité à cet enterrement. Ce dernier avait été superbe. Les elfes avaient une toute autre façon d'enterrer leurs partenaires que les sorciers ou même que les moldus. Tout en se redirigeant vers ses amis, James se remémorait avec nostalgie ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le village n'avait pas perdu de sa superbe depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. Elrhohir avait été là pour les accueillir. Il portait une tunique spécialement elfique. Celle-ci était de couleur vert émeraude avec de fin liseré de couleur or . Il semblait plus triste que jamais. James avait alors supposé que c'était parce qu'il venait de perdre un ami cher à son cœur. Regardant un peu partout autour de lui lorsqu'ils traversèrent le village, il avait alors noté que absolument tout le monde portait cette même tunique verte. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfin arrivés dans la maison de Elrhohir , il avait remarqué les mêmes vêtements sur la table de ce dernier. James en avait alors déduit que eux aussi allaient devoir porter ces vêtements. Cela le toucha plus qu'il ne le cru. Le fait de porter eux aussi les vêtement ne faisait que confirmer qu'ils avaient été acceptés par les elfes et cela James savait à quel point c'était difficile.

Lorsque l'heure de l'enterrement était enfin arrivé, James avait été fasciné par le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Ils avaient quitté le village pour marcher pendant environ une demi heure dans la foret interdite, s'enfonçant ainsi un peu plus dans celle-ci. Ils avaient alors débouchés dans celle-ci. Le souffle coupé James avait remarqué le corps de leur professeur, allongé sur une pierre, au milieu de la dite clairière. Ses cheveux avaient été détachés et était maintenant éparpillés comme une auréole autour de sa tête. Les mains posé délicatement sur son ventre et les yeux fermé, on aurait presque pu croire que ce dernier dormait tranquillement. Son teint pâle et sa tunique blanche s'harmonisait parfaitement avec l'ambiance déjà présente dans la clairière. Une ambiance de pur respect et de paix infinie y régnait. Toujours autant émerveillé James se rappelait clairement avoir alors fermé les yeux pour saisir cette sensation au plus profond de son être. Il avait vu ses amis faire de même. Albericht ressemblait à un de ses anges descendu du ciel et paisiblement endormi. Voilà la sensation qu'il ressentait à présent. Regardant autour de lui, il avait alors vu les elfes se mettre en cercle autour de la pierre.

Puis un elfe était arrivé. Ce dernier était plus imposant que tous les autres présent dans la clairière. Une épée scintillait à sa taille. Il portait une robe de couleur or et celle-ci était ornée par plusieurs runes de couleur améthyste. En voyant cela James avait immédiatement pensé à son ami plongé dans le coma depuis une semaine maintenant. Exactement la même couleur. Il n'y connaissait rien aux runes mais d'après l'expression sur le visage de sa chère Lily, ceux-ci était extrêmement difficile à faire. L'elfe inconnu avait alors prit la parole. Elrhohir leur avait jeté un sort de compréhension pour que lui et ses amis puissent comprendre l'elfique.

Même encore aujourd'hui James se rappelait exactement des paroles. Celles-ci avaient été prononcé avec tellement de grâce et de pureté. De plus elles avaient été si profonde qu'elles avaient marqué son cœur endolori. L'elfe avait donc prit la parole.

- Aujourd'hui nous sommes tous regroupés pour célébrer la mort d'un valeureux guerrier. Albericht était par ailleurs le meilleur guerrier que le clan n'avait eu depuis des générations. Aujourd'hui nous fêtons la mort d'un compatriote, ami et aussi un frère. Albericht était apprécié de tous et il faisait tout pour que la liberté règne pour toujours sur cette terre. Il est mort dans ce but, en voulant sauver Harry James Potter des ténèbres. Il est un héros pour avoir réussi cette mission.

Aux dernières paroles de l'elfe, ses amis sauf Rémus avaient tournés vivement leur tête vers lui. Il se rappelaient d'avoir murmuré de leur expliquer plus tard.

- Mais mes amis il ne faut pas être triste pour la mort de ce valeureux elfe. Ce dernier va seulement retourner au pied de notre mère Gaïa. Il ne faut pas vouloir se venger de celui qui l'a tué. Albericht n'aurait jamais accepté cela. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, pour célébrer la mort de Albericht Lichtenberg j'en appelle à toi Gaïa. Que tes feuillages entourent et jugent si Albericht est digne de retourner en ton sein.

Sur ces mots, à la grande surprise de James, des branchages étaient sortis de la foret pour entourer Albericht. Ce dernier avait été soulevé par les branches de quelques centimètres, et le tout pulsait d'un blanc immaculé. Puis aussi soudainement que les branches étaient arrivées, celles-ci étaient reparties. L'elfe au centre reprit alors la parole.

- Gaïa a jugé digne que son fils retourne auprès d'elle. Que ce dernier instant soit figé à jamais dans la glace éternelle.

À ce moment là, des Elfes que James n'avait pas remarqué s'approchèrent du centre du cercle. Ceux-ci étaient au nombres de quatre et portaient des robes grises. Ils entourèrent Albericht et commencèrent à psalmodier des phrases que même avec le sort de compréhension, James n'avait pas comprit. Pourtant doucement mais sûrement, le corps du défunt se faisait prendre dans une substance ressemblant à de la glace. De la glace d'une pureté incroyable. La transparence était tout bonnement parfaite. Le corps de Albericht était maintenant emprisonné et on voyait encore son visage et son corps aussi parfaitement que si aucun obstacle était entre ce dernier et la vue de James. Regardant autour autour de lui, il avait vu ses amis aussi stupéfait qu'il ne devait le paraître.

- Bien maintenant que notre ami, frère et compatriote est prêt, que celui-ci retourne à jamais au pied de notre mère Gaïa. Que tous rendent un dernier hommage à cette homme valeureux.

L'elfe s'agenouilla alors devant le corps du professeur. James vu alors tous les autres elfes l'imiter. Décidant de faire pareil, il s'abaissa rapidement. Il vit alors du coin de l'œil, Elrhohir prendre de la terre sur le sol. Il l'imita vivement. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant sept minutes. Se relevant finalement, James vit les elfes se mettre en file indienne avec la terre toujours présente dans leurs mains. Il fit de même. Une fois arrivé devant le corps de son professeur, il jeta la terre dessus. Il aperçu alors aussi le visage de Albericht. Celui-ci était serein. Un sourire venait même l'orner. Croyant alors que c'était fini car les elfes sortait de la clairière, il allait repartir en direction du village quand une main l'en empêcha. Elrhohir lui montra alors la direction opposé. Il sortit alors au côté du vieux elfe. Il vit tous les elfes present attendre juste à la sortie. Ils semblaient tous attendre quelque chose. James n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus qu'il vit les quatre Elfes qui avait glacé son professeur, faire léviter ce dernier. Une procession se créa alors. Ils marchèrent pendant une heure, s'enfonçant encore plus dans la forêt. James se demandait jusqu'où ils allaient marcher ainsi quand il débouchèrent dans une autre clairière, James en eu le souffle coupé.

La clairière était emplit de magie. D'une magie puissante et ancienne. Pourtant celle-ci n'était pas étouffante, bien au contraire, James se sentait revigoré et apaisé comme jamais depuis qu'il s'était fait capturé par Lord Voldemort. Au centre, un gigantesque arbre était majestueusement planté. Celui-ci paraissait être là depuis la création du monde mais cela était impossible n'est-ce pas? Ce qui complétait la beauté de ce lieu étaient ces personnes figé dans la glace, tout comme l'était désormais le professeur Lichtenberg, qui entouraient de toute part l'arbre. Albericht Lichtenberg fut alors posé au milieu de ces personnage mythique. Il se rappelait lorsqu'ils avaient questionné Elrhohir après l'enterrement que celui-ci avait dit qu'ils avaient été des elfes reconnus par Gaïa pour retourner auprès d'elle. L'arbre au centre de la clairière était le plus grand secret des elfes et qu'ils avaient déjà eu la chance de pouvoir le voir alors de ne plus poser de question dessus.

Revenant dans la réalité, James s'aperçut qu'il avait enfin atteint ses amis ceux-ci ne le bombardèrent pas de questions comme les autres années. En effet, ils savaient tous parfaitement qu'il allait avoir des optimal de partout. Ils s'étaient tous entrainé très dur, même lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres était tombé. Ils étaient désormais sûrement plus fort que certains aurors confirmés. Ils avaient tous continués à faire des recherches dans les domaines qu'ils avaient choisit. Le sort que Lily avait crée contre le Doloris allait d'ailleurs être présenté pendant le mois d'août à la commission international des nouveaux sort pour savoir si celui-ci allait être légalement adopté par la loi. Cela impliquerait alors à ce que toutes les familles sorcières apprennent le sort concerné. Cela serait un gros progrès. Severus avait d'ors et déjà reçu des proposition d'apprentissage pour devenir maître des potions. Il les avaient pour le moment toutes refusés, préférant terminer ses études avec ses amis avant de se lancer dans cette carrière.

Une autre chose qui avait changé. Severus. Avant, celui-ci aurait tout fait pour pouvoir être accepté le plus tôt possible pour devenir maître des potions. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il avait quelque chose de plus important. Il savait de toute façon, sans se venter, qu'il deviendrait sans problème maître des potion. Il avait étudié ces trois dernier mois avec tant d'acharnement les potions qu'il pourrait essayer l'examen sans avoir de maître. Mais avant tout, il voulait rester ici à Poudlard avec ses amis. Et avec Tanya. Il sortait avec celle-ci depuis un mois maintenant. Il se rappelait encore la déclaration qu'il avait faite. Non, tout compte fait valait mieux pas se rappeler de cela. Il tourna ses yeux plein d'amour vers celle qui était sa petite amie et qui il l'espérait deviendrait sa femme. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il ne savait pas se qu'il ferait s'il perdrait celle-ci. Se calant plus confortablement sur son épaule, il ferma les yeux profitant du temps relativement clément et en espérant que son meilleur ami se réveille un jour. En parlant de ce dernier, ses pensées dérivèrent vers les révélations de James et Rémus, après l'enterrement du professeur Albericht.

- James, dit nous pourquoi l'elfe à appelé Alec Potter? Demanda avec hargne Severus. Mais la réponse ne vint pas dudit James

- Bien que ça ne paraisse complètement fou, je peut vous certifier que Alexandre Traviss s'appelle bien Harry James Potter et il est le fils de James ici présent. Répondit Rémus

- Et tu crois qu'on va vraiment avaler ça? Demanda Sirius

Les elfes ne peuvent pas mentir lorsqu'ils parlent dans leur langue. Tu t'en serais rappelé si tu n'avais pas dormi le jour où les koh on fait leur exposé sur eux. De plus j'ai vu Voldemort enlever le sort qui protégeait Harry. Lorsque tu as vu sa véritable apparence, il n'y a plus de doute possible. Il me ressemble trop, avec les yeux de sa mère, pu lire les autres au dessus de la tête de James

Ils avaient inventé un système pour que James puisse écrire sans difficulté. Il n'avait qu'à mettre sa baguette au dessus de sa tête et penser très fortement à ce qu'il voulait dire.

- et je voudrais ajouter qu'avec son odeur cela ne fait aucun doute. On ne trompe pas les sens d'un loup-garou.

Tous le dévisagèrent avec un regard de surprise.

- Quand est-ce que ta forme de loup-garou à pu le sentir?

- Vous vous rappelez du griffon qui était venu avec nous lors d'une pleine lune? Et bien c'était Alec. C'est là que j'ai senti son odeur et ai compris qui il était vraiment.

- Et tu ne nous as rien dit?

- Vous m'auriez cru si d'un coup je vous annonce que notre ami est le fils naturel de James Potter?

- Vu comme cela...

- Et qui est sa mère? Demanda Lily avec espoir. Elle espérait que la réponse serait elle. Elle voulait passer sa vie au côté de James. Ça elle l'avait comprise. James la regarda quelque instant avant de répondre.

- C'est toi Lily. Il a tes yeux.

Après cela Severus avait été s'enfermer dans sa chambre quelque instant pour faire le point. Il avait finalement comprit que son ami quelque soit son prénom ou bien son nom de famille en avait trop fait pour lui pour vouloir l'abuser. Alec était comme cela. Prêt à tout faire pour ses amis même à mourir. James avait aussi expliqué au professeur Dumbledore ainsi qu'aux Aurors la vérité. De toute façon maintenant la marque avait disparu de son bras, personne n'aurait de preuve contre le vainqueur de Voldemort.

Un garçon était dans le noir. Il était roulé en boule, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Tout faisait noir et cela lui faisait peur. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, mais il voulait sortir. Il avait peur tout seul dans le noir. Soudain il vit une lumière sur sa droite. Se relevant doucement il se dirigea vers celle-ci.

Dans une chambre de l'hôpital st mangouste, à l'étage des personnes gravement blessé, des appareils se mirent soudain à s'emballer. Une sirène se fit entendre dans le bureau des médicomages faisant se relever la tête de ces derniers. Un point sur le mur clignotait. Juste en dessous de ce dernier était marqué chambre numéro 398. Grégory était le médicomage attitré de Alexander Traviss. Lorsqu'il avait vu la lumière sur le mur il avait accouru vers la chambre de ce dernier. Les appareils qui relevaient toutes sortes de données s'emballaient de plus en plus. Prenant peur Grégory se précipita sur son patient. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vu la main de ce dernier bouger imperceptiblement. Tout cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Après trois mois de coma Alexandre Traviss se réveillait enfin. Faisant un geste négligent de la main, une lettre sorti de nulle part. La saisissant, il la tapota trois fois avec sa baguette et elle disparu de la pièce. La lettre avait atterrie dans la volière de l'hôpital ou le message serait envoyé au professeur Dumbledore, signifiant que son élève montrait des signe de réveil.

Se retournant vers son patient Grégory fi la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'est à dire attendre. Bientôt sa patience fut récompensé et d'autre signe indiquant un réveil imminent apparu. Se fut tout d'abord de simple geste puis ensuite il vit les yeux sous ses paupières bouger. Dix minutes plus tard, ces même yeux s'ouvrirent enfin. Grégory lui tendit tout d'abord un verre d'eau puis prit la parole.

- Ravi de vous voir parmi nous de nouveau. Je vais vous ausculter pendant quelque temps pour voir si tout va bien. Veuillez ne pas bouger. Ensuite vous pourrez poser quelques question.

La consultation dura pendant un quart d'heure. Le garçon restait tranquillement assis et se laissait faire sans aucun problème. Grégory vérifia tout d'abord si tous les muscles répondaient parfaitement bien et qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec la rééducation du pauvre garçon. Une fois cela vérifié, il ausculta la vue et l'ouïe de ce dernier. Une fois que tout fut terminé il demanda au jeune garçon si celui-ci n'avait pas de question. Et celle-ci ne tarda pas à fuser. Pourtant ce n'était pas une question à laquelle le docteur Grégory fut préparé.

- Qui je suis?

- Voyons vous êtes Alexandre Traviss. Vous vous ne vous souvenez vraiment pas de qui vous êtes? Pourtant votre tête n'a eu aucun dommage.

- Non.

Pendant ce temps là à Poudlard, le directeur jubilait. Dans sa main se tenait la lettre d'un médicomage prévenant le directeur que Alec allait bientôt se réveiller. Se levant à toute vitesse de son siège, Albus se précipita vers les portes de l'école. Arrivé dans le parc, il aperçu les maraudeurs et les koh. Prenant rapidement sa décision, il commença à parler.

- Alec est surement réveillé maintenant. Voulez vous venir à St mangouste avec moi pour aller le voir?

Toutes les personnes présente devant lui hochèrent positivement de la tête. Quelques instant plus tard, la petite bande débarqua à St mangouste. Il se dirigèrent sans problème vers la chambre numéro 398. Se précipitant dans la chambre Severus était plus heureux que jamais, son meilleur ami était enfin réveillé. Pourtant il s'arrêta net dans l'embrasure de celle-ci. Alec affichait un regard hagard et le médicomage semblait aborder un air anormalement grave. Ce dernier les voyants, jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil vers son patient et se dirigea vers eux.

- Puis-je vous parler dans une chambre à part? Je voudrais vous prévenir de certaines choses concernant le jeune Traviss.

- Bien sûr nous vous suivons.

Une fois arrivé dans une petite pièce d'un blanc immaculé le médicomage reprit la parole.

- Tout d'abord je me présente. Je m'appelle Grégory. C'est moi qui ai suivi le jeune Traviss pendant ces trois mois. Son état est parfaitement normal. Il a bien récupéré des séquelles du combat et il ne gardera aucune trace de celui-ci. Là où ça coince est qu'il est devenu complètement amnésique. Il n'a aucun problème ni de commotion au niveau du cerveau. Je l'ai revérifié personnellement lorsqu'il m'a affirmé ne rien se rappeler. L'hypothèse que je peux formuler est qu'il ne veux pas se rappeler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Mais dans ces cas là, c'est juste une partie de la mémoire qui s'efface. Celle où la personne ou l'évènement qu'on veut oublier concerne. Hors monsieur Traviss a perdu toute sa mémoire, y comprit son nom.

- Tom a été bien trop présent dans la vie de Alec et ce depuis sa naissance.

- Je vois. S'il a eu des mauvaises expériences avec celui-ci depuis son enfance je comprends mieux son amnésie totale. Dans ce cas là, je vous rassure. Celle-ci est uniquement passagère. On ne peut pas oublier définitivement sa vie. À moins qu'un sort d'oubliette ne sois lancé. Et encore cela est un autre cas à part. De toutes les façons monsieur Traviss n'a reçu aucun sortilège de ce type. Donc il retrouvera sa mémoire. Soyez juste présent lorsque cela arrivera. Je ne sais pas comment il pourrait réagir à cela.

- Bien docteur. Nous y feront attention. Peut-on aller le voir maintenant?

- Bien sûr.

Les sept amis sortirent précipitamment de la pièce avant de s'arrêter à mi-chemin. Ils devaient réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient dire à leur ami. James avait vu Alec se refermer de plus en plus sur lui même lorsqu'ils étaient encore entre les mains de Voldemort. Ils ne pouvaient pas cacher à ce dernier que c'était lui qui avait tué le seigneur des ténèbres mais ils n'étaient pas obligé de lui dire qu'il avait non seulement tué mais aussi accepté la marque du terrible Lord. Quant à son enfance, il n'en savait pas plus que lui. Reprenant plus tranquillement leur chemin, ils se retrouvèrent plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient cru devant la chambre de leur ami. Ce fut Peter qui prenant son courage à deux mains ouvrit la porte. Alec se trouvait assis sur son lit, le regard dans le vague. Sur son épaule se tenait son phénix. Peter supposa que le serpent ne devait pas se trouver bien loin. Pourtant cela ne l'arreta pas et il prit la parole.

- Salut! Le docteur Grégory nous a mit au courant. Je m'appelle Peter. Et voici James, il est muet, ensuite nous avons Sirius, Rémus, Lily, Severus et enfin Tanya qui est aveugle.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer. Alec avait prit un ton enjoué que personne ici ne lui connaissait.

Se regardant mutuellement, James recommença à parler. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant des heures, ne voyant pas ainsi pas le temps passer. Ils redevinrent vite aussi proche que dans le passé et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Lorsque James lui avait dit que lui aussi était un sorcier et qu'il savait lancer plein de sort intéressant, Alec l'avait regardé avec de gros yeux de merlan frit. La conversation ne s'interrompit que quand le professeur Dumbledore vint les chercher pour repartir à Poudlard. Ils rechignèrent un peu puis s'en allèrent en laissant la promesse à Alec qu'ils reviendraient le voir le lendemain. Les vacances commencerait d'ailleurs ce qu'ils leurs permettaient de rester toute la journée à l'hôpital.

Alec se retrouva seul ne sachant que penser de cette journée. Les gens qu'il avait rencontré avait été étonnement gentil avec lui. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé se rendant compte qu'il avait tout oublié sur lui même il avait eu peur. Puis le gentil docteur l'avait soigné et ces gens étaient arrivé. Il avait eu peur que ceux-ci ne veuille plus lui parler parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'eux mais au contraire ils avaient été très gentil. Se roulant en boule, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit comme une masse se sentant fatigué.

Une semaine, puis une deuxième passa. Alec avait eu le droit de sortir de l'hôpital et s'était retrouvé chez les Potter. Son état ne s'était ni amélioré ni empiré. Désormais, il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise. Il ne voulait plus retrouver sa mémoire. Les gens qui l'entourait était vraiment formidable et il se sentait aimé. Amatirë et Varno ne voulait rien lui expliquer sur son passé arguant qu'il retrouverait la mémoire une fois qu'il serait prêt. Mais aujourd'hui il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment que cela se produise. S'il avait, comme le médecin lui avait expliqué, vraiment voulu oublier son passé, c'était qu'il y avait une raison. Il avait trouvé chez les Potter une famille, avec pour frère Severus, James et Sirius. Il avait trouvé en Viviane Potter un mère douce et aimante.

Le bonheur n'était pas éternelle. Cela commença une nuit trois semaine après son réveil. Un cauchemar le réveilla. Il se souvint de ce cauchemar, une main laissant une trace de sang sur sa joue. Il se rappela avoir hurlé comme jamais. Madame Potter avait alors aussitôt accouru pour le calmer. Puis toutes les nuits il fit des cauchemars. Des fois il revoyait la main ou encore un sort d'une lumière verte intense. Pourtant toutes les nuits Viviane venait le calmer. Lorsqu'il avait demandé pourquoi elle se dérangeait ainsi pour lui elle avait répliqué qu'il était son petit enfant adorable et que rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de venir le rassurer. Ses frères l'aidait aussi du mieux qu'il pouvait le divertissant le plus possible.

Pourtant Alec sentait que bientôt il devrait partir et cela plus qu'autre chose lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas quitter cette famille qu'il s'était enfin trouvé. Il était à sa place ici, plus de tante qui lui criait dessus, plus d'oncle qui l'enfermait dans un placard. Minute, pourquoi pensait-il cela? Fermant les yeux, il essaya de réfléchir. C'est alors qu'il se souvint clairement. Il se rappelait que ses parents étaient mort dans un accident de voiture et que depuis son oncle et sa tante l'avait élevé. De leur mauvais traitement jusqu'à Poudlard. Lorsqu'il avait découvert la magie il s'était senti tellement heureux. Ne voulant plus se rappeler les mauvais traitements de sa tante et son oncle, Alec se précipita dans les bras de sa mère. Celle-ci l'accueillit avec surprise. James, Sirius et Severus qui était alors avec lui l'avaient vu se lever et le regardaient maintenant avec surprise. Décidant de reprendre les choses en main Viviane posa doucement une question à un de ses fils de cœur.

- Qui y a t il mon chéri?

- Je ne veux plus retrouver la mémoire! Je veux les oublier! Cracha Alec

- De quoi te souviens-tu mon chéri? Demanda doucement Viviane

- De ma tante et de mon oncle. Reprit en hésitant Alec

- En quoi cela est-il mauvais? Questionna surpris James

- Il me traitait de monstre. Il me faisait faire les taches ménagères et dormir dans un placard. Je ne veux plus y retourner! Répliqua véhément Alec

- Ne t'inquiètes pas tu n'iras plus jamais là-bas. Désormais c'est ici ta place. N'oublies jamais que tu auras toujours une place dans cette maison. Répondit avec amour Vivianne

- Merci. Je vais me coucher.

Tous regardèrent Alec partir. Celui-ci avait tellement changé depuis qu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Il était devenu si expressif et si joyeux. Était-ce comme cela qu'il aurait du devenir s'il n'avait pas eu la menace du seigneur noir sur la tête? James senti de la rancœur grandir en lui. Ce qu'on avait fait subir à Alec était réellement dégoutant. Il aurait pu devenir si pur! Et au lieu de cela il avait été choisi pour diriger une guerre. James senti une bouffée de protection l'envahir. À partir d'aujourd'hui quiconque oserait toucher son frère en payerait le prix fort. Et même si la personne était le professeur Dumbledore en personne. Plus personne n'utiliserait son frère. Et fois d'un Potter, il allait y veiller personnellement.

Le mois d'aout s'était confortablement installé et Alec se souvenait de petite chose sans importance concernait surtout sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il s'était aussi rappelé qu'il venait d'un monde parallèle et qu'il s'appelait Harry James Potter. Là encore Viviane l'avait rassuré en disant que cette famille était la sienne. Il était devenu un garçon très joyeux qui aimait plaisanter. Il avait conservé son talent au Quidditch et s'amusait souvent à défier James. Severus et Sirius et lui était devenu officiellement membre de la famille Potter par un sort d'adoption et tout était désormais en règle. James prenait son rôle de frère très au sérieux. Severus et Sirius l'avaient vite imité et désormais aucun journaliste ne pouvait l'approcher à moins de trente mètre sans se prendre un sort par l'un des trois phénomènes. Cela avait bien entendu attiré les aurors, qui stupéfait par les sorts qu'ils lançaient leurs avaient déjà réservé une place dans la formation d'apprenti aurors lorsqu'ils auraient fini leurs études. Ce qui avait bien entendu enchanté James et Sirius plus que jamais.

Il faisait un magnifique soleil dans le ciel et les températures dépassaient les trentes degrés. Ce qui était assez rare en écosse. En effet, les Potter ainsi que Lily, Rémus et Peter avaient un rendez-vous avec le directeur. Personne ne savait à propos de quoi il était question, mais Alec avait une mauvaise impression et celle-ci grandissait d'heure en heure. Il regardait souvent en direction de sa famille comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils verraient ces derniers. Albus vînt les accueillir devant la grille.

- Bien le bonjour. Je vous attendais, suivez-moi.

- De quoi voulez vous nous parler professeur?

- Oh de trois fois rien. Juste de comment vont se passer vos études pour cette dernière année. Vos niveaux sont beaucoup plus élevé qu'un septième année, alors nous voulions juste vous proposer quelque chose.

Les maraudeurs et les koh se regardèrent entre eux surprit. Qu'allait leur proposer leur directeur.

- Ah désolé Alec. Pourrais-tu attendre avec les personnes que tu vois là bas s'il te plait. Je voudrais te parler d'autre chose en privé avec toi. Pour le moment visite donc Poudlard avec ces messieurs.

Les Potter regardèrent immédiatement le directeur jaugeant s'il pouvait lui faire confiance quant à la sécurité de leur frère. Jugeant qu'étant à Poudlard, il pouvait bien le laisser quelque instant tout seul. Ils apprendraient plus tard que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Le directeur continua avec ses invités vers le bureau directionnelle laissant Alec seul avec ses gardes. La mauvaise impression de ce dernier s'amplifia d'un seul coup lorsqu'il vu le dos de sa famille et de ses amis s'en aller et ne pu s'empêcher de souffler un seul mot

- adieu

Se retournant vers les deux personnes l'accompagnant, il remarqua que ceux-ci avaient des oreilles pointus. James l'avait mit au courant pour les elfes et il avait immédiatement identifié ceux-ci comme étant pour ce qu'ils étaient. Ces derniers prirent la parole lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans le parc.

- Harry James Potter, veuillez nous suivre jusqu'à notre village.

Ce fut par ailleurs les seuls mots prononcé jusqu'au dudit village. Alec avait l'impression de plus en plus grandissante qu'il se dirigeait vers son jugement. Jugement de quoi il n'en avait strictement aucune idée mais il allait être jugé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le village, Alec se permit de jeter quelque coup d'œil par ci et par là. Tout était magnifique. Ces yeux se froncèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la fin du village et s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans la foret. Il allait prendre la parole pour demander une explication mais les yeux de ses gardiens l'en dissuada. Ils marchèrent encore pendant une heure et demi avant de déboucher dans une clairière empli de magie.

James regarda autour de lui dans le bureau. Ils affichaient tous un visage empli de colère. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient enfermé ici. Le professeur Dumbledore leur avaient bien évidemment expliqué comment allait se passer leur dernière année et ils avaient mis plus de trois quart d'heure pour régler tous les petits problèmes. C'est ce qu'il se passa ensuite qui les mirent dans cette fureur justifiée. Ils s'étaient alors levés dans le but de rejoindre Alec mais la porte du bureau resta obstinément fermé. Se retournant doucement vers le directeur Viviane s'était alors adressé à ce dernier doucement mais fermement.

- Pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas ouvrir votre porte Albus?

- Parce que vous ne devez pas sortir d'ici.

- Et pourquoi cela? Alec est tout seul dehors. Nous devons aller le rejoindre.

- Justement. Vous ne verrez plus jamais Monsieur Traviss

- Comment Cela?

- Monsieur Traviss, ou plutôt Monsieur Potter doit retourner dans son temps. Il doit aller abattre le Voldemort de là-bas. Sans oublier qu'ici n'est pas sa place.

- Il a sa place ici! Ouvrez cette porte!

- Non! J'ai promis aux elfes!

Cette dernière phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe pour les personnes présente dans la pièce. Si c'était les elfes qui avaient tout organisé ils n'avaient aucune chance pour récupérer Alec.

Harry regarda avec surprise l'arbre se tenant devant lui. Celui-ci imposait le respect. Il ne pu détailler plus la clairière qu'il entendit les elfes reprendre la parole derrière lui.

- Gaïa, mère de toute vie. Viens et juge cette âme. Que sa mémoire lui soit rendu et qu'il expie ses péchés en se rappelant.

- Gaïa, mère de toute vie. Que ce corps et cette âme puisse retourner en son espace et son temps. Qu'il retourne la où est sa vrai place et qu'il y reste.

Une lumière entoura alors Harry. Regardant rapidement autour de lui, il vit des corps pris dans la glace luire. Son regard se posa alors sur une silhouette qu'il reconnut sans problème. Albericht Lichtenberg. Son professeur de défense contre les force du mal. Posant son regard sur son visage serein, il se souvint. Il se souvint de tout comme s'il revivait une deuxième fois sa vie. Puis il hurla. Il hurla sachant que vivre avec ses souvenirs serait à jamais son jugement pour expier son crime. La clairière s'estompa progressivement puis tout se mit à tourner autour de lui. Soudainement tout s'arrêta, laissant Harry se noyer dans ses remords. Puis des pas se firent entendre faisant relever les yeux de Harry. Devant lui le professeur Rogue se tenait fièrement sur ses deux jambes. Celui-ci prit une expression de dédain lorsqu'il vit qui se tenait devant lui. La dernière phrase que Harry entendit avant de tomber dans les ténèbres fut celle du professeur Rogue s'exclamant haineusement.

- Tiens, saint Potter a enfin décidé de se joindre parmi nous.

Voilà l'histoire est enfin terminé. Merci à tous ceux qui m'on suivit et m'on laissé une reviex à un moment ou un autre. C'est grace à vous que je n'ai pas abandonner cette histoire. Une suite est prévu où Harry vivra dans son monde. Elle s'appelle Harry Potter et le temps du choix. Voici en gros le synopsis:

Harry est de retour dans son monde. Malgré le fait qu'il ai retrouver Ron et Hermione il se sent si seul. Les mots que Severus prononce à son encontre déchire son cœur. Pourra-t-il vraiment revivre ici alors qu'il n'a qu'une envie retourner dans le passé? Entre son monde et celui de son cœur Harry devra faire un choix et vite.


End file.
